


Attract, Repel, Repeat; an Illustrated NSFW 30 Day Challenge

by Boom_After_Dark (Boomchick)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: (The reasons are sex), AND OF COURSE:, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bath Sex, Bondage, Cloud in bondage, Cock Cages, Dildos, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Genuine Emotional Connection, Halloween Costumes, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Resurrection, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sephiroth in bondage, Sex Toys, Sex and Chocolate, Sexy Massage, Sounding, Tender Sex, The Serious Tags First:, Then the List of Kinks:, Underwater Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, eating pineapple for reasons, illustrated!!!, ruined sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 115,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boom_After_Dark
Summary: The planet has returned Sephiroth to life as a completely unenhanced human. No longer a demi-god, Sephiroth struggles to adapt to life as a human. Cloud, on the other hand, struggles to adapt to life with Sephrioth.As age-old grudges and long-lost romance bubble under the surface, will this new life give them both a chance at happiness? Or will it just tear them apart?[Created with Tomowowowo, who drew illustrations for every chapter. Each piece and chapter were made in a single day back in September of 2015. Presented here just as it was originally posted on Tumblr before The Purge.]
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 123
Kudos: 729





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter of this story revolves around a specific sex act, kink, or (very occasionally) major plot point. To my surprise, it's actually one of my favorite stories I've ever written! It just happens to feature rowdy sex in almost every single one of its 31 chapters.
> 
> I'll be trying to upload a chapter a day, along with Tomo's illustrations! Chapter titles represent the sort of kink contained, and I will mention the content in the notes, so if you need to skip, you can skip!

_[<Illustration by Tomowowowo; Click for more of her art!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo) _

* * *

"I'm not sure about this."

"I know you aren’t, buddy." Zack sat across from his friend, one of his legs bent to prop his arm, his other leg outstretched. Before him, Sephiroth sat neat and stiff, eyes focused on the distance. Light fingers skimmed through his hair and Sephiroth twitched at the touch.

"He's not going to like it." Sephiroth said, trying to keep his voice flat and even.

"We'll be right here if things go wrong." Aerith promised from behind him. Her fingers were busy twining fragrant flowers into the length of his hair.

"Waiting to drag me out of my own corpse again?" Sephiroth suggested flatly.

"I know you're anxious," Zack said, reaching out to place one of his hands over his friend's. "Cloudy's not going to kill you. Our Spike just knew better than to accept any fakes or substitutes. It'll be the real you this time."

"It felt enough like me before." Sephiroth sighed. "Even if he doesn't kill me, they'll lock me up. And so long as they kept me alive, not even you could touch me."

"I don't think they will." Aerith offered, carding her fingers through Sephiroth's hair. "This is the best chance we're going to get, Sephiroth."

"That's what the flowers are for, y'know?" Zack added, his finger tapping on the back of Sephiroth's hand. He'd stuck close ever since they'd made the decision, keeping in contact. "A sign of approval. Cloud'll understand. I mean, a sticky note would be helpful for clarity's sake, but I don't think Aerith can make those, so flowers it is. You can do this, Sephiroth. So can he."

"I've never been good at people," Sephiroth shifted his hand under Zack's, but not to pull away. He just curled his fingers around the twitchy Soldier's hand.

"Neither has Cloud," Aerith hummed, drawing a chuckle from Zack.

"I've made his life miserable. In many ways. Now he's getting back to living, and I'm about to make it difficult again. It's hardly fair to him."

"You made his life wonderful once too." Zack offered, squeezing Sephiroth's hand. "I was there for that bit. I remember how much you two meant to each other, Sephiroth. Maybe that can be true again. Maybe you can help one another."

"I don't know." Sephiroth could feel his jaw clenching. It wasn't until Aerith leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him that he realized he'd been showing his stress so openly.

"Hojo is dead," Aerith whispered. "And with you human, you will be beyond Jenova's reach. This isn't just about joy and the future. It's about the planet too, and about your safety and his. The only way to stop her from dragging you back to life is to send you back ourselves. Remember? We talked about this."

"And you can't go through that again, Seph." Zack whispered, squeezing the hand he was holding. "It already got close to breaking you."

"Maybe it would be better for me to break." Sephiroth whispered. "If my only other option is to be a burden."

"Don't be afraid," Aerith whispered, holding him from behind as though he were a child in need of comforting. He did not object.

"We're with you," Zack promised. "And I know you, Seph. You've always been the best person you could be. You have a better chance now than ever. I think you'll find more allies than you think once everyone calms down."

"I have to agree." Aerith murmured from behind him. "Avalanche will like you just fine. Once they figure out how to read that little scowl of yours, that is."

"They're heroes." Sephiroth said, his voice flat. "And I am the boogyman."

"None of them are innocent or perfect either." Zack argued, shaking his head at Sephiroth's pessimism.

"Point is, they're like you, Sephiroth." Aerith said, squeezing Sephiroth in silent affection. "All of them. They're warriors who have made hard choices and terrible decisions. They just ended up together on the right side of history. Be gentle with them, be honest, and things will work out."

"Tifa will have the hardest time," Zack cautioned. "Aside from Cloud. But she knows a thing or two about hurting people, and about mistakes. She'll give you a chance to prove yourself. For Aerith's sake, at least. They were best friends, after all."

"You and best friends," Sephiroth sighed. "That designation seems to mean a great deal to you."

"Well of course," Zack chuckled. "You and Cloud are mine. And I've forgiven you a lot."

"You did." Sephiroth couldn't argue the point. He hadn't expected to be lifted to the lifestream at all, much less by Zack's own hands.

"Cloud will too." Zack crossed his arms and gave a firm nod of conviction.

"We'll see." Sephiroth whispered.

"It's time," Aerith pulled away from her hug around Sephiroth's shoulders. "Lie back, Sephiroth. And hold these, alright? Now just breathe.”

He curled his fingers around the flower stems Aerith pressed into his hands, and leaned back. He was not surprised to feel the earth give beneath him, rippling like water. He tensed for a moment, afraid to drown. Then Zack’s hand was there on the back of his neck, holding him, supporting him.

“That's right,” Aerith murmured as the light got brighter behind her. Her fingertips she brushed over Sephiroth’s eyelids, urging them to close. He could still see the afterimage of her seared into his eyelids by the brightness.

He was falling. Sinking. But Zack’s hand was there, and the flower stems were solid in his hands. He pulled in a breath, then another as his heart got heavier—as the water that had been ground rose around him. The warm pool lapped at his cheeks and body where he floated, as if it were hungry.

“Keep breathing.” Aerith’s voice whispered, so far away now. Zack’s hand was gentle, steady, keeping Sephiroth afloat. “Slow and deep. Just breathe…"

* * *

The phone rang piercing and shrill. Tifa sighed where she was fixing up her bar. It was too early for there to be any customers in 7th Heaven, but it seemed the delivery business never rested. She shook her head as it rang again, and cast her glance to Cloud. He was sitting unmoved at the bar, glaring at the staircase.

"Are you going to answer that?" She asked. "You're here this time, so I'm not going to play secretary for you anymore."

Cloud looked back at her, a confused, disturbed look on his face.

"Tifa," He said, slowly, "I don't think it's for me."

"Got it!" Marlene called from upstairs. Thundering footsteps sounded above them as she and Denzel raced into the office.

"Not for you?" Tifa asked, crossing her arms.

"They hear better." Cloud said with a small shrug, lifting his chin towards the children upstairs. "Wonder if it's 'cause they're closer to the ground."

"Mystical stuff again?" Tifa dropped her arms to her hips, cocking her head to the side. "Well. Want to grab a drink before they relay the message?"

"I'll pass," Cloud chuckled, brightening at Tifa's playful offer. "Last time it wasn't anything too bad."

"No," Tifa hummed. "The last time, it was to call us all to the church for your wakeup call."

"Like I said, not so bad." Cloud said, a half-smile on his face.

"Well," Tifa looked over, answering his smile with her own. "It did end up with me losing a few days of business."

"Cloud!" Marlene called as she ran down the stairs, her voice lilted in sing-song. "We have to go to the church!"

"Did you tell Aerith hi for us?" Cloud asked, swinging off the bar stool.

"'Course I did!" Marlene replied, throwing a hand in the air in triumph. It was a motion almost exactly like Barret's victory stance.

"Can we come to the church with you?" Denzel asked, eager and anxious at once. "She said you might need backup."

"If he needs backup, let's make it a family outing." Tifa replied before Cloud could. "Too bad Barret's out with his survey crew. He always misses the most interesting picnics."

"Well," Cloud sighed. "I guess I'm not taking my bike then. Couldn't fit all three of you. Let's mosey."

Denzel cheered, jumping in enthusiasm. Tifa lifted a hand to cover her smile, her eyes narrowing in delight at the old turn of phrase. Marlene sprinted back upstairs.

"I'll get a towel!" She cried, "Last time we all got soaked!"

"Did she say what this was, Denzel?" Tifa asked as she rounded the bar.

"Nah, she was pretty vague about it." Denzel shrugged, shifting in place.

"That's Aerith for you," Tifa sighed.

She started to flip the sign on 7th Heaven's door to read 'closed.' Then she tisked, pulling it off the nail it hung from and frowning at it. Cloud narrowed his eyes, trying to read over her shoulder, and snorted. Someone had scrawled 'for Terrorist business' under the word 'closed.'

"Turks," Tifa sighed, putting the closed sign up none the less. "They all think they're hilarious."

"I have the towel," Marlene announced, jumping down the last step to trot up beside Denzel.

"Alright then," Cloud ruffled Denzel's hair and moved to the door with a steady, easy stride. "Let's go see who fell through the roof this time."

The drive back to the ruins of Midgar took time. It would have been faster on the motorcycle, but Cloud enjoyed the company enough not to worry. The kids talked behind him and Tifa, sharing their memories of the city. They wondered aloud what they would find there this time, and whispered about the voice on the phone.

"How did she sound?" Tifa asked, glancing back at the kids.

She took the exit towards Midgar a little fast and Cloud gripped the handle on the inside of the car door. He cast Tifa a brief look, and got an amused one in return. He had to remind himself that this woman had driven a getaway vehicle like a bat out of hell away from Shinra. He cleared his throat, and thanked his lucky stars that the mako had gotten rid of most of his motion sickness.

"She seemed kinda excited," Marlene supplied, bouncing in her seat. Her favorite beach towel was folded in her lap, and she was plucking at the corner.

"And she was laughing a little," Denzel confirmed, his arms crossed as he lounged back in the seat. Cloud recognized the pose as one he himself often struck, and glanced away with a secret smile.

"Well, she always did have a sense of humor on her," Tifa slowed down as they pulled into the streets of the old city. "The only question is whether that was one of her sweet laughs, or if this is another Wall Market Moment."

"Not in front of the kids," Cloud scolded under his breath.

The ruins were hard to navigate in the truck. When they ran out of usable road, they got out of the car to walk the rest of the way together. Marlene held onto Tifa's hand, keeping an eye out among the ruins for monsters. Denzel kept hold of the staff that Cloud had gotten him for his last birthday after the remnant attack, and twirled it now and then. He was getting pretty good with it recently.

"You three let me go first, okay?" Cloud said when they reached the church. "Just in case."

"In case you forgot to pack anything up when you moved back home?" Marlene teased.

"In case anything goes wrong," Cloud objected, though he cast her a little smile. "I didn't bring much in the first place, Marlene."

"Go ahead," Tifa said, nodding to broken door. "We'll take rear guard."

It was strangely nostalgic to step into the broken church. Cloud had kept his stride easy up the steps, not letting himself hurry or turn away. Back when he'd slept here, he'd only stayed a week or two sleeping by Aerith's flowers. It had been a small comfort as he tried to find his way through the stigma and failure.

It was a place full of memories. Spending his first afternoon with Aerith dropping barrels on troopers and turks. Coming 'home' to find the church in ruins and Tifa unconscious. Waking up floating in the hands of the children he'd thought he'd failed to save...

It still left him breathless sometimes that they had lived—that Denzel had lived.

He slipped inside the broken door, casting it a regretful look. He had meant to do some repair work on the old place after Kadaj tore it apart. But like the Forgotten City itself, the church seemed to be somehow beyond him. It left Cloud hesitant to interfere. He glanced briefly at the broken pews before turning his eyes to the pool.

His breath froze in his lungs, and he went still.

Dark hair, head tilted down, a faint smile on his lips, Zack stood in the water. There was a look of utter tenderness about him. Whatever he was cradling in the water, it was something precious.

Cloud took a half-step forward, the fall of his boot sounding immense in the quiet air of the church. Zack lifted his head at the sound of it, turning towards Cloud. His bright eyes shone, and his smile warmed in genuine affection. He drew his hands out of the water without so much as a ripple and gave Cloud a small, jaunty wave.  
Then he was gone, as though he had never stood there.

Cloud remembered after a moment to take a breath. His breath was echoed by one that was not his own. Cloud's heart skipped a beat. The pool… Zack had been holding something. Or someone?

He moved forward, itching for his sword. It was a bad habit, he thought to himself, to feel naked without his sword strapped to his back. At least he had the nail bat in the truck for emergencies. The air was peaceful despite his anxiety, full of the scent of flowers. The Buster sword gleamed in its new place at the top of the pool. The flowers blooming around it reflected in its surface. As did something else. Something in the pool—something large and… Human?

Cloud launched forward abruptly. Had Zack been holding someone's head above that water? Was he supposed to take over and fish them out? To step in for Zack and be the hero on the other side of this pool from the lifestream it seemed to connect to? And did this mean the church had become a point like Mideel, where hapless beings would wash out of the lifestream?

He stopped at the edge of the pool just as sharply as he'd launched towards it. He stared without recognition at first. Then he stared and wished he did not recognize.

The man floating in the sacred pool was still above the water. Small ripples lapped around his cheeks and shoulders and body. Pale skin glistened, wet and shapely and perfect. Perfect, and wrong—beautiful, and terrible.

Sephiroth took another soft breath between parted lips, bobbing higher in the water. His hair fanned out behind and below him. Lilies and flower petals were twined into his hair—a tapestry of silver, yellow and white. His elegant, murderous hands rested peacefully across his chest. His hands were curled around the stem of long flowers. The blooms were identical to those that Aerith had raised within the church for so many years.

Cloud forced his eyes to Sephiroth's face, and felt his chest tighten. That rush of fear. That drop at the very core of him where destiny and battle and death twisted. That rage burning inside. And below them all, a yearning. And that yearning was more painful by far than the rest combined. Sephiroth's silver brows were furrowed. His parted lips managed to make even him look vulnerable. His long neck was as bare and open as the rest of him. Even his piercing eyes were shut. He looked almost peaceful. Cloud frowned. He did not look dead, which was what he should be.

Then there was a shift. A whisper of movement set the water in motion, and dark eyelashes fluttered. Cloud was transfixed, standing on the edge of the water unmoving.

Sephiroth's eyes flickered open, squinting in the light. Then he blinked, and his gaze focused on Cloud. Sephiroth breathed out slowly. He was obviously aware, but in the same way someone on the edge of sleep might be—not quite connected to reality yet. Cloud watched Sephiroth's round, human pupils dilate and contract as he tried to adjust to the light, and choked back a scream.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice called from outside. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Cloud responded, breathless, shaking his head at the sight of Sephiroth. He reached for his blade, but it was not there. He opened his mouth to call for his nail bat—Tifa would bring it and her fists without question and maybe, just maybe, the two of them could even the odds—

But...

But human eyes. Green and bloodshot and confused, trying to focus on him. Those soft lips moving, as though trying to form a word. Then Sephiroth seemed to blink the rest of the way into awareness. His brows furrowed deeply in sudden confusion, and his body went stiff.

Whatever spell had held him above the water vanished. He dropped under the surface with an abrupt sound of surprise.

Cloud lunged after him before his brain had a chance to catch up. He jumped into the water with a heavy splash, catching Sephiroth's squirming naked body. He hooked his elbows under both arms to haul Sephiroth above the surface. He didn't even question his impulse until Sephiroth was choking out mouthfulls of water and gasping for air.

Footsteps pounded, and Cloud looked up to see Tifa stop at the water's edge, fists lifted to assist. Her lips parted in surprise, then slimmed into an angry line. The kids hung back, but Cloud could see them in the doorway, Denzel with his fist tight around his staff. Marlene had her fists up like Tifa's, her eyes full of worried intensity.

Cloud would have dropped Sephiroth, but the man wasn't… right, somehow. Dangerous and terrifying as he was, Sephiroth couldn't seem to find his footing. He just drooped there, limp in Cloud's arms, choking and breathing as though it was the only thing on his mind.

His mind—!

Cloud searched for the deadly, dangerous pull on his own psyche, and felt… Nothing. No pull from Sephiroth. No call of like to like from the Jenova cells. Not even a flare of mako next to its kin. He shifted, wrapping one arm around Sephiroth's chest to hold him. He caught Sephiroth's chin in his freed hand and turned the gasping man's head.

His eyes were definitely still green, yes. But darker. Less acid. Pupils rounded with humanity and hazed with confusion and… fear?

"He's human." Cloud said, his voice sounding flat with shock over the ripples of water. He looked to Tifa, his expession questing—confused.

"Cloud," Sephiroth whispered, and it was a whisper. A small and soft and worried noise. Cloud could not remember ever hearing him whisper before.

For a moment, Tifa’s fists clenched. Cloud could hear the leather of her gloves creaking. Sephiroth trembled under his hands, and Cloud realized belatedly that he'd moved his free hand to the man's neck. He wasn't sure if it was in comfort or threat. He watched the rage in Tifa's eyes, waiting for her verdict. The flowers in Sephiroth's hands and hair had made up Cloud's mind before he'd even had a chance to wonder. But Sephiroth had hurt Tifa as much as Cloud or more.  
Finally, Tifa let out a hiss of breath through her teeth and clenched her eyes shut.

"Gods damn it, Aerith," She whispered vehemently. "Get him out of the water, Cloud. It's freezing and his lips are turning blue."

"You're sure?" Cloud asked, feeling the man's head lolling even as he asked. He shifted his grip on Sephiroth's wet body as he shivered and drooped, still breathing too hard.

Tifa pursed her lips, then let out a heavy sigh, dropping her head in a nod.

"Tifa? " Marlene called from the door. "What is it? Is it a monster?"

"Go fetch the towel please, Marlene," Tifa replied. "We've gotta warm our guest up, then we'll figure out what we've got on our hands."

"Behave," Cloud warned, his hands tightening in warning on Sephiroth's body.

The eyes that met his were… hazy. Weak. Harmless. He found himself hitching Sephiroth up instead of threatening him further. He wrapped one of Sephiroth's arms over his shoulders.

"Come on," he muttered. "Try to get your feet under yourself. One step at a time."

Sephiroth wavered beside him, almost drunkenly. He was shivering, his body cold and slick. Flower petals stuck to his skin from where he'd fallen into the water. The hand that wasn't over Cloud's shoulder was still clinging to the flower stem.

"I feel…" Sephiroth rasped, the thought seeming to disappear as soon as it began to leave his mouth. He stumbled, and Cloud staggered to the side trying to support him. Human or not, he was still very tall.

"Don't think he can climb out on his own," Cloud commented, glancing up to Tifa.

"You push, I'll pull?" She offered, propping her fists on her hips.

Cloud glanced down in the water behind himself and averted his eyes with a blush from the crystal clear view of Sephiroth's admittedly perfect ass.

"Better get the towel from Marlene first." He said, trying to sound calmer than he felt. “And maybe send her out to wait by the car with Denzel.”

Cloud led Sephiroth closer to the edge of the pool while Tifa jogged off to wrangle the children. The man seemed half-frozen, his teeth chattering. His long hair floated behind him like a frozen stand of reeds, the flower petals still twined into its mass. Cloud towed him towards the edge, forging through the chilled water. He wondered how much of Sephiroth's shaking was the cold water, and how much was the strain of being reborn.

“I don’t suppose you want to explain what the hell’s going on.” He said dryly as he came to a stop at the shallower edge of the water, by the splintered, broken floor.

“Mmm.” Sephiroth teeth were chattering, and he seemed to be having a hard time keeping his head up, but he looked to Cloud out of the corner of his eyes. “Mostly Zack.”

“Yeah,” Cloud sighed. “I figured that part.”

It took some doing to get him out of the water. He was as pliant as a rag-doll, and almost as useless. Tifa and Cloud had to do most of the work, and there was more than a little awkward grappling with Sephiroth’s wet, half-frozen body. If nothing else, it seemed to steady Tifa’s nerves to watch the reborn ex-general flop on the wooden floor like a landed fish and lie there gasping.

“So you’re really human, huh?” Tifa asked, pulling the towel off her shoulder and dropping it on Sephiroth with a move that she tried to make look careless. Cloud knew her well enough to notice her careful aim. She'd made sure Sephiroth would manage to get the towel in hand. He didn’t call her on the small kindness.

“So it seems,” Sephiroth fumbled with the towel, trying to appear aloof. He just looking a little more hapless because of it. “Is it always this bad?”

“Being human? Considering it’s you asking, I almost hope so,” Tifa replied, her arms crossed. “Don’t expect me to trust you.”

“I don’t,” Sephiroth replied with a wheeze. “Just to trust her.”

He didn’t have to clarify. Tifa and Cloud were both looking at the flower Sephiroth was still holding tight in one hand. When Tifa reached down to pluck it from his fingers, he didn’t resist.

“I would love to trust her,” Tifa said, softly. “But you killed her too. I’m going to go call Avalanche. We’ll need to talk about this.”

“I’ve got an eye on him.” Cloud assured, lifting his chin towards the worried children’s faces peering in the door. “Just call when you’re ready.”

For a moment, it was silent as Tifa ushered the kids away. Sephiroth struggled up from where he was collapsed till he could curl in on himself. He sat with his knees to his chest, clumsily wrapping Marlene's pastel beach towel around his shoulders. Cloud watched him shaking—watched the way his eyes, still distant, glanced around the church.

“Why you?” Cloud asked after a moment. “If they could send someone back, why not Zack? Or Aerith?”

“They are happy.” Sephiroth said, weakly, his voice a little steadier, but still soft and small and underlied by the chattering of teeth. “And it is part of a plan.”

“Care to explain?”

“To use Aerith’s words,” He paused, sucking in a breath and clearing his throat. “Jenova is in time out. And they are taking her favorite chew toy.”

Cloud blinked slowly at him, then let out a huff of breath.

“Which is you.” He elaborated.

“Which is me.” Sephiroth agreed.

“And you’re okay with this.” Cloud said. “What makes you think I won’t just tie you up and torture you? Take revenge for all the hurt you’ve caused?”

“I know you, Cloud,” Sephiroth lifted his eyes to Cloud, still trembling. “I accept that you may choose to kill me. But you are no torturer.”

“Just because I was your puppet, don’t think you know me.” Cloud hissed, feeling his mako rising. Sephiroth didn’t even flinch.

“That’s not what I meant. If anyone understands what it is to be puppeted…" Sephiroth trailed off, then glanced away. "I would never throw that in your face.”

Cloud let out a puff of breath and moved forward, closer to Sephiroth, crouching at his side.

“You’ll hardly be able to explain if you’re frozen to death." Cloud muttered in explanation before sliding his hand behind Sephiroth’s neck. He pulled free the heavy sopping wet hair plastered to Sephiroth's back. Some piece of him screamed in triumph at touching the mass of hair, but he tried to ignore it. Sephiroth shivered, but did not object. “We can wait till Avalanche is all here to get the full story.”

“Apologies for this,” Sephiroth whispered, curling in tighter on himself. His hands clenched on the join of the towel over his chest. “I did object on your behalf, but they insisted.”

“Just shut it,” Cloud sighed, laying the hair gently behind Sephiroth. “Breathe and warm up.”

Sephiroth appeared to take Cloud’s order to mean ‘breathe and pass out.' Within a few moments, Cloud had to catch him to keep him from braining himself on the floor. He tried to rouse Sephiroth when Tifa called them to leave, but only managed to rouse the exhausted man into a torpid sort of half-awareness. Cloud practically carried him to the truck.

He rode in the back with Sephiroth, leaving Marlene, Denzel and Tifa a cushion of distance. Cloud kept an arm around Sephiroth out of necessity, holding him in place in the bouncing truck. It was miserable, but some little part of him took comfort in the way the unconscious man turned into his shoulder and pressed against his warmth. The soft puffs of his breath against Cloud’s neck were unnervingly intimate and vulnerable.

Cloud placed a threatening hand over Sephiroth’s throat again as they rode, testing. He frowned a little when he found that the man only tilted into the touch. There was not a shred of violence or anger in the reaction. It was getting hard to think this was a trick. And from the fact that Tifa was wearing Aerith’s flower behind her ear as she drove, he knew she felt the same way.

One thing was for certain, Cloud thought with a sigh as the frozen and very naked Sephiroth pressed against him for heat. His life was never going to be boring.


	2. Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cloud and Sephirioth clash during his first few weeks alive, sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains up-against-the-wall rough sex from some pretty pent-up ex-soldiers!  
> Note: This chapter contains scratching and insufficient preparation for real-world sexual encounters. Use lube!

_[<Check out more of Tomo's art here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo) _

* * *

The first few days, Sephiroth slept. He slept through arguments, and long nights, and people entering and leaving his room. It terrified him. He had never slept as a human before.

When he was not sleeping, he was answering endless questions. At first they'd kept both of his hands cuffed to the bed post. Within the first day, they had released one of Sephiroth's arms. He'd been shocked to see a ring of red on his wrist from the handcuff's pressing. His fingers tingled, his blood flow returning after being cut off even for as short a time as a day.

He'd started laughing, and hadn't been able to stop for quite some time. Tifa had backed out of the room, but Cloud had stayed, arms crossed, just watching. Cloud's eyes were always on Sephiroth—a slow-burning, patient intensity about him. He was waiting for Sephiroth to slip. It had only made Sephiroth laugh more. He was starving hungry and sore and full of discomforts that had previously only visited him in the most dire of circumstances.

If he were to go mad, Cloud could crush him beneath the heel of one boot like an insect.

Piece by piece over the next few days, Avalanche arrived. They grilled him with questions, and considered. For all of them, Sephiroth kept his head low. He accepted their anger and explained to the best of his ability, over and over. 

'She wore my skin as though I were a glove, when I could break through the surface I tried to stop her. But I was weak, and I failed. I'm sorry for your pain, I'm sorry for failing, I'm sorry for breaking, I'm sorry for your loss.' He meant it every time, and to his surprise, it appeared that most of Avalanche believed him.

Tifa had softened to his presence by the second evening he was awake. She'd been pacing in Sephiroth's room, asking him detail after detail about Nibelheim. He'd tried his best to be open and honest. He'd tried to ignore the exhaustion pulling at him, and the soreness in his still-bound arm. And to stretch as subtly as possible.

But there was nothing he could do to mask the forlorn growling of his stomach.

Tifa had let out a heavy puff of breath, gazing at him with a measuring look. Then her expression had morphed slowly into a smile. She had abandoned her line of questioning and gone to bring him something to eat. Cloud had been left standing in the doorway, alone with Sephiroth once more. His eyes had smoldered, burning blue. Sephiroth had looked away.

The one-armed gunman named Barret had been next to soften. He'd sworn and blustered and cursed and pointed—mostly with the gun arm. He had generally made sure the whole neighborhood heard how displeased he was to have Sephiroth in their midst. But he'd also noticed the blue tinge of Sephiroth's bound fingertips. He'd ordered Cloud just as loudly to go find the keys before Sephiroth's hand 'dropped off.'

To Sephiroth's surprise, Cloud had sighed and obeyed, as though it was Barret in command. Sephiroth reconsidered their hierarchal structure. He continued to reconsider that structure with every meeting.

Of them all, the only one who did not question him about Jenova was the young and sharp-eyed Wutaian princess. She had asked him only about the war. It was equally unwelcome, but at least in this Sephiroth had been truly at fault. At least in this he could accept her anger as his due. She had fumed and raged and stomped and muttered to herself in her native tongue. Sephiroth had warned her in a low voice that he spoke Wutaian, and could understand her. The last thing he needed was to sow anymore distrust.

She had looked at him hard where he sat in borrowed clothes in the dining room of 7th Heaven. She'd muttered to herself something about 'doing this for Vincent.' Then she'd demanded that any materia he might find be given to her outright, as well as any he reclaimed from his previous life. He had nodded grave understanding. The materia stolen from Wutai was just one of Shinra's many crimes. The others had seemed bewildered by his easy acquiescence, but it had been enough for them that Yuffie scaled back the death threats. 

Sephiroth had gone back to helping Tifa roll the silverware for that evening's service. And trying not to think about the strange gunman who might be his father. They had only spoken for a short while, but it was already more than enough. 

He'd only glanced at Cloud's crossed arms and scowl for a moment. It seemed he would have to do better than that to appease Cloud Strife. He could not object. He had been the cause of a true hell for Cloud, and he was not sure anything could make up for the agony of Hojo's attention.

But with every person he spoke to, and every member of Avalanche he won over, Cloud's anger stayed unmoving. His eyes stayed fixed on Sephiroth. His jaw clenched in Sephiroth's presence, and his fists squeezed tight. He radiated frustration.

Sephiroth kept his head down and pushed through the shame and annoyance of having to subjugate himself to these people. He did not begrudge them their anger. But he was not a being made to apologize. He made exception after exception, and let them draw their own conclusions. 

He should not have been surprised that Aerith and Zack were right about Avalanche as a whole. They listened to Sephiroth, they observed his flaws and faults and failures. And one by one they accepted him. Except for the one person who's absolution meant everything to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth could see that Cloud was different with other people. He saw that he smiled at his friends, and chatted warmly with the children. He heard him on the phone talking to clients of his business in easy tones. But when in the same room with Sephiroth, Cloud was ice and fire at once. Sephiroth tried to pretend that it was only annoyance that he felt, and not despair.

It was exactly a week after his arrival that Sephiroth finally had the chance to speak to Cloud alone. The others had kept close to him—had kept Cloud company through what was obviously a trying time. Had guarded them from each other in many ways. 

But today Barret and Tifa had taken the children on a field trip to see their 'Aunty Elmyra.' Or, at least, that was what Barret had called her. Sephiroth had the feeling that familial relations among Avalanche members might not be blood-based.

He meant to be gentle and patient in his approach talking to Cloud. He meant to take it slow and easy. To approach Cloud with tact and care about his obvious strain. But the moment they were alone, Cloud's fierce eyes lifted to him. The gentle mask Sephiroth had practiced so hard slipped away under the harsh gaze. Cloud always brought out the reality of him. He always had. Once, long ago now, they had both reveled in that.

"What would you have of me?" Sephiroth snapped the same question he'd meant to murmur, glaring back at Cloud

Cloud's generalized anger sharped. Sephiroth could all but feel the blond's mako rising. He straightened under Cloud's ire, meeting his gaze head on. He was human, he was mortal and fragile and weak, but he was still himself. He would never be controlled again. Not by Jenova, and not by Cloud Strife.

"You really have the gall to ask me that." Cloud growled, his voice low. 

He spread his stance as he spoke, his arms dropping from where they were crossed. To anyone who didn't know any better, it would have looked less aggressive than having them crossed. But Sephiroth could see the potential for movement coiled under Cloud's skin. Cloud's muscles were tensing and relaxing, primed for combat. He should have backed down, lifted his hands—surrendered. Instead he shifted his own feet into stance and rolled his shoulders.

"So it would seem," Sephiroth replied, his voice lower and deeper than Cloud's. No matter how weak he was, or how strong Cloud had become, he was still the bigger between them.

"You realize you're just a dog barking at a wolf now." Cloud hissed. "As much as you might parade through my life and flaunt your reality, you will never be a match for me."

"I have asked nothing of you," Sephiroth hissed. "Not even forgiveness. And still you stare at me as though my very presence brings fire and death."

"Doesn't it?" Cloud sneered. "Who in the world has ever been close to you who didn't suffer for it?"

Sephiroth's jaw clenched, and his fists tightened. He strode towards Cloud, and the blond moved to meet him, matching his pace and his aggression motion for motion.

"You are crueler than your friends give you credit for, Strife." Sephiroth stopped inches from Cloud, towering over him.

"You taught me well then," Cloud bit in reply. He was glaring up at Sephiroth with the deadly confidence of a sharpshooter staring down the barrel of a gun.

"And yet when I was cold you wrapped your arm around me, and kept me safe and warm. How fast you change your tune."

Ah. There was a different reaction. There was blood flaring in Cloud's cheeks in a bright blush instead of simple mako burning in his eyes.

"You were unconscious," Cloud accused sharply.

"For most of it," Sephiroth agreed, and let a slow smirk curl his lips.

Cloud's eyes dipped to his smirk, and Sephiroth watched his whole body stiffen. For a moment, he thought he'd gone too far. Pushed on something that ought not to be pushed. Then Cloud's hand darted forward.

He didn't stand a chance of dodging. He settled for not flinching like a coward, standing before Cloud unmoved and unafraid. It was only when that hand anchored in the hair at the back of Sephiroth's neck that he wavered in uncertainty. And that moment of wavering was more than enough for Cloud.

He didn't stand a chance against the drag on his neck. He bent with it without thought, eyes widening and…

Cloud's mouth crashed against his own, almost too violent to be considered a kiss. His hungry lips devoured Sephiroth's choked sound of surprise and discomfort. Sephiroth bit him in rebuke for the harshness. Cloud's stifled sound of pleasure at the bite on his lower lip was intoxicating. 

Sephiroth bit down again, and growled low in his throat as it rose a growl of pleasure from Cloud. The hand holding his hair clenched, and Sephiroth stepped back into his comfort zone. He was not a victim—not an apologist—but a warrior. It didn't matter that Cloud was a warrior as well. This could be a battle between them to replace their swords. Sephiroth would not falter.

The sting of pain from Cloud's vicious kiss was electrifying. It sent a thrum of feeling though his dull, human form. It sang through him—unrelenting proof that he was alive, that this body was his, that he was in the pilot's seat. He wrapped an arm around behind Cloud in a sharp motion, dragging him closer. Cloud could have resisted. He pressed against him instead. 

Sephiroth could feel that Cloud was already hard in his pants. Cloud's hips rolled against his thigh in rough, harsh desire. With his free hand, Cloud raked his fingernails down Sephiroth's back. The movement tugged on Sephiroth's shirt, drawing it tight against his throat. Sephiroth pushed him back, growling at the feel of it, till Cloud was pressed against the wall.

Sephiroth was getting hard from the violence—from the pleasure—from the sheer harsh intimacy of it.

He pressed up with his thigh, pinning Cloud's erection between his own body and Sephiroth's leg. Cloud jerked away from the blood-flavored kiss to gasp through the feeling of it. He gave a full-body twitch, and elbowed Tifa's bar with the motion. Sephiroth heard something give at the hit, and glanced over. 

The metal that connected the bar to the wall had twisted at the accidental strike from Cloud. The twisted steel that had come loose scored a deep scratch down Cloud's forearm. Mako-bright blood beaded. 

Sephiroth caught Cloud's wrist and dragged the arm closer. Then he dragged his thumb over the mark, grinding against Cloud even as he aggravated the injury.

Cloud hissed in wordless pleasure and pain, bucking against Sephiroth. 

The taller man almost lost his balance at the strength of Cloud's need. He narrowed his eyes, assessing the situation.

"Strip," He growled, dragging at Cloud's pants, fumbling with fingers that ought to have been sure and shook instead.

"You first." Cloud hissed, hooking his fingers into Sephiroth's shirt and tugging.

A single tug was enough. He popped the buttons of Sephiroth's borrowed clothes and dragged it off him like so many rags. Sephiroth very much wished he could return the favor.

He settled for catching Cloud off-balance after his motion and ripping his shirt away. Then he pressed Cloud back against the wall once more. He pushed closer, bending to bite hard at Cloud's neck and shoulders, and reveling in the taste of him. The taste of him triggered flashes of memories, the softness of his body as a cadet, the wanting moans, the whispered adoration…

The sound that tore from the hard-muscled body before him was unspeakably different, low and guttural and furious with want. Sephiroth bit harder, as though trying to punish Cloud for not being as he remembered. He got a rake of Cloud's fingernails over his shoulder for his trouble, and a low-voiced hiss.

"Watch yourself," Cloud snapped. "I could break your neck with a thought."

"You're the one who should watch himself," Sephiroth growled. When he pulled back from Cloud's neck he left the skin reddened and wet, but not broken. "Breaking Tifa's bar like that. Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Fuck you." Cloud hissed.

"Oh no," Sephiroth growled, managing at last to unhook Cloud's complicated belt. He shoved Cloud's pants down without ceremony. "I think you have it backwards, Strife."

"As if you could," Cloud scoffed. "You're already shaking."

"Just what do you take me for?" Sephiroth braced one forearm on the wall above Cloud's head. He leaned down till he could taste the other man's breath, their noses inches apart. "I could be bloody and broken and still fuck you breathless."

"Try it," Cloud kicked his pants away, still glaring.

Sephiroth didn't let common sense intrude on his posturing. He shoved his own pants down over his hips and hefted Cloud bodily.

His muscles were not for show. It was not mako strength of his last incarnation, but it was strength none the less. Strength he'd tested in quiet moments alone, and that he called on all of now. Cloud let out a hitching breath. He caught Sephiroth behind the neck with one hand, bracing the other against Sephiroth's chest. Cloud's cock was hard between them, bobbing against his stomach. Sephiroth pushed Cloud against the wall to lessen his weight. He managed to get one hand free to grip Cloud's length firmly. His hand was almost wide enough to wrap around the whole thing. He may have been human, but he would always be the bigger between them.

"Shit," Cloud hissed, wrapping his legs around Sephiroth's waist. His hand clawed on Sephiroth's chest, short nails digging in. Sephiroth shuddered as Cloud's shifting dragged one of those nails over his sensitive nipple. He was achingly erect, his cock throbbing with desire. The desperate liveliness that had filled him at Cloud's bruising kiss had only grown more uncontrollable.

"Suck," Sephiroth ordered, lifting the hand stained with Cloud's precum to his lips. His other hand gripped the blond's hip as tightly as he could, trying to maintain control in a body weak with desire. "It's all the preparation you'll get."

Cloud glared at him, his lip curling in derision. Then he took Sephiroth's fingers in his mouth. It was not a sensual, gentle slicking-up. He scraped his teeth over Sephiroth's fingers—bit and sucked and licked without ever breaking eye contact.

His burning blue eyes, and the clear threat implied by those sharp teeth left Sephiroth rolling his hips against nothing. He pressed his fingers in more deeply, and Cloud growled around them.

Sephiroth was not gentle. Neither was Cloud.

He dragged his fingers free at last, gritting his teeth at the way Cloud had made him shake. The blond looked satisfied, a wicked grin crossing his face in place of the sneer for a moment. Sephiroth pressed the first finger up into him without warning. Cloud arched his back, pressing down against Sephiroth's penetration.

"Hurry it up," Cloud hissed, wriggling down. "Unless you're scared I'll break you."

Sephiroth pulled his finger free, and joined it with a second. He shoved up into Cloud with what strength he had. It was enough to make Cloud grunt, and an involuntary undulation work through him. 

The movement of Cloud's legs around Sephiroth's hips almost made the man stagger. He turned it to his advantage, pressing Cloud more firmly against the wall. Cloud's hands anchored behind Sephiroth's neck, even as most of Sephiroth's hair swayed to the side. The silver strands were already starting to twist and stick to his sweaty body.

There was not a bead of sweat on Cloud's face. Sephiroth spread his fingers in revenge for that fact, and was answered with a harsh snarl.

He pulled his hand free. If Cloud wanted it rough and painful, then he would have his way. Sephiroth was more than happy to drive the smoldering anger out of Cloud's eyes any way he could. He licked the flat of his hand and fisted his own erection once or twice to spread the precum and saliva on his erection.

He lined up, keeping eye contact with Cloud, both of them still glaring challenge at one another. Then he released some of Cloud's weight. Cloud let out a sound that was almost a keening noise of pain and pleasure. His head tilted back, his throat tensed, but he did not break eye contact. 

Sephiroth could feel Cloud's barely-stretched hole, puckered at the top of his erection. Cloud's weight bore down upon that single point in torturous preparation. Then Cloud took that moment of control from him. He dragged Sephiroth's hips forward with the leg's hold around Sephiroth's waist.

The first thrust was messy—painful. Sephiroth cried out despite himself, gritting his teeth. Cloud was too tight—too strong—too dry. And he loved it. He loved the feeling of, it—the way Cloud kept dragging him deeper in a show of force even as delicious suffering infused his expression. Only when Sephiroth was as deep as Cloud could get him did the blond let up the pressure. Then he smirked at Sephiroth wickedly.

Sephiroth rolled into him, clamping his hands on Cloud's hips as tightly as he could, as if he could force himself deeper. It wiped the smirk off Cloud's face, and for a moment those striking blue eyes fluttered with want. Then he regained himself, and the glare returned, meeting Sephiroth's challenging look.

For a second more they stayed there locked together, sharing pain and pleasure and rage and arousal. Then Sephiroth firmed himself against the shaking of his thighs and the slick sweat covering his body. He held Cloud firmly in place as he drew out and thrust back into him.

All it took was the once. And then they were off. There was nothing tender, nothing gentle. Sephiroth fucked Cloud with all the strength he had, and Cloud pressed into him. He sped up the pace, driving Sephiroth for all he was worth. He pulled on his hair, scratched at his skin, cursing his very name through sharp teeth and kiss-reddened lips.

Sephiroth left fingernail marks in Cloud's hips as he pounded into him ruthlessly. But he did not hurt Cloud as he would have before. If anything, Cloud was holding back from hurting him, his fingernails never quite breaking skin, his internal muscles never quite squeezing too hard. Sephiroth hated his care, and drove past his own exhaustion to drive it out of him.

Skin slapped on skin. What had been harsh and dry became wet and desperate. Cloud had such control in his pose that Sephiroth was able to released his hip with one hand. He grabbed Cloud's weeping erection, squeezing, pulling, flicking, tormenting. 

Cloud twisted and cursed and writhed. He did not beg. He did not close his eyes. But he did take revenge. He gripped Sephiroth's hair tight in one hand and twisted, as elegant and athletic as a gymnast. He kept his legs locked around Sephiroth and braced against the wall with his arm so he had the leverage to fuck himself on Sephiroth's erection.

Cloud drove hard and fast, viciously meeting Sephiroth's every motion with a harsh retort as Sephiroth tormented him closer to the edge. The position spread Cloud's chest and torso out before Sephiroth. He was so close that despite his gasping breaths and exhaustion Sephiroth had to forward and bite hard at one of his dusky nipples. Cloud screamed at the feeling of it, and went tight around Sephiroth. The man gripped the base of his cock hard, and held it there till Cloud was writhing with his denied release.

"You son of a bitch!" He hissed, pulling hard on Sephiroth's hair.

"Giving in already?" Sephiroth replied through gritted teeth, glaring up at Cloud.

"You want to come first?" Cloud hissed. "Fine. I'll make you fucking cum, you bastard."

"Try me," Sephiroth snarled, more shoving into Cloud than thrusting now. 

There was nothing elegant in it. They rutted like animals—jostled and vied for dominance. They bit and scratched and tormented until Sephiroth thought his new body would crumble below the torrent of feeling. Even Cloud's enhanced body was starting to tremble

Then Sephiroth managed what he'd been aiming for since the beginning. He found Cloud's prostate. The way Cloud jerked, impaled on his cock, helplessly held in the air... It told Sephiroth everything. He took back control in an instant.

He gripped Cloud's hips again, pressed him hard against the wall where he had pinned him. Then he fucked Cloud hard, holding him in position so that he could hit his prostate again, over and over and over.

Cloud's legs twitched. His ankles almost unlocked. His mouth dropped open in gasps for air. Then his head dropped back, and finally, finally, his eyes closed.

The scream of pleasure he let out as he came drove Sephiroth wild enough to push past the limit of his exhaustion. He rammed into Cloud's squeezing, harshly-used ass with needy desperation. Cloud's cum was striped across his bare chest. Beneath the creamy whiteness was the sign of Sephiroth's hard work— a thin sheen of sweat. 

Sephiroth's orgasm was abrupt and harsh as their fucking had been. His arms ran out of strength, leaving him thrust deep into Cloud. He wrapped his trembling arms around the other man's back, clenching them together. 

Cloud coiled around him in return, his hands buried in Sephiroth's hair. His fingernails scratched over Sephiroth's neck as his spent erection twitched between them. Sephiroth rolled his hips into him once more, then twice, feeling the heat of his own seed filling Cloud. Then his legs gave out, and they slid together down the wall, a mass of sweat and need and gasps for air.

Out of impulse, Sephiroth turned his head against Cloud's chest. He licked away a streak of Cloud's cum, even as Cloud went just as boneless on his lap as Sephiroth himself felt. Cloud jerked a little at the touch, and it jostled both of their over-stimulated cocks. The sounds they made matched, in a way. Low and wanting and bruised. Sephiroth couldn't stop panting. His body was shaking. He felt like his entire body had been electrified. But he couldn't be embarrassed by his weakness. After all, he was only human.

And despite that fact, he had still made Cloud cum first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Naked Kissing


	3. Naked Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their wild, rough fuck to blow off some steam, Cloud and Sephiroth find themselves in uncertain territory. With their anger with each other settled for the moment... What comes next?

_[<Check out more of Tomo's art by clicking here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo) _

* * *

"Hey."

"Mm?"

"You gonna move any time soon?"

A moment of pause and consideration.

"Mmn."

Sephiroth turned his head where it was rested against Cloud's sternum, and dropped a soft kiss over Cloud's heart.

Cloud stared down at his silver hair and snorted softly. But he couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his lips.

"Come on. We're going to get glued together."

"Nn."

"And the kids will be home eventually."

Finally, Sephiroth let out a huff of breath and shifted back a little. Their skin stuck and pulled a little with sweat. Cloud flushed at the sight of a fleck of his own cum sticking to Sephiroth's face.

"Good grief." Cloud whispered, lifting a finger to scratch it off. "You're downright depraved."

"Didn't hear you complaining." Sephiroth’s voice was a low rumble, but he uncurled his fingers from behind Cloud’s shoulders. He was shaking all over. Cloud restrained the urge to kiss him again.   
  
“I’m gunna stand up.” Cloud warned, shifting where he straddled Sephiroth’s kneeling form. 

The small movement had Sephiroth closing his eyes and clenching his jaw. Cloud smirked, even as he stood slowly, going slowly. He felt every inch of Sephiroth pull out, and made sure Sephiroth felt it too. If he let his touch on Sephiroth’s neck and hair linger a little, no one had to know.   
  
“You look wiped out,” Cloud said when he was finally on his feet, watching Sephiroth force his eyes back open and breathe out slowly. “Hit the showers, Soldier.”   
  
Sephiroth let out a startled bark of laughter, his eyes flashing up at Cloud with amusement. He pressed against his own knees to help himself up. He moved stiffly, and stumbled halfway to his feet. Cloud caught his elbow despite himself, unable to wipe the wicked grin off his face.   
  
“All that glaring,” Sephiroth chuckled, steadying himself quickly. “Were you just upset I hadn’t given you an opening to use that line?”   
  
“It probably didn’t help,” Cloud conceded. “Go get cleaned up. Seriously. I’ll neaten things up down here.”   
  
“I think I’d better wait,” Sephiroth shook his head a little, gesturing towards the stairs. “I might be rejoining the lifestream a little sooner than planned if I try for those stairs right now.”   
  
“You shouldn’t have pushed so hard then, huh.” Cloud shook his head, looking at the sweaty imprint of his back on Tifa’s slick wall. “Shit, I can’t believe we did that.”   
  
“I’m glad we did,” Sephiroth stretched his arms, then let out a sigh. Cloud watched him just long enough to ensure he was leaning on the bar to support himself before he went to pull out the cleaning supplies.   
  
There wasn’t exactly a standard etiquette for cleaning up after an encounter like that one. Cloud hovered between the ‘bar fight’ and the ‘barf alert’ cleaning techniques a moment before settling on paper towels and sanitizer. It was a start, at least. He tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that he was still naked and flaked with cum. The room first. Then he’d worry about getting cleaned up himself.

He tried to keep his eyes off of the lean form of Sephiroth leaned against the counter. He had his head tilted back as he breathed slowly, recovering from the intensity. His back was arched, and Cloud hesitated with a spray bottle in one hand and the paper towels in the other. The curve of his back and ass, the muscles of his arm, the strands of hair that clung to his sweaty skin…

Even as Cloud watched, Sephiroth lifted a shaking hand to pull a long tangle of hair off his chest, tossing it over his shoulder with a slow breath that expanded his chest. Cloud only caught himself staring when Sephiroth's gaze flashed over briefly to him with a look of concern on his face.

"You hanging in there?" Cloud asked, turning his attention to the sweat and flecks of white on the wall.

"Is your arm alright?" Sephiroth asked rather than answering. 

"Eh." Cloud gave a little shrug. "Feels fine. How's your… Most of you."

He had not been gentle. He hadn't wanted to be either. But he was already starting to regret it. He already didn't know what to do about Sephiroth. Now he'd gone and made it more awkward. Only…

Sephiroth didn't seem disturbed. He was giving a low, thoughtful, pleased hum. There was even a small smile on his face. Cloud turned to clean the wall before Sephiroth could see his face heat up.

“I will admit,” Sephiroth said after a long moment. “It is no longer as effortless as I remember. And you are… generously muscled.”   
  
“Is that another way to say I’m heavy?” Cloud arched an eyebrow, glancing back at Sephiroth.   
  
The man was leaning on the bar heavily, observing Cloud’s crouched position with obvious interest. But his eyes were sleepy, and he was still flaccid and spent. Cloud felt his own cock twitch, and cast it a sharp glare in rebuke. It might have been a long time, but he didn’t need round two just yet by any stretch of the imagination.   
  
“You’re more relaxed.” Sephiroth observed. “You wouldn’t turn your back on me at all before.”   
  
“Well, I have to say,” Cloud muttered. “It was… Fairly good stress relief.”

He nodded in satisfaction of his work, tossing the paper towels and stowing the sanitizer away again. There wasn’t anything he could do about the broken bar, but he gave the metal a quick wipe, and draped one of Tifa’s bar towels over the bent metal.

“Alright,” Cloud nodded. “Good enough for now. Let’s clean up.”   
  
Sephiroth was watching him, eyes not quite lazy. They were hooded, and weary, but lazy was beyond them, it seemed. There was a tension about him that made Cloud hesitate in his plan. He felt good. Relieved, almost, to know where the internal tension he felt towards Sephiroth was coming from. If it was just sex, that was fine. He could deal with sex. And he could deal with being attracted to Sephiroth. Who wouldn’t be, after all? The man was gorgeous—he always had been.   
  
He walked over to Sephiroth, offering him a hand. Sephiroth paused, staring at the hand before flicking his eyes up to Cloud’s gaze. Cloud shifted, waiting for Sephiroth to take his hand. Then he cleared his that, frowning. “What?”   
  
“Is it that easy?” Sephiroth asked, nodding down to the offered hand. “You’ve made it clear you want nothing to do with me previously.”   
  
“Look,” Cloud muttered, clearing his throat. “I have this… This problem with you. We can talk about it, but right now? I’m starting to itch, and I don’t want to be standing here naked with you when the kids come home. Y’know?”

“Right,” Sephiroth pushed off the bar, stretching out the kinks in his back from their hard and heavy activities.   
  
Cloud watched him shift and arch his back. He managed not to stare too blatantly, and was fairly sure that Sephiroth didn’t notice the automatic response from Cloud’s libido.   
  
The trek upstairs was undertaken in silence, though it appeared to be more from concentration than anything. Both of them were a little weak in the knees. Cloud kept the bundle of their torn clothes under one arm, and Sephiroth kept the railing firmly in hand.   
  
“You shower first,” Cloud offered. “Might wanna sit down in there, though.”   
  
“Roger that,” Sephiroth gave him a brief, sharp grin. “Then answers.”   
  
“Then  _ I _ get to shower,” Cloud corrected, lifting a finger. “Then answers. I’ll grab you some clothes while you wash up.”   
  
“It’s fine,” Sephiroth chuckled. “I am fairly sure I will be resting, and I’m just as happy to do that naked.”   
  
Why did I know that about him? Cloud wondered to himself.

But then Sephiroth was in the bathroom and the door was closed, and Cloud saved the question for another time.   
  
He dropped his clothes in his hamper, and held up the shirt he’d torn off of Sephiroth’s back. It was fairly well wrecked. Cloud frowned at it, wondering how, exactly, to explain it to Tifa.

Why did it always have to feel like that with Sephiroth? So familiar. So painful. Seeing the look in those green eyes when Sephiroth watched him, some piece of him always screamed in loss, and Cloud didn't understand it. More than not understanding. He despised it.

Unfortunately it was hard to separate his hatred for that false feeling from his feeling towards his current house guest.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth called from the bathroom. "Your turn."

Cloud tossed the shirt into the hamper with the rest and sighed to himself. He hadn't even grabbed new clothes for himself. Damn his cluttered headspace.

"Tag out," Cloud commented, wandering out of his room.

He scratched at the cum on his chest, and couldn't help the little smirk on his lips as Sephiroth's eyes fixed on the motion.

He glanced at the marks still on Sephiroth's chest as he passed him. Before he closed the door, he looked back once to see flashes of reddened fingernail marks peeking through the still-dry mass of hair. How Sephiroth had managed to clean up without even getting it damp was beyond Cloud.

He took a long time in the relatively calm solitude of the shower. He scrubbed at the already faded places where Sephiroth had bitten at his neck like he knew exactly here Cloud would feel it the most. He scrubbed his cum off his chest, and carefully washed off the cum that had traced down his inner thigh. 

It had been a really, really long time, he thought, wincing as he traced his fingers over his own ass, which had so recently accommodated to Sephiroth's generous size. His muscles clenched involuntarily at the questing touch on the sensitive skin. His cock twitched.

"For the love of…" Cloud hissed, glaring down at himself. "Knock it off."

He shut the shower off abruptly, snatching a towel off the rack and drying off briskly. He stormed towards his bed, frowning deeply to himself. Then he froze in the doorway.

Silver hair spilled over his pillow, brushing over the ground from its sheer length.

"Um," Cloud started. "This is my bed."

"Mm." Sephiroth stretched. "You promised to talk. I wanted to lie down. It may have been presumptuous of me. Apologies."

Cloud stared at him, then huffed out a breath, dropping the towel at the doorway. If Sephiroth was going to lounge on his bed naked, Cloud wasn't about to bother being modest.

"Scoot," Cloud ordered. "You're enormous and the bed's not THAT big."

"Mm." Sephiroth shifted to the side, drawing his hair into a better position and stretching again.

"You hurt yourself, didn't you." Cloud chuckled. "How's your back feeling?"

"I know where my lumbago is now." Sephiroth muttered. "I never thought I would need that information. But now I know EXACTLY what is most sore."

"Serves you right." Cloud chuckled, dropping onto the bed beside Sephiroth. The mattress squeaked in protest, and for a moment, both of them bounced. Sephiroth gave a brief grunt of annoyance.

"You stole my favorite pillow." Cloud accused.

"Here," Sephiroth said in answer, offering his bicep. "Use mine."

"Heh." Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. "Good grief." But he pillowed on Sephiroth's bicep none the less.

"Now tell me." Sephiroth whispered. "What happened? Why do you look at me with so much anger, if you aren't really angry."

"Right to business, huh." Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. "Hn. Let me think how to say this."

Sephiroth's fingers brushed through his hair, his hand curling around so that the same arm Cloud was resting on could stroke his blond locks.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sephiroth said with a wry smile.

"Looking at you," Cloud whispered, turning to his side to look at Sephiroth. "I get this feeling. Like I know you. Like I understand you. I have for such a long time. Before, I thought it was the Soldier serum. But I was never a Soldier. So then I thought maybe it was the Jenova cells. But now, both of those are gone, and I still…"

"You do know me." Sephiroth said softly. "Better than anyone. Or you did once."

"I don't, though," Cloud chuckled. "You weren't even… We never even talked. Those are just…" He gave a heavy sigh. "Just the pieces of Zack I picked up."

"So quick to write yourself off." Sephiroth muttered. "Is it possible that you are mistaken?"

"You mean to tell me you were bestest buddies with a Trooper." Cloud scoffed. "One who couldn't make the cut for your pride and joy."

Sephiroth frowned a little, the expression frustrated and quiet. Then he shook his head and pressed forward a little. Cloud gasped into the sudden kiss, but this was not the bruising punishing contact of before. It was gentle and slow and soft, and… And perfect. Sephiroth licked at his lower lip just so. He nibbled at his soft skin, and curled his tongue lightly behind Cloud's teeth, though Cloud could easily have bitten it off if he'd wanted.

Cloud made a soft sound into the kiss, full of a rush of feeling, of familiarity, of affection and—

"Don't," He whispered, pulling back. "Don't. You don't know me, you…"

"I don't ask you to remember," Sephiroth whispered, lifting his free hand to stroke Cloud's cheek "But please. Believe me that you were very important to me. Before I failed you in Nibelheim. Before everything. You always have been."

Cloud frowned deeply, hating the way his eyes went hazy, knowing he was teary. Sephiroth made a soft sound of concern, and brushed his fingers over Cloud’s cheek again. The touch was so intimate. So careful.   
  
“I can’t hear this now.” Cloud whispered. “I’ll listen later. I promise, just… For now, just…”   
  
“I understand.” Sephiroth murmured. “I can go. If you’d like.”   
  
Cloud watched him closely. Watched the tiny tick of his lip downwards. Then he shook his head slowly, and leaned forward for another kiss. Sephiroth met his lips warmly, and Cloud could feel his relief in the shaking breath that Sephiroth released against his kiss. They kissed softly for a long time, with Sephiroth’s hand tangled in Cloud’s hair and their naked bodies turned together.   
  
Then Cloud felt a significantly more intimate touch. He hissed in a breath and pulled back from the kiss, glancing down at Sephiroth’s hand.   
  
“Just making sure I didn’t hurt you,” Sephiroth purred, though the glint in his eye said otherwise.   
  
“Weren’t you just exhausted five minutes ago?” Cloud asked dryly, fighting back a smirk.   
  
“Oh, I still am. But it’s not like I was gentle, human though I may be. I’d like to make sure you’re alright.”   
  
Cloud shivered as Sephiroth traced his fingers over his still-tender opening. He bit his lip, feeling his body respond. And this close, Cloud knew Sephiroth must have felt it. A low, rusty-sounding chuckle assured him that was definitely the case.

“And it seems that tired as I may be,” Sephiroth whispered, “I have not fully worn you out yet. May I?”   
  
He paused, one finger almost-penetrating Cloud, but not quite. Cloud shifted his hips, humming softly in thought. Then he gripped Sephiroth’s wrist and drew his hand back up between them. Sephiroth accepted the denial with a small nod, then went still as Cloud took a finger in his mouth.   
  
It was highly satisfying to watch the surprise blossom on Sephiroth’s face. Cloud doubted he would ever get tired of surprising him, honestly. There was some triumph in it left over from battle—some piece of him delighted to have the upper hand. He ran his tongue over the smooth, uncalloused hand of the reborn General. Sephiroth shivered, and smiled.   
  
“Now you can,” Cloud said, releasing Sephiroth's finger.   
  
“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer two?” Sephiroth asked, tracing his finger lightly over Cloud’s lips.   
  
Cloud took Sephiroth's middle finger between his lips in reply, and sucked hard enough to hollow his lips. Sephiroth bit his lip. It was a VERY nice sight, Cloud decided.   
  
When he parted his lips to allow Sephiroth’s hand movement again, he was immediately met by a kiss in their absence. He sighed into it, then moaned as Sephiroth traced a wet trail over his balls, then behind that, till he could circle the ring of muscle he’d so recently penetrated.   
  
When the first finger slipped inside him, Cloud closed his eyes. Then Sephiroth started to move his finger, slowly, in and out. His hand was big enough that his palm was cupping Cloud’s balls as he pleasured him. It was most definitely not just a mission of discovering if Cloud was injured. From the way Sephiroth was gently pressing against his internal walls, Cloud knew exactly what he was searching for. He nipped at Sephiroth’s lips, and hoped the other man would find it soon.

A second finger joined the first, and Cloud held Sephiroth’s lip between his teeth, feeling the man giving a low chuckle as he slowly scissored his fingers. His long fingers only pressed in to the second knuckle, giving Cloud the slow, proper stretch they had abandoned earlier without ever really filling him. Cloud whined and pressed back against them.   
  
“You can rub against me, if you’d like.” Sephiroth offered warmly when Cloud released his lips, the fingers of his other hand carding back through Cloud’s hair.   
  
“Hardly need to,” Cloud gasped. “Gods, come on… So close.”   
  
He was so hard. Sephiroth was so warm against him—so real. So careful. So beautiful. That secret smile on his face just for Cloud, the faint red of his lips from their kissing. When Sephiroth’s fingers found Cloud’s prostate, he came with a whimper, already on the edge just from looking at the man before him. He felt Sephiroth’s hungry eyes on him as he came. 

Cloud felt his eyes fluttered shut, and his lips parted. He could feel himself squeezing around Sephiroth’s fingers in silent pleasure. He twitched hard as Sephiroth very deliberately grazed over the sensitive spot again, dragging out Cloud’s orgasm, driving him further over the edge into pleasure. Cloud caught his wrist, halting his movement before he could be tormented further.   
  
“There you are,” Sephiroth hummed, his voice husky from lying with Cloud and the sated pleasure of their evening. He slid his fingers out, giving Cloud some relief, only to stroke over his over-sensitized balls and cock, gently. So so terribly gently.   
  
“Enough,” Cloud breathed, laughing through the over stimulation. “Enough, Sephiroth.”   
  
Sephiroth went still, then gave a small smile.   
  
“I have missed hearing you say my name like that,” He murmured, and kissed Cloud lightly on the forehead.   
  
It was a solid ten minutes before Cloud realized that now they both needed another shower. Then he groaned as he heard the front door open and Tifa call hello. The last of the evening light was vanishing from the window, and Cloud’s soft groan was answered with a low, pleasant chuckle that shook Sephiroth’s entire body.   
  
Cloud remembered Sephiroth in that moment. Not in any technical terms, but in a solid way—a body-memory of sorts. And he felt something that had been missing for a long time click into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Phone Sex


	4. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets a call on his way home from a delivery. He might need to pull over to take this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have phone sex and drive, y'all.

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Fenrir roared in delight as it shot across the barren plain. The track Cloud rode on was less a road and more a suggestion. It was just the way he liked it. The animal scream of his engine, the rush of wind in his ears, the sand billowing out behind him. It was freedom incarnate, a wild and reckless drive that for anyone else would have been suicide. For Cloud Strife, it ran the risk of minor road burn. But it still kicked his adrenaline up.

He'd made the run before, zipping out through the wastes for the long trip out to Corel. It was heartening to see the mining city slowly revitalizing under the WRO's relief efforts. Even if Cloud's only role in it was making sure their tool shipments got in on time, he was happy to take part.

It was a long ride. He'd been hesitant to take it on at first. Despite their reconciliation, it still meant leaving Sephiroth at home. And knowing the the was in the world and Cloud didn't have eyes on him was a stressful experience. He tried not to think on it as he raced across the desert.

Sometimes, when he drove like this, it felt like there was something just in front of him. Some freedom—some peace—and if he just went a little faster, a little smoother, he would catch up to it. Like a breath of air after struggling underwater.

He was focused in on it—on catching up to that feeling. On the freedom just ahead of him. Freedom from confusion and thought and worry and fear and memory. If he could just go a little faster, just catch up, just outpace the anxiety—

A piercing shriek in his ear made him veer sharply, and he only barely regained his balance and steered it back onto path. He choked at the dust the sudden maneuver had kicked up, and covered his mouth with one arm. His phone rang again, the new headset Reeve had made for him piercingly loud.

"Calibrate the damn tech for Soldiers, Reeve!" Cloud snarled, getting Fenrir back under control and on the path.

He lifted a hand and pressed the answer button, his heart still pounding. The last time he'd gotten a shock like that while riding, it had come from a gunshot and the beginning of a very unpleasant couple of days.

He didn't say hello. He never did. The only people he cared to talk to already knew to start the conversation without a 'hello.' There was a long moment of silence save from Fenrir's subdued roar.

"Cloud?" A low, familiar voice greeted in question.

Cloud nearly veered the bike again. That was _not_ a voice he liked to have unexpectedly purring in his ear.

"Sephiroth," He said, accusation covering his fear. "What do you want, I'm driving."

"I can tell," Sephiroth said, a trace of humor in his deep voice. "I can hear the wind. Does it feel nice?"

"What?" Cloud frowned, glancing over at the earpiece as though he could fix Sephiroth himself with the look.

"The wind in your hair. That bike vibrating under you. It must get to you—the freedom of it."

Cloud frowned deeply, fixing his eyes ahead of himself.

"Sephiroth," He said slowly and deeply. "That is your sex voice, and I am driving right now."

"Well, you didn't take me with you," Sephiroth said, dropping the purr for the moment. "So I'm bored."

"What are you, a housecat?" Cloud muttered to himself.

"I may not have enhanced hearing, but I still heard that, Strife."

"Didn't I ask you to help with my paperwork?" Cloud snapped, trying to ignore the blush rising on his cheeks.

"I finished."

"What? That's years of record keeping, and I know I can't file for shit."

"I noticed. Truly inelegant. But it's fixed now, and I definitely didn't call you to talk about paperwork."

"It's the middle of the day," Cloud objected, carefully tilting to steer Fenrir towards Edge rather than straight across the desert.

"A very boring day," Sephiroth objected. "And besides, I am currently trapped in your office."

"It unlocks from inside you know." Cloud said dryly.

"Perhaps," Sephiroth admitted. "But the children are home from school, and Marlene wishes to braid my hair."

"You're hiding from the kids."

"Mm."

"And you're bored enough to be calling me. Where did you even get a phone?"

"Father-son bonding time." Sephiroth replied, a low chuckle coloring his words.

"Vincent," Cloud sighed. "Well, I guess he did just learn an awful lot about phones while picking his out."

"He as much more… Austere taste than I do."

"The hell kind of phone did you buy?" Cloud groused.

"So touchy," Sephiroth murmured. "Did I interrupt something?"

“No,” Cloud muttered after a moment, his eyes on a horizon that was now just dust and the distant glimmer of humanity. “Not really.”

“Then you don’t mind indulging me?”

“Indulging you how, exactly?” Cloud tried to keep his voice on the deeply-suspicious end of the spectrum.

"I'm naked right now, Cloud." Sephiroth's voice purred lowly in his ear. "Naked in your office, and just waiting for you."

"You took your clothes off in my office." Cloud said blandly. He had to brake a little to maneuver around the next rock formation. He was getting distracted. He needed to concentrate.

"I started thinking of you," Sephiroth chuckled, his voice low and warm. "On that bike, out there, all dusty and heady with the freedom."

His voice was a low rumble. It matched Fenrir's engine in a way that struck Cloud deep in his belly. He cleared his throat, and Sephiroth answered him with a low chuckle.

"That's what I thought," Sephiroth said, his voice so low now, barely more than a whisper, his voice deepened with arousal. "Does it always make you horny, Cloud? That motorcycle of yours?"

"Of course not." Cloud snapped. "It's my mode of transportation, come on, Sephiroth."

"Ah, but you could ride anything you wanted," Sephiroth purred. "And you chose to ride to face your destiny straddling the worlds most powerful vibrator."

Cloud barked a laugh despite himself, and heard Sephiroth hum in approval on the other side. Then a slow, soft hiss of breath.

"Are you getting off on this?" Cloud asked, incredulous.

"Aren't you?" Sephiroth murmured. "How does it feel, Cloud? I know how much you like my voice. And that bike of yours, transportation or not, is _very_ sexy."

"I'm literally driving right now." Cloud snapped, even as he felt his face heat up. His pants were definitely starting to feel tighter, and he was highly aware of Fenrir's thrumming vibrations below him. "Do you want me to crash?"

"You won't crash," Sephiroth purred. "You're the world's last Super Soldier. And I must say, even I am impressed with your reflexes. Your strength. You became my better, Cloud."

"And you say this why?" Cloud asked dryly.

"I was more than capable of driving while you brought me to climax." Sephiroth said with an audible grin.

It didn't trigger any memories, but Cloud hissed through his teeth none the less. It was an arousing thought. Sephiroth had told him snippets of their life together before. Of their relationship. Of their… Escapades. it was in keeping with what he knew.

"Showoff." Cloud hissed through gritted teeth.

"Backing down from the challenge?" Sephiroth purred.

"If I am, it's because I doubt your skills." Cloud hissed. "I'm fifteen minutes from home. And I'm _very_ focused. Give it your best shot."

"Shall I set the scene from you?" Sephiroth asked, keeping his voice low and secret and terribly, terrible intimate.

"Go for it." Cloud grated, sitting up higher on Fenrir to alleviate some of the pressure on his cock. Usually he rode bent over his machine, but that was making the vibration… Unavoidable.

"I'm standing near the window. The curtains are partly drawn, but not fully. I'm achingly hard, Cloud. Just thinking of you. I barely have to touch to get closer to getting off. All I have to do is think of you on that bike, resisting."

"You think it takes that much effort to resist you?" Cloud asked, before frowning at himself. He took a moment to close his eyes in concentration, then opened them again. He was at a good stretch of road with no turns. Good. he could collect himself.

"Oh no," Sephiroth laughed, low and husky. "I know it does. Even if I annoy you, or disturb you, your body reacts like a missing lover. It curves into my every touch. Even if it's just my voice caressing you."

"Fuck." Cloud whispered, setting his jaw. He went a little faster. Fifteen minutes might be a little long after all.

"It's such a monstrous bike for your size," Sephiroth purred. "But then, most of the things you ride are. Aren't they. If I'm anything to go by."

"Oh don't flatter yourself." Cloud muttered.

"I beg your pardon, it is only a fact of physical reality," Sephiroth chuckled.

"Yeah right," Cloud muttered.

"You don't think so?" Sephiroth purred. "I'm looking at my erection right now. I honestly don't how how it fits into you, Cloud. You are always so tight around it, but that it fits at all. How does it feel? being stretched like that?"

"It's not that big a stretch," Cloud said, though he could hear his voice wavering. Damn, his pants were starting to _hurt._ Digging into tender flesh that was hoping for an escape. Cloud tried very, very hard not to roll his hips into his bike. The vibration of the engine was bad enough.

He tried to speed up, but it just made Fenrir shake harder, and his erection jump in his too-tight pants. He grit his teeth against the desperate pleasure of it.

"How I'd love to press you down against that machine and take you," Sephiroth whispered. "Watch you splayed between me and the bike. Take you while you grip at that saddle you call a seat. Your back would look so lovely bowed into it, your cock trapped against that hard, cold machine. But it wouldn't stay cold for long, would it."

"You're going to have to do better than that." Cloud said as dryly as he could, trying not to swallow audibly. He felt his muscles tighten in desire of that same scenario, and silently rebuked himself for his arousal. This was ridiculous. That Sephiroth could have this effect on him with what. Just a little story telling? Cloud frowned to himself, forcibly calming down.

Then he heard Sephiroth on the other end of the phone repressing a low sound in his throat—a quiet grunt of pleasure. And gods, he could hear something else too—something slightly wet and smooth and…

"You really are getting off to this." Cloud whispered, half in awe.

"To your beautiful cock held prisoner in those lovely tight pants of yours as you ride home through the desert?" Sephiroth's low laugh was pure sex—a vibration of its own. And just like he'd said, Cloud's body curved to meet it. "Oh yes, Cloud. I am definitely getting off to this."

"What makes you think this is affecting me at all?" Cloud asked loftily. "I'm closer to home than ever. You don't have long left at all."

"I don't think I need much time in the slightest, Cloud." Sephiroth purred. "Gods I do enjoy how harsh you have become. How you enjoy your strength and competence. Look at you, fighting against me. You could resist, if you really wanted."

"Resist your annoying voice?" Cloud asked sharply. Too sharply. He heard his voice hitch in a little gasp afterwards. He'd moved a little, his balls pressing against the machine. He let out a faint whimper of sound. He'd expected Sephiroth to laugh, but instead the man moaned. Loudly.

"Keep your mouth shut," Cloud hissed. "The kids are home."

"Apologies," Sephiroth whispered. "You make me very weak, Cloud. You always have."

"Yeah right," Cloud whispered. 

"So hard on yourself," Sephiroth sighed. "Have you not realized how very attractive you are, after all these years? Do the adoring fans dropping at your feet not prove it to you?"

"You're not even looking at me right now." Cloud scoffed.

"I can see every curve of you," Sephiroth whispered. "It's burned into my mind. I emblazoned you there long, long ago, and have treasured and updated that map of your body. I can see the little scowl on your face. The bulge in your pants. That hand that keeps sneaking down from your handlebars towards your cock to bring you the rest of the way."

Cloud clenched his teeth. And stubbornly put his hand back on the handlebars.

"And you?" He hissed through his teeth.

"I am not as I remember," Sephiroth purred. "Slimmer, but warmer. Richly colored rather than death-pale. I'm hard and heavy in my hand, and oh Cloud, if only it were your lips instead of my fingers around it."

"As if," Cloud snapped.

"Perhaps you'd prefer mine around you?" Sephiroth suggested, his voice low with arousal. "I would like that. To taste the mako in your cum. To watch you from below as you fought it off as you are fighting now."

Cloud closed his eyes as the sun burst from behind the clouds. He could feel it hot on his shoulders and back, brightening his already heated face. A bead or two of sweat traced down his spine, and he bit back a moan.

"Are you humping that bike of yours?" Sephiroth growled, with sudden intensity.

"Fuck," Cloud whispered, dragging Fenrir off the road at last and stopping outside the city. His whole body was tense, his face hot with shame and arousal both.

Sephiroth's husky voice peaked and bit off in a muffled scream of pleasure. Cloud could hear his little gasps of air. He could hear each tiny whimper of sound wring from him as he came and came hard.

He pressed against the still-rumbling body of Fenrir, and followed with a low, shaking moan.

For a long time, there was only the sound of Sephiroth's heavy breathing, and the rumble of Fenrir's idling motor.

"I really like these pants you son of a bitch," Cloud whispered.

"My point." Sephiroth purred instead of responding. "See you at home, Cloud."

The line went dead and Cloud cursed. He cursed again when the first curse didn't feel like it had done enough. He could have tried to peel out of his pants, but riding through Edge 'bareback' didn't seem wise. Finally, when his legs had stopped shaking, he pulled back onto the road and roared towards home at break-neck speed.

"Welcome home," Tifa called as Cloud walked in, a little bow-legged to keep from rubbing against his slowly-drying cum.

"Hey, Tifa," He muttered. "Sorry, I'm just back for a minute, I'm about to head out again."

"Two deliveries in one day?" She asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"No," Cloud grumbled. "I'm taking Sephiroth for a ride."

Tifa lifted her eyebrows, then gave a somewhat inelegant snort.

"Get a room." She said, blandly.

"You know?" Cloud said after a moment. "I think that might be a good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seduction


	5. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new apartment, Cloud and Sephiroth have all the privacy they could want. But that doesn't mean Cloud wouldn't like more attention...

_ [<For more of Tomo's art, find her on twitter!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo) _

* * *

He was into the third stack of newspapers now. He had not begun on the magazines or the footage that the WRO had lent them. But he’d been working through the newspapers, because they took up space in the small apartment that he and Cloud had decided to share. “So I can keep an eye on him.” Cloud had said.

Avalanche had not been happy. Sephiroth had been very pleased to see it.   
  
For all that his previous incarnation had twisted Cloud’s head and manipulated his actions and made his life hell, Sephiroth would have been deeply worried if Cloud’s friends had not resisted the idea. But Cloud himself seemed to shrink from the attention—from the concern. He got terser and terser, his usually warm eyes going sharp and cold.   
  
They had finally worked around to an idea that suited everyone. Strife Delivery Service would still run out of 7th Heaven, and Sephiroth would continue to help with book keeping for both businesses. And, as Barret said so eloquently.   
  
“If ya start askin’ me fer so much as a cure materia ta pass him, I’m gunna shoot his silver ass!”

Sephiroth had managed not to laugh at the look of flustered annoyance and affection on Cloud’s face, but it had been a near thing.   
  
He’d accepted, of course. It was a good plan. And he knew that even if he was careful, even if he was gentle, it was entirely likely that his presence and appearance would one day harm Cloud. It would be good to have a certain, solid, and predictable anchor for him.   
  
He was less easy going about finding the young ninja princess standing outside his room when he walked out on the first morning in the new place. 

“I’ve got my eye on you,” She’d declared, poking a finger against his chest.   
  
“So I see.” Sephiroth had grumbled, glaring down at the young lady and wishing he could still summon the flashes of mako that had once sent mortals running. “I shall make enough breakfast for three.”

Startling she may have been, and overly protective, but she did enjoy his pancakes. And she was reasonably liberal with her praise of their virtues, at least. He supposed it was something.   
  
And when Cloud finally dragged himself out of bed to join them at the breakfast table, his annoyance had matched Sephiroth’s own. It had been reasonably rewarding to seem gentle in comparison to the blond hero’s loud frustration.

A week had passed before the random drop-by visits of Avalanche passed. Cloud had eventually laid down the law, tired of waiting for friends to drop by unannounced. He had always been something of a loner, he explained awkwardly to Sephiroth, and much though he cared about his friends and the children, he liked to have some time to himself.   
  
“And time to yourself doesn’t count if you’re always waiting for Vincent to sweep through the window.” He’d growled, glancing to the windows even as he said it. It was a boxy, modern apartment, but it did at least allow for some natural light.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Sephiroth had agreed. Then he’d shrunken back a little from Cloud’s assessing look.    
  
“You’ve been pretty damn easy going about this.” He’d murmured, almost cautiously.   
  
“After what I’ve done?” Sephiroth had given a little shrug, and followed Cloud’s gaze out the window. “I’m grateful to have a place to sleep.”

“From what you’ve said, that was mostly Jenova.” Cloud said with a shrug. “And besides. Plenty bad happened that wasn’t about you.”   
  
“About that.” Sephiroth said finally. “I’d like to know. I missed a lot of the past…”   
  
“Six years?” Cloud offered after a moment.   
  
“The lifestream is very interested in those it cares for,” Sephiroth agreed softly. “But it rarely provides glimpses of news broadcasts or politicians.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Cloud had promised. “Let me call Reeve.”   
  
It hadn’t been Reeve, but his cat avatar who had arrived bearing gifts of papers and information. Far too much of it. Cloud had spent the afternoon helping Sephiroth stack everything into years. And then he had very tactfully left him to it.

Sephiroth had taken his latest newspaper into the bedroom. It was getting late, and his mortal body was so quickly tired…   
  
He shook the thought out of his head with a little scowl. He had always been mortal, he reminded himself. He had just been a different kind of mortal before.   
  
“You’re still reading?” Cloud asked from the doorway.   
  
“Six years  _ is _ a long time, Strife.” Sephiroth replied, turning a page.

Another article too obviously written by the Shinra propaganda machine. The brave Heidegger, ushering in a new era of peace with Wutai. Bullshit, Sephiroth thought to himself with a tight smile. He did not let his fingers clench in the paper, but he glared at the photograph of the man gripping Lord Godo's hand while the defeated ruler smiled an empty smile for the cameras.

"You're sure scowling a lot," Cloud commented.

"You missed a lot of this too, right? I'm surprised you didn't catch up on it all."

Cloud hummed, and Sephiroth watched out of the corner of his eye as the young warrior stretched his arms over his head, elongating his trim waist.

Eyes on your paper, he urged himself silently, returning his gaze fully to the page. He's just stretching out from his day on that motorcycle. The fact that he looks delicious is not for your benefit.

He flicked the paper a little, and shifted it so that it was hiding the crotch of his pants from Cloud. His self control was as tight as ever, but his body did not respond so easily to his commands as it once had. If before it had been a well-oiled and highly-modern machine, now it was a finicky… What was that word Cid had used? Jalopy.

"Not really my deal," Cloud said with a shrug. "I take it all as it comes. You know?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat at the turn of phrase, and lowered his paper another inch. He could see Cloud sliding out of his Soldier-inspired knit top, exposing inch after inch of creamy skin. He looked back to Heidegger's picture to try and settle his reaction down. It had a remarkably sobering effect.

"Very straightforward," Sephiroth commented, turning the page slowly. An article by Reeve, trying to settle the anxious citizens regarding the state of urban development. Poor bastard. Sephiroth had been more than glad to hear that he'd turned traitor.

"Is it really that interesting?" Cloud sighed, arching his back. Sephiroth couldn't help but notice the way he looked, all curved like that, with the arch of his position accentuating his musculature.

"More than interesting," Sephiroth said, pushing aside the urge to drop his paper and ravish his roommate. "It is necessary."

"Some sort of weird punishment?" Cloud asked in a sigh. It shifted his chest pleasantly, a glimpse of ribs at the peak of his inhalation. He was shirtless now, and slowly working at the button of his pants. Sephiroth forced himself to keep his eyes on the paper, and tried to read Reeve's article.

"Not exactly," He managed to rumble in a voice that he was fairly sure sounded bored rather than aroused.

"Hmm," Cloud slid his pants down, and  _ gods _ they were tight around his ass. He practically had to peel them off. Sephiroth nearly offered to help.

"Long day?" He asked, trying to be as boring as possible.

"Very,  _ very  _ long." Cloud sighed in a low rumble.

Sephiroth cleared his throat. Then cleared it again when once didn't seem to be enough. He'd read the same sentence four times. He tried to read it again, but Cloud was delicately kicking his pants off, and gave them just the right flick with his ankle to land them directly in the clothes hamper. Sephiroth Watched him blatantly for a moment before turning back to his paper.

"Says here your Avalanche friends were quite the terrorists." He managed through a voice that had gone lower despite his efforts.

"Mm, wait till you get to the bit where they meet me."

He was stretching again. He even bent to touch his toes, leaving his ass in the air, badly covered by his very bottom layer. Sephiroth's eyes fixed sharply on the curves of him. He was flexible. Good to know.

He looked back to the page abruptly, silently cursing himself. Settle down, he ordered himself. Settle down.

"I like the ponytail." Cloud commented, sauntering over slowly.

"It is convenient." Sephiroth replied, fixing his eyes on the page, trying not to notice the sway of Cloud's hips as he moved.

"You do know," Cloud said in a warm voice as he sauntered just in front of Sephiroth, one thumb hooked in the elastic of his underwear. "that I can smell how turned on you are. Don't you?"

"Foolishness." Sephiroth said, even as his heartbeat thundered in his chest in sudden excitement. Had that little display been for him? "I'm obviously very, very busy reading."

"Mmhmm." Cloud shifted forward an inch further, practically into Sephiroth's lap. 

He slid one of his legs onto the bed, between Sephiroth's thighs. Sephiroth hissed out a breath as his knee pressed against his already hard cock.

"Yeah," Cloud chuckled, lifting his free hand to rest over the paper, pushing it down to meet Sephiroth's eyes. "You're obviously really focused."

Sephiroth smirked, slowly, staring up at Cloud and rolling his hips into the pressure of Cloud's knee. He glanced down the curve of Cloud's arm, watching as he pulled his elastic halfway down, releasing only part of the curve of his ass.

Cloud licked his lips.

"Strife." He said mildly. "Can it be you would like my attention?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that you're willing to be distracted." Cloud lifted his hand from the paper to stroke a finger over Sephiroth's chin. "Why don't you work on something more enjoyable for a while?"

"Would that something be you?" Sephiroth asked in a low voice.

But even as he asked, he folded the paper so that he could slide his hand back to mirror Cloud's, sliding his fingers under the elastic band to cup one globe of Cloud's ass. He gave it a small squeeze, and smiled at the wanting sound Cloud made as he arched back into his touch.

"For fucks sake, would you put down the paper already?" Cloud muttered, a faint flush on his cheeks.

"Feeling neglected?" Sephiroth murmured, even as he set the paper aside. "That's tragic. How shall I make it up to you?"

Cloud pressed down into the bed, rubbing his thigh against Sephiroth's confined erection. It drew a hiss from his lips that was far from detached and calm. He closed his eyes a moment, and Cloud gave a low hum of approval.

"I'm sure you can come up with something," Cloud rumbled.

Sephiroth smirked at the permission, hooking one hand around the back of the thigh Cloud was rubbing him with. He dragged it up and over, pulling Cloud into position by his handholds on his thigh and ass.

Cloud sucked in a breath as he was dragged into Sephiroth's lap, but didn't argue. He just gave a low growl of pleasure as Sephiroth shoved his underwear down enough to free his bobbing cock. It nearly pressed against his chest where Cloud knelt before him.

Sephiroth took the moment to graze a kiss over Cloud's erect nipple, and was rewarded by having Cloud's chest more thoroughly presented, his back arching as he pressed into the touch.

Sephiroth slid his hand up the back of Cloud's thigh to cup his other ass cheek too, squeezing them both as he licked broadly over the nipple he was tormenting.

"Shit," Cloud hissed, his muscles clenching under Sephiroth's hands.

"You like that?" Sephiroth asked, letting his breath brush over the wet nipple, enjoying the shiver that worked through him at the touch.

"Maybe I was thinking about something else," Cloud muttered, almost petulantly.

"Like?" Sephiroth asked before lightly grazing his other nipple with his teeth.

"That I forgot to grab lube while I was out."

"All those deliveries, and you can't take my package." Sephiroth sighed.

Cloud laughed, loud, startled, and abrupt. "Gods above," He gasped, half mirth half arousal. "That was awful."

"Mmhmm."

"You have any plans for that package, then? Since I can't take it tonight."

"Sit back," Sephiroth ordered, pressing a soft kiss and a nip to the center of Cloud's chest. "I think we can work something out."

Cloud settled back on Sephiroth's knees, a half-smile still on his face. He looked at Sephiroth and shook his head a little at him, giving a low sigh.

"When did you grow a sense of humor?" He asked, wiggling in Sephiroth's lap.

Sephiroth hummed, sliding his hands up from Cloud's ass to trace over his sides, then over the dimpled muscles above his hips that pointed like arrows to his needy cock. He bypassed Cloud's erection, but just barely, sweeping his fingertips through the tuft of blonde hair above it, then down and around, tracing Cloud's thighs till he reached his own pants.

"When I realized I could." He carefully snuck a hand down his own briefs, wriggling them down to settle around his thighs like Cloud's were.

"I did turn you on," Cloud murmured, looking down with some pride at Sephiroth's arousal.

"You doubted?" Sephiroth asked, flicking his gaze up to Cloud.

"Well I'm not doubting now," Cloud said with a soft laugh. He reached a hand down and gently stroked his finger down from Sephiroth's tip all the way to the base of his cock.

Sephiroth shivered at the feel of his own precum traced over his length, and slowly wrapped his hand around Cloud's cock.

"With me," He murmured in low-voiced order, watching Cloud shiver with want. "Let's go together this time."

The sound of want Cloud made when he pressed their erections together made his whole body throb with want. Cloud thrust against Sephiroth's hand and cock both, and Sephiroth hissed in pleasure, shifting his grip to hold them together. He was very, very glad to have long fingers.

Cloud leaned forward, biting at Sephiroth's lips, drawing him into a hungry kiss. Sephiroth let him lead, aggressive and sharp and delicious. He didn't have to move his hand, Cloud was rolling his hips into the hold, and it was already as much friction as Sephiroth could take. He didn't want this to end quickly, and he was going to peak far too fast if he got any more stimulation than he had.

"Gods you're big," Cloud gasped, rubbing against him.

"You're nothing to scoff at yourself," Sephiroth purred, licking the taste of Cloud off his lips.

Sephiroth leaned forward, then twitched as it sent the cascade of his hair over both their erections. He'd forgotten he had it over his shoulder.

Cloud let out a moan of sound at the touch of it, the sound clenched with delicious pleasure. Sephiroth lifted his eyebrows and glanced to Cloud, even as he lifted his free hand to brush his hair over his shoulder.

"Fuck," Cloud whispered. "Your damn hair…"

"You like it," Sephiroth chuckled. "So noted."

Cloud seemed to take offense to Sephiroth's calm notation. He reached down with one hand to mirror Sephiroth's grip, even though his hand wasn't big enough to wrap around them both. Eventually he settled for resting his hand over Sephiroth's tip, rubbing at the precum on his slit, giving him something to thrust into.

It was enough to drive the wind from Sephiroth, leaving him gasping. When Cloud's other hand found one of his nipples, and it was Sephiroth's turn to arch into the touch.

"Gods you're hot," Sephiroth hissed, pressing into Cloud's hands. "I could have gotten off just watching you undress like that. Just watching you move."

"Yeah?" Cloud gasped, gritting his teeth as he rolled his hips again. "We'll put that to the test very soon."

"As shall we with my hair." Sephiroth said with a low growl. "Do you fantasize about it, Cloud? Do you want it wrapped around that aching cock of yours?"

"Oh fuck," Cloud whispered, jerking forward in a thrust instead of just rolling into their touch. His hand twitched, fingers curling over Sephiroth's cock, and their shared motion devolved for a moment into writhing hisses and gasps.

"Just like that." Cloud gasped, thrusting into Sephiroth's gently squeezing hand. "Just like that, Sephiroth."

"Don't forget that lube tomorrow," Sephiroth growled, rolling his hips up. Cloud had to abandon Sephiroth's nipple and grip his shoulder to keep from being dislodged.

"Come on," Cloud whined, rubbing against Sephiroth hard, the two of them shaking and gasping, close to the edge. Their precum had slid between their cocks, wetting their friction. "Just a little more."

Sephiroth pulled back a little, watching Cloud arch and gasp. Watching the light play over his flesh. Watching the flutter of his mako-bright eyes.

"You are beautiful." Sephiroth whispered, staring at him. "Cum for me, Cloud. Let me watch you."

Cloud went stiff, arching against Sephiroth, pressing into his hand as hard enough to rock Sephiroth back a little.

Sephiroth jerked him off, hard and firm and too close to the edge himself to settle now.

He felt Cloud's cock jump against his—felt the heat of his cum. He watched how the muscles in his neck jumped, and heard the clenched whine of his desire.

He followed him over the edge with a gasp, wrapping one arm around Cloud's back to hold them together. He pressed against him, squeezing both their cocks, even as Cloud whimpered in over stimulation. he didn't pull away. Just as he hadn't hung up while Sephiroth tormented him on his motorcycle a week ago.

"Sephiroth," Cloud breathed, pressing his face to Sephiroth's shoulder.

Sephiroth caught a breath, not just from arousal. It was the first time Cloud had called his name in bed like that since he came back, and it awakened memories in him of that voice, softer with youth, calling out for him in moments of pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly, and silenced the emotion, riding his orgasm out, till both of their cocks were softening in his hand, and Cloud was sagging boneless against him.

Sephiroth dragged one hand up the curve of Cloud's back to tangle it in his hair. He turned his head to kiss Cloud's cheek, his head still resting against him.

'I still love you,' he thought, but did not say.

"You alright?" He said aloud instead.

"Mm." Cloud nibbled lightly at the shoulder he was resting on. "Let's just stay here a minute."

"Heh." Sephiroth cupped his neck, holding him carefully in place so he could drop back on the bed, leaving Cloud laying on top of them, their cum-stained cocks trapped between them. "Alright."

Cloud just wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's, locking them together, then fell silent as he breathed through the afterglow.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and burrowed his face in Cloud's hair, trying to catch the scent of him that had once been so easy for him to detect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Leather & Lingerie


	6. Leather & Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truly plotless chapter wherein Cloud and Sephiroth dress up for each other and fuck wildly.

[ _ <For more art by Tomo, click here for her twitter!> _ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

”I’m all for exploration,” Sephiroth said, smoothing a hand over the dark leather straps that crossed his chest, “But are you sure you want me to wear this?”

“You’re not going to stab me or anything, right?” Cloud teased, fastening his garter belt. 

“Cloud!” Sephiroth jerked his head up to scowl at Cloud, his fingers freezing on the supple leather he wore. “Of course not.” 

“Then yes, I want you to wear it.” Cloud eyed the cross-straps of the leather harness Sephiroth wore, and let out a low hum. 

“We could always switch, if it makes you uncomfortable…” Sephiroth offered, his gaze trailing almost hungrily over Cloud. 

“You’d wreck my lingerie.” Cloud objected, allowing himself a flicker of a smirk at Sephiroth’s attention. “You might be less massive than you used to be, but you’re still a very different size.” 

“Well.” Sephiroth touched his chin again, leaning back and tucking his chin a little to look at the slender curve of his chest. “If you’re sure.” 

“You love it, don’t you.” Cloud said with a wicked smile, his eyes narrowing in pleasure at the vain, beautiful picture Sephiroth made. 

Green eyes flicked to him, answered by the faintest reddening of pale cheeks.

“...Hush.” Sephiroth muttered, smoothing his hand over the last of the straps to make them lie flat. Then his eyes turned back to Cloud and fixed there with a smouldering intensity. Cloud tilted his head just a touch, and let himself preen. Sephiroth’s eyes flicked over his form, taking him all in, then slowed and settled into a careful, hungry study.

Cloud stood still for a while, letting Sephiroth look his fill, then bent to straighten one of his stockings. He took care to do it in a way that kept him well on display. He was not delicate, and he knew that was part of what Sephiroth enjoyed. It was the mixing of the soft, flimsy clothes and his hardened muscles that made it work. Just like Sephiroth’s soft, pale skin was perfectly accented by the dark streaks of leather crossing his body.

“You’re certain Yuffie is not going to be dropping in.” Sephiroth glanced to the windows, but Cloud had a feeling that it was to try and calm himself down. He was deliciously bare aside from the black leather straps, and the calf-hugging boots he wore, and Cloud could see his cock already starting to fill out in desire.

“Mmhmm.” Cloud murmured, sliding a hand over the delicate blush-pink vest-top he wore. He smoothed his hand down the soft fabric with a sigh. “She’s busy. And everyone else gave their word.”   
  
Sephiroth’s eyes were following the trail of his hand. Cloud could see his ribcage expanding with every slow, deep breath. At the widest point of his breathing, the straps were taut around him, almost restrictive. Cloud wanted to grab hold and drag him down into a kiss, but he was willing to take it at Sephiroth’s pace.

“Is it soft?” Sephiroth asked, eyes fixed on Cloud’s hand as he stroked a thumb over the hem of his top.   


“Come touch,” Cloud offered, lifting his chin in offer.

Sephiroth didn’t need to be invited twice. He moved smooth as a river towards Cloud, and just as inexorably. He was a silken force of nature wrapped in leather. His hair flickered, no longer other-worldly, but still silver and shining and beautiful.

His fingertips lifted, brushing lightly across Cloud’s cheek first. Cloud turned into the touch, parting soft lips a moment before turning to kiss Sephiroth’s knuckles lightly. He kept his eyes fixed on Sephiroth’s transfixed face. The man looked like Cloud had laid a spell upon him. Cloud couldn’t help but preen, lifting his chin a little higher and rolling his shoulders back.   
  
The motion caught Sephiroth’s gaze, and he gave a low hum, tracing his fingers down to the tie that ran behind Cloud’s neck and over his shoulders. The backs of his knuckles grazed over the soft sheer fabric, and trailed down over Cloud’s collarbones. He shifted, splaying his hand flat over the peak of Cloud’s hard nipple below the fabric, and Cloud took a deep breath to press against the touch.   
  
“Very nice,” Sephiroth whispered, lifting his other hand to mirror the touch. “Very, very nice.”   
  
Cloud made a soft sound in the back of his throat as Sephiroth squeezed his hands lightly, then drew his fingers down in a light scratch that pressed down against his hard nipples before letting them spring free at last.

“Pity they’re covered,” Sephiroth murmured, tilting his hair in such a way that his bangs fell to the side and his hair swept out behind him, displaying its flashy glory. “I have very much been wanting to know if you are still so sensitive there.”

“There are more sensitive parts of me,” Cloud sighed in a voice that came out husky and a little raw.

“So I see,” Sephiroth purred, sliding his hands over Cloud’s bare stomach. The muscles of his abdomen tightened under the light, almost-tickling touch. Sephiroth hummed his approval. Then he reached the garter belt threaded around Cloud’s hips and stroked his fingers over it. Then he trailed those torturously soft fingertips lower.

“What on earth is keeping you in this?” He asked, tracing over the petal-soft fabric of the thing Cloud was wearing.

“It’s surprisingly sturdy,” Cloud said with a slow smirk.

“Just like you.” Sephiroth praised, cupping Cloud’s cock and balls through the fabric and massaging them lightly.

“Nn,” Cloud stiffened, catching a breath. Then he tangled his fingers around the straps on Sephiroth’s chest and dragged him down into a kiss like he’d wanted since the first moment Sephiroth had donned the black leather.

Sephiroth bowed at Cloud’s insistent pull like a tree dragged by the wind. He moaned into the kiss as Cloud held him firmly in place there by the harness crossing his chest. Cloud rolled his hips into the hand Sephiroth still had cupping his growing erection.

Sephiroth tried to pull back to speak, but Cloud tightened his grip and nipped at his lips. Sephiroth surrendered with a sharp gasp of pleasure, then bit in return, and licked twice at Cloud’s mouth before pressing his tongue between his lips. Cloud opened to him, letting Sephiroth thrust his tongue into him in wet, slick motions. It was a heady reminder of what was to come.

Sephiroth made an abrupt, uncertain noise, and Cloud released his harsh grip to let the man breathe.

Sephiroth gasped heavy breaths of air, eyes fixed on Cloud, his head bowed a little, and his eyes intense behind his dark lashes. His bare cock was twitching in response, and Cloud untangled one white-knuckled hand to trace down Sephiroth’s unspeakably perfect chest, tracing the angles of his harness. He trailed his finger around the inner circle of the ring that bound his straps together over his sternum. If Cloud had worn it, it would have ringed the scar Sephiroth gave him all those years ago.

Cloud swooped in to kiss and lick at the skin in the center of the mark, even though it removed Sephiroth’s greedy touch from his crotch. The way Sephiroth’s breath stalled and flickered in response was more than arousing in itself.

“You look so damn hot,” Cloud whispered, clasping his fingers in the lower pair of cross-guards to sink before Sephiroth.

“Look who’s talking,” Sephiroth purred, stroking a hand into Cloud’s hair as Cloud licked and nipped over his torso and abs.

Cloud gave a low hum, sinking to his knees. Sephiroth twitched, but Cloud was holding him in place. He couldn’t back away from Cloud’s intentional kneeling. The bobbing of Sephiroth’s cock was mesmerizing. Cloud watched it a moment, breathing hot on the tip. Then he leaned forward and licked lightly over the head of Sephiroth’s cock.

“Gods,” Sephiroth whispered, the hand he had in Cloud’s hair tightening just a touch. He almost tried to back away again, rocking back, but Cloud held him firmly in place and shot a challenging glare up at him.

“I could untie your top from here,” Sephiroth whispered, sliding his hand down to the back of Cloud’s neck, as though the tie of his lingerie that was in the most danger from his hand there.

“You won’t though,” Cloud purred, making sure his lips touched the reddened tip of Sephiroth’s cock as he spoke. The way the man hissed in return was more than satisfying. “Because you want to fuck me like this. Don’t you.”

Sephiroth’s fingers scraped through the short hair at the base of Cloud’s neck in response, and his ass clenched tight. Cloud could see the straining muscles in his hips trying to keep him from thrusting forward.

“You certainly want to fuck my mouth,” Cloud whispered, rocking Sephiroth forward by his grip on the harness.

Sephiroth hissed in a breath, closing his eyes. Cloud felt Sephiroth’s ribcage press into his fingers, and smiled at the strength of the reaction.

“I could make you,” He murmured, his lips brushing over Sephiroth’s cock with every word, thanks to how he’d tugged him. “Or I could keep you from it through sheer force, as much as you tried to close the distance.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered, eyes flicking down to stare at Cloud’s triumphant smirk. He nuzzled against the impressive length of Sephiroth’s cock, keeping him firmly held in place a moment longer. Then he dragged himself up, using the harness as a brace. Sephiroth grunted, but held the weight. The harness groaned in protest, but held strong. Cloud hummed in pleasure at its sturdiness.

“I want you.” Sephiroth growled, his hands gripped cloud’s hips tightly, and Cloud brushed them away.

“Don’t wrinkle the garter belt.” Cloud scolded, directing Sephiroth’s hands to his strong, trim waist, just beneath the flowing material of his sheer pink top.

“What would you have of me?” Sephiroth asked, his voice rasping.

Cloud watched him a moment, sizing up his options, then gave a slow smirk as his ideal formed in his mind.

“Prep me?” He said, careful to make it a request. He didn’t want to rule Sephiroth, or order him. he wanted them to  _ play _ together.

“So forward,” Sephiroth purred. "There was a time you would barely let me look on you dressed like this,” Sephiroth murmured, stroking his hands down over Cloud’s shoulders. Then he pulled away, backing towards the drawer upon which they’d placed the lube Cloud had left out and ready for them.

“Was there?” Cloud purred. “Well. I must not have known how it would affect you back then.”

“That was definitely the case,” Sephiroth chuckled, his voice low and rasping with want.

Cloud followed him, biting his lip, considering things. Then he cleared his throat softly, waiting till he had Sephiroth's attention Then he bent over, spreading his feet and bracing his hands on the bed. He locked his elbows, bent his back, and presented his ass for Sephiroth.

“Go ahead,” He murmured, tucking his chin to hide his blush. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Sephiroth inhaled deeply, then let it out in a hiss, crossing the distance in footsteps that sounded heavy and sharp thanks to his boots. He stroked one hand up Cloud’s inner thigh, dancing over the soft cage of his thong where it cupped his balls and erection. His cock was hard now, pressing damp against the delicate fabric. Cloud reached down to remove it and save the soft panties, but Sephiroth caught his hand.

“Leave it on.” He rumbled in low command.

“I thought you wanted to have your fun with me,” Cloud half-teased, glancing back at Sephiroth uncertainly.

“Oh I do,” Sephiroth purred.

He slid his hand back, behind Cloud’s tightly-restrained erection. Then he pulled lightly at the strap of the thong that was between his asscheeks. Cloud gasped sharply as the motion put more pressure on his aching cock. Then Sephiroth pushed the string of the thong to the side, keeping it hooked on the thumb of one hand. Cloud heard teeth on plastic, and shuddered as he realized Sephiroth was just as good at multitasking as any Soldier.   
  
“Gods,” Cloud moaned, rolling his hips forward into the underwear that restrained him. He had to be careful, he reminded himself. He liked these panties quite a lot, and didn’t want to risk them by trying to relieve the aching pressure of his arousal.

"Very nice,” Sephiroth whispered as Cloud arched and writhed. “These suit you so nicely, Cloud. Those shapely legs of yours, and your glorious shoulders…”

Slick cold fingers traced down the crack of Cloud’s ass, and a shudder ran through him. He let out a deep moan, dropping his head, pressing back against Sephiroth’s hand

Sephiroth tormented him a moment longer, tracing down below his clenching hole to trace over the delicate skin of his perenium with his long, chilly fingers. Then back up to his opening, drawing small, almost lazy circles around the puckered muscle.

Could shivered, and tensed, and moaned, feeling every touch all the more intensely for the lack of force in it.

“Sephiroth,” he gasped, “please!”

“Since you asked,” Sephiroth purred behind him, sounding far too smug.

The first finger was easy, a brief pressure, then the slow slide of Sephiroth’s long finger pressing into him, centimeter by centimeter, till his knuckles were gracing against Cloud’s asscheeks.

“Gods,” Cloud whispered hollowly.

“Look at you,” Sephiroth whispered. “You’re already ready for two. I wonder if I could make you cum just from fingering you today. You look about ready to pop in those soft little panties. They are holding on so tightly to you, aren’t they.”

“I’m not cumming,” Cloud hissed, glaring back over his shoulder at Sephiroth. “Not till you’re in me and I’m milking you for all your worth.”

Sephiroth’s lips parted in soft shock, his fingers stilling where they were, his first two fingers pressing to the second knuckle into Cloud. Cloud just pressed back, impaling his tight ass on Sephiroth’s fingers, then drawing out again slowly, not quite too far to lose them. He squeezed around his fingers, and hissed at the pleasure of it. Sephiroth let out a shaking breath, looking for the first time almost shy.

Cloud pressed back again, urgently, letting a low growl escaped him. Sephiroth responded automatically, pushing into him.

“I have the feeling,” Sephiroth whispered, “That despite our disparate regalia, you are the one who will leave me a wreck tonight, Strife.”

“The straps only make you easier to control, Sephiroth,” Cloud purred, pressing back into the hand. “If that’s not what you want—”

“I did not say I disapproved.” Sephiroth purred, forcing his fingers deep into Cloud and giving them a slow, steady scissor, stretching Cloud’s insides in preparation for the girth of his cock.

“Good,” Cloud breathed in a low rumble.

Sephiroth pressed a third finger against Cloud’s entrance. Cloud grit his teeth, a soft whine escaping him at the intense stretch. Sephiroth paused at the widest point, then spread his fingers just a touch. Cloud could feel them trembling as they held him open, and he bit his lip to keep from losing himself right then and there.

“Enough,” Cloud gasped. “Enough, Sephiroth, I want you.”

“As you like,” Sephiroth purred, sliding his fingers slowly free. Cloud looked back, watching him fist himself lazily with his slick fingers, stepping up behind him.

“No,” Cloud purred, straightening from his braced position on the bed. “You sit back. It’s my turn.”

“Oh?” Sephiroth’s bow lips curved in a slow smile, and Cloud gripped the cross-strap over his heart and towed him forward, pushing him back onto the bed.

Sephiroth braced himself on both hands to keep from crumbling backwards. Cloud used his moment of surprise to lock both his hands on the harness and climb up to straddle Sephiroth’s lap.

“Better hold that thong out of the way if you want it to stay on,” Cloud purred lowly, squeezing his fists on the leather so that Sephiroth could feel his fingers pressing into his chest.

Sephiroth lifted one hand automatically to grip Cloud’s asscheek tightly, pulling the thong string out of the way and off to the side. Cloud wiggled in his lap, shifting further forward till his cock was pressed against Sephiroth’s tight stomach. Then he untangled one of his hands to reach back and line himself up on Sephiroth’s rock-hard, slick cock.

“Ready?” Cloud asked in a low purr, wiggling down till Sephiroth’s tip was pressed against the opening.

“Yes,” Sephiroth drew out the final ‘s’ in a slow hiss as Cloud slowly dropped down, taking him in slowly.

“Oh fuck,” Cloud moaned, taking in Sephiroth’s tip, feeling it stretch him tight and wide. “Oh fuck, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth gave a half-smirk, eyes flicking up to stare intensely at Cloud. He trembled, sweating, and Cloud bore down, taking in more and more of him. Sephiroth’s cock was hot and slick and huge. Cloud gasped sharply, and he let out a low keening noise as he forced himself to take more, pushing his stretched ass to what felt like the brink to accommodate Sephiroth’s girth.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth gasped again as Cloud pressed down into his lap, taking as much of his cock as he physically could.

“Gods you’re big,” Cloud hissed. “How does it feel, Sephiroth? Am I tight around you?”

He squeezed deliberately, biting back a moan at the feeling of Sephiroth filling him so tightly. Sephiroth didn’t stand a chance. He threw his head back, moaning, his whole body tightening. When he lifted his head again, it was with painful need in his eyes. He thrust wordlessly up into Cloud, and Cloud let gravity hold him down against Sephiroth, letting him thrust in.

When Sephiroth went to tilt his hips back again, Cloud gripped his harness tightly. He rose up on his knees, squeezing internally as he drew almost free of Sephiroth’s cock, before dropping down again. He didn’t let himself slam down too hard—he didn’t want to hurt the other man--but he used the grip on Sephiroth’s harness to keep him in the perfect position for Cloud to impale himself again.

“I think you like the tightness as much as I do or more,” Sephiroth gasped, eyes narrowed. “Do you want to control this, Cloud.”

“Yes,” Cloud hissed, his lips pulling back from his teeth in desire as he slid his hands up to Sephiroth’s shoulders.

“Then fuck yourself on me,” Sephiroth ordered in a low gasp, squeezing Cloud’s ass. “Use me as you like. I am yours.”

“Oh gods,” Cloud gasped, feeling his whole body go tight at the words. He tensed, the lingerie suddenly seeming scratchy on his too-sensitive skin.

He threw his head back, and followed Sephiroth’s advice. With his grip on Sephiroth’s sturdy shoulders he held himself up as he arched his hips and back, rising and falling, fucking himself hard on Sephiroth’s erection. Below him Sephiroth breathed hard, tense and wanting, but still as stone for Cloud to use. And Cloud used him hard and fast, growling and gasping and clenching his hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders.

Sephiroth shuddered and almost tipped over as Cloud thrust down particularly hard. He braced back against his free arm again, and lifted one leg to brace on the bed, opening himself even further to Cloud’s wild desires.

“Ah!” Cloud threw his head back, gasping as he found his own sweet spot with Sephiroth’s massive cock. He fumbled behind himself for support and found Sephiroth's thigh. He heard Sephiroth chuckle, but he ignored it. He clung tightly to his shoulder and thigh, fucking himself hard, driving Sephiroth’s erection into his prostate as though his lover was a living sex-toy, and Sephiroth groaned in pleasure as Cloud got closer and closer.

“Look at you,” Sephiroth purred. “All the petal-pink clothes in the world couldn’t make you innocent, Strife. You’re going to cream your lovely little panties at the sheer pleasure of fucking yourself on me, aren’t you.”

“Fuck,” Cloud moaned, then he picked up the word as a chant, his thighs starting to shake as he ruthlessly brought himself closer and closer to finishing.

“Gorgeous,” Sephiroth purred, a shudder working through him again.

Cloud screamed in pleasure, slamming down onto Sephiroth’s cock, feeling his trapped erection pulse once, then twice, spurts of cum caught in the sweet pink underwear. Sephiroth moaned as Cloud tightened and clenched around him in the aftermath, gasping to catch his breath.

“My turn,” Sephiroth growled, lifting his bracing hand to catch one of Cloud’s legs, then turning him without pulling out.

Cloud splayed beneath him, the gauzy covering of his lingerie tousled and wrinkled by their rough fucking. Sephiroth dragged his leg up over his shoulder, leaving him spread open, Sephiroth’s cock still buried in his aching ass. Then Sephiroth started fucking him.

Cloud gave a low moan, arching and writhing. He reached out, gripping one of the leather straps, demanding more, silently. Use me back, he urged Sephiroth without words, and whether Sephiroth understood the thought or not, he complied.

Cloud thought he’d shatter as Sephiroth pounded into him, wet, hard, heavy, harsh. He moaned, the sound shaking with every one of Sephiroth’s fast thrusts, the wet sound of his balls against Cloud’s spread ass as Sephiroth pounded him to the base with every motion. Cloud’s toes curled as the arousal peaked again, his body trying to cum once more, leaving him clenching and writhing helplessly under Sephiroth, his balls empty but his cock still trying.

Sephiroth pounded into him once more, pressing the leg he held down towards Cloud’s shoulder and holding him there as he came, buried deep in Cloud’s ass, one of his hands dropping to Cloud’s panties, pressing over the spent cock and balls there, making Cloud sob in pleasurous pain as Sephiroth’s fingers dug in just a little too hard. Hot seed filled him, and Cloud watched as Sephiroth bit his lip hard, thrusting erratically once, then twice more into Cloud’s gaping hole, before finally he let out a gusty breath and pulled free.

Cloud’s leg dropped limply when Sephiroth released it, and he trembled there, disheveled and over-stimulated and still fully clothed in his pretty pink underwear. Sephiroth knelt before him, wavering, a moment more, then slowly crawled over to drop on the bed at Cloud’s side, shaking just as hard, and breathing harder.

Cloud watched him a moment, then grabbed the center of his harness and dragged Sephiroth into a hot, heavy kiss. They gasped into each other’s mouths, sharing breath and saliva and wordless praise.

There were no words between them. Not until they woke hours later with Cloud all but glued into his panties, and Sephiroth uncomfortably sore and with bruises on his back from Cloud’s pulling on the harness.

Neither one of them regretted a moment, and the leather harness and pink lingerie were both carefully packed away together for use the next time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bathing


	7. Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day training, trying to find the limits of Sephiroth's new body, he and Cloud need a nice hot bath. And Sephiroth has a great idea to help Cloud relax.

[ _ <More art by Tomowowowo here!> _ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Cloud scratched at the thick layer of dust in his hair, shutting the borrowed Truck's door behind him with a slam. He was dust-crusted and a little stiff. But his discomfort was nothing compared to Sephiroth's.

The other door shut more quietly than Cloud's had, and when he rounded the truck, it was to find Sephiroth leaning heavily against the door, his eyes closed and his face still pink from exertion.

"Think you can make it inside?" Cloud asked, only half-teasing.

"I'm fine," Sephiroth insisted, though he was stooped and weary. He pushed off the truck towards their apartment. "I appreciate you taking me seriously."

"I may have gone a little hard on you," Cloud said with a small shrug. "But not as hard as you went on yourself."

"It is a decidedly unusual position to be in," Sephiroth said after a moment. "To have muscle memory that I can no longer accomplish."

Cloud hid a laugh in a dusty cough. It had been quite something to watch Sephiroth attempt the daring, half-flight leaps he'd once undertaken easily only to end up face-down on the dust.

By they time they'd finished, Sephiroth had started working on forming new ways to fight that better suited his physical abilities as they stood now. Cloud had even agreed to go a round with the training swords Reeve had supplied them. After all, Sephiroth was alive, and it wouldn't do for them to have someone as skilled as Sephiroth on their side and waste his talents.

Sephiroth had been desperately frustrated, but Cloud thought he'd made remarkable improvement in their long afternoon of training together.

But he had definitely gotten carried away. For a while, it had been hard to remember that Sephiroth was not the Nightmare anymore. But a few times launching him across the wastes and having to cure him had sunken the idea in fairly firmly. Cloud had spent a great deal of the afternoon apologizing.

"Let's get cleaned up," Cloud said, opening the door for Sephiroth. "We're both filthy and worn out."

"Well," Sephiroth sighed. "At least you are being truthful in regards to our cleanliness. You, however, are definitely not exhausted unless it is from healing me too many times."

"It wasn't that many," Cloud muttered. "You can hold your own."

"If by 'hold your own' you mean that I managed not to literally kill myself, then yes."

Cloud cast him a smirk, shaking his head at Sephiroth's grumpy muttering. "I know it must be rough." Cloud muttered. "But you'll get there. Tifa's one of the toughest fighters I know, and she's not enhanced. I'm sure you can catch up."

"Hm." Sephiroth glanced over at Cloud then gave a little smirk. "That, uh… That was almost inspiring, Strife."

"Damn right it was," Cloud muttered. "Heh. Your hair looks heavy with all that sand in it."

"Next time I'll tie it back." Sephiroth muttered grumpily, slumping into the bathroom with Cloud. "It is not so easy to keep it out of my way without my old physical condition."

"Come on," Cloud chuckled, tugging on Sephiroth's shirt before stepping back to work on his own. "Undress. Then we can take turns in the bath. We'll get the shower working soon."

"I'm in no rush," Sephiroth sighed, spreading his stance just a touch and stiffly reaching back under his hair to tug his shirt off from behind his neck

Cloud tugged his own shirt off, holding his breath to keep from inhaling more dust. When he finally got it off, he tossed it aside, shaking more dust out of his hair. They'd have to sweep up the bathroom after all the dirt they were tracking into it. Cloud reached over to start the hot water running in the tub, then he looked over to Sephiroth and frowned faintly in concern.

A dark, blood-crusted slice spread around one side of Sephiroth's ribcage. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was stark and crusted with scabs. Cloud flinched, jaw tightening.

"Did I do that to you?" He asked, despite knowing the answer.

"You ask that with such guilt." Sephiroth said dryly, carding his fingers through the hair cascading over his shoulder. "While you stand there wearing that scar I gave you."

Cloud frowned, touching his fingertips lightly to the scar over the middle of his chest. Then he huffed, dropping his hand and shaking his head.

"Oh shut up," He muttered, crossing the space between them. "Sit on the tub and let me clean that up for you. You can get infections now, you know. You need to be careful."

Sephiroth sighed heavily, tilting his head down. "It's not so bad." He argued softly, even as he moved under Cloud's guidance towards the edge of the tub. 

He perched lightly on the luxurious bath's side, moving stiffly from pain and discomfort that he would never voice. But his eyes were still fixed to the scar on in the center of Cloud's body.

"Is it more noticeable than usual?" Cloud asked, as calmly as possible. He didn't like to think about the scar. He didn't like to talk about it.

"Something about the lighting." Sephiroth sighed, his hands folding slowly in his lap, though they were twitching, as though he was holding back from touching.

Cloud hummed in thought, even as he held a washcloth under the hot water to wet it, then pressed it lightly over Sephiroth's wound. The man stiffened and inhaled sharply, then let out the breath, hiding away the discomfort again.

"Sorry about this," Cloud said, gently lifting the washcloth to press over the next segment of the cut. "I should have been more careful with you."

"It's fine." Sephiroth said, quietly as Cloud went to one knee to better see the wound. "If it helped ease your concerns about my intentions, then it was more than worth it."

"I don't have any doubt about your intentions," Cloud muttered. "Not anymore. And definitely not about you hiding being secretly advanced or anything."

Sephiroth gave a soft hum of consideration that only wobbled a little when Cloud pressed down on the next piece of the wound, sponging it soft with the towel before getting it clean properly.

Then it was Cloud's turn to let out a sound of surprise as long fingers carded into his hair. He glanced up at Sephiroth and quirked an eyebrow.

"You have dirt in your hair," Sephiroth informed him quietly. "You have been scratching it, I assumed it was frustrating."

"It is," Cloud agreed, slowly.

"Is this helpful, then?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud considered, watching Sephiroth. Then he sighed and leaned into the touch.

"It's nice, yeah," He muttered. "but we'll have to scrub your fingernails afterwards."

"We?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk.

Cloud flushed at the misstep, but didn't correct himself. He just set the washcloth down over Sephiroth's thigh and pulled out the sterile swabs from inside his med kit. A cure wouldn't do any good on a filthy wound, after all.

"I'm sorry about this," Cloud muttered. "I know I've had more than enough sterile shit in my life, I'm sure you have too."

"It's not so bad," Sephiroth said with a small shrug, his ribs expanding under Cloud's gentle attention. "A little more sting than I remember, but on a less severe wound than I was usually having cleaned. It evens out."

Cloud hummed softly, carefully washing the injury he'd inflicted while Sephiroth scratched gently at the short hair on the back of his neck. Except for the rush of hot water filling the tub up, it was silent between them, and Cloud was grateful for that silence. It gave him time to think on what he'd learned today, watching Sephiroth's frustration and despair and determination as he struggled to find his new normal in their training.

"You're shaking," Cloud noted.

"I'm…" Sephiroth trailed off, and Cloud could hear his teeth grind for a moment. He glanced up in worry at him, and Sephiroth loosened his jaw at Cloud's worried look. "My body is no longer… Battle hardened. I appear to have worn myself thin."

"You need a long soak," Cloud declared. "And a long night too. Let me get this clean and healed, then you can soak for a while."

"You're as dirty as I am," Sephiroth murmured. "And from how tense you were, you must be stiff and sore as well. I would not want to take your relaxation from you."

"Hm." Cloud frowned, pausing for a moment before nodding a little. "Alright. There's room for two. I was thinking of using this bath bomb Tifa gave me… They say they're relaxing."

"I have never considered bombs to be methods of relaxation." Sephiroth said dryly. "But I hear they are part of Avalanche life, I may as well get used to them."

"Brat," Cloud muttered, even as he tilted into the hand that was carding through his filthy hair, sending dust down over his bare back. 

Sephiroth just chuckled in return, and Cloud couldn't bring himself to be too annoyed.

He pressed a potion into Sephiroth's hand and dug under the bathroom sink for the gift he had brought with him to his new place, even though it had been given to him at least two years ago. He only glanced over to make sure Sephiroth was healing under the potion's influence, and smiled at the sight of clean, healed skin over Sephiroth's ribs.

"You know." Sephiroth said after a moment. "You are lovely when you fight. All that control and power."

"Don't tell me you have the energy to play tonight of all nights," Cloud chuckled. "Ah, there it is."

"Perhaps not," Sephiroth agreed with a small shrug. "But I can't imagine you'd mind a little release after the stressful day you've had."

"Are you offering?" Cloud asked, walking one with the shining sparkling ball of… What was it Tifa had said was in this thing? Soothing oils and seaweed glitter? He wasn't entirely sure.

"Perhaps." Sephiroth was watching the bath bomb with a curious intensity. "You just drop it in?" He asked, glancing up to Cloud with sudden curiosity.

"Let's find out," Cloud muttered, carefully letting the ball sink into the water of the nearly-full tub.

Instantly swirls of soft silver glitter started rising in swirls with the trapped currents in the tub. Sephiroth made a soft sound of approval, even as he finger-combed some of the dust out of his own hair., to spare their bathwater from getting filthy a moment more.

"Maybe we should wash off a little before hand," Cloud muttered, watching the admittedly lovely show of sparkles turning their bathtub into their own personal life-stream. "It seems a shame to waste that by making it filthy."

"Do you have another washcloth?" Sephiroth asked, dangling the slightly blood-tinged one Cloud had used on him. "I'd be more than happy to clean you up."

Cloud chuckled, rolling his shoulders back. "Alright, sure. If you'll let me return the favor."

"Gladly," Sephiroth sighed. "I practically look blond with this much dust in my hair."

"What's wrong with blond?" Cloud asked in a mutter.

"On you?" Sephiroth chuckled. "Absolutely nothing."

"That's what I thought," Cloud tossed Sephiroth a new washcloth. "Here, rinse off."

"I'd rather rinse you," Sephiroth purred, standing stiffly off the tub's side. He glanced back and let out an amused huff of breath at the pale dusty ass print he'd left on the dark surface of the bath.

"If you think you can without falling over," Cloud chuckled, but he was more than happy with the offer. It had been stressful to face Sephiroth again—even Sephiroth weakened and changed and human. He welcomed the opportunity to be reminded that this man was safe. Or, at least, that he was choosing to be safe at that moment.

Sephiroth rinsed Cloud off in smooth, efficient swipes. Cloud let out a sigh of breath, closing his eyes lightly at the feeling of being tended to. He shivered when Sephiroth paused above the scar in the center of his chest. Then Sephiroth slowly smoothed the still-warm cloth over it, and went on with his cleansing. Cloud withstood it in acceptance a short while longer before wiggling away to liberate one more of their rapidly dwindling collection of small towels, and returning the favor.

It was easy to get caught in the rhythm of cleaning the raw sand off Sephiroth's pale skin. he could still see pink splotches here and there where Sephiroth had been injured and healed, the skin still too new to blend in. He let out a slow breath as Sephiroth reached behind him, cleaning the dirt off of Cloud's shoulder blades without having to dislodge Cloud from where he was working on Sephiroth's chest and stomach.

By the time they realized the tub was full, it was almost too late to stop it from overflowing. Cloud leaned in to switch off the faucet, and nearly fell in when Sephiroth took the opportunity to clean the dust off the curve of his lower back.

"Come on," Cloud muttered, glancing back at him. "Kinda busy here."

"We're probably clean enough not to do it too much damage," Sephiroth said mildly. "But I hear that though bombs are sometimes acceptable in baths, pants rarely are."

"Subtle," Cloud commented. "You better comb your hair out before we get in, I think you brought half the wastes home with you in there."

"Likely." Sephiroth agreed in a dry grumble, pulling one of the many combs he'd procured to care for his luxurious hair off the shelf. "You might want to as well."

"Well, if you're offering," Cloud barely managed to lift his head in time to catch the wide-bristled comb Sephiroth tossed at him.

He tried not to look at the small pile of sand he combed out of his scalp, but he couldn't help laughing at the dune that was slowly forming under the tail of Sephiroth's hair.

"Definitely tying it back next time," Sephiroth muttered, but Cloud could see that it was starting to become taxing for him. He was still worn down from their training, and he needed the bath as much to relax as to get clean.

"Can I help?" Cloud offered abruptly. "You, uh… That is, the water needs a minute to cool down and…"

Sephiroth gave a half-smile and shook his head a touch. "The day I cannot care for it myself is the day I need to cut it."

"You could, though." Cloud argued. "I'm just offering to help if you want."

Sephiroth eyed him a moment then gave a slow sigh.

"My arms feel like they're going to fall off," He muttered after a moment, letting his hands drop to his sides. "And I'm not sure I can hold them up long enough to…"

"No need to explain," Cloud chuckled. "I was a human for quite some time, you know. And training for a lot of it. I feel you. But you might have to, uh… Be a little lower."

"Gladly," Sephiroth chuckled, lowering his head.

Cloud took his time, combing the soft hair at the base of Sephiroth's skull, going bit by bit to keep from tangling or pulling Sephiroth's hair.

He didn't realize until he was halfway through that he was all but putting Sephiroth to sleep.

"Alright," He said abruptly, ruffling Sephiroth's hair to loosen the rest of the dirt. "Let's get in there."

Sephiroth grunted in annoyance, drawing away from Cloud's suddenly playful touch, but he didn't look too upset. In fact, he still looked strangely soothed and settled after the gentle touch.

"You liked that, huh," Cloud murmured after a moment, staring up at Sephiroth's unusually gentle eyes. 

"I might be willing to revisit it in the future." Sephiroth purred in approval.

Cloud shuddered and cleared his throat, pulling his pants down. "Let's hurry up. I don't want the water to get cold."

"It is  _ very _ glittery," Sephiroth murmured. "Is that normal?"

"It's seaweed," Cloud said with a shrug. "And it's made for baths. I'm sure it's fine."

"After you," Sephiroth said with a wry half-smile that was a little too tired to be wicked.

"Someone has to keep you from drowning if you fall asleep, I guess," Cloud agreed mildly, stepping out of his dusty pants and patting his legs off lightly. He paused when he realized Sephiroth was staring fixedly at him. "Do I… Have weird dust patterns?" He asked, uncertainly.

"You shaved," Sephiroth's eyes narrowed in pleasure, and there was a hint of tooth in his delighted, hungry smile.

Cloud lifted a hand to stroke over the smooth skin above his cock.

"I, uh…" He muttered. "When the lingerie… That is, we didn't get around to taking the panties off so…"

"It suits you." Sephiroth hummed.

Cloud relaxed an inch and snorted at Sephiroth's response. Then he slid into the bath with a sigh, and gestured to the other man.

"Come on," He called. "Won't stay warm forever. You can ogle me later."

"I can ogle you fairly well where you are now," Sephiroth hummed, moving over stiffly.

He slid into the bath reverse of Cloud, so their legs tangled together and the water rose dangerously high. The slow breath of relief Sephiroth tried to stifle struck Cloud deep in his stomach—Some mixture of attraction and sympathy. He shifted a touch, lifting a hand out of the water with a sigh. His skin sparkled with the glitter, even out of the water.

"You know," Sephiroth murmured. "There is one other thing I've been wanting to see if I remember how to do."

Cloud lifted his head with a hum, watching Sephiroth where he was lounging, knees bent just out of the water, shining, glistening, gorgeous…

"You should rinse your hair out first," Sephiroth chuckled. "Then I'll elaborate."

Cloud blinked at him, feeling hazy in the steamy, sweet-smelling water. But it was a nice plan. He took a deep breath and slid back into the water. His feet slid along Sephiroth's thighs as he ducked down into the water, and he felt the man's hands trace over the muscled lines of his calves with silent affection.

Cloud scrubbed his hair luxuriously. There was no urgent need to breathe, and unlike the kids or Cid, Sephiroth knew very well how long Soldiers could hold their breath and wasn't likely to panic over his well-being.

Finally, he slid above the surface again, wiping the water out of his eyes. Sephiroth hummed a low note that sounded like pleasure, and Cloud sat up a little straighter at the sound of it.

"My turn to get my hair wet," Sephiroth announced, shifting forward slowly rather than sinking back. Cloud blinked, watching Sephiroth shift in lithe motions that showed how much the hot water was doing for his flexibility. Then Sephiroth flicked a wicked gaze up at Cloud and dipped his head underwater between Cloud’s legs.

Cloud stared at the curve of his ass that brushed above the water, and the twining flow of his silver hair through the water. Then he gasped as he felt lips brush over his half-erect cock underwater. He twitched, clenching his hands on the side of the tub. He shifted back a little, straightening slightly in the water. Sephiroth followed below the surface, sending glitter shimmering around his form.

Water rippled, and Sephiroth lifted his head, catching a breath. His hair dripped, and he looked thoughtful.

"Holy shit," Cloud whispered.

"Give me a moment," Sephiroth said mildly. "I'm working on finding my new limit for breathing."

"Oh," Cloud laughed, sitting up a little straighter in the tub, raking a hand back through Sephiroth's wet hair. "Gods, take your time."

Sephiroth gave him a delighted smirk and ducked under the shining surface of the water again, leaving his silver hair twisting. Cloud kept his hand tangled on top of Sephiroth's head, and clenched his fist on the side of the tub as he felt Sephiroth's hand cup his cock gently, and those lips find his cock again.

He didn't know how Sephiroth managed it, but the man took him in his mouth, licking at his cock. He didn't suck, but he licked and worked over Cloud's dick, sliding his head up and down slowly. He took a moment to swirl his tongue around the head of Cloud's cock, then pressed down to the base again, nuzzling his nose against the shaved-smooth skin of Cloud's crotch.

Cloud bit his lip, inhaling deeply at the intensity. The heat of the water, the texture of Sephiroth's tongue, the knowledge that he was down there holding his breath just to get Cloud off…

Sephiroth pulled back a little abruptly, and Cloud almost pressed him back down, but he remembered Sephiroth's humanity in time to move his hand with Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth surfaced without releasing his hand from around Cloud's cock, but he coughed twice, looking a little bedraggled with his hair falling into his face.

"Gods above," Cloud whispered, staring down at him. "Stay up here where I can see you."

"Half the fun is the surprise," Sephiroth murmured, but he didn't object when Cloud shifted back to brace his back against the chilly tile wall. He shifted with him, sleek as a merman, and slid his free arm up to brace on the side of the tub.

"Here," Cloud whispered, drawing Sephiroth up by his hair. "I'll leave it just underwater. You'll have to hold your breath to deep throat. Should give you ample opportunity to practice."

"For next time," Sephiroth purred, nuzzling against Cloud's hot and hard erection. "It will be good to know."

Then he was done talking, sinking down on Cloud's erection again, his cheeks lightly flushed from the heat and a look of absolute pleasure in his face. Cloud hissed in a breath, tightening his hand in Sephiroth's hair as the man's fingers tightened and relaxed over his stomach and around his cock. He whimpered softly as Sephiroth sucked against his cock now that it was above water. Then the man dipped the last inch down to take in every inch of Cloud, his eyes flickering shut and a low hum of pleasure escaping him that turned into bubbles when Cloud's hips rolled downwards. Sephiroth pulled back with laughter in his eyes and a smirk on his face, even as he dragged his tongue up the underside of Cloud's erection, till he was sucking on just the tip, like a lollypop.

Cloud hissed in a breath of pleasure through his teeth, Sephiroth's wet hair tangled around his fingers. Teeth grazed over his very tip briefly, and Cloud jumped in surprise at the touch. Sephiroth gave a low rumble of laughter that seemed to vibrate Cloud right down to his core.

"So sensitive," Sephiroth purred, his lips tracing over Cloud's cock lightly, his thumb hooking down to stroke over his balls briefly before ringing his cock as well. "Could you really cum just from this little?"

"You can't see yourself," Cloud gasped, staring down at the softly shining face nuzzling against his own slightly-sparkly cock—at the silver hair tangled around Sephiroth's face, glitter twined in the silver tresses. At the hooded pleasure in his eyes, and the way his tongue licked over his lips.

"You probably shouldn't be swallowing that much of the bath bomb," Cloud muttered.

"It's just seaweed, right?" Sephiroth purred. "Besides. I plan on swallowing much more than that."

Cloud didn't have time to object. Sephiroth was on his dick again, sucking hard on it, his cheeks hollowing out as he swallowed around him. Cloud clenched his fist in Sephiroth's hair again, a little too tight. Sephiroth hummed, licking over Cloud's cock. He released the pleasure, but only to lick all the way back up him, and tease the slit at Cloud's tip with his tongue. He held Cloud's erection steady, tonguing the sensitive slit, cleaning away the precum welling there.

"So close," Sephiroth purred.

"All the way," Cloud whispered, "Please, again, I want to watch you—"

Sephiroth didn't need asking twice. He parted his lips, licking hard over Cloud's tip once more before sinking down onto him. He pressed against the underside of Cloud's cock, his tongue wide and hot and wet. Cloud moaned, rolling his hips into Sephiroth's face. Green eyes were fixated on him as Sephiroth took every motion, swallowing around him, encouraging Cloud to thrust gently into his mouth. Their motions made little waves in the water.

Then Sephiroth removed the fingers he'd had around Cloud's base, and took the rest of him in his mouth, snaking the hand behind Cloud's back to hold him in place, making that low, pleasurable hum again. Cloud went tight and tense, eyes fixed on the grip he had in Sephiroth's hair. He fought his orgasm with a low groan, trying to find the words to warn Sephiroth, even though he had an idea that the other man wouldn't care.

"I'm about to," He whispered, but that was all he got out before Sephiroth's hand was squeezing his ass, and those smiling eyes were turned up at him with a look that was so damn cocky it sent Cloud right over the edge.

Sephiroth swallowed the first spurt, and the second, but had to pull back for the third. Cloud's cum splattered lightly at the corner of his lips, and Sephiroth gasped in a breath or two, before his tongue lapped out to lick what he could reach of it away.

"Holy shit," Cloud whispered, sinking slowly back into the bath as his briefly tense muscles went looser than they had all day.

"Mmhmm." Sephiroth replied, looking just as satisfied. He didn't bother shifting away, but slid forward through the water to tangle around Cloud in the warm tub, leaving their feet by the faucet and their shoulders and heads propped together on the other side.

Cloud drew Sephiroth into a kiss, almost balking at the taste of himself and the admittedly too-herbal bathwater. But when his tongue tangled with Sephiroth's in a lazy kiss, he forgot the taste of anything but the man lying next to him.

"Do you want to—"He stared, reaching down under the water, but he paused, finding Sephiroth's cock still flaccid and floating almost comically.

"I'm far too tired for that," Sephiroth chuckled.

"But," Cloud started, a little frown on his lips. "I thought you…"

"Don't be silly, Strife." Sephiroth murmured, settling in beside him with a pleased sigh. "It was more than pleasurable enough for me to watch you."

Cloud let Sephiroth pillow on his shoulder to keep his head above the water as he closed his eyes. But he couldn't stop thinking that there was something between them that he didn't quite understand yet. He couldn't unite put his finger on it… But maybe that was the afterglow still dragging at his brain.

Cloud didn't let himself sleep, even as Sephiroth started very softly snoring. But he did relax there in the bath until the water started cooling and it was time for them to get to bed.

He should not have been surprised to find that the glitter did not towel off.

* * *

"Good morning, boys," Tifa called. "You're a little late, the kids already headed to school. But there's coffee on the burner and…"

She blinked, and Cloud tried very hard not to blush.

"Oh!" She said, sounding pleased as he walked into the room. "You finally used that bath bomb, huh. Sorry, I didn't realize when I gave it to you how long the glitter lasted, and when I finally used mine you were—"

She trailed off as Sephiroth stepped into the room behind Cloud, just as sparkly, and with a distinctly red tone to both his cheeks.

Cloud watched her put it together. And he tried not to flinch under the slow, wicked smile that grew on her face.

"You see," Cloud started, "The shower isn't working in our new place yet—"

"Goodness don't you both just look shiny today," Tifa sing-songed over Cloud's stumbled explanation.

"And we'd been training out in the wastes," Cloud plowed on, despite the hopelessness.

"Pretty well-rested too, huh?" Tifa was grinning now, a decidedly wicked light in her eyes.

"There was dust everywhere—" Cloud started, but trailed off when Tifa flipped her phone open. "Tifa…"

"Aren't you going to try to explain, Sephiroth dear?" She cooed, almost sweetly.

"I think," Sephiroth said in a mutter, "That I had better not."

But there was no missing the glimpses of glitter on his teeth and tongue.

Tifa snapped a picture of the two of them, and managed to catch it just at the right moment for Cloud's eyes to have fixed on Sephiroth's lips, and his blush to have turned a little less embarrassed.

Neither of them objected, but she took pity on them afterwards and directed them to the coffee pot and let them retreat to their office. Then she texted the rest of Avalanche the image of their shiniest new couple.

It took about thirty seconds for the first reply to come back.

"Tifa," Vincent's text read, grammatically perfect and awkward as he was, "I do not want to know."

Tifa had giggled madly to herself where she stood at the bar, even as she sent Vincent a quick apology. She wanted to keep him in the loop about his 'son,' even if both of them were the most awkward creatures in the world. But damn if she wouldn't give all the gill in the world to have seen the gunman's face when he realized the implications of the sparkly young men and the heat on their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Making Love


	8. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud has to ask himself as he beds down with Sephiroth once more: What exactly are they doing here?

[ _ <For more of Tomo's art, click here!> _ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

"Thanks for cooking," Cloud sighed, stretching out as he sauntered into the bedroom.

"You had a long day," Sephiroth replied with a shrug, closing the door behind himself. "I don't mind being domestic now and then."

"If you count making burgers as being domestic," Cloud chuckled.

"Ah," Sephiroth lifted a finger, a sly look on his face. "Perhaps not just any burger, but you must admit that they were particularly good. And I hand-made the aioli."

"You lost me," Cloud chuckled. "But they were good."

"I'll educate you yet," Sephiroth rumbled, though he sounded calm and pleased. He slid a hand over Cloud's back, then he leaned forward to kiss the back of Cloud's neck.

"I'll hold you to it." Cloud said, reaching back to catch Sephiroth's by the back of his neck. Sephiroth smirked into Cloud's soft, smacking kiss, and darted out his tongue to lick his lips lightly.

"Come on, bed," Cloud muttered. "I'm worn out. And you were nose-deep in your new paperwork today, can't have been fun."

"Trying to count backwards to figure out my birthdate for proper paperwork, and answering a great many invasive questions to ease Neo-Shinra paranoia?" Sephiroth chuckled mildly. "Oh it was positively refreshing. So nostalgic."

Cloud watched as Sephiroth pulled off the neatly-fitted jacket he'd had tailor made recently. Reeve was mostly responsible for releasing Sephiroth's funds after they'd found that his savings had been distributed via a will that Sephiroth had never written.Sephiroth had been strikingly patient proving them wrong, signing papers to disprove Shinra's false signature, and moving through it piece by piece.

"You still have glitter on your hip." Cloud commented mildly as he watched Sephiroth strip out of his shirt.

"It's been two weeks," Sephiroth sighed. "I'll have to look you over and see how your glitter-infection is coming.

"I'm pretty good, I think," Cloud said with a shrug. "All that dust on the bike."

"I would say exfoliation was your saving grace there," Sephiroth muttered, "But I think it's more like sandblasting the way you drive."

Cloud gave a low, pleased chuckle. Sephiroth had very much enjoyed their ride together, but there was no doubting that he was a little jumpy riding with Cloud and knowing that his reflexes might no longer save him if they crashed.

"I can think of a place or two that might need checking though," Sephiroth purred

"You up to it?" Cloud asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Last time your back was still sore."

"I'm fine," Sephiroth argued softly. "I'm getting used to it."

He looked so sad for a moment that Cloud softened, walking over and stroking a finger over the glitter still clinging to his hip.

"Happy to, then." Cloud murmured warmly. "Let me get cleaned up and ready, alright?"

"I'll be waiting for you," Sephiroth smiled, eyes tracing over Cloud's form.

Cloud smirked a touch in return and slipped out of the room. It had been a strange two weeks. And he realized as he walked into the bathroom that part of what had made it so different was the man who had once haunted his dreams, and now cleaned his office and made him dinner.

Cloud found himself distracted as he washed up, thinking over it all. Over Sephiroth's steady presence and easy acceptance of Cloud's memory lapses, and his unusual patience. He wasn't sure when he'd stopped doubting it. Maybe it had been watching Sephiroth during their first training session. Seeing him pick himself out of the dust with blood running from his nose, and an apology on his lips for startling Cloud, even for a moment.

His enhanced hearing allowed for him unusual access to the sounds of the apartment. He could hear Sephiroth carefully setting aside his clothes. could hear his bare feet on the floor, and the soft squeak of the mattress when Sephiroth sat on it. He could hear the man give a little sigh after a while as he waited, and he finished up quickly to rejoin him.

"You look refreshed," Sephiroth commented as Cloud walked into the room. He had his hands tangled in his own hair, finger-combing the ends of it, as he often did when he had a moment of spare time. Apparently the Jenova cells had once kept his hair neat and sleek. Or perhaps it was the now-discontinued 13-scented shampoo Sephiroth had once used. Either way, the man was still finding his new hair-care routine. Cloud tried to be supportive. His hair wasn't exactly low maintenance either, after all.

"You look lonely," Cloud replied, meaning to tease and saying the truth instead.

Sephiroth laughed anyway, patting the bed beside him. "Come lay down and keep me company then."

"I guess since you asked." Cloud sauntered over, enjoying the way Sephiroth watched his hips move. "What did you have planned tonight?"

"I didn't really have a plan," Sephiroth chuckled, shifting a little awkwardly in place. "I was hoping we could just…"

"I don't have the energy for too much in-depth storyline anyhow," Cloud agreed mildly, dropping onto the bed with a sigh and lifting his feet into Sephiroth's lap. "Let's just relax tonight."

"I hope you aren't disappointed," Sephiroth chuckled. "I'll come up with something new and fun for us soon."

"I believe it," Cloud chuckled. "But it's not like we have to do something new every time. I'm just has happy to take it easy with you."

Sephiroth hummed warmly, stroking a hand up Cloud's leg before slowly sliding up, straddling Cloud's legs to crawl up and catch him in a gentle kiss. Sephiroth's hair fell around them like a privacy screen, and Cloud gave him a soft smile.

He reached up towards him, stroking his fingers over Sephiroth's pale cheek. Sephiroth turned into the touch, nuzzling against his palm, and smiled slowly.

"There," Cloud whispered, stroking his thumb over Sephiroth's cheekbone. "You look less lonely now."

"Heh," Sephiroth shook his head a little. "You're too much, Strife."

They went quiet after a moment, almost locking eyes, but not quite, their gazes brushing against each other shy as kisses before skittering away to other pieces of each other's faces. Cloud studied Sephiroth's bowed lips, and his long dark eyelashes, and the angle of his eyes. He knew Sephiroth was studying him in return, and he accepted and enjoyed the attention.

It was natural to kiss one another then, lips warm and soft and wet soon with each others attention. There was no nipping, only the slow slide of tongues and brush of lips. When teeth touched, they drew back again at once, sheathed for the night.

Cloud let out a sight of breath as Sephiroth slid a hand between them to slowly start to stroke him into arousal. He reached for the lube Sephiroth had left out on the bedside table for them, and flicked it open, reaching between them to pour it on himself and Sephiroth's fingers both, shivering and chuckling as Sephiroth shuddered at the cold touch as well.

Sephiroth tilted his head back with a sigh as Cloud stroked a finger over his erection on his way back, and it was too tempting to resist. Cloud leaned forward to kiss at Sephiroth's neck, even as he closed the cap on the lube and tossed it away carelessly.

"Prep me?" He requested, softly, against Sephiroth's neck.

"Gladly." Sephiroth replied in a low voice. "Is this alright for you?"

"Sure," Cloud said with a shrug. "Feels great."

Sephiroth hummed, looking down on him before sliding this hand down from Cloud's erection to start spreading and stretching him, gentle and cautious instead of demanding and harsh. Cloud saw the tension in his shoulders where he was bent over him, and he reached up to smooth a hand over Sephiroth's muscles in gentle affection and massage.

Sephiroth sighed warmly, dipping his head. He nuzzled his forehead against Cloud's dropping a soft kiss to his cheek.

Cloud froze, his lips parting and his brows furrowing a little. Something was different. Something was… There were no fingernails, no screaming need and desire, no anger or rage or desperate need for release, they were just…

"What is this?" Cloud whispered, his hand stilling on Sephiroth's back.

Sephiroth went still, then slowly pulled his head away, even as his two fingers stayed still inside of Cloud, as though he were waiting.

"Do you dislike it?" he asked, his voice almost sad, but serious and concerned more than that.

"No," Cloud said after a moment, in a low mutter. He shook his head a little to emphasize the response. "But it's not what I thought."

Sephiroth watched him a moment, then gave a low, quiet hum.

"Me neither," he agreed softly. "Do you want to stop?"

Cloud watched him. Watched the attentive way Sephiroth's eyes stayed fixed on him, not wandering, not tempting, not pushing—just waiting. Then he shook his head, and a small smile flickered to life on his face.

"No," He said again, softer this time. He lifted a hand to cup Sephiroth's cheek, and smiled when the man turned towards the touch and kissed his palm. "Let's give it a try."

“If you want to stop, you only have to ask." Sephiroth whispered.

"As if you have to tell me," Cloud murmured, sliding his hand down to Sephiroth's jaw. "Do you need to, uh… Work up again?"

"No," Sephiroth chuckled warmly. "I'm ready. Let me get you stretched."

"I'm fine," Cloud sighed.

"Let me assure myself," Sephiroth whispered, his fingers slowly sinking more deeply into Cloud again, slowly and surely.

Cloud didn't object. He lay back, sighing in pleasure as Sephiroth prepped him slowly. The stretching was nice. The intimacy was better. The feel of Sephiroth's smallest expressions and the low hum of his approval through his fingertips was strikingly personal and Cloud traced his fingers over Sephiroth's soft skin to better experience it.

He kept his other hand on Sephiroth's back, slowly rubbing small circles in the center of his spine in encouragement and silent affection. Was affection the word? He had to accept after a moment that it was. He wanted Sephiroth to feel good. And the muscles under his hand were slowly relaxing, and Sephiroth would let out quiet breaths of relief when Cloud stroked over a stiff muscle.

"Alright," Sephiroth murmured at last, pulling his fingers out of Cloud gently. Cloud shuddered and sighed. There hadn't been a touch of pain. "May I?"

"Please" Cloud whispered. "I want you."

Sephiroth didn't question him again. He slid in slowly, and Cloud let out a slow breath at the intimate touch. He curled his back off the bed, pressing closer to Sephiroth. One of Sephiroth's strong long-fingered hands wrapped under his shoulder, bracing him in place as he rocked slowly into him, an inch at a time.

Cloud let out a soft sigh of pleasure, flickering his eyes open to look up at Sephiroth. He took one look at the soft, tender look on Sephiroth's face, and drew him down for a kiss. He curled his hand on Sephiroth's back, holding him without restraining him, fucking him, but not really fucking. They were…

Cloud gazed up into Sephiroth's eyes, waiting, and when they flickered open, just a sliver, Cloud could see the soft affection in them. The grateful look in his gaze was what cut through Cloud, though. He stroked his fingers down Sephiroth's jaw, and closed his mouth to press a soft, warm kiss on Sephiroth's lower lip, even as he lifted into the man's touches.

It was not just sex. And it was not rough or harsh or needy. But it was warm, and soft, and it felt…

"That's good," Cloud whispered, tilting his head back, drawing his hand up Sephiroth's back to curl at the base of his neck. "Right there, Sephiroth…"

"You're beautiful," Sephiroth murmured softly, curled over him, still holding him in return, even as he slowly rocked into Cloud in steady, easy thrusts

Cloud didn't bother arguing. He locked his legs more firmly around Sephiroth's hips, and let himself relax.

It took a long time. Neither of them were in a hurry. Sephiroth's cock was hard and hot and big, but he was gentle and careful with every motion. Cloud's erection bobbed mostly ignored between them. Both of them were busy with their hands, Sephiroth holding Cloud and bracing himself, and Cloud stroking his fingers over Sephiroth's face and skin as though trying to find something. Trying to feel something that he couldn't quite find.

For just a moment, as his orgasm closed in, Cloud felt that rush of 'almost there. Almost free.' again. Like he did when he flew down the half-there roads of the wilderness. It was just beyond him. Something he wanted, something he loved, something he needed, and it was just beyond him…

"Sephiroth," He whispered, arching against him.

"Cloud," Sephiroth murmured in return, nuzzling their cheeks together.

Sephiroth came with a small shudder, not a violent pump, but a small, erratic hitch to his slow-moving hips. And before his cock had even finished twitching, the hand he'd braced himself with was sliding between them, gently fisting Cloud's cock to bring him the rest of the way.

Cloud clenched a hand in the hair at the base of Sephiroth's neck, and whispered his name like a prayer, over and over again. It fell naturally from his lips, and he didn't understand it, but he accepted it. And for just a moment, when Sephiroth brought him over the edge, still whispering his praise, Cloud felt it.

It was so close. That peace. That happiness that hovered just out of memory like a forgotten dreamscape. And for just a moment it settled like a cloak over his shoulders. And even when it vanished again, Sephiroth was still there to kiss him gently, and wrap around him in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Self Pleasure


	9. Self-Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets home first for once while Sephiroth's busy with paperwork for his new life as a human. How's a guy to pass the time?

[ _ <For more of Tomo's art, click here!> _ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

"I'm home!" Cloud called as he opened the door to the apartment. He paused, frowning at himself, then let out a slow breath. "But you're not. Right."

He stepped inside, closing the door tight behind himself, leaving behind the dust and traffic and noise. The apartment they shared was not big, but it was, at least, quiet. He had insisted, and Sephiroth had agreed easily. He might not had been enhanced any more, but he remembered how the constant noise had worn on him when he was.

Cloud pulled his boots off with a sigh. A concession to Sephiroth's cleanliness. One of many he'd made since they moved in together. Though, to tell the truth, he didn't mind much. It was nice to see that Sephiroth was still passionate about something, and willing to argue. Cloud had worried for a little while that the man would be passive apologies and surrender forever. But it seemed that as much as he might keep up the soft exterior, there was still steel beneath it. It had just taken Cloud tracking mud into their carpet for that steel to show.

"Well," Cloud sighed. "can't say I object to a moment alone."

But even though he should have felt that way, because as far as he could recall he'd always been something as a loner, the words rang hollow and a little lonely. Sephiroth's absence was palpable.

"Guess you can get used to anything," Cloud muttered, wandering into the kitchen.

It seemed significantly less cramped than usual without Sephiroth's tall form dominating it, but Cloud didn't bother cooking anything. He pulled out a bag of chips he'd picked up months ago and hadn't bothered to eat yet. His usual eating habits had been massively disrupted by Sephiroth's attention to health and balanced diets. Tifa was kind of on Cloud's side when it came to the importance of grease and red meat in a person's meals. Maybe it was a Nibelheim thing.

"Well." Cloud sighed, leaning back on one leg and crossing his arms. "What did I used to do before he was around?"

He could work on tuning up Fenrir, he supposed, but the bike was purring like a kitten. He could clean the apartment, but it was already next to spotless. The books he'd been researching lately had all landed on dead ends. There was nothing in them that had the answers Cloud needed. There were not many cases of resurrection on the books. And most of them had to do with luckily-timed Phoenix Downs.

He could always polish his sword, he supposed. He snorted abruptly, and coughed as he choked on the chip he was crunching. Hells, mako enhanced or not that hurt. He covered his mouth as he tried to stop choking the damn potato chip. He'd just heard Sephiroth's little purred 'Oh?' so clearly in his head when he'd thought it.

Cautiously, Cloud probed his mind as he regained himself after the coughing fit. Silent. Still. His own. Just his own brain filling in Sephiroth's absent teasing. He hoped.

"He's not in my head anymore." He muttered to himself. "That wasn't him in the first place."

Oh but it had sounded like him. And sometimes when Sephiroth purred his first name, Cloud still went tense. He hadn't been surprised when Sephiroth switched to saying Strife instead. But he didn't understand the feeling of loss that had come with it. Maybe it was leftover from the pieces of him that had died in the labs. They were like a shipwreck in his mind. Sometimes those broken shards of who he'd been came so close to breaching the surface...

“Don’t think about it.” He whispered to himself firmly. “You can’t remember, so just forget it. As much as he might be a welcome addition, you’re never going to be the person he remembers.”

And he didn’t want to be. Even if he did want to remember, and he couldn’t deny that he did, he wasn’t interested in moving backwards. He’d made a space for himself in the world. He’d worked hard, he’d done good, and in general he liked who he’d become.

And he’d been silently pleased to realize that whatever was between him and Sephiroth in the past, Sephiroth liked who he was now as well.

Cloud realized, abruptly, that he’d stopped to think in the middle of the living room, with a chip still held between his fingers and his mouth half-open.

He huffed at himself, bit the chip as though he could get revenge on it, and turned to walk to the bathroom, wiping his hand off on his pants. If nothing else, he could at least be clean.

He sighed as he showered, wondering if he should bother cleaning up thoroughly. Sephiroth had been exhausted the past few days, worn down and pissed by the process of finalizing his new legal identity. Turned out there were all sorts of hoops to jump through when you were resurrected. And then there had been the fiasco of whose last name he should take...

They had decided on Crescent. But Sephiroth hadn't been entirely happy. He had asked for privacy, and Cloud had obliged, but the quiet didn't seem to have helped much. Still. Cloud was more than willing to wait. But his body…

He toweled off swiftly. He'd really only needed a rinse in the first place. No reason to mess with washing his hair or scrubbing down. He toweled off, wandering into his room with his clothes under one arm and his mind a million places.

It might do him some good, he thought with a shrug. Relieve some tension. And who knew when Sephiroth would be home anyway.

Cloud put his dirty clothes away, grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Then stood at the side of the bed, frowning quietly to himself. How was he supposed to do this? It had been a long time, and even longer since he walked into the bedroom with the sole intention of masturbating. He looked down at himself, lips twisting briefly to the side.

"What was I expecting?" He muttered to himself. "Pick up lines? Should I start asking myself if I cum here often?"

He shook his head at his own apparent reliance on the foreplay that Sephiroth had so generously supplied him with. Then he crawled on to the bed and settled back against the pillows.

He had to admit that he liked his body. He could remember a time when he'd hated how he looked, scrawny and small. But his body had filled out, not just because of the mako, but because he'd fought and gotten stronger, and lived.

"Right," Cloud murmured. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. The kids aren't going to walk in, and neither is mom. It's my own room, my own place… I can do whatever I'd like."

He smirked a little at the thought, then paused halfway through reaching for his cock. He frowned quietly to himself and glancing around the empty room.

"And there and BETTER not be anyone watching in the lifestream." He said, clearly and loudly. He waited a moment for laughter or a sign of any kind. Then he let out a breath and shook his head at himself.

"Like they would." 

He looked back down his body to his soft cock, and gently poured a little of their generous lube supply into his hand. He took his time rubbing his hands together, letting the slick liquid warm up between his palms. He shivered when a touch of it dripped onto his chest. Cloud took a moment to slide his fingertip down his own chest, watching the way his own abs tightened and released as he dragged his fingertips over them.

He was more sharply muscled than Sephiroth now, he realized with a smirk.

"If young me could see me now," Cloud murmured to himself. He curled his hand slowly around his cock.

Cloud drew his hand over the soft skin, slicking himself carefully and thoroughly. He ran a thumb over his tip, and shivered at the sensation. It felt good, but it wasn't exactly sexy. Cloud closed his eyes lightly, wetting his lips with his tongue, and thought back. Sephiroth's hot, lithe body bent over him. Those hazy green eyes dark with lust, and a tiny smile on those bow lips.

His cock jumped at the memory and Cloud chuckled softly. He didn't remember much, but he knew full well that he'd always thought Sephiroth was beautiful.

"He wants me," Cloud whispered to himself, stroking his cock slowly. And oh, that thought was more than enough. Some part of Cloud had internalized his importance and his role as a part of Avalanche, but some part of him would always be uncertain about his worth.

But the memory of Sephiroth's eyes on him, of his low voice praising Cloud's beauty, of his pale hands stroking Cloud's face and chest and cock as though he were the most incredible thing he'd ever seen…

Cloud caught a breath, slowly stroking his hardening cock. It was an extremely arousing thought, Sephiroth's desire. He let himself indulge in it, hissing in breaths as he stroked and gently twisted and squeezed his cock. His other hand snuck down to tease at his balls lightly, and he bit his lip lightly.

Then the door opened and Cloud went very, very still for a moment. But the moment the first footstep touched the floor, he let out a breath of relief. He knew those boots.

"I'm back," Sephiroth called, closing the door behind himself.

Cloud considered his options, bit his lip lightly, drew in a breath, and made his choice.

"I'm in the bedroom." He called.

"I'm not far behind you." Sephiroth muttered in the other room as his footsteps came closer. "Hell of a day."

"Did you get it all figured out?" Cloud asked, looking up at the door, still sliding his hand slowly over his erection.

Sephiroth paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of him, then gave a low hum of thought.

"Yes," He said slowly, walking into the room. "Would you like a hand with that?"

"I've got plenty of hands, thanks." Cloud said mildly.

"So I see." Sephiroth leaned against the doorway, and Cloud was certain he wasn't imagining that the man had gone a little bleary-eyed, and gotten a very abrupt tent in his pants. "Then would an audience be acceptable?"

"I'd be happy for one," Cloud replied. "Want to tell me about your meeting?"

"Only if you need to hold off on cumming," Sephiroth replied, stripping slowly out of his jacket and scarf as he watched. "The boredom would be an instant buzzkill."

"I'm pretty sure you could read the phonebook and I'd get off to it." Cloud said, eyes sparkling with wicked pleasure.

"You flatter me," Sephiroth purred in a rumble that Cloud was absolutely certain was intended just to turn him on. It worked completely, and Cloud caught a breath as his cock jumped in his hand.

"Pants off," Cloud ordered. "And come over here."

"I thought you said you had enough hands," Sephiroth chuckled warmly, even as he moved over towards him in slow, predatory strides.

"Oh, I do," Cloud said, well aware that the mako was flashing in his eyes. “But you want good seats don’t you?”

“Hm.” Sephiroth smirked slightly. “And the price of admission?”

Cloud slowly stroked his hand up his length, sliding his thumb over the head of his cock, then trailing his fingers back down again.

“No touching,” He said mildly.

“Aesthetic appreciation only then,” Sephiroth purred. “May I speak during the performance?”

“Oh yes,” Cloud chuckled. “Please do.”

“Well then,” Sephiroth sat slowly on the bed before Cloud, as naked as he was. There were faint dark circles under his eyes, but his gaze was pleased and alert as he picked up the discarded lube and poured a bit into his own hand. “Please do continue.”

**...Continued in Day 9**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Voyeurism


	10. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth comes home to find Cloud having some fun with himself. Who is he to turn down an invitation to spectate?

[ <For more of Tomo's art, click here!> ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Sephiroth no longer heard Jenova's voice. Somehow that made it worse. Knowing she was out there and having no idea what she was feeling, what she wanted, or where she was… He'd preferred being actively hunted in the lifestream. Now in his new form, he didn't even have the energy to stay on guard at all times.

His body got tired, his muscles ached from tension, his stomach whined for sustenance.

Sephiroth hated it. But he could, at least, still hide his hatred. And when it was for the sake of Cloud and Avalanche it was not too much of a trial to do so. He'd learned how to smile on demand for Zack's sake in the lifestream. And gods he tried not to think of his lost friend, because his heart ached at the thought of him.

He was not unhappy. Not all the time. He could not be with Cloud at his side again, even in such a new and untested way. And he enjoyed Avalanche's company, and the presence of the children. But he did not belong there. Much though he might admire and enjoy the warriors who had fought at Cloud's side, and as thoroughly as they tolerated him, he was not one of them.

But that didn't stop Tifa from pulling him aside after Cloud left on his delivery for the day.

"Today's your meeting with the WRO, right?" She said, pushing him almost companionably towards one of the bar stools.

"It is." He'd agreed softly, in a low rumble. He took the seat, and tried not to roll the shoulder she'd shoved. She was truly impressively strong. He needed to step up his training. Maybe ask her for tips.

"Good, it'll be nice to put that behind you, I'm sure," She said, mildly. He blinked as she placed a glass of water in front of him, then turned to her drink mixing stock with purpose.

"It will be." He agreed, carefully taking a sip of the water out of sheer politeness.

"But you're worried, huh." She asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat and frowned a touch. The night before had mostly been full of staring sightlessly at things and trying to ignore the conflicting desires of his body to rest and to obsess over his concerns.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You have dark circles." She said, turning back and gesturing to her face. In her other hand, she offered him a pair of cucumbers, and Sephiroth stared at them blankly before looking to her again.

"Is this some sort of initiation?" he asked, gesturing to the drink and vegetable.

"Put them on your eyes," Tifa sighed with a smile. "Eyes closed, head back, cucumbers on eyelids. It'll help settle the swelling and soften those circles. You don't want to go into your meeting looking anything other than composed, right?"

Sephiroth blinked at the offering, then gave Tifa a very small but surprisingly true smile.

"My thanks," He murmured, reaching out and taking them from her.

"Go relax till your meeting time," She ordered, though she looked a little pleased. "De-puff your eyes and get a nap if you can. I'll make sure you're up in time to meet with Reeve."

Sephiroth followed her advice, and tried not to miss Cloud too fiercely. It was a bad idea to become too dependent on him. It was unfair to Cloud, for one thing. And a foolish move if he wished to continue his existence. So he took the day to try settling within himself, and tried to accept his new identity. It would be official once he and Reeve finished the final paperwork.

He would no longer be the revived ex-general of Soldier. He would be Sephiroth Crescent. And no one more.

He took care of Tifa’s drink orders for the end of the week while he was upstairs and called the delivery companies for her. Requisitioning supplies was familiar and comfortable territory. Even if there was significantly more rum in these requisitions.

Then he very briefly picked up the history of the Valentine family that Vincent had uncertainly lent him, but he found that his eyes were having trouble focusing. With a sigh, he took up the cucumbers he'd kept in the glass of water to maintain their moisture, and leaned back in his chair, placing them on his eyes, and hoping that Tifa's barkeep magic would sink in in time for him to seem himself with Reeve.

There were painfully few people who remembered who he had really been. Reeve had been one of them, at least to an extent, and Sephiroth was loath to compromise that memory.

He must have nodded off, but Tifa was good on her word. She came to wake him up, even if she did it from the doorway with a slightly too-sharp whistle and a half-wicked chuckle when he jumped awake.

"Sorry," She'd said. "I'm afraid I'll probably never get tired of getting the drop on you."

Sephiroth didn't blame her. But he did sigh repressively and stretch the kinks out of his back.

The meeting was mostly painless. Reeve needed Sephiroth's signature, but that included an entirely new last name. He'd practiced signing Crescent, but it still felt odd to write. Stiff and unwelcome. It felt like a lie. But Sephiroth told it smoothly, and let Reeve's odd cat take his photograph for his new ID.

It wasn't until later that he realized that his hair color on the ID was listed as 'black.' He had hoped it would be a while before anyone else noticed the dark roots growing at the base of his silver hair. he didn't want to think about them. He didn't want to give up any more of himself.

He headed for home with a sore heart and a tired body, and Reeve's fond farewell still ringing in his ears. Tifa offered him a ride, but he preferred to walk. It was time to put his head back together. To contemplate the day. To decide whether it was better to have two parents who he had never met than it had been to have a dead mother and a monster. To think about the name Crescent. To wonder at the fact that Vincent had never recommended the last name Valentine. Apparently he was more than happy for that lineage to die off.

He hoped Cloud's day had gone well. They did not often talk about deeper and more emotional things, but sometimes, on good days, he and Cloud would curl together and relax a while. Sometimes Cloud would even sigh and curl closer, and that last bit of tension that lived at the back of his neck would settle. It wasn't enough—It wasn't like before—It wasn't love… But it was enough.

He rolled his shoulders and took a breath as he neared the apartment door. He wished he had the connection to the lifestream that Cloud had. That he had ever heard a voice in his life that was not his own or Jenova's. He wished he could hear what Zack thought of him now. He was willing to bet the First was disappointed. He was supposed to be trying to make a new life for himself. To learn to be happy. It was turning out to be… difficult.

"Don't say ‘I’m home.’" Sephiroth reminded himself in a whisper as he walked up to the boxy building. Then he unlocked the door and slipped inside with a slow, clear step. Better to be sure Cloud could figure out who it was quickly.

"I'm back," He called, and mentally congratulated himself for not slipping.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Cloud called, sounding a little breathy.

Sephiroth frowned a little, wondering if it had been a rough day. Cloud didn't sound unhappy, at least. Maybe he'd just laid down for a moment. Or he was changing.

"I'm not far behind you," Sephiroth sighed, dropping his keys on the table and loosening the scarf he wore. "Hell of a day."

Sephiroth stepped up to the bedroom door, not daring to hope for more of a warm welcome than he already had.

"Did you get it all figured out?" Cloud asked from inside as Sephiroth stepped into the doorway.

‘Oh,’ Sephiroth thought. And then ‘oh’ again.

Sephiroth’s knees went a touch weak as he took in the way Cloud’s head was tilted to make his wide eyes even wider than usual—The soft part of his lips—The way his hand slid consciously over the length of his own cock, deliberate and smooth. Sephiroth felt quite suddenly lightheaded.

“Yes,” Sephiroth said, slowly, drawing out the word as he stroked his eyes up Cloud’s spread, warm, soft body. “Would you like a hand with that?”

The slow smile that worked over Cloud’s lips was delicious. His hair tangled around his face, and a piece of it touched the corner of his lips, and Sephiroth was lost. He pitched a tent so fast it left him dizzy.

“I have plenty of hands, thanks,” He wiggled the fingers of his less-involved hand.

“So I see,” Sephiroth leaned heavily against the doorway, suddenly unable to keep himself entirely steady. “Then would an audience be acceptable?”

“I’d be happy for one,” Cloud replied. “Want to tell me about your meeting?”

“Only if you need to hold off on cumming,” Sephiroth replied, stripping slowly out of his jacket and scarf as he watched Cloud’s every movement hungrily. “The boredom would be an instant buzzkill.”

“I’m pretty sure you could read the phonebook and I’d get off to it.” Cloud said, eyes delighted and bright.

“You flatter me,” Sephiroth purred, smiling as the pitch of his voice made Cloud’s cock twitch under his hands.

“Pants off,” Cloud ordered. “And come over here.”

“I thought you said you had enough hands,” Sephiroth chuckled warmly, even as he moved over towards him in slow, predatory strides. He unbuckled his belt, and let his pants drop. He managed to step out of them quickly.

“Oh, I do,” Cloud said, his eyes flashing intensely. “But you want good seats don’t you?”

“Hm.” Sephiroth smirked wickedly. “And the price of admission?”

Cloud slowly stroked his hand up his length, sliding his thumb over the head of his cock, then trailing his fingers back down again. Sephiroth watched the hand hungrily.

“No touching,” Cloud ordered, even as he teased.

“Aesthetic appreciation only then,” Sephiroth purred. “May I speak during the performance?”

“Oh yes,” Cloud chuckled. “Please do.”

“Well then,” Sephiroth sat slowly on the bed before Cloud, as naked as he was. “Please do continue.”

“Come on. get a better view.” Cloud insisted. “On the bed, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth hummed and climbed on, kneeling before Cloud and resting his weight back. He felt Cloud’s eyes inspecting his naked form, and turned his eyes down to his own cock. He reached out and plucked the tube of lube from the side of the bed where Cloud must have tossed it.

“I would ask if you could catch up,” Cloud commented, sliding his hand up and down his cock. “But you already look practically throbbing.”

“What can I say?” Sephiroth said softly. “This is… Quite a spread to come back to.”

Cloud gave a twitch of a smile that widened when Sephiroth remained sincere. His body shifted in pleasure, and he hissed softly in desire. Sephiroth’s eyes widened as Cloud pressed his foot into Sephiroth’s thigh. Then he slid his other leg between Sephiroth’s spread ones, and lifted his knee. Sephiroth grunted as Cloud pressed his knee up under Sephiroth’s balls.

Sephiroth caught his breath and let out a soft moan. He closed his eyes, slowly and fisted his erection with his lube-slicked hand. Cloud gave a low, husky laugh of pleasure.

"I thought there was no touching in this," Sephiroth said mildly, tipping his head.

"I said /you/ couldn't touch," Cloud clarified with a superior smirk.

"Ah," Sephiroth hissed in a breath as Cloud braced his foot more firmly on his thigh to lift his hips. "I understand completely."

“Did it really turn you on that much?” Cloud whispered in a throaty purr.

“You are gorgeous.” Sephiroth growled.

“Then enjoy the view.” Cloud sighed, and then he leaned his head back, baring his throat, and started jerking himself off.

He was not gentle with himself. Sephiroth moved his own hand slowly, watching hungrily as Cloud pleasured himself, hard and fast and wet. He twisted his hand just-so at the head of his cock, and Sephiroth memorized the motion for later use. But his mind was paying attention to something else—something he couldn’t understand just yet. He traced his eyes up Cloud’s bare form. Up his taut, pale stomach, and his vulnerable chest, and the soft slash of a scar at his core.

His head was thrown back, his throat bare as he gasped for air and…

He was not afraid at all. His eyes were closed, and he was making a low hum deep in his throat. He was bare and vulnerable, and he was not afraid, and…

Hope swelled intensely in Sephiroth’s chest. It escaped him in a soft gasp for breath, and he restrained it quickly, trying to bury the feeling underneath his arousal. Cloud moaned, eyes flickering open to check, and he must have approved of what he’d seen, because his leg stroked under Sephiroth’s body, rubbing him gently. He pressed his other foot down, arching his hips up into his own hand using Sephiroth’s thigh as leverage.

“Gods,” Sephiroth whispered. “Cloud, you are… Torturously attractive.”

“Would you like to play?” Cloud whispered. “Is it hard to keep your hands to yourself?”

“Terribly,” Sephiroth whispered truthfully. “You are irresistable.”

“That self control of yours,” Cloud purred. “I’ll put it to the test one day.”

“I’m counting on you,” Sephiroth growled. “Are you close?”

“Closer now,” Cloud whispered, voice hitching. “Gods your attention does things to you me.”

“I’m watching very avidly,” Sephiroth stroked himself a touch faster. Gods it was fun playing with him. “You’re so harsh on yourself. So strong and intense. I could watch you for days.”

“Oh gods,” Cloud whispered, arching his back, pressing against Sephiroth’s thigh. “Sephiroth…”

“Come,” Sephiroth urged. “Let me see you undone.”

And Cloud came apart at the seams, screaming his pleasure. His cum spurted against his chest, and Sephiroth followed him over the edge, grunting as he came. But his eyes never left Cloud’s twisting, tight form. Not until Cloud reached up for him. Then Sephiroth answered the silent call without thought, nuzzling against Cloud’s forehead.

“Did you set up that little display for me?” Sephiroth asked in a low purr. “Or was it just good timing?”

“The second,” Cloud chuckled. “But I’m very very glad it turned out that way.”

“Mm.” Sephiroth pressed a soft kiss to Cloud’s lips. “Me too.”

“Show me your new ID when we get out of bed, okay?” Cloud sighed.

“It’s awful.” Sephiroth chuckled. “I look… Dazed.”

“Everyone does,” Cloud sighed. “I bet you look beautiful.”

Sephiroth let out a low laugh, and settled in at Cloud’s side to think over all that he’d learned that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Oral Sex


	11. Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's not one to back down from a challenge. Even a big one. A really... Really big one...

[ <For more of Tomo's art, click here for her twitter!> ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

"You've been glaring at your phone for fifteen minutes now," Cloud observed mildly. "Are you feeling alright? Did the Reno text you something annoying?"

"I am… Busy." Sephiroth said eventually. "Reeve sent me some forms."

"I thought you had everything finished already," Cloud wandered over and dropped a cup of coffee on the table Sephiroth was all but hunched over.

"In terms of my legal identity." Sephiroth sighed, setting the phone down to curl his hands around the offered coffee. 

Cloud smirked quietly when Sephiroth's eyes flicked to him at the first taste of it. He was certain he'd gotten it just how the other man liked it this time.

"So this is some new problem to pound your head against? Better watch out, that skull of yours isn't as tough as it used to be."

"Oh ha ha." Sephiroth muttered, glaring briefly at Cloud. But there was a genuine look in his eyes asking not to joke, and Cloud sat down across from him instead of teasing more.

"You can tell me," Cloud said after a moment of holding his own coffee. "I'm not going to use it against you or anything. I'm just curious."

Sephiroth sighed, and it sent fog up from the coffee he was still holding close to his mouth. He flicked his eyes away a moment, then set down the mug to look at Cloud directly.

"Aptitude tests," He said blandly. "To see what positions I might be well-suited for."

"Those things like we had to take in school?" Cloud asked, making a little face. "Those things told me I should be a farmer. I wouldn't put too much stock in them."

"I don't exactly have a lot of ideas on where to start," Sephiroth sighed, leaning back in his chair. Cloud tried not to appreciate how very nicely the slump set off the long lines of his body. This was, after all, a serious conversation.

"Well, with your strengths, I guess," Cloud said. "And with what you want. That test can only tell you so much. It can't tell you what you want to do."

"I suppose you can," Sephiroth suggested, a smirk curling his perfect bow lips.

"Of course not," Cloud scoffed. "But I can talk you through it a little if you'd like."

Sephiroth chuckled softly, shaking his head and looking down a touch.

"Why not," He muttered. "You can't be be any worse than this test. It seems determined to work through every option that exists. And I am tired of clicking the 'no experience' button."

"Well?" Cloud settled back in his own chair, watching Sephiroth's expression quiet and dim.

"Well what?" Sephiroth asked.

"Should I ask you questions?" Cloud asked.

"Why not?" Sephiroth sighed. "I don't know where to start in this."

"Well?" Cloud fiddled with his coffee. "What are you good at?"

Sephiroth sighed into his mug, and took a slow sip of the warm drink.

"I would say killing people, but despite our training, I'm no longer certain about that. And I'm not interested in continuing that life."

"So nixing Mercenary and WRO-trooper, huh?" Cloud asked over his mug, watching the way Sephiroth's face shifted, trying not to twitch at the reminders. Was Sephiroth trying to push him? No, he didn't think so. Sephiroth just looked drained. Why on Gaia did he have the urge to cheer him up suddenly?

"I think not." Sephiroth chuckled.

"You're good at more than that, though," Cloud argued. "You've got organization skills."

"I'll make a lovely secretary," Sephiroth sighed, slumping back elegantly in his chair, letting one arm drape to the side.

"Well?" Cloud chuckled, leaning forward on the table, partly to hide the effect Sephiroth's deliberately lazy pose was having on him. The man was usually ramrod-straight no matter what. If he was slumping, it was on purpose, and Cloud was almost charmed at the idea that Sephiroth was going so far as to try to look frustrated and wearied by the process. "What do you want to do?

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have to ask." Sephiroth sighed, clenching his jaw.

"Narrow it down." Cloud urged. "Figure out the basics. Like, if you want to work under someone or be self-directed. Or if you want to work for a big organization or a little company. Or even just if you want to do something to help people, or to make a profit."

"Well." Sephiroth said after a moment. "There's a set of skills I know would come in hand in a /certain/ line of work."

Cloud looked at the smirk that curved his bow lips, and felt his face heat up and his pants tighten uncomfortably around his crotch. Though he knew very well that it wasn't his pants getting tighter.

"The honeybee closed down a long time ago," He said mildly, trying not to let himself blush too brightly. Did Sephiroth know about his trip to Don Corneo's mansion? Surely not. "And the Don got taken out by a particularly vengeful Turk."

"He's not the only one," Sephiroth said mildly.

"I may as well make some money there while we're at it," Cloud chuckled. "I'd make more than you anyhow. You scream 'I'm on top' just by standing around."

Sephiroth's eyes glinted in challenge, and he leaned forward to match Cloud over the table.

"Ah, perhaps, but what I lack in flexibility I make up for in skill." He purred.

"You say that like I'm not skilled," Cloud's eyes narrowed in return. He knew it was stupid. He knew this was an odd thing to get into a pissing contest over… But Sephiroth looked delighted and playful. And he was willing to be a little stupid for that. Just this once, he promised himself.

"You have your plusses." Sephiroth admitted, gesturing to him. "But only on the one side."

"What was that?" Cloud growled, eyes narrowing.

"Your ass can take any challenge," Sephiroth purred. "But you've never been able to deep throat. So I have you beaten there."

"Don't write me out so easily." Cloud's eyes narrowed, even as his heartbeat sped up. Sephiroth's cock was huge. Could he really live up to it if he pushed this?

"Oh?" Sephiroth purred, leaning back slowly. "Have you learned something new recently, then?"

Cloud felt his face turn pinker, but he straightened his spine and lifted his chin.

"You haven't given me the chance to try as I am," He said firmly.

"Did the Soldier Serum help your gag reflex?" Sephiroth chuckled, a wicked delight in his eyes.

"One way to find out," Cloud said, standing slowly out of his chair, his eyes narrowed on Sephiroth's gaze.

"I suppose that's true," Sephiroth purred. "But it hardly seems a fair test. You having to take all of me in. We both know I'm daunting."

"Like that's ever stopped me before," Cloud scoffed.

"You want to do this here?" Sephiroth asked with a low chuckle. "In the kitchen?"

"Why not?" Cloud rounded the table smoothly. "You're already all splayed out for me. Just back up from the table. I'm going to watch you every moment. i want to see the look on your face when I prove you wrong."

Sephiroth chuckled, scooting his chair back from the table. "Careful not to knock into it when you give in," He teased cruelly. "You'll spill coffee on my phone."

"As if," Cloud hissed. "Come on. Let's see what you've got."

"You have a head start on me," Sephiroth objected, unbuttoning his fly neatly with one hand and freeing his soft cock. "You're turned on by this."

"You'll catch up," Cloud hummed, sliding a hand down to his own aching crotch. He unbuttoned his own pants as well, and took a couple of experimental strokes, even as he eyed up Sephiroth's cock.

"It's cheating if you take it all in like this." Sephiroth informed him, slowly starting to stroke himself.

"I don't need to cheat." Cloud insisted. "Spread your legs."

"So demanding," Sephiroth sighed, but Cloud could see the skin under his hands pinkening and swelling in response. "Are you in such a big hurry?"

"I'd prefer to get started before I get off or go grey, if that's what you mean," Cloud said dryly, stepping up between Sephiroth's parted legs.

For a moment, he towered over the seated man. Then he took a deep, deep breath and sank to his knees, letting it out slowly.

"Are you hardening up yet?" He asked, cupping Sephiroth's balls lightly.

"Give me a minute," Sephiroth chuckled softly.

"Come on," Cloud murmured, licking his way over Sephiroth's fingers and cock both, enjoying the way it made him shiver. "Don't you want me to suck you off?"

"If you can't do it," Sephiroth said in a purr, "Take me the rest of the way to climax after you try. For my win. Alright?"

"What do I get if I win?" Cloud asked in a low rumble, sitting back on his knees as he slowly stroked himself, watching Sephiroth harden up under his diligent touch and their dirty conversation.

"Smug satisfaction." Sephiroth said dryly.

"I have that anyway," Cloud scoffed. They shared a brief grin, then Sephiroth shook his head a little.

"You can choose, then," He said mildly. "One favor from me. Whenever you want it."

"You'd do me a favor anyway," Cloud complained, but he nodded his acceptance.

He leaned forward, licking at the tip of Sephiroth's steadily swelling cock. He wanted to get himself used to the taste now while he still had time to acclimate. Sephiroth let out a low, pleased sound, slowing his motions and loosening his hand. Cloud watched his fingertips skate over himself, and hummed in pleasure at the way it made Sephiroth's whole body tighten.

"You're nearly all the way there," Cloud praised softly, reaching out to stroke his thumb down over Sephiroth's balls before cupping them gently. He silently admired the dusky hair at the base of Sephiroth's cock. He could remember it being silver the first time they'd fucked, but it had grown in black. It was strikingly attractive on his pale skin. Cloud felt quite suddenly hungry for it. Hungry to watch Sephiroth cum. Hungry to prove him wrong—to take every inch of his length and girth, and swallow it down like a pro. He wasn't going to give up. Not for anything.

"Well," Cloud asked, tapping a finger lightly against the tip of Sephiroth's cock, watching him hiss as the bead of precum on his cock stuck to Cloud's finger, trailing away almost delicately. "Is it still cheating if I start now?"

"Be my guest," Sephiroth rumbled, reaching out with the hand he'd been rubbing himself with to tangle it in Cloud's hair.

"No pulling," Cloud warned, even as he shifted closer on his knees. He considered his tactics, humming to himself. Then he took Sephiroth's tip in his mouth, and sank down slowly with it till he was on his hands and knees before him. He kept his mouth steady around Sephiroth's tip, licking his tongue over the underside, then swirling it over the head of his cock just to watch him arch into the touch.

He made a soft sound of objection, and Sephiroth spread his legs a little further, locking his hands in place.

"I won't move," He promised. "It's all you, Cloud. Give it your best shot."

The first couple of inches were easy. Cloud worked his mouth and tongue around Sephiroth's shaft. He told himself that he was giving Sephiroth time to get a little harder. But internally, he was starting to get nervous. Sephiroth was… He was huge. HIs cock was thick in his mouth, and the taste of him filled Cloud's senses. He took a slow, deep breath through his nose, trying to steady the nerves racing through him. He left one hand on the floor, and reached the other down to his own erection, rubbing himself to help distance his mind.

"Not too late to give up," Sephiroth murmured. "If that's where you're comfortable, that's where you're comfortable."

Cloud looked up at him and hummed around his cock

Sephiroth hissed softly at the feel of the hum, and his fingers tightened just a touch in Cloud's hair.

Cloud pushed himself forward a little more, till the head of Sephiroth's cock pressed against the back of his mouth. He choked a little, hesitating. He held back the reflex to gag and backed off, holding his breath a moment, then letting it out slowly through his nose. Tears welled in his eyes, not from pain, but just discomfort. His face was heating up. He didn't want to fail this. Maybe just a different angle…

He shifted, turning his head a little one way, then the other. He gave an experimental suck, and hummed in curiosity. Sephiroth was patient and still, though he twitched a little at the motion, and let out a slow breath of pleasure at Cloud's careful exploration.

He opened his mouth to speak, and Cloud glared up at him. He slid his tongue out beyond his lips to lick over the bit of Sephiroth's cock he hadn't taken yet, and found the helped a little, gave him another half-inch. Then he felt it. The cock's tip nudging against his throat as he got the angle right. He made a low, soft sound of discomfort, feeling his brows twist. 

"Doing alright there?" Sephiroth chuckled as Cloud paused to breathe deeply through his nose and acclimate to the weight and the girth of the cock in his mouth. "You can stop if you want. You've already done impressively."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, glaring up at Sephiroth. Part of him wanted off. He wanted to breath normally and release the stretch of his lips around Sephiroth's impressive girth. He wanted to close his mouth, and release the weight on his tongue. But instead of letting up, he steeled himself. He met Sephiroth's eyes, held them, took a deep breath, and swallowed.

For just a moment, his throat resisted, and then…

Gods it was full, and tight, and uncomfortable and too much, but Sephiroth sucked in a shocked breath, and Cloud held on. He breathed out slowly through his nose, trying to find a position where he could breathe well. He had to raise a little higher, straightening out a bit. Then he was able to suck in another breath through his nose. He squinted more than glared, blinking tears out of his eyes. 

Cloud belatedly realized he had a hand around his cock, and squeezed himself, giving a few pumps on his own erection, even as Sephiroth's hand clenched and unclenched in his hair. Cloud swallowed again, and Sephiroth let out a low, powerful moan. And then felt how it was supposed to go. His throat was relaxing touch by touch around the intruder. Cloud choked briefly, his body trying to cough out the intruder, but he forced himself to relax again. He'd gone tight around Sephiroth though, and the man was hissing in absolute pleasure, fighting to keep his hips still.

He wanted to gloat. But his mouth was full. He glanced down to the remaining inch of Sephiroth's erection and steeled himself. He furrowed his brows, and looked up at Sephiroth through his own intense, teary eyes. 

He waited until he had Sephiroth's full attention before bearing down on that last inch, and feeling his throat open and his lips stretch to accommodate it. He moaned around the feeling, the sheer pleasure of having proved Sephiroth wrong, the uncomfortable stretch in his throat that he was already starting to think he could get used to.

Sephiroth did not scream, but he had to clench his teeth to muffle the sound he made. He rocked his hips up helplessly into Cloud's mouth, and Cloud rode it a moment, but it was too much, too soon. He choked, and pulled off Sephiroth's cock swiftly, coughing and lifting a hand to his throat as he knelt there, trying to catch his breath.

"Gods above, Strife!" Sephiroth gasped, staring down at Cloud, even as he reached down to touch his saliva-slicked cock, as though making sure he'd felt that right. "You actually managed it."

Cloud coughed again, then cleared his throat, and lifted his eyes to Sephiroth. He knew there was a tear or two on his cheeks, but he smirked in triumph. His win.

"I told you," Cloud said lowly, his voice a little raspy from the coughing.

"How did you even fit it in," Sephiroth purred lowly. "I'm impressed."

He was also painfully turned on, much though he might try to hide it. He looked like his cock was practically throbbing with desire. Reddened and swollen and slick with spit, and Cloud had taken it /all/ Every inch. He wondered if he'd be able to get fucked like that. It was one thing to be allowed to explore millimeter by millimeter. It was another to give a proper deep-throat blow job.

"Well?" Sephiroth gasped, even as his hand wrapped around his own cock to relieve some of the tension. "Aside from your satisfaction, what would you have of me, Cloud?"

Cloud swallowed again, his hand rubbing his throat slowly. He could have anything he wanted. Sephiroth wouldn't take back his word. He was still feeling it out. He'd managed it once, but did that really mean he could do it?

"Alright," He said, slowly, stroking his hand up his cock. His erection was intense, and powerful, and maybe it was doing a little of the thinking for him, but… The rush of success he'd gotten at the base of Sephiroth's cock was… addictive.

"I'll claim my prize then," He said slowly, letting his voice roll off his tongue, swallowing, already getting himself ready. "I want to suck you off till you see stars."

He was glad Sephiroth had a hand around his cock, because the man's erection gave a little jump, and Sephiroth clamped down on the base to hold off his orgasm. He tugged lightly at his own balls, tipping his head back and catching his breath. Cloud took the moment to wipe the tears off his face and stroke himself a few more times. He ate up the way Sephiroth tensed and shivered—the way his toes were curling in the socks he tended to wear around the house. He wanted to suck him dry, he thought to himself, and shivered at his own filthy impulse.

"As the victor likes," Sephiroth murmured. "Shall I warn you when I'm close?"

"Don't bother," Cloud replied, moving his hand off his throat to catch Sephiroth's cock again. "I'm not letting go."

He steered the head to his lips again and gave it a little lick. Then he paused and looked up at Sephiroth's face. The man looked a little shell-shocked, and Cloud decided he'd probably need it spelled out for him. He caught Sephiroth's hand and put it back against his blond spikes.

"You take charge this time," He said, firmly. "I think I've got the hang of this. And the mako really took care of the gag problem."

"You're sure?" Sephiroth asked.

In answer, Cloud sucked his tip into his mouth like a lollipop and started sucking and playing with his tongue. Sephiroth hissed in pleasure, firming his grip in Cloud's hair. And then he started to move—not his own hips, but Cloud's head, drawing him back and forth slowly, slowly by the grip in his hair. Cloud followed gamely, humming around the cock. He kept his tongue out this time, letting it trace cool, slick trails of saliva over the cock he hadn't yet taken in. It made it easier to glide, and easier to keep his teeth from scraping as Sephiroth started to urge him deeper, and deeper.

Soon his cock was filling Cloud's mouth and he paused, stiffening, when he hit the back with his tip. Cloud shifted, finding the position, and swallowed hard.

Sephiroth gasped, draw another half-inch deeper by the swallow, then pushed Cloud's head back. Then he drew him forward again, repeating the awkward motion. His cock bumped the back of Cloud's throat, and Cloud found his place and swallowed it down. A third time, and this time Cloud had a handle on it. He kept his throat relaxed just enough that when Sephiroth pulled him forward again, his cock slipped in without resistance.

Cloud sucked in a breath. He'd been concentrating so hard he'd forgotten to breathe. That didn't seem to bother Sephiroth in the slightest. He was moaning softly, curling over Cloud as he clenched his hand in his hair, trying to stave off his cumming. Cloud hummed slowly as he was pushed all the way off Sephiroth's length as the man tried to regain himself.

"Come on," Cloud whispered once he'd caught his breath. "Come on, Sephiroth. I want to feel you fuck me like this too."

"I don't want to hurt you," Sephiroth choked.

"I've got it," Cloud said, firmly. "Fuck my mouth, Sephiroth."

"Gods," Sephiroth hissed, but when Cloud licked at his tip again, Sephiroth was more than eager to participate.

This time he didn't bother with guiding. He dragged Cloud closer, and Cloud willingly followed, letting Sephiroth pleasure the top half of his length with his mouth before dragging him deeper. This time Cloud choked, but he didn't let it stop him. Sephiroth was too close, and so was he. His free hand was squeezing his own erection, pumping himself firmly, hunting for release. He dragged in a breath, relaxing his throat as Sephiroth pulled him closer by the hair. He'd nearly taken all of him in when Sephiroth changed tactics, holding him in place by his hair and starting to thrust into him.

He had to raise out of the chair a little to find the right way to do it in line with Cloud's throat, but he was more than eager by then. He clenched his hand in Cloud's blond locks and thrust into him.

It was shallow at first, and Cloud fought to relax his throat enough for Sephiroth to even make significant headway. But once they found the angle, Cloud moaned around the thick flesh filling him.

Sephiroth pressed in deeply, burying Cloud's nose in his soft black pubic hair, then pulled out, thrusting back in just as deeply again. And that was the end of his impressive control. He started thrusting in short, agonizingly hot thrusts. He was panting, moaning Cloud's name as he thrust into his mouth—into his throat. One of his hands snuck down to rest over Cloud's throat, feeling the way it moved around his cock, and his hips jerked in pleasure.

Cloud felt it coming, sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, and lifted his hands to catch Sephiroth's thighs. He pressed as deep as he could, forcing Sephiroth to the hilt in his own mouth, and swallowed. Sephiroth cried out in pleasure, his hand fisting in Cloud's hair, too tightly. HIs hips pressed against Cloud's face, and he came hard.

Cloud choked, but forced himself to restrain it. He held his breath and with absolute determination swallowed down Sephiroth's orgasm. He could feel every spurt, every twitch so, so intimately, and the very act of swallowing left Sephiroth all but twisting in mindless pleasure before him straining as deep into him as he could. Cloud clenched his eyes shut, swallowing and swallowing, taking it all in, till Sephiroth was gasping for air and whimpering and twisting in his grip.

"I can't," Sephiroth choked, "Cloud, I can't, no more!"

Almost reluctantly, Cloud realize this own lungs were starting to burn too, and with one more firm swallow, he drew away, licking over Sephiroth's length as he pulled away from him.

There was not a drop of cum left on his saliva-slick tip.

Cloud choked and coughed, dropping back on his knees, even as he fisted himself once more, then twice, before following Sephiroth over the edge, lightheaded from arousal and breathlessness. Sephiroth's hand was still in his hair, squeezing now and then as the aftershocks rippled through him almost visibly. Cloud gasped and panted, one hand still on the ground and the other still around his cock. He swallowed again, licking at his lips and closing his mouth almost experimentally. His jaw ached from the deep, wide play.

"Gods above," Sephiroth whispered, eyes almost glassy from pleasure when he opened them. "I think I got the better part of your prize."

Cloud hummed lowly in pleasure, rubbing his hand slowly over his throat.

"I don't know about that," He managed to say at last, swallowing again and taking a slow breath. "I'm fairly sure that I couldn't have enjoyed that more."

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, his fingers loosening in Cloud's hair to stroke over his scalp lightly.

"More than," Cloud whispered. "You?"

"Overstimulated," Sephiroth laughed weakly, and Cloud hummed in pleasure, shifting to sit properly on the floor between Sephiroth's legs. He pillowed himself on one of the man's thighs, reaching out to light pat his softening cock in affectionate understanding. Sephiroth shivered and shot him a glare.

"It was hard for you to hold back, huh?" Cloud murmured, smirking wickedly up at Sephiroth.

"Nearly came the moment you managed it the first time," Sephiroth agreed with a sigh.

"Hm." Cloud closed his eyes lightly, allowing himself to savor his victory and the flavor of Sephiroth on his tongue. "We'll have to work on that sometime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Genderbend


	12. Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth reminisces about times long lost, and a specific status effect he and Cloud encountered once back before his fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Boom here. Just wanted to pop in with a warning! I know that Genderbend chapters can be stressful for trans readers. I want to assure you of two things: 
> 
> ONE! Even though Sephiroth and Cloud have breasts and vaginas for a portion of this chapter, they are still treated as male, use male pronouns, and are the same people. Gender is not about what parts you have, and this fic gets that! (Even though it's from 2015 and I think I could do better now.)
> 
> TWO! Nothing really important plot-wise happens in this chapter, and if it is unsettling to you, go ahead and skip it! No hurt feelings, and you aren't missing much except a small scene at the beginning of Cloud being bad at crosswords.
> 
> Okay, that's all, love y'all! Enjoy!

[ <For more of Tomo's art, click here!> ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

"So…" Cloud was flipping his pencil around his first finger, frowning at the piece of paper in front of him. "Word for a bird of prey's roost?"

"Aerie," Sephiroth said mildly, stretching.

"Shit," Cloud muttered, and filled in the next space on the crossword. "Why am I even trying?"

"You've asked me four answers already." Sephiroth sighed. "So I'm not sure."

"You only knew three of them," Cloud accused softly.

"Sue me, I'm not accustomed to the specific names of wash-basins." Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned back. "Surely there's something more interesting you could do with your time."

Cloud sighed, shoving away the crossword puzzle Then he slowly pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and set it on the table between them.

"I did have some questions." He said slowly. "If now's a good time."

'Shit,' Sephiroth thought. 

"Of course," Sephiroth said.

“They can wait,” Cloud offered. “I mean, I know it’s weird.”

'No, go ahead," Sephiroth sighed. "I've made no secret that I'm open to be questioned. What do you want to know?"

"Um," Cloud glanced up to Sephiroth and then back to his little obviously hand-written form. "Okay. Was I a virgin when we first fucked?"

Sephiroth barked out a laugh, staring at Cloud in confusion.

"What kind of questionnaire is this?" He asked, leaning forward. Cloud covered the paper with his hand, almost sheepishly.

"Look, it's not like I have a comprehensive sex history on either of us," He muttered. "I'm trying to understand better. Just answer, would you?"

Much more entertaining than I'd anticipated, Sephiroth thought. He took in the blush on Cloud's cheeks and smirked warmly.

"Very well," He purred. "Yes, you were. But we waited together until I was no longer robbing the cradle. Next question."

"I never took you for the patient type." Cloud accused, narrowing his eyes.

Sephiroth just shrugged. He didn't want to tell Cloud the truth of it, that he'd wanted to take care of him, and had waited for concern and affection rather than any noble purpose. It sounded suddenly embarrassing when Cloud was using words like 'fucked' for the two of them.

"Alright," Cloud said slowly, turning back to his paper. "Were you a virgin?"

"No." Sephiroth responded, arching an eyebrow.

"Who with?" Cloud glanced up at him, and Sephiroth scoffed in answer.

"Next question." He instead, making a little spinning motion with his finger.

Cloud looked mildly disappointed, but didn't push. Sephiroth was more than glad to avoid the questioning. He was not a fan of personal questions, in general.

"Can mako be sexually transmitted, and should we be watching out for contamination with you?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth winced a little. He hated clinical questions. They reminded him of too many things. Cloud made a little face as well, and the shared the moment of discomfort.

"Unless you got a big dose recently, no," He said at last. "Shouldn't be much of a concern. It's only trace amounts in bodily fluids. No more than I inhale every day anyway."

"Hm." Cloud wrote a 'maybe' in the line, but Sephiroth forgave him for that.

"What's your orientation?" Cloud asked, looking up again.

"Hm?"

"Have you been with women too?"

"Well, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Haven't you? I thought perhaps with Tifa…"

"No," Cloud shook his head a little. "I thought so for a while, but I think it was just having read too many books as a kid. I thought that was the story I was in, you know? But it doesn't turn out like that in real life. Good thing, too, because I'm gay. Not into ladies. now what did you mean by 'kind of?'"

"Well, it's a yes and no sort of situation." Sephiroth said with a half-shrug. "Have I had experience with female physicality? Yes. Have I made love to a woman? No."

Cloud stared flatly at him, willing him silently to make sense. Sephiroth could practically feel the lasers of confusion and suspicion radiating from him. He sighed slowly and rolled his shoulders back.

"There was this spell." He said at last. "We were on a mission together. Really it was supposed to be more relaxation than anything. But we got a very rare status effect and ended up…"

_ /“Why are your breasts so much bigger than mine?” Sephiroth murmured curiously. “I’m bigger than you overall, even like this. I want to see them closer.” _

_ “You want to wha—” Cloud gasped as Sephiroth slipped a hand under his shirt and slid it upwards. “Ah! Seph, don’t!”/ _

"Female," Sephiroth finished at last, trying not to get lost in the memory.

"What?" Cloud gave a little bark of laughter. "No way. That's not a real status effect."

"One night at the inn cured us both right up," Sephiroth said with a half-shrug. "But, well… It was a night at the inn. And we were very active people. Though I'll admit you were not entirely sure about the idea at first."

"I wouldn't think so," Cloud muttered. "Let's just… Yeah. I think that's enough questions for tonight."

His face was unusually red at the mention of himself as female. Sephiroth wondered why, but let it slide, shrugging a touch and looking back to his drink.

It was a memory he remembered fondly, even if Cloud didn't. He excused himself to his room, and wandered off, trying to remember every moment and breath.

"Are you still unsure about this?" Sephiroth purred, his voice lighter, his female form smaller, but still feeling the same power thrumming under his skin.

"Mmmn." Cloud arched beneath him, his chest rising and falling heavily with every breath. Sephiroth purred his approval and licked at the breast he'd been gently exploring with his tongue.

"They're nice," He sighed warmly against the soft bosom. "So soft and heavy. I'm still jealous of their size. I've found no reason for yours to be so ample."

"Sephiroth," Cloud moaned beneath him, arching with desire.

"You're very turned on," Sephiroth observed in a low hum. "I can't say I'm any different."

It was a strange sensation. Wet and tingling and bone-deep. There was no uncomfortable rise of flesh against his tight pants. In fact, if anything, the pair he'd picked out were pleasantly snug around his crotch now. He rolled his hips against them, and hummed at the sensation. He didn't understand it, he wasn't sure the exact physical properties, but it was /very/ nice.

"Do you still want me to stay above the belt?" He asked, licking his tongue broadly over Cloud's nipple.

"I…" Cloud started, then hissed in a breath as Sephiroth carefully sucked the nipple into his mouth. "Ah, gods, I don't know… It's… It's so weird!"

"But nice, right?" Sephiroth asked when he finally had enough of making Cloud arch and shudder with the pressure of his teeth and tongue. He liked how he could feel every one of his touches shifting Cloud's breasts. Every motion, every lick, every pet moved them, and Sephiroth thought he would gladly pillow on the soft flesh if Cloud would let him.

"Yes," Cloud ended the agreement in a hiss as Sephiroth's other hand snuck over to pinch and pull at his neglected nipple, watching the way it moved as he lifted it, away from Cloud, pulling just a touch too much before releasing it to jiggle slightly back into place. He chuckled against the breast he was sucking at, even as Cloud moaned and blushed.

"Would you like to try?" Sephiroth offered, even as he shifted position. He angled Cloud's leg between his own, and found that if he rolled his hips now it was an intensely pleasurable experience. Like being inside him, but oh so different too. He pressed again, and inhaled sharply at the intensity of feeling.

"I…" Cloud twisted, rubbing against Sephiroth, watching him a long moment. The hot flush in his cheeks, the bright blue of his eyes, the soft spikes of his hair… He was beautiful, and Sephiroth pulled away from his pleasurable position and his soft, nipping torment to kiss his full lips.

"You don't have to," Sephiroth whispered. "You've been very indulgent so far."

He stroked his hand down Cloud's lithe, changed body and smiled in soft approval at it. " _ Very _ indulgent." he purred.

"Do it," Cloud said after a moment.

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth purred.

"It's my only chance to have you inside me like that," Cloud whispered. "Or it… It better be! So… So I want to feel."

"Hmm." Sephiroth slid away from Cloud's face again and gently tugged down his pants. "And I want to feel you," He purred.

He took a moment to inspect Cloud's thick, strong thighs, and trace down his fuzzy legs. He dropped kisses to his knees. Cloud was blushing, averting his eyes, but one of his hands had curled down to touch and stroke his own breast—The one Sephiroth had left uncovered by the loose shirt Cloud was wearing. He was tracing circles around the areola, the nipple tight and hard in the center.

Sephiroth smiled up at him, and Cloud gave him a faint smile back. Then Sephiroth hummed to himself and stripped off the shirt he wore so his own smaller, perky breasts were free. He left the pants on. They were tight, and pleasant, and he didn't want to get Cloud's leg too wet.

"Look at you," He sighed warmly, tracing his fingertips up Cloud's thigh to his hugely different crotch. He traced over his inner thighs, fingertips just barely brushing the outer lips of his new opening.

"Mnn." Cloud squirmed a little, reaching down and tugging on Sephiroth. "Don't… Don't just stare, okay?"

"You're right," Sephiroth murmured, sliding back up to lay alongside him. "I'm much more a man of action. May I?"

He tapped his fingers lightly against the smooth skin above the folds of Cloud's labia. Cloud shifted awkwardly a moment more, obviously not just ready yet. Sephiroth hummed and nuzzled his face back into Cloud's breast. He shifted one hand to catch Cloud's fingers above his head, using the leverage to prop himself up just a little. It gave him a perfect angle, one hand resting on Cloud's crotch, not yet playing, but stroking over the skin there, and pressing lightly now and then, testing the give of the flesh, and tracing over to Cloud's wider hips.

He wrapped his mouth back around Cloud's nipple, toying with it gently while his other hand rubbed at Cloud's hips and thighs, not demanding, but soft and caressing.

Cloud rolled his hips with a soft, low groan, and Sephiroth smiled softly. He shifted his hand back towards Cloud's midline. He rested it over Cloud's untouched clit, waiting. When He gave another swirl over Cloud's nipple, and smiled around his mouthful as Cloud rolled his hips up into the waiting hand.

"Ah!" Cloud went stiff, gasping in pleasure, and Sephiroth purred his pleasure in reply, rolling his own hips down against Cloud's leg, rubbing there. He felt how wet Cloud was against his hand, and hummed warmly in pleasure.

"Nice, isn't it?" He rumbled.

In response, Cloud untangled their hands to press Sephiroth's face back into place, and lifted his hips to press into his hand again.

Sephiroth hummed in pleasure, licking and sucking gamely at Cloud's silent insistence. For a long while, his world dissolved into the taste of Cloud's skin, their heavy, wanting breaths and sighs, and the soft wet sounds of Cloud rolling into his touch. 

"O-Okay," Cloud whispered. "You… You can try inside. If you want."

"Oh do I," Sephiroth slid a finger inside, slowly, carefully. It was not at all like what he was used to. It was wet, and hot, and Cloud squeezed around him, making a soft sound of surprise.

"How is it?" Sephiroth murmured, nuzzling against Cloud's breast.

"I don't," Cloud wiggled a little, trying to settle against Sephiroth. "I don't know, it's… mnnn… K.. Keep going… Give me a minute…"

Sephiroth hummed, and shifted his hand so that his thumb could rest over Cloud's clit while he slowly curled and shifted his finger inside, getting used to the feeling of it. There was a startling about of room, all things considered, and Sephiroth explored the feeling of the flesh inside, humming against Cloud's chest.

Cloud pressed up into the thumb on his sensitive flesh, and the motion pressed Sephiroth's finger down just a little. Cloud groaned warmly at the feel of it. Sephiroth bore down on Cloud's thigh, groaning in pleasure at the feeling of it.

"M-more," Cloud whispered, shifting under Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was happy to oblige. He pulled out his first questing finger and shifted his hand, till the heel of his palm could cover Cloud's clit and he could sneak two fingers inside. It was a bit of a stretch at first, but Cloud opened to him with a groan, and Sephiroth sucked against his nipple in praise.

"Oh gods," Cloud moaned as Sephiroth crooked and spread his fingers inside, exploring his inner workings. "Oh gods, Sephiroth…"

He tangled his hand with Sephiroth's again, his face bright pink as he arched into the two touches, his back bowing under the dual pleasures. Sephiroth pressed down with the heel of his hand, rubbing more firmly against Cloud's clitoris, and Cloud yelped in pleasure and discomfort. Too much, Sephiroth thought, and backed off. But a moment later Cloud was grinding into his hand again, as though he was getting off to it. 

Sephiroth wanted to taste him, but he didn't want to push. Not while Cloud was obviously starting to have such a good time. So instead he hooked his fingers firmly inside him and lifted just a little, rubbing against Cloud's thigh as the new tormenting pleasure made Cloud's body stiffen and his inner muscles clench.

"Gods," Cloud whispered. "Gods, it's too much, don't stop!"

Sephiroth hummed his approval, pulling his head back to lick broadly over his nipple before biting it sharply and gently. Cloud gasped, arching and twisting under him. His free hand clenched the pillow, and Sephiroth shifted his hand back and forth, working between the folds of Cloud's sex a little more firmly. He could feel the little hood of the clitoris pulling back under his touch, giving Cloud that much more sensation, even though it was already almost too much for him.

"Bastard," Cloud gasped, and lifted his knee slowly.

Sephiroth's eyes flashed in pleasure and surprise as he was suddenly more firmly pressed against Cloud's thigh. He pulled away from the breast, tilting his head back and arching. He rolled his hips into the firm touch, as if he could fuck Cloud even as he was. The motion shifted the fingers in Cloud, and he crooked them slowly and firmly inside him. Cloud whimpered in pleasure, closing his eyes tightly and biting one of his soft, plump lips.

"Seph," He whispered wantingly.

"You're nearly there, aren't you," Sephiroth purred, briefly surprised by how light his voice was when he spoke. He hadn't forgotten that his body was female, but it was strange. 

He was already comfortable in his new body, but the sound of him, the feel of his clit being rubbed through the pants, the hardness of his nipples in the cold air… it was all new and strange and exciting.

He stiffened as Cloud pressed more firmly against him, almost painfully. He was practically supporting Sephiroth's weight on his knee, and Sephiroth shifted with a moan, of pleasure and pain, the intensity of the weight on his sensitive flesh driving him ever closer to an edge he didn't quite recognize.

"Oh gods," Cloud whispered. "Oh gods, Seph, more!"

And Sephiroth obliged. He bore down on Cloud's clit, then twisted his hand again so he could thrust in and out of him with his fingers, letting his thumb graze Cloud's clit with every thrust. Till eventually Cloud was pumping back, dripping wet and gasping for air. Sephiroth, with a hitching breath of arousal, slid a third finger into him, and Cloud cried out in pleasure and pain at the tight fight in the untested opening.

"Yes," He hissed. "Yes, Sephiroth!"

"Cum for me," Sephiroth ordered, and lowered his head again to latch onto the much abused nipple once more, tasting Cloud's soft salty sweat as the man writhed and tightened beneath him, moaning and shifting.

Cloud's fingers tightened around Sephiroth's hand, and his inner muscles clenched once, then twice. He yelped, shivering, and pressed briefly into Sephiroth's thumb once more with his swollen, needy clitoris. Then he reached down with his free hand, fumbling, and drew Sephiroth's hand away with a shaking hand.

"N-no more," He whispered, trembling. "No more, no more, that was… Oh gods…"

"Mmm." Sephiroth purred, licking slowly over Cloud's nipple, and it all but sent Cloud into convulsions for a moment. He dragged Sephiroth's head away with his other hand, whining as he trembled and gasped.

"How was it?" Sephiroth purred, still rolling against Cloud's shaking thigh.

Cloud gave a low hum, still trembling from the stimulation of it. Then he fumbled with his hand down between Sephiroth's legs and slowly rubbed over the damp spot there.

"Let me show you," Cloud whispered, and Sephiroth had agreed easily.

In his room, Sephiroth hissed softly, blinking his eyes open as he climaxed at the memory. He'd known he would, the memory of the taste of Cloud and the intensity of his enjoyment never failed to get him hard. He sighed softly, wiping away his cum and smiling softly to himself. 

They never had found out what had caused that status effect. But he wondered if he could convince Cloud to go hunting with him some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Caged


	13. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finally gets around to pushing that self control of Sephiroth's....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter includes a cock cage with a sounding rod as part of it, so be warned! Moderate amounts of sounding ahoy!) [Also some temperature play.] {Cloud may or may not put the cock cage in the fridge before use, like a jerk.}

[ _< For more of Tomo's art, click here!>_ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

It had been a very very interesting day for Cloud. He'd picked up the packages for his delivery runs that day, and had found that one of them—a slightly bigger than fist sized box—was marked with his name and delivery address. He tucked it in an inner compartment of his bike, and tried very, very hard not to think about it while he ran his usual delivery runs, collecting signature after signature.

"You're sporting a little tent there, Spike," Reno drawled when Cloud arrived with a suspiciously stained and half-crumpled package for him. "Exciting day?"

"Eat a dick, Turk." Cloud huffed.

"You willing to share Sephiroth's?" Reno called after him.

Cloud flicked him off over his shoulder. But at least Reno's crass bluntness was enough of a turnoff to get him through the rest of his day.

He finally arrived home and pulled free the little box. He tested its weight in his hand and smirked to himself as he parked Fenrir and headed up to the apartment door.

Sephiroth was inside already, researching. Or at least he had been. He had an array of highlighters spread out before him, and a few open books on varying subjects. When Cloud had left that morning, he'd been marking pros and cons of different professions with red and green, but judging by the presence of blue and yellow highlighters in front of him, Cloud had a feeling it had gotten more complicated.

"Welcome back," Sephiroth said, sitting back in his seat. He seemed relaxed, if a little frustrated. That was good, Cloud thought. Maybe he'd be up to trying this tonight.

"You've been busy," Cloud commented with a smile.

"So it would seem." Sephiroth gestured to him, lifting an eyebrow. "Did you miss a delivery today?"

"No," Cloud scoffed, leaving his keys by the door and sauntering into the apartment towards the table Sephiroth was working on. "It's for us. Do you want to open it?"

"For us?" Sephiroth muttered, giving him a suspicious look.

"Well," Cloud allowed himself a slow smirk. "Technically it's for you. A little gift. To help with your self control. You know we've been talking about it recently."

"If you got me a shock collar, I'm going to bite you, Strife." Sephiroth warned mildly, even as he reached to to take the weighty box from Cloud. "It's heavy." He commented.

"Mmhmm." Cloud agreed mildly, sliding slowly into the seat across from Sephiroth. "Go ahead. Open it up."

"You're watching me like a wolf." Sephiroth commented mildly. "Planning to devour me tonight, Strife?"

Cloud smirked slowly, and said nothing in reply. Sephiroth eyed him suspiciously, then carefully shifted his books aside to start opening the box.

Cloud silently savored the moment. There was a tickle of anxiety in the back of his mind, but he didn't mind that. If Sephiroth didn't want to play like that, he'd wear it himself. Though he had to admit it might be a little big on him. He bit his lip, trying to settle down his body's automatic response as Sephiroth frowned a little and reached into the box, then pulled out carefully plastic-sealed metal.

It was a thing of beauty, silver rings looping around with bars to keep them in line, curved slightly downwards in an unmistakably phallic shape. There was a slender shaft down the core of the bars, tracing directly down the center of them. Sephiroth held it uncertainly a moment before slowly lifting it closer to himself for inspection.

"A chastity cage?" He asked, lifting an uncertain eyebrow at Cloud.

"Well," Cloud smirked slowly. "You want to get more control, right? That'll help you get a handle on those orgasms of yours, one way or another."

"Mmhmm." Sephiroth leaned back, setting the toy on the table, but not turning him down yet. "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with a certain blond super-soldier wanting to have me at his mercy."

"Now Sephiroth." Cloud leaned forward to prop his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. Mako licked through his eyes with pleasure and excitement. "Whatever would make you think that?"

"Hm." Sephiroth eyed him behind dark eyelashes, lifting a hand to curl his finger into his bangs slowly as he thought. "On my terms," He said at last. "And under my conditions. You could break me with a pinky after all. And sounding is /not/ comfortable."

Cloud couldn't help the way he brightened. He'd been trying to play up the seductive and in-control angle, but Sephiroth's easy agreement had him grinning in delight. He didn't mind his lapse in acting, though, because it roused a similar if more reserved smile from Sephiroth.

"Your terms are?" Cloud asked warmly.

"Well first," Sephiroth said mildly. "Come over here and braid my hair. We'll talk while you work, but i'm not risking it getting snared in any of your contraptions."  
"I see you took it easy on me in terms of sounding rod size." Sephiroth commented mildly as Cloud stood up to walk around behind him and pull his mass of hair out from behind the chair. "You'll need a brush."

"It's even one that'll let you take a piss if you need to," Cloud commented.

"Crass." Sephiroth complained mildly, even as he touched his finger to the rounded tip of the sounding rod's plug. "Do you plan on leaving me open, then?"

"It totally defeats the purpose if I let you cum through it." Cloud complained mildly. "It stays shut unless you have some pressing concerns."

"Mm." And will you be locking me in?" Sephiroth asked mildly, tracing his finger down the curved cage to the clasp at the base.

"Of course," Cloud said mildly, returning from his short trip to fetch the soft-bristled brush Sephiroth preferred. "Any reason I shouldn't?"

"Oh, no, help yourself." Sephiroth said mildly. "But it is a flimsy little lock they've sent you. Even as I am, I might break it."

"You won't though," Cloud chuckled. "You've got too much pride to come across as that desperate."

"That depends entirely on what you put me through, Strife." Sephiroth purred, though he looked pleased by the compliment. "I would suggest tying me down. Just to be sure."

Cloud didn't bother bringing up that Sephiroth hardly needed tying down. This was not a time to remind the man that he was weak. He hummed in approval instead, because that was very much what he wanted, and gathered Sephiroth's hair to start brushing his tips.

"We used to have a system," Sephiroth said after a moment of enjoying the sensation of having his hair carefully tended to. "When we played in this way. To ensure you had the control to stop it at any point."

"Catch me up on it," Cloud insisted softly. "I don't want to be too hard on you. If you really can't take it anymore, or you're in pain, I don't want to damage you."

"Especially not your favorite part of me," Sephiroth teased.

"I like your hair pretty well too," Cloud said with a shrug, even as he re-gripped Sephiroth's hair another few inches up and combed through that section.

He listened while Sephiroth told him their usual 'traffic light' system, and agreed to the signals. Red for 'stop right now,' yellow for 'hold on there cowboy,' and green for 'get on with it.' Not exactly in those words, but Cloud liked his termanology better.

Cloud brushed Sephiroth's hair as he spoke, till he could drag the brush over his scalp and down the length of his hair without it snagging. Then he started braiding, loosely and easily. He'd helped Marlene braid her hair enough times to be more than competent at it by now.

"I won't lie," he said mildly. "It's probably going to hurt a little."

"Keep the braid loose, would you?" Sephiroth requested mildly. "And I'm alright with that. So long as you make sure it's sterile and I'm well bound. I don't want to risk twitching and injuring myself."

"I'll hold you down," Cloud agreed in approval. "And it's steel. I'll boil it first. Just to be sure. You're up to this tonight?"

"Hm." Sephiroth tilted his head back with a smirk as Cloud worked down on his braid. "I'm already fairly frustrated. What better time to work on upping my tolerance and patience?"

"And you don't mind me being in charge of you tonight?" Cloud asked warmly. "I'll probably be taunting you some, you realize. It hardly counts as restraint if there's nothing to restrain yourself from."

"I trust you." Sephiroth said simply. "Pass me the end of that braid. I'll tie it off while you start setting up."

"Fetch that nice rope you got too, would you?" Cloud requested, picking up the cock cage and smiling again at the cold metal of it. "I'll get started sterilizing this if you'll pull up that nice tutorial on rope binding you found again."

"Is there new lube in there too?" Sephiroth asked mildly, taking his braid from Cloud in careful, deft fingers.

"Of course," Cloud pulled out the water-based lube and wiggled it at Sephiroth. "I'm not planning to put you at any risk."

"Hm." Sephiroth smirked and leaned down to kiss Cloud lightly.

"Twenty gil says you break fist." Sephiroth purred.

"I'll take that cage off you when you beg me," Cloud purred in response.

"Hm." Sephiroth sauntered out of the room slowly, letting his hips sway. "We'll see."

As usual, the set up for the scene took time. Cloud meant what he said. He was going to be careful with Sephiroth, beginning to end. The man was human, but tired of being treated like glass. So Cloud would do his best for them both. He had a feeling that he was not as skillful a top as Sephiroth was, even without any fucking involved… But he had a trick or two up his sleeve.

They worked together to tie Sephiroth down, and Cloud enjoyed that already. Straddling Sephiroth to get the right angle on the ropes, while Sephiroth lay calmly beneath him, his head tilted back to direct Cloud's motions… It was arousing in and of itself. Even Sephiroth was getting hard, which was… not ideal, given the circumstances. But Cloud wasn't going to complain. He even reached back when he'd completed his knotwork to give Sephiroth's cock a couple of brief squeezes of acknowledgement and apology.

"You shouldn't get it too worked up." Sephiroth commented mildly.

"I'm about to give it a hard night," Cloud chuckled. "I want it to still love me in the morning."

Sephiroth's lips twisted a little, but he didn't reply. He just shifted on the bed, testing the hands bound behind his head, and nodded his approval to Cloud.

"I'm ready." He murmured.

Cloud leaned down, kissing him softly, and smirked.

"Patience." He purred.

He wandered out of the room, leaving Sephiroth bound and naked. The toy was sterile, but Cloud wanted to make sure he was good and clean too. He heard a grunt of either approval or annoyance from Sephiroth as he turned on the shower, and chuckled to himself in pleasure. This was going to be a very, very fun night for him.

He cleaned up thoroughly, and dried off. He even took the time to blow-dry his hair, mostly because he knew Sephiroth would hear him taking the while longer. He wanted to push his patience, after all. He couldn't think of a better way to start. He made sure his hands were nice and clean, then he went to fetch their new toy.

He'd boiled the sounding rod sterile then set it out to cool while he tied Sephiroth up for the night. The rest of the cage he'd left in the refrigerator. No better way to make sure Sephiroth was limp enough to be pliable than with a little shrinkage.

He sauntered back into the room stark naked and smirking at Sephiroth's impatient glare. The man was limp and annoyed, and Cloud couldn't be more pleased.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Sephiroth asked blankly.

"Mmhmm." Cloud purred warmly in response, climbing onto the bed over Sephiroth. He smiled at his limp cock where it rested in the crease of his hip, feeling his own already starting to swell in pleasure.

"Here," He said, setting the cold cock cage on Sephiroth's stomach. "Hold that while I get you ready."

"Gods!" Sephiroth's stomach tensed and he twisted under Cloud. Cloud pinned his legs with his knees and hummed to him in innocent question. "Strife, you'll give me frostbite."

"Don't worry," Cloud chuckled. "We'll warm you up. But first things first."

He held up the base ring, wiggling it at Sephiroth, then turned to his task.

Even only partly aroused, Sephiroth was formidably sized. Cloud ran a finger over the underside of his cock, testing his arousal. Still more than pliable, he thought with a smile. Enough for him to be able to work this. He lifted Sephiroth's dick in one hand and slid the ring over it. He touched only once or twice to watch Sephiroth jump and hiss in discomfort at the cold on his heated flesh. The erection under his hands shied away from the touch, and Cloud chuckled, giving it a couple gentle rubs in apology with his hand, even as he rested the ring at its base, cold steel on tender flesh. Sephiroth twisted, but there wasn't much of anywhere he could go.

"You are a mean little shit, you know that?" He growled at Cloud.

"Losing your temper already?" Cloud teased, slowly sliding his hands down to Sephiroth's balls, using his thumbs to slowly guide the loose skin there through the ring. It would be something of a tight fit.

"Ah," Sephiroth clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he recovered a smirk, and held it in place like a guard.

Cloud smirked up at him in return, and patiently, gently, soothed his balls up into the ring that would be their home until he released them.

"Good fit," He commented when he finally coaxed them through, wiggling the ring now firmly held at the base of Sephiroth's cock and balls. "Not too tight, but you should swell to fill it."

"If I ever recover from the naval shrinkage you've just inflicted on me." Sephiroth muttered through his guarded smirk. "Are you going to get that damn thing off my stomach now?"

"Are you sure you want it off your stomach?" Cloud chuckled, even as he retrieved the cage. "You know where it goes next, right?"

Sephiroth clenched his jaw, and narrowed his eyes. Cloud paused a moment, his hand on Sephiroth's hip and his knees still pinning him down. He felt himself soften in worry, and shifted his weight back a bit.

"Still in the green?" He questioned, uncertainly.

"I'll tell you if you're not." Sephiroth replied, but his smile turned a little truer at the inquiry.

Cloud took him at his word, and turned back to his work.

This was the harder part. He poured out a little of their new lube straight onto Sephiroth's cock, and relished the man's shivering in response. Goosebumps were breaking out over his flesh, and Cloud bent to kiss one of his hard nipples in praise and apology both.

"Can't let my hands get too slippery," He explained mildly. "But even all small like that it's going to take a little work to get you into this."

"Try me," Sephiroth said through that same enduring smirk.

Cloud did. Sephiroth gave an automatic jerk away from the cold metal, but Cloud had him firmly pinned. He slowly guided the cage over his shy, shrinking cock, chuckling to himself as even so the head had a hard time sliding past the first ring.

"You could have made a hell of a living in the porn industry," He commented mildly as he gently used his fingertips to drag Sephiroth into the first ring of the cage.

"I'm still considering it," Sephiroth said, though his voice was shaking a little.

"Aw," Cloud cooed. "Too cold?"

"Get on with it, Strife," Sephiroth grated, no longer smirking. He was shifting a little, uncomfortably, and Cloud bent to kiss his soft lips again, holding the cage in place a moment longer before sliding him in more deeply.

It took time, and petting, and prodding, but he managed to guide Sephiroth into it, ring by ring. When his tip finally pressed against the end of the cage, Sephiroth was trembling in more than cold. His cock was already starting to swell to fit the confinement, and Cloud had to hold the cage in place while he slid the lock home and closed it. He dangled the keys in front of Sephiroth, giving the cage a little shake to test how secure it was, then set them aside, enjoying the soft hiss of Sephiroth's pleasure and discomfort.

"Ready for the grand finale?" Cloud asked mildly, lifting the curved metal insert and its twisting ball tip.

"That had better not be cold." Sephiroth said blandly.

Cloud chuckled, starting to slick up the smooth metal with the water-based lube. It was thin, and it would take a lot, but it wouldn't do any damage. He dribbled some more of it onto Sephiroth's tip in its little prison as well.

"I didn't refrigerate it, if that's way you mean," He said mildly. "But I can't say it will be warm."

"Go slow?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud looked up at him, and smiled in approval. A request, he would agree to. A demand he would not have.

He wrapped his fingers gently around the end of the cage, just under Sephiroth's head, to hold his cock in pace against the cold steel. Then he lifted his hand holding the insert to rub his knuckles gently over Sephiroth’s very tip through the hole, making sure the lube had spread to every piece of him in the divot there.

He met Sephiroth’s eyes, waiting for him. After a long moment, Sephiroth took a steadying breath and nodded.

Cloud kept him hield firmly in place with his free hand, and slowly shifted so the tip of the curved metal was nestled in the cleft of sephiroth’s head. Then he very slowly shifted it back and forth. He was glad he’d gone small for this. Sephiroth hissed in a breath of discomfort and held it as Cloud worked the first half inch into him. He paused then, waiting for Sephiroth to breathe.

It took time, and patience, but soon he was screwing the loose tip into place, locking Sephiroth into the cage from both ends, and smiling as he did so. Sephiroth was trembling, and despite his hissing and clenched teeth, his cock was swelling to fill its bonds. Cloud suspected it had more to do with the intimacy of his caging than the sensations of it, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Still cold?” Cloud asked mildly with a smirk, sliding his hand over the caged cock.

“Yes,” Sephiroth growled, shifting in his bonds. but his frustration and grumpiness was born of the restraint of his arousal, just as Cloud had wanted.

Cloud slid off the bed, laughing softly, and trailing his fingers over Sephiroth’s body. “There. Let’s let your legs get some blood flow again. You’re pretty securely caged now, wouldn’t you say?”

“Safely too,” Sephiroth agreed with a sigh. “Can’t fault you there.”

“Mmhmm.” Cloud smiled warmly, stroking himself. He’d gotten hard during the setup, and he was humming now in pleasure. “Let’s see how well you hold up, then.”

He swayed slowly, making sure Sephiroth was watching the motion of his hips and body, before walking over to start soft music playing. Low bass and sweeping guitar. It was not exactly a comfort zone for Cloud, but he knew a thing or two. Enough, at least, to let him get started. And Sephiroth’s surprised, expression and the way he shifted uncomfortably in his restraints was more than enough to keep him going.

“Where, exactly, did you learn to dance like that?” Sephiroth asked as Cloud played sensually for him.

Cloud shrugged in response, even as he dragged a hand slowly down his chest, displaying all of him that Sephiroth could not touch.

“The guys down at the gym showed me a couple things.” He said mildly, smirking to himself as he swayed closer.

“What gym to do you go to, exactly?” Sephiroth asked, even as his hips lifted, as though trying to alleviate the weight and restraint of the cage.

Cloud smiled at the effect he was having on the other man, and allowed himself to sway closer.

“You should see their wigs.” He replied, keeping his voice casual even as he arched his back in smooth undulations. Sephiroth grunted in discomfort, wiggling against his restraints again.

“Gods, Strife,” He grumbled. “Of all the times to show me that particular talent.”

“I think I picked the perfect moment,” Cloud agreed, even as Sephiroth grunted his annoyance. “You look awfully nice all trussed up like that. How does it feel?”

“Very tight.” Sephiroth growled. But he didn’t call a stop to it, so Cloud didn’t stop.

“Yeah?” Cloud hummed, dancing his way back to the bed in long-legged strides that he took on his toes to show off the muscles of his legs and the shape of his ass. “As tight as I am?”

“Significantly less comfortable than you are.” Sephiroth replied. “I could fill that ass for you if you’d let me out, you know. I can see you aching for it.”

“You’re imagining things.” Cloud hummed, swinging a leg over Sephiroth’s waist to straddle him in reverse, “But if you like imagining yourself in that ass, you help yourself. You’ve got a nice view of it now.”

He hummed, shifting down till he was straddling Sephiroth's hips, and slowly moved his cock to rest over Sephiroth’s on the chilled metal. It really was cold on there. He was briefly impressed by Sephiroth’s restraint not to yelp encased in that metal, but he would have time for praise later.

“So cute,” Cloud purred, sliding his fingers over the swollen flesh poking through the bars of Sephiroth's confinement now. “You’ve really filled into it, huh? Do I turn you on that much, Sephiroth? Or is it just knowing that you can’t have me that’s got you aching like that?”

He kept moving with the sound, gyrating his hips slowly, rubbing his cock against Sephiroth’s. He could feel the abs and hips under him clenching in desire, and chuckled softly as Sephiroth started muttering curses under his breath.

“You know,” he purred. “They advertize these for long-term usage. I could leave you in it for days without causing any damage, so long as we cleaned the sweat off from around those balls of yours every night.”

“Strife,” Sephiroth growled in a voice that was at once warning and desire.

“So red,” Cloud sighed, sliding his hand around Sephiroth’s trapped balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. Sephiroth twitched under him.

“And still so impatient,” Cloud sighed, wiggling over Sephiroth to stimulate his own balls against the coarse pubic fuzz below him. They touched a hint of metal, and Cloud shivered, briefly losing his rhythm.

“As if you wouldn’t be.” Sephiroth regained his smirk, but Cloud could see he was biting his lip on the inside.

“I’m allowed to be,” Cloud said, glancing over his shoulder at Sephiroth wickedly as he ground their cocks together, slowly heating up the metal from both sides with his own erection. He reached back to stroke a finger over Sephiroth’s hard nipple, and smiled as it made the man arch his back.

“You want me, don’t you.” Cloud sighed. “Shall I go ahead and stretch myself for you? Let you watch while I sink my fingers inside myself? How many do you think I could fit in there? Of course, it wouldn’t do for me to cum too early either.”

“I’ll take you right now if you let me go,” Sephiroth purred, smirking. “Hot and heavy and hard, like that first night.”

“Hmm.” Cloud slid his hips back, rising onto his knees, then onto his hands as well to stretch over Sephiroth till he could lick slowly over his caged cock. He savored the sharp intake of breath Sephiroth gave, and shuddered at the taste of metal in his mouth. He slid his hand up the cock cage, and reached with one hand for the key. Sephiroth went tense, every inch of him focused on that key as Cloud brought it slowly closer.

He unlocked the cage slowly enough for there to be an audible click, and kept one hand firmly on it as he slid the lock out. He smirked wickedly, but schooled his expression to look back at Sephiroth’s face with desire in his eyes.

“You promise you’ll last for me?” He murmured, holding the cage in place.

“Gods,” Sephiroth eyes were glinting. “Yes.”

“Hmm.” Cloud started to slide the cage free, just a little bit, just a touch. Then he let Sephiroth watch as his face hardened in that wicked smirk and he pressed it harshly back into place. Sephiroth let out a stifled cry, but Cloud was holding him in place firmly enough to keep him from thrashing. He slid the lock back into place and clicked it closed.

“You underestimate how much that twenty gil bet means to me,” He purred, sliding away a drop of cum from the cum-thru hole at the tip of Sephiroth’s cage and licking it off his finger. “Now let’s see about making you beg.”

**Continued Next Chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Orgasm Denial


	14. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finds himself thrilling in power freely given, and Sephiroth is pushed to the brink of pleasure. Who will give in first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello! This is a continuation of the previous chapter, so there are still mentions of the sounding rod and cock cage in this one!**

_[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo) _

* * *

‘That’s right,’ Sephiroth had been thinking, trying not to let his smile show too much wicked pleasure as Cloud slid the key into the lock. ‘Let me go. Let me remind me why you love me on top.’

“You promise you’ll last?” Cloud asked, his pupils wide with want and mako glowing in his irises.

“Gods,” Sephiroth couldn’t believe it was this easy. This simple. Cloud must have been close to desperate already. It was good, because little though he wanted to admit it, he was too. “Yes.”

Cloud let out a low hum of pleasure and anticipation. He bit his lip in want, catching a breath, and Sephiroth felt his painful restraint shift, starting to retreat, and for a moment, for a moment the base of his cock was free, swelling painfully at its release, and then—

Then Cloud’s wanting desirous expression melted into a wicked smirk. Sephiroth tensed instantly at the feral want in that look. Then he bit back a howl of surprise and pain as Cloud shoved the cock cage—sounding rod and all—back down the half-inch he’d released it, crushing him anew.

Sephiroth tried to restrain the clenching sound of pain and frustration it rose in him, and blinked away the sudden stinging in his eyes. He jerked under Cloud, his body automatically fighting the painful restraint, but Cloud was holding him down firmly. At least the damn cage wasn’t cold anymore. He clenched his eyes shut, hissing in a sharp breath through his teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin.

“I think you underestimate how much that twenty gil bet means to me,” Cloud’s voice was pure delight, and Sephiroth felt his restrained cock twitch and string with desire at it. He shuddered when Cloud pressed against the tip of the cage, but couldn’t help watching the drop of pale cum on Cloud’s fingertip as he licked it away.

“Now,” Cloud continued, his voice raw and low with pleasure. “Let’s see about making you beg.”

“Damn it, Strife,” Sephiroth grated. He felt like he’d been cursing Cloud a lot that particular evening. He didn’t regret a moment of it. Cloud deserved every curse for this admittedly brilliant game.

Sephiroth could stop it with a word. He could let a single color slip from his lips, and Cloud would stop. The cage would come off, his arms and aching shoulders would be released, but he wasn’t going to lose. Not just because it was tight, and uncomfortable and infuriating. He was better than that. It would take more than this to make him beg.

“Give me your worst.” He said, steeling himself against the renewed throbbing in his cock, and the feeling of being constricted and on display at once. Cloud hummed, slowly fisting his own cock, and Sephiroth was suddenly uncertain if he should be taunting him.

“Well,” Cloud said mildly. “While I have you as a captive audience, I suppose I can do just about whatever I want, can’t I.”

He slid his fingers over Sephiroth’s chest, barely a tickle of a touch. Sephiroth tried not to arch into the touch too blatantly. He bit the inside of his lip, trying to maintain his cool, relaxed expression. Even as Cloud raised onto his feet on the bed, maintaining his balance even as the mattress sank under his weight.

“You know,” Cloud said almost sweetly. “You were talking an awfully big game about your oral skills the other day. I’d love a demonstration.”

Sephiroth was watching the tip of Cloud’s cock bob just before his face, and he snaked out his tongue to lick a drip of precum off his tip. He smirked in pleasure at the shiver it sent through every inch of Cloud.

“Go ahead,” Sephiroth rumbled. “You have me at your mercy, after all.”

Cloud smirked softly, and bent down to kiss Sephiroth with more teeth than lips, and Sephiroth groaned into the kiss. His cock strained against the cage, and he held back a whimper at the feeling of it, keeping the sound trapped in his chest.

“Holding back so many sounds,” Cloud murmured when he pulled back from the kiss, straightening over Sephiroth. He slid his hands back into his braided hair and fisted his fingers in the previously neat locks. “Let me help you stifle them for a while.”

Sephiroth parted his lips eagerly for Cloud, more than happy to have the chance to drive him closer to the edge. The more turned on Cloud was, the more chance he’d have of breaking him first. He clenched his hands where they were bound behind his head, keeping him half off the bed and spread open for Cloud’s enjoyment.

Cloud let out a low hum of pleasure, holding Sephiroth’s hair tightly. They held gazes for a moment, but soon Cloud lifted his gaze away, smiling down at the hands behind Sephiroth’s head. Sephiroth realized, after a moment, that Cloud was checking his circulation. He wiggled his fingers as proof that they were still working, and was treated to a faint smile flickering over Cloud’s face.

Then he sucked in a breath through his nose as Cloud pressed into his mouth. He opened to accommodate him, and licked over the soft, sensitive skin in his mouth. Cloud let out a low hum, fisting his hands in Sephiroth's hair and rolling his hips into him.

Gods the taste of him was addictive. So heavy and masculine and salty with sweat and cum. There was just a faint trace of mako that tinged the taste of him, and it was almost nostalgically familiar. Sephiroth sucked against him, hollowing his cheeks, and narrowed his eyes in pleasure as Cloud let out a faint gasp of pleasure, and bucked into his mouth.

Sephiroth lapped at the base of his cock, closing his teeth just a little so they scraped gently over Cloud’s loose skin he pulled out slowly.

“Oh shit,” Cloud whispered, his erection twitching between Sephiroth’s lips.

Sephiroth sucked hard on the tip. ‘Give it back’ he urged, as Cloud held there. ‘Let me convince you to release me.’

“Can you take me all?” Cloud asked, eyes flaring as he looked down on Sephiroth.

Sephiroth swirled his tongue around Clouds tip, then sucked on it again, insistently. Holding Cloud’s cock in his lips, he nodded slowly, making sure Cloud felt the motion very, very intimately.

Cloud let out a low moan and slowly slid back into his waiting mouth. Sephiroth was ready for him, and for a moment, he was afraid, because he had only tested this skill once or twice since his rebirth. He couldn’t be certain yet. But it was no trouble to take Cloud in his mouth, no trouble to hold back the gag reflex as his tip pressed against the back of his throat. There wasn’t much more of Cloud to take in once he was there, and Sephiroth sucked greedily on him.

“Oh fuck,” Cloud whispered, hands tightening almost viciously in Sephiroth’s hair. “That’s… Mnn… Knee me if you need off.”

Sephiroth knew why he said it, but he huffed through his nose. Still treating him so carefully, even while he was tormenting him so so heavily. He closed his teeth just a touch, glaring up at Cloud in danger, and Cloud pressed more deeply into him in response.

Cloud ground his hips against Sephiroth’s face slowly, never quite too hard, but enough to make Sephiroth have to suck in breaths through his nose between shallow grinding thrusts. Cloud’s hands in his hair kept him in position, and oh he wished it was only Cloud aroused by it. But the sight of his hips straining so close, the ripple in his abs as he arched into Sephiroth’s face, the taste of his swollen cock…

Sephiroth’s balls ached, and he was starting to find that he could no longer keep his thoughts straight. He’d had a plan, he tried to remind himself. Drive Cloud to the edge, bring him to desperate desire before he himself gave out, make him want every inch of Sephiroth free and accessible. But his heartbeat was pulsing quick in his chest, and he could feel it throb through his restrained, swollen erection. Gods he wanted to get hard, he wanted to be touched, he wanted that release more than anything. He sucked more insistently, trying to channel his need, but Cloud’s groans of pleasure only turned him on more.

Cloud pressed into him, and held him there a moment, hands tight in Sephiroth’s hair, enjoying the wet hot hole of his mouth. Sephiroth held his breath till he was lightheaded, and moaned as Cloud pulled away. Had that turned him on more? Gods, it had, and it hurt. He needed to calm down. He needed to…

“You like that, huh,” Cloud whispered, pulling his cock free slowly and replacing Sephiroth’s mouth with his hand, fisting his erection slowly,

“You’re shaking,” Sephiroth commented, trying to ignore the tremble in his own body. It was just the pose, he told himself. Just being held in place. Not the desperate, rising need to cum, oh no. Not that at all. For the first time in his life, Sephiroth wished he had a smaller cock.

“You’re making the bed move.” Cloud accused. “Makes it hard to hold still.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you want me?” Sephiroth purred. Or tried to purr. His voice was shaking, and raspy and damn it all he wanted out.

“Oh Sephiroth,” Cloud chuckled, a dark, cruel sound. “I already have you.”

Sephiroth twitched at the words, a shudder of arousal that made him clench back another cry of pleasure and pain. He let out the moan that followed it, his lips parting as he panted for breath.

“You look like you could use a break,” Cloud said mildly, stepping over Sephiroth and hopping neatly off the bed. “That’s just as well, I wanted to pick out a toy for myself. You just relax.”

“You are such a bastard, Strife.” Sephiroth growled, tugging against his bonds. Had the metal encasing him gotten smaller? It felt… Warm, tight, impossible. He twisted to watch Cloud, and shuddered at the weight of the metal on his thigh. He felt cum trying to escape him, forced to drip through the tiny hole in his sounding plug as his cock and balls tried desperately to relieve the pressure they were under.

“Ooh, this one looks fun,” Cloud murmured, pulling free one of the toys he’d kept tucked away in his dresser. He lifted it, waggling it at Sephiroth.

“Not quite as big as you are,” He bemoaned mildly. “But I think it’ll do in a pinch, don’t you? Want to hold onto it for me while I prep?”

“Do not put that thing in my mouth,” Sephiroth growled, eyes narrowing.

“Spoilsport.” Cloud sighed, “It even does tricks. Look.”

He pressed the base of the dildo to the side of his dresser, and it stuck there, wobbling in disturbingly comical arcs.

“I wonder where I should put it that you’ll be able to watch me,” Cloud hummed with a sigh. “I don’t want you to miss any of the excitement. But I think you’re too sweaty for it to stick to your chest well.”

“Fuck.” Sephiroth hissed, the expletive escaping him in a percussive burst. He arched against his bonds, his heels pressing into the bed as his body lifted. He winced when that made the weight of the cage dragged on his already aching cock and balls. With a shudder, he sunk back onto the bed, curling his legs inwards to try providing himself some support. It helped a little. Right up until Cloud sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth, lapping at it gamely, then slid it behind himself to press inside.

His erection could not get hard. It literally could not. And yet his body kept trying, kept sending more blood to his genitals as if they just needed a little more encouragement. Sephiroth’s mouth went dry, and his eyes fixed on the way Cloud’s back had arched and twisted to allow him to reach. Cloud let out a sigh of breath as he carefully slipped the finger into himself in gentle, testing exploration.

I need out, he thought, not for the first time. But he firmed his resolve, swallowing hard when he worked up the saliva to do so.

“Pity those aren’t my fingers touching you.” He rumbled in a low voice, and he saw Cloud shiver all over at the words. “I know how much you like feeling them so deep inside. And as nice as that little toy of yours might be, it will never be a replacement for the heat of me. For the sensation.”

“But it’s sure as hell not going to finish before I do.” Cloud shot back with a wicked smirk, sliding his finger out from inside himself and sauntering back to the bed.

“I never.” Sephiroth said in offense with a little scowl on his lips. He swallowed hard as Cloud sauntered closer. He did not look like a man defeated. This did not bode well for Sephiroth’s control.

“Oh, but we could play so much longer,” Cloud sighed warmly. “Just imagine. I could leave you in there a few days, and I bet your cock would be so grateful to be free it would last us hours.”

“Strife,” Sephiroth growled in warning, even as Cloud lifted the lube off the side of the bed, pouring some onto his hand before setting it aside.

“You’d be like my own personal fuck machine,” Cloud purred, reaching behind himself again, leaning forward onto the bed so that he could level his lusty eyes at Sephiroth and still allow the man a view of two of his fingers sliding into him slowly, a tight fit in his unstretched ass. “So desperate and needy. You’re already halfway out of your mind with it, aren’t you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Sephiroth said, but gods, the words came out in almost a whine. His muscles were trembling, and his hips kept trying to lift, as if pressure would help.

“I don’t need to.” Cloud purred. “It’s written all over your face. The best part is, it’s not even what I’m doing, is it. You’ve sucked me off and watched me strip before with just a little tent. But take away the option for you to get off, to get hard, and suddenly it’s torture for you not to, hm?”

He leaned his head forward so he could pillow it on Sephiroth’s thigh, so close to his bound cock. Sephiroth clenched his jaw, and tried not to let out the keening noise of desperation he could feel building in his chest.

“You’d fuck me for sure,” Cloud purred, nuzzling against him as his fingers slipped in and out of his opening with the awkward position. He didn’t seem to mind, but Sephiroth was having a hard time deciding whether to look at his face or those fingers, and that puckering hole. “But you wouldn’t be like this, would you. You’d still be so calm and in control.”

He shifted forward a little more, bracing on his free arm to lean over Sephiroth’s restrained erection, so his breath ghosted over the hot, swollen flesh.

“But right now,” He whispered, “you’re a hair’s breath from screaming. I can hear it in your throat. It’s only a question of whether your pride can outlast your desire.”

He licked a long arc up the exposed skin through the metal bars, and Sephiroth had to bite back that same scream. It was too much, it was too much, it was too much! Cloud licked up his caged length again, then took one section of his bound flesh in his mouth and started sucking, exacerbating the swelling without providing any release.

Sephiroth let out a grating sound that was not quite a scream, but was close. Cloud released his lips, but only to replace his mouth with his hand, not just petting Sephiroth’s exposed skin, but pressing against and shifting the whole torturous assemblage as he dragged his tongue up Sephiroth’s stomach to stop at one of his nipples. Then he paused there, licking it once before slowly opening his mouth.

He met Sephiroth’s eyes. pressing against his bound balls cruelly, and bit down.

Stars exploded in Sephiroth’s vision, and his body jerked helplessly. Orgasm crashed around him, but he couldn’t cum. He couldn’t! There was no release, no relief from it, just a jerking dry cum that left him dribbling semen out of the cock cage and thrashing in his restraints. He gasped in a breath, shaking his head. It felt so good, it was so so good, but it hurt.

“Cloud,” He gasped. “Red! Red, no more! I can’t!”

The tortuous touches were removed without a moment’s hesitation, but Sephiroth moaned in their wake, still shivering and jolting in place as his body struggled against its own pleasure, unable to relieve the pressure. His chest heaved as he tried to breath through the immensity of the sensation and the pain. Cloud’s hands soothed down his torso, steadying his hips.

“Shhh,” Cloud whispered. “Easy. I’m letting you out, okay? Take a deep breath.”

Sephiroth didn’t bother trying to open his eyes. He clenched them shut, trying to breathe, and whimpered as he heard the lock click.

This time there was no cruel thrust back into place. Cloud kept a steadying hand on Sephiroth’s cock, and slowly slid him free of the tight restriction of the cage. Sephiroth moaned loudly, shuddering in his bonds. His cock throbbed, and Cloud’s touch made it ache for release, but Cloud let go of it carefully and moved up to untie his arms.

“You’re basically locked in that lower ring till you soften up,” He warned, softly. His voice was shaking a little, and Sephiroth forced his eyes open to watch him, even as he fought to keep his head up. His legs were pressing into the bed, his hips trying to find something to thrust into. “I’m going to undo your arms, okay? Try not to fight me.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth growled. “I want to fuck you.”

“You sure?” Cloud asked. “You might regret it, you’re already going to be sore.”

“Do you want me or not?” Sephiroth snarled as Cloud went to work on his ties.

“Yes,” Cloud said instantly, shuddering at Sephiroth’s side. “I want you.”

“Then get this rope off me and get on your back, Strife.” He snapped, more harshly than he’d meant, but gods he needed to cum! To hells with decorum and politeness, he’d given in, he’d called it off, and now he was going to take what he wanted, no matter what!

Cloud moaned with want, his hands fumbling with the ties, and Sephiroth realized how close he’d been to breaking. When he leaned over to untie him, Sephiroth could feel Cloud’s erection bumping against his shoulder impatiently, weeping pre-cum.

The moment he felt the bonds loosen, Sephiroth pulled his hands free. His arms were banded with red from his struggles, but he hardly paused a moment. He grabbed Cloud with numb fingers and dragged him down onto the bed. Cloud yelped, but it was a pleasurable sound, and Sephiroth grabbed his hips roughly, yanking them up into position for what he wanted.

“Same—” Sephiroth gasped, trying to fight for breath. His erection still hurt—was still patterned and marked from its confinement, but he needed to get off! The base ring of metal still circled his cock and balls, held in place, still constricting his erection. “Same rules.” He managed in a growl, because he wasn’t planning on taking it easy.

Cloud moaned in agreement, and that was more than Sephiroth needed. He lined himself up with shaking, desperate hands, and drove into Cloud’s achingly tight hole in a single harsh motion. He let out a clenching sound of pleasure and pain, only stopping his thrust when he could literally go no further. The ring of metal pressed back into him, and he gritted his teeth against the pleasure and agony of it—of finally being able to be erect, of being encased in Cloud’s barely-stretched hole—of his balls still reddened and trapped but suddenly rubbing against metal on one side and Cloud’s soft ass on the other.

“Oh fuck,” Cloud whispered, like a prayer, and his hands clenched in the bedspread where he lay with his chest pressed down into the bed.

Sephiroth was not satisfied. Not even close. He needed to get off, and he needed it now. He shifted his position, gripping Cloud’s hips with bruising force to hold them where he needed them, and started thrusting. He slammed into Cloud over and over, driving himself as deep as he could, groans of ecstasy escaping him, even as he winced and flinched and gasped at the feeling of the heavy metal base still weighing down his cock, and the tightness around his too-tender cock

It was harsh, and inelegant, and rough, and Cloud moaned and squeezed around him as though he was in sheer bliss. Sephiroth only fucked him harder for it. The noises were erotic, and guttural, and Sephiroth couldn’t get enough of them, even as he suffered with every thrust.

But his orgasm wouldn’t come.

He gripped Cloud harder, squeezed his ass, pounded into him with all he had. He was sweating, and exhausted, and he needed more. It wasn’t enough, he thought with desperation. He needed more.

Cloud writhed and arched beneath him, pressing back against him and squeezing gamely around his erection. Sephiroth’s thrusts were fast and heavy, but Cloud squeezed just right, milking Sephiroth while he was fully encased, moaning and gasping as Sephiroth fucked him heavy and hard.

“More,” Cloud moaned, and Sephiroth pounded into him, shifted his angle roughly so that gravity was on his side, so he could thrust down as Cloud was crushed against the mattress. Cloud gave a high moan of pleasure, his back arching and stiffening, his fingers and toes curling helplessly. Sephiroth could see him tilting his head back, his eyes fluttering in pleasure and his lips parted. There was saliva on his lips as he panted and drooled and begged ‘more, more, more, Seph.’

Sephiroth took his desperation out in motion. He slammed into Cloud over and over. He didn’t bother trying to find his sweet spot, but he found it anyway. Cloud’s answering sound was keening and high, and his whole body went tight. Sephiroth’s breath hitched as his sensitive cock was squeezed. He nearly sobbed in frustration, raking his fingernails over Cloud’s lower back to squeeze his asscheek more tightly. He was so close. He’d been so close for so long, he couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to cum.

“Oh gods, yes,” Cloud cried, arching below Sephiroth.

One of Cloud’s hands shifted towards his own cock, and Sephiroth felt a flash of jealousy. He reached out, quick as a whip and gripped his wrist to hold him in place. Then he bent forward and grabbed the other one too.

He pulled back on his arms, lifting Cloud’s torso off the bed with the motion. It impaled Cloud as far as he could go against Sephiroth’s cock, and both of them cried out in pleasure at the sensation. Sephiroth trapped Cloud’s arms there under his own, grinding into him.

“You don’t get to touch,” He gasped, desperate. “Not just yet, Strife. Work for it!”

Cloud moaned his pleasure and approval, his head tilting back and his back arching. He shifted his hips, rolling them back against Sephiroth, and Sephiroth pressed into him in short, shallow thrusts, but it still wasn’t enough. He couldn’t get there. He was so close, but he just couldn’t.

“Gods damn it!” He cursed, clenching his eyes shut.

“Come on, Seph,” Cloud goaded. “Fuck me raw. Come on, you want to get off, don’t you? Fuck me harder!”

Sephiroth clenched his teeth and leaned forward, pressing Cloud’s shoulders into the bed while keeping his hold on his wrists behind his back. He rose up onto his feet, his knees bent, and thrust down into Cloud, over and over, the mattress squeaking in alarm and protest. Cloud was chanting his approval, gasping and sighing, and when he came it was without ever being touched, but Sephiroth was still on the edge, still held there impossibly. He dropped Cloud’s hands as the man gasped and writhed in his own aftershock, and gripped his already bruised hips again, slamming into him with as much gravity as force now, over and over and over.

His back ached, his legs trembled, his whole body was tight, but he couldn’t—He couldn’t quite—

“Gods, please,” He screamed behind clenched teeth, pounding into Cloud, shifting one hand to press against Cloud’s lower back to steady himself. Cloud moaned and twitched at the contact, his eyes rolled back in pleasure and his mouth parted to pant for breath. “Please,” Sephiroth keened again.

Cloud was twitching under him, moaning as Sephiroth’s harsh treatment kept his orgasm going too long, as his prostate was pounded into over and over, making his legs twitch and his toes curl and his whole body shake and tighten as his cock tried to harden again far too soon. Sephiroth clenched his teeth. He was so close. So close, so close…

“Sephiroth,” Cloud moaned, shaking under him with want and exhaustion and pleasure. His lips were turned up in a dazed smile, his eyes half rolled back in his head from the pleasure of it.

“Almost,” Sephiroth whined, and gods he couldn’t help but whine. “Almost!”

He clenched his hands on Cloud, leaving claw-marks in his flesh, and pressed as deeply into him as he could. He screamed in pleasure as his orgasm finally hit. As he finally, finally came deep inside Cloud. He thrust down into Cloud over and over in short, sharp, mindless bursts as his cock pulsed with his orgasm. Then with a groan of relief he slid to his knees, leaving Cloud with his hips in the air and his roughly used hole gaping.

He dropped to the bed, shuddering and moaning, lowering a hand to cradle his throbbing cock in one hand protectively.

Cloud gave another low, quiet moan of pleasure, and slowly slumped bonelessly onto the bed behind him. He still seemed to be having some trouble focusing his eyes, and shivers were still running through him.

“Serves you right,” Sephiroth managed to gasp, wincing as he shifted.

Cloud just rolled his hips uselessly into the bed, and gave a soft sound of overstimulation. He was still drooling onto the bedsheets. Sephiroth slid a thumb over his lips, and Cloud hummed in appreciation.

“Told you it would keep you going longer.” The blond finally managed to say, though he mumbled it as though it had taken all his energy just to think of the words, and actually saying them was asking a little much of himself.

“You are an absolute beast, Cloud Strife.” Sephiroth accused in a voice that was still shaking. “Gods. I ache.”

“Mmm.” Cloud shifted a little closer and pried his eyes open to meet Sephiroth’s gaze. “You okay?”

Sephiroth looked at the dazed, sated expression on Cloud’s face and sighed, shuddering at his body’s instinctual and overwhelmed response of trying to get aroused. He cupped his aching balls and urged them to behave.

“I think I’ll need a little recovery time.” Sephiroth replied, shuddering.

“No round two?” Cloud teased in a mumble.

“As if your ass could handle it.” Sephiroth sighed, lifting his other hand to slide down to rest over Cloud’s bruised hip. “Did I hurt you?”

“Mm.” Cloud closed his eyes and smirked. “Yup. But I’d have said red if I didn’t like it. Think you’re soft enough to get that ring off?”

“Please,” Sephiroth whispered.

“Little too much, huh?” Cloud said, shifting closer and rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

“Just a little.” Sephiroth sighed. “Gently.”

“Of course.” Cloud responded, sitting up stiffly. He gave a little whimper when he straightened his lower back, and reached back to feel himself. “Gods above, Seph, you really know how to show a man good time.”

His fingertips were unspeakably gentle on Sephiroth’s overused and tormented genitals, but Sephiroth still had to bite his lip to hold back sounds of discomfort. Cloud carefully guided his balls back through one globe at a time, then slid the ring off of Sephiroth’s still-twitching cock. He bent stiffly and pressed a soft kiss to the abused flesh, then flopped back down at Sephiroth’s side in exhaustion.

“Hey,” He said after a long moment of them breathing together. “You owe me twenty gil.”

“Mm.” Sephiroth shifted a little closer and wrapped an arm around Cloud’s shoulders, gratified when Cloud pressed closer in return and wrapped one around his waist. “I have a question for you, Cloud.”

“What’s that?”

“Can I borrow twenty gil?”

Cloud was still a moment, then snorted against Sephiroth’s chest, and chuckled, shaking the bed and both of them. Sephiroth joined him, grinning softly into Cloud’s hair, full of the incredible relief of completion. All in all, he definitely preferred to be the one in control, though it had certainly been an interesting night.

Quietly, as Cloud’s chuckles trailed off in a sleepy hum against him, Sephiroth wondered if this re-introduction might open the door for more experimentation in such realms. After all, Cloud had obviously thoroughly enjoyed being roughly used. Perhaps soon, Sephiroth thought to himself with a slow smile, even as he felt exhaustion closing in on him as well. Perhaps, and hopefully, very soon indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Cliche Costumes


	15. Cliche Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Sephiroth walk home from a Halloween party, still all dressed up from the party at 7th Heaven. They might find each other... A little distracting...

[ _< For more of Tomo's art, click here>_ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

The fall air was chilly and crisp around them as Sephiroth and Cloud walked home from Seventh Heaven on Halloween night. But it was far from still. Cloud could clearly remember a time when holidays had been quiet and miserable reminders of what had been in the city of Edge. But recent years had revived traditions with an uproarious energy.

Halloween was no exception.

Cloud glanced beside himself to watch Sephiroth’s long-legged stride, and tried not to be too obvious in how very much he admired the shapes of his calves in those heels and long tights. He let his eyes flick up to the bare stretch of thigh between his garter belts and his skirt, and then slide up his slender form, over hearts and crosses to find…

Sephiroth watching him with an arched eyebrow and a knowing smirk on his lips.

“So you just got the costume as a joke, huh?” Sephiroth said in a low, amused rumble. “No ulterior motives at all, of course.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually wear it,” Cloud muttered.

“Barret said that costumes were non-optional.” Sephiroth shrugged, turning forwards. “And I promised Marlene.”

His lips curved up into a wicked half-smirk.

“And besides,” He purred. “I am well aware of the fact that it looks good on me.”

“Your ego could use to come down just a notch, you know.” Cloud said dryly, tilting the brim of his hat to look at Sephiroth.

“Why, so it would be on eye-level with you?” Sephiroth replied, his hair flickering in the dim lights as he walked at Cloud’s side.

Sometimes he was unnervingly close, Cloud thought to himself. Put a dark coat on him instead of a sexy-nurse costume, and it would have been a chilling look—the superior curve of those lips and the dark, seductive rumble of his voice with the dim lighting of the evening and the flicker of his silver hair… He could have looked like a nightmare.

Instead he missed a step in his high heels and muttered a curse as he regained his stride with a huff. He tugged on the hem of his short skirt and scowled down at himself.

“I’m taking the heels off as soon as I’m home.” He said with grim determination.

“My jeans too,” Cloud sighed. “They’re chafing after all the running around we did.”

“The children are energetic.” Sephiroth said with a sigh. “It is good that so many of them are well and healthy. That nights like tonight are possible.”

“But you’re completely wiped, right?” Cloud inferred with a smirk.

“Not completely,” Sephiroth said with a hum. “How would you feel about leaving those chaps on once you’ve lost your jeans, sheriff?”

“Depends,” Cloud said, reaching out to lightly pluck at the pink bow adorning Sephiroth’s thigh. “How do you feel about keeping everything but the heels?”

Sephiroth smirked wickedly, and both of them walked a little faster towards home.

“I hope you realize,” Sephiroth said after a moment. “That when I said I was considering nursing as a profession, I was not talking about this. At all.”

“And I’m not planning on lasso-ing any chocoboes any time soon.”

“Pity,” Sephiroth rumbled. “I’d love to be witness to that.”

“Come on,” Cloud reached out and lightly slapped Sephiroth’s barely-covered ass. “You’re starting to shiver.”

“Warm me up then,” Sephiroth growled demandingly as they approached their apartment.

“Just lemme get out of these jeans, partner.” Cloud said, tapping the brim of his hat with one finger.

“I think I have a blister.” Sephiroth muttered in annoyance as they approached the apartment.

“I’ll look after it for you.” Cloud offered, flicking a warm glance up at him. “If you’d like.”

“I would,” Sephiroth rumbled, leaning against the wall and waving to their neighbors when they yelled a ‘happy halloween.’

“Your hair looks amazing like that, by the way,” Cloud commented as he unlocked their door.

“Mm.” Sephiroth’s smile turned a touch softer and truer. “Thank you.”

“You sure you’re, um… Recovered enough?” Cloud asked, hesitating at the doorway.

Sephiroth shifted, placing a hand over his crotch and clearing his throat softly.

“I would prefer to… Take it easy on that.” He said mildly and tactfully as Cloud opened the door for them both. “Assuming you don’t mind.”

“Sorry,” Cloud said rather guiltily. “I probably pushed a little hard.”

“Technically I believe I pushed myself,” Sephiroth purred. “You stopped when I told you. Which, by the way,” Sephiroth leaned down and kissed Cloud’s neck. “I very much appreciated.”

“Get those shoes off,” Cloud murmured, reaching back to slide his hand up Sephiroth’s thigh and slipping his fingers over the only pair of underwear Sephiroth had owned that wasn’t longer than the skirt. “And take these off too, would you?”

“Gladly,” Sephiroth rumbled. “See you after your jeans.”

“Give me thirty!” Cloud called, stripping out of his cowboy boots and jogging towards the bedroom.

Sephiroth was chuckling warmly behind him and Cloud Stripped quickly. He tossed his hat onto the bed, fumbling with the lovely complex belt on his chaps. He would have gone for a simple costume pair, but Tifa had picked out his costume, and she’d gone for durable and useful. Nevermind that he was far from a cowboy and would very likely not use them again. Though maybe they’d be nice on Fenrir.

Cloud hesitated a moment, naked from the waist down. Then he pulled the chaps back on, and smirked at the picture he made. He looked like a bad pornstar. He sauntered back into the room, and let out a breath at the picture of Sephiroth with one leg in front of himself, tugging up his thigh-highs and straightening their bow.

“It really does look good on you,” Cloud murmured.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go for a secretary look,” Sephiroth murmured, rolling his shoulders

“Well,” Cloud said. “I had to let you out long enough and in decent shape for the kids to say hello.”

“Yes, and this was in no way inappropriate.”

“Marlene thought you looked beautiful.”

Sephiroth gave a small smile, his eyes tightening just a touch pleasantly.

“And Denzel stopped staring eventually.” Cloud added.

Sephiroth barked out a laugh, and a touch of tension left him. He gestured to Cloud with a smile.

“You look excellent,” He growled, lowly. “May I touch?”

“Please do,” Cloud sighed, gesturing to himself. “That’s what it’s here for.”

Sephiroth smirked and slid over to him, then wrapped his arms around him from behind. Cloud shuddered and sighed in pleasure as Sephiroth’s fingertips traced just around the inside of the leather chaps over Cloud’s bare skin.

“You’re starting to poke through that little dress there, partner,” Cloud murmured, pressing back and grinding his ass lightly against Sephiroth’s erection.

“I think you’d better get up against the wall there, ‘partner,’” Sephiroth murmured playfully in return, guiding Cloud a step forward to lean against the wall. “While I give you a brief checkup.”

Cloud laughed, feeling his face heating up. He turned his head to nuzzle against Sephiroth’s face as the taller man ground his covered erection against Cloud’s bared ass. Sephiroth dropped a kiss on Cloud’s cheek and gave a low hum of pleasure. He wrapped a hand around Cloud’s erection and stroked him gently. Cloud’s brows twisted upwards and he sighed.

“You have a thing for costumes, don’t you.” Sephiroth murmured softly. “You would dress me up all day and get off for it if you could.”

“Call it evening out the scoreboard.” Cloud sighed, rubbing back against him. “And yes. I know I promised to explain that next time but please do that again.”

Sephiroth chuckled and slid his hand up Cloud’s cock before gently twisting his wrist just a touch at the tip, and Cloud moaned softly in pleasure.

“You’re so sensitive.” Sephiroth purred, pressing flush against Cloud’s back and rubbing his covered still-sensitive cock into the crack of Cloud’s ass.”

“Look who’s talking,” Cloud chuckled, tensing his ass so that Sephiroth would have something firm to press into.

“Ah, gods,” Sephiroth whispered. “That’s very nice…”

“I could use a little less friction,” Cloud said with a gasp. “I’m going to get rug burn down there.”

“Toughen up, cowboy,” Sephiroth teased, but he released his hand to lift it to Cloud’s face. Cloud licked broadly over Sephiroth’s palm, and smacked a kiss against the center.

“Did you have fun?” Cloud sighed as Sephiroth wrapped his hand around Cloud’s cock again.

“Mmm. Crowds are not my thing,” Sephiroth rumbled, bending his head down to nibble at Cloud’s neck. “And Avalanche rather obviously did not know what to make of me tonight.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Cloud teased gently. “But I think they appreciated feeling safe about it.”

“What, I’m not imposing in this?” Sephiroth rolled his hips against Cloud’s ass.

“Mm, terrifying.”

“I could still fight in this.”

“Not in those heels.”

“Mm. With some practice I could make it work. Give me time.”

Cloud laughed, and rolled into Sephiroth’s hand around his cock.

They were worn down and weary from the long night of socialization. Neither one of them was much of a people person. But Cloud sighed and moaned at Sephiroth’s touches, and Sephiroth stayed hard in his nurse’s uniform till Cloud slipped a hand up under his skirt to gently work him towards the edge. Eventually, they came within a few moments of each other, face to face with Cloud leaning back against the wall.

“Very nice,” Sephiroth commented warmly, sliding his hand up Cloud’s bare chest.

“Ditto you,” Cloud chuckled. “Want to collapse on the couch with the rest of the candy?”

“Mm.” Sephiroth smirked a lazy smile, and leaned forward to kiss Cloud firmly. “Now you are speaking my language. Horror movies?”

“I’ll pass,” Cloud chuckled. “Let’s just relax.”

Sephiroth’s lips curled a little more warmly, and he nudged their foreheads together. Cloud paused briefly, then gave a soft sigh of breath and pressed back. It was just the afterglow, he told himself. Just the sensitive afterglow.

“I l…” Sephiroth broke off, falling silent, then cleared his throat. “I love those chaps on you. Keep them around, would you?”

“If you’ll keep the tights,” Cloud murmured in return.

“It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Taste Test


	16. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth has always had a scientific mind. Though he may shy away from most experiments because of his past, there's one rumor that he can't help but think would be very pleasant to investigate.... (or, Sephiroth and Cloud eat tons of strawberries and pineapple then taste each other's cum)

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Cloud woke up late, with a brief rush of fear that faded quickly when he remembered he didn't have any deliveries he was neglecting. He tried to arrange for times off now and then, to keep from overworking himself. When he found a note from Sephiroth by the coffee machine that he'd gone out grocery shopping, he hummed to himself, pouring himself a bit of coffee. It wasn't long ago he'd have been desperately worried by having Sephiroth out of his sight.

But recently, he'd stopped concerning himself. Sephiroth was not going to be taking over the world and piloting it as his vessel any time soon. Nor did it seem that he cared to. If anything, Cloud worried for him when he wasn't out and about. Their place was not minuscule, but sometimes it still seemed too small for Sephiroth in a way.

Cloud, briefly remembering the one-roomed cabin of his childhood, stretched his legs out under the coffee table and relished the space. He'd never had more living room. Or an easier roommate, truth be told. Sephiroth enjoyed Cloud's company, but he was often more than content to sit in silence for long hours, and he was not demanding of Cloud's attention.

Well. Except for some particular evenings.

Cloud flipped through the paper, scanning headlines more than reading. Reeve kept him up to date on the really important things, and Vincent on the behind-the-scenes implications that Reeve might have missed out on. With Yuffie updating them all on Wutai and Barret on the hunt for new energy sources, Avalanche as a whole stayed pretty on top of things.

And as always, despite not being that important or that special, Cloud found himself in the center of that web of information, and he did his best to make sure all the relevant pieces got where they needed to go.

Cloud perked up as he heard the door open, and folded the paper neatly again, lifting his coffee cup and leaning back in his chair. He smiled at Sephiroth, even as he glanced to the clock.

"Short shopping trip?" He asked, mildly. "Or were you up that early? Usually you stay in bed longer than me."

"It was a short night," Sephiroth said with a small shrug and a faint smile. Cloud was briefly glad they'd spent the night in separate beds, in that case, but he felt a little sorry for being glad about it.

"Well, thanks for shopping," Cloud shrugged a little, cradling his coffee cup. "We weren't' really due for a while, though. Did something come up?"

Sephiroth hesitated, then cleared his throat, starting to unpack. Cloud raised his eyebrows slowly as he watched Sephiroth's hands in and out of the bags.

"Call it a matter of curiosity," Sephiroth said slowly.

"You know," Cloud said mildly, watching Sephiroth finish unloading the four grocery bags he’d brought home. "I'm starting to think you could have paid me that twenty gil without borrowing it."

"I'm good for it." Sephiroth murmured, a glint in his eye. "I'll pay you back."

"But first you're going to buy three whole pineapples." Cloud said mildly, gesturing to Sephiroth's unpacking. "And it looks like you didn't take it easy on the strawberry population either. What exactly is this matter of curiosity?”

"Mm." Sephiroth glanced over with a faint smirk. "I was doing some reading,"

"Aren't you always?" Cloud said, leaving his coffee on the table and sauntering over to poke at the spiky fruits.

"Usually, at least." Sephiroth agreed mildly.

"Did you decide to work as a pineapple au pair, then?" Cloud suggested with a smirk at his own joke.

Sephiroth's returning smile was a little thin, and Cloud regretted joking about it. Sephiroth was going stir-crazy cooped up with just paperwork to do. And although he trained to alleviate the boredom with training, his body frustrated him so deeply that it seemed to overall increase his stress level rather than helping him settle. He wanted to do something more worthwhile with his time. But what he was qualified for, he shied away from. Cloud wondered how much of that was that Sephiroth really didn’t want to fight anymore, how much was frustration with his body, and how much was trying to stay free under the watchful eyes of the WRO and Neo-Shinra.

“Not as such,” Sephiroth was replying, balling up his grocery bags, that faint strained smile still on his face. “I’m…”

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Cloud interrupted, suddenly compelled to set Sephiroth at ease. “I mean, it’s been on your mind a long time. Let’s just… Take a day off from the whole job thing. Both of us.”

Sephiroth looked him up and down, then gave a small smile.

“Alright.” He said, turning to face Cloud and leaning against the bar. “I’d like that.”

“So.” Cloud gestured. “Three pineapples. A herd of strawberries. I’m guessing there’s a reason.”

“Have you ever heard,” Sephiroth murmured, “that you can change the way cum tastes by over-indulging in certain fruits?”

There was only so much pineapple Cloud could take. And even though Sephiroth munched on strawberries like a rabbit, he was more than willing to explore as well. They avoided subjects like work and jobs and the future. They baked pineapple cakes because they had too much pineapple, and Cloud wanted to make sure and overdose so Sephiroth’s human senses could pick up the change. They made strawberry smoothies, and indulged together over the newspaper’s crossword puzzle.

It was surprisingly easy, Cloud thought, finishing off the test piece of pineapple upside down cake Sephiroth had tried from a recipe that Cid had sent him upon request. Easy to be with Sephiroth like this, and relax with him. Easy to pass him the ingredients he needed and watch him work with that same intensity he’d once tried to kill Cloud with. Though, to be fair, he knew that hadn’t really been him.

It should have been weird. It was fun instead.

“I am going to be so disappointed if you don’t taste a difference.” Cloud said mildly, licking pineapple juice off his fingers.

“Your sacrifices probably won’t be in vain.” Sephiroth said with a small shrug. “If they are, you can always just hump a pineapple for a bit. Then you’ll definitely taste like one.”

Cloud barked out a laugh, even as he covered his crotch in discomfort. Sephiroth’s low, wicked chuckle was muffled only by the bite of strawberry Sephiroth took. Cloud watched the way his tongue licked the juice from his bite, and swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth.

“Want one?” Sephiroth offered. “You don’t only have to taste them second-hand, you know.”

“We could melt some chocolate,” Cloud offered. “You’re a fiend for sweets and all.”

Sephiroth gave a faint hum of consideration and nodded.

“Yes.” He agreed. “And I’ll text Tifa for a pina colada recipe as well. Perhaps we have the fixings, and you can indulge as well.”

Cloud shrugged a little. He was already pretty tired of the taste of pineapple… But he didn’t want to stop working in the kitchen with Sephiroth. It felt old and familiar. He wanted to ask if they’d done this before. if he’d spent days as a starry-eyed cadet trailing around Sephiroth’s kitchen behind him and drooling over his work.

But he’d seen how Sephiroth’s expression fell when he brought up the past. When he asked something that was clearly on Sephiroth’s mind as a fond memory. When he missed a reference that left Sephiroth suddenly withdrawn. It’s not my fault, he thought to himself. But he didn’t ask the question either. He didn’t want to see Sephiroth’s small, naughty smirk turn into that sad smile again.

Tifa didn’t seem to suspect anything nefarious, because she actually gave them a delicious mix recipe. Cloud even helped a little. He was pretty useless with cooking these days, but if a brick spent enough time with Tifa and Marlene it would learn to mix drinks.

“About how long do you think we should keep this up?” Cloud asked, sipping on a second helping of the drink.

“Not too much longer,” Sephiroth chuckled. “Eventually even you must get sick of pineapple.”

“It’s better with rum.” Cloud commented with a shrug.

“Thank goodness for that Mako Metabolism.” Sephiroth chuckled as he licked the chocolate off of one of his strawberries.

Cloud followed the trace of his tongue, watching him devour every bite. Then he leaned in to kiss Sephiroth slowly, tasting the sweet traces of chocolate and fruit in his mouth. Sephiroth sighed into his kiss, and bent down so Cloud could plunder his mouth more thoroughly. His own tongue slid out eventually, his hand cupping the back of Cloud’s neck. Cloud shuddered at the texture of Sephiroth’s tongue sweeping over the roof of his mouth, and moaned at the wet heat of him.

“Well,” Sephiroth purred, pulling back slowly. “that tasted very nice.”

Cloud lifted to his toes again and licked a bit of chocolate off the corner of Sephiroth's mouth.

“Agreed,” He murmured.

“We should give ourselves a while to digest,” Sephiroth purred, sliding forward and slipping a hand down Cloud’s chest. “But you are making it hard to want to wait.”

“Yeah?” Cloud chuckled. “Maybe you should find a way to calm down. I’d suggest something like cleaning, but that kind of gets you off, doesn’t it?”

“Give me a moment,” Sephiroth purred in response. “i’m imagining you as a maid.”

Cloud blushed and laughed warmly. “Payback for the nurse costume?”

“Why would I want to pay you back for that?” Sephiroth purred. “I look gorgeous in it. Just as you would with a lovely little black and white number.”

“Purple’s really more my color.” Cloud commented with a smirk.

Sephiroth gave a sharp half-grin and slid his hands down Cloud’s back to squeeze his ass.

“There’s that story again,” He purred. “We have a while to wait. Tell me what you keep referencing. Your gym and your wigs and the purple.”

Cloud flushed, but gave a smirk in return. If Sephiroth could wear his nurse’s costume with pride… Well. There was a part of Cloud that was still almost proud of the fact that with Tifa and Aerith to chose from, the scum-lord had chosen him. Endlessly disturbed, but rather proud too.

The afternoon was spent trying to recall everything. It was a long time ago now, and he’d been literally a different person. But Sephiroth was a more than attentive audience. He listened as though spellbound to Cloud’s every word.

“I don’t suppose you know if that dressmaker survived,” Sephiroth said eventually.

“Haven’t gone looking.” Cloud said with a half-shrug. “You in the market?”

“Mm.” Sephiroth smirked, eyes trailing down Cloud’s figure. “Let’s say I wouldn’t say no to an encore. Though, of course, with less danger. And hopefully a more attractive target.”

“You’re definitely a more attractive target.” Cloud purred, stretching out where he sat to prop his foot in Sephiroth’s chair, between his legs. He rubbed lightly against the crotch of Sephiroth’s pants, and was rewarded with a blush on those pale cheeks.

“Shall we retire to the bedroom?” Sephiroth asked in a hum, rolling his hips into Cloud’s foot.

“Yeah,” Cloud said in easy agreement. “Let’s see how you taste.”

It took a little shifting to find their place on the bed. Neither one of them wanted to go over the edge first, and for a while, they vied for position, both stealing licks and strokes on each other’s cocks as they got undressed and into the bed. Sephiroth chuckled eventually and grabbed Cloud’s hips.

Cloud could have resisted, but it was more fun to go along for the ride. He gave a startled hiss of pleasure as Sephiroth positioned him right over his head, kneeling in that silver hair. His hips twitched, and Sephiroth snaked out a tongue to lick at the head of his cock. Cloud moaned a little, his asscheeks tightening at the sensation.

“Think you can keep your focus down there?” Sephiroth asked, his lips brushing over Cloud’s tip. Cloud clenched his jaw and shifted so he was braced hovering over Sephiroth’s twitching erection. He bent his head to his work, feeling his shoulder-muscles and thighs tense at the position. He licked Sephiroth from base to head, then lifted one of his hands off the bed to hold his cock in place.

“You’re the one I’m worried about,” Cloud replied, nuzzling against Sephiroth’s erection. “Tap out if you can’t take it, alright?”

“Hah.” Sephiroth said dryly, snaking one of his hands up above his face to gently tease at Cloud’s pubic hair, drawing circles in the coarse fuzz with his fingertips.

Cloud didn’t bother with more banter. He wanted to know. He wanted to taste. And he wanted Sephiroth’s lips back around his aching cock. He felt full to bursting. The man was just a walking turnon. It had hardly been fair foreplay after all. There was no way Cloud knew to eat a pineapple sensually, but every strawberry that met Sephiroth's lips was subject to the most beautiful devouring Cloud had ever seen. He’d wanted to be those strawberries when Sephiroth’s lips closed around them.

He lapped at Sephiroth’s massive cock, stroking his hand down to cup his balls before returning it to brace his half-hard erection. He had his work cut out for him. But behind himself, he arched his hips as Sephiroth caught his cock in his mouth, working at the tip with his tongue as if he was an old hand at this. Cloud sighed into Sephiroth’s erection as the man sucked against him demandingly, and he cautiously lowered his hips a touch.

Sephiroth, it seemed, was unimpressed by his response. He reached both hands up to take Cloud’s hips in hand, and started guiding him in a slow rocking motion. Cloud moaned as it left his cock pressing into Sephiroth's tongue or his cheek, all soft and warm and wet while Sephiroth sucked at him and licked and scraped his teeth gently over his flesh.

Cloud blushed brightly as he realized he really was getting distracted. He gently raised Sephiroth’s cock, sliding his hand up and down it a couple of times before humming. Sephiroth still wasn’t fully hard… Well. There was one good thing about that. It was a lot easier for Cloud to take all of him in when he wasn’t all the way there.

He lifted up on his forearms, pressing his hips down a little with the motion, and shuddering as Sephiroth hummed his approval at the way it moved his own erection. Then he took Sephiroth’s tip between his lips and slowly lowered himself back down over it, holding the cock in his mouth in reverse. He hummed softly in thought, running his tongue over the uncommon feel of the top of Sephiroth’s erection. The man’s breath had hitched, and he’d opened his mouth around Cloud’s length to take a breath, turning his head to the side with Cloud’s wet dick pressed against his face.

Cloud would have smirked if he hadn’t been busy. He breathed steadily through his nose, and worked at Sephiroth diligently. He cupped his balls with his free hand, massaging them slowly. He could feel Sephiroth swelling in his mouth, and knew eventually he’d have to pull away. He couldn’t deepthroat Sephiroth in this position, but for the moment he could hold all of him in and suck at him and make low humming sounds that sent his whole body shivering. And he was very pleased with that.

“Gods,” Sephiroth whispered, nuzzling back into place under Cloud, and Cloud evened their score in his head. Both distracted once. Then he lost his train of thought and groaned low in his throat as Sephiroth started guiding him in that slow rhythmic mouth-fuck again.

Cloud closed his eyes, swallowing around Sephiroth, still holding him in, even as he swelled in his mouth. He was so close to the edge. He knew Sephiroth would hold him there as long as he could, but he was close. It was a different kind of arousal from the desperate, needy, aching that had suffused him when Sephiroth was pounding into his ass desperately after their rougher play. It was steady and stable and warm. It pooled in his belly and spread out like heat through his limbs, even as his toes curled above Sephiroth’s head.

He choked softly as Sephiroth’s cock twitched in his mouth, and pulled back and away to catch a breath of air, leaving Sephiroth’s erection heavy and wet. He hummed in pleasure at his work thus far, and bent to lick it clean. He hoped he’d be able to taste the strawberries in Sephiroth’s cum through the lingering flavor of pineapple in his mouth, and tried to erase it with the taste of Sephiroth's flesh.

He lapped at his cock, feeling out every vein. He traced them with his tongue, with his teeth, with his fingers. The he gasped and shivered as Sephiroth shifted his hips for him and drew them down in a slow thrust that ended with Cloud’s balls pressed against Sephiroth’s nose.

“Oh fuck,” Cloud whispered, eyes closing in rapture as he slowly stroked Sephiroth’s erection, biting his own lip as he rubbed his finger around the wet glans at Sephiroth’s tip. “Sephiroth, I’m… Breathe, man.”

His mouth didn’t seem to want to work with his brain, and Sephiroth hummed around his cock in response instead of pulling back to catch a breath. Then his arm snaked up and around Cloud’s hips to lock him in place. Cloud shuddered, moaning loudly and arching his back into the pleasure of it as Sephiroth encased him in the wet heat of his mouth. Cloud’s hand clenched in the bedspread, and he fought hard to keep his other hand from holding on too tight as he sporadically remembered to keep jerking Sephiroth off as well.

Sephiroth swallowed convulsively around Cloud, and the blond peaked, early and fast. He jerked as he came, and Sephiroth gave a soft cough as Cloud’s first load shot straight into him. His hips were released, and Cloud pulled up and away with a hiss to give Sephiroth room to breathe. He moaned as he felt Sephiroth’s face nuzzle against his erection blindly as his cum spurted onto the soft skin of Sephiroth’s cheek.

“Mm.” Sephiroth hummed at last, shivering under Cloud and breathing hard. “A definite… Definite hint of pineapple.”

Cloud couldn’t stand not seeing him. He unwrapped his legs from around Sephiroth’s head, moving them so he was kneeling at his side. He looked up at Sephiroth’s face, stained by his cum, and moaned in pleasure at the sight.

“Come on,” Sephiroth murmured, licking his lips and rolling his hips up into Cloud’s hands. “Don’t get lazy just because you got off.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Cloud whispered, watching Sephiroth lift a hand to his face and scoop a drip of cum off his chin with his thumb.

He bit his lip as Sephiroth lifted the thumb to suck at the viscous liquid. He turned back to Sephiroth's erection, swollen and reddened with want. He wrapped his hand around it’s base, and returned with renewed vigor to sucking him off. His own cock, spent though it was, was twitching with arousal from the erotic sight of Sephiroth, And Cloud sighed hotly against Sephiroth's erection at the continued wet sounds of fingers being licked clean.

“That’s very nice,” Sephiroth commented in a low rumble as Cloud slid a hand over his thigh, all but wrapping his deliciously warm and pleased body around Sephiroth’s hips and cock.

Cloud started his lick at his own thumb, and continued it all the way to the top of Sephiroth’s erection. Then he took it in his mouth, and bobbed a few times, up and down. Shallow little thrusts that Sephiroth sighed in pleasure at. Cloud could feel the muscles on the tops of his thighs trembling, and he squeezed his hand there in affection and massage both. He watched with pleasure as Sephiroth's legs shifted inwards and his feet arched in pleasure.

Cloud gave a soft little moan just before releasing Sephiroth’s cock from his mouth with an audible ‘popping’ sound. His body was trying to get hard again. He’d cum too soon, and now his cock wanted to get back in on the action. But he was already drained, and judging by the amount of cum he’d seen on Sephiroth’s face and the first load he’d swallowed down, he wasn’t surprised.

“You really tasted pineapple?” He asked in a low, husky voice as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down the top of Sephiroth’s erection.

“Mmm.” Cloud tensed a little as a hand touched his ass, then he gave a low sound of pleasure as Sephiroth stroked the globe of one of his ass cheeks. He wiggled into the touch, and sighed when Sephiroth took it as invitation to slide his saliva-slick thumb into Cloud’s ass, just the smallest of penetrations, but somehow all the more intense for the easy, relaxed nature of what they were doing.

“I believe you will be tasting strawberries soon,” Sephiroth sighed. “If you keep that up.”

“I can hardly take credit.” Cloud purred, sliding his tongue broadly up Sephiroth's erection again. “I think you got off as much from choking on my cock as from getting a blowjob yourself.”

“What can I say?” Sephiroth replied with a warm, pleased hum. “When it’s your cock, it’s special.”

Cloud drowned his whispered curse of arousal by taking Sephiroth into his mouth again and sucking hard. His hand shifted down to cup Sephiroth's balls again, squeezing gently, and Sephiroth moaned, pressing more deeply into Cloud’s ass with his thumb, slowly shifting his fingers so he could grip one ass cheek in that pose, pulling lightly against the tight ring of muscle. Cloud shuddered at the sensation, and gently licked further down the cock than his mouth could go in his current position. He felt Sephiroth’s balls tighten as he reached his edge, and pulled back to hold just his tip in his mouth, sucking hard to keep from breaking the seal and losing Sephiroth’s cum to gravity.

He could definitely taste strawberries through the salt, and he jerked in pleasure as his body tried to come a second time at the strange, erotic experience of it all. Sephiroth groaned in pleasure, rolling his hips up into Cloud’s face. Cloud held his erection, firmly, and pulled away before Sephiroth had finished, fisting him a couple more times, and catching a bit of cum on his own cheek as well. The sound of pleasure Sephiroth made at the sight of it was all he could have asked for.

“Gods,” Cloud whispered as he slowly stroked Sephiroth’s cock a couple more times before the man removed his hand from his ass to sit up and catch him with his clean fingers and draw him away from his sensitive dying erection. “That was intense.”

“Strawberries?” Sephiroth asked, arching an eyebrow.

“A definite hint.” Cloud agreed warmly, lifting his chin as Sephiroth hooked a finger under it, displaying the cum on his cheek proudly.

Sephiroth hummed in thought, then drew Cloud in as though for a kiss. At the last moment he diverted, licking broadly over Cloud’s cheek, cleaning his own cum from Cloud’s skin. Cloud gave a whimper of pleasure, his body trembling in delight.

“Just tastes like cum to me,” Sephiroth sighed, disappointed. “But that’s Soldier senses for you.”

Cloud hummed and leaned forward. He hesitated, then carefully lapped at a spot of his own cum still on Sephiroth’s cheek. It was just a dart of his tongue, but his cheeks flared at the very fact that he’d done it. He cleared his throat at the pleased narrow-eyed look Sephiroth gave him.

“Well.” He said after a moment. “You weren’t kidding about the pineapple. It gives it a little... “

“I’ll use the word ‘zest,’ Sephiroth said after a moment, a slow smirk worming its way over his face. “And the strawberries?”

“Just a hint of sweet,” Cloud murmured, leaning forward to tangle Sephiroth in a slow, warm kiss.

He might as well. They had already tasted each other. Delicious it was not. but it was Sephiroth's, and he’d loved milking it from him. He wondered, briefly, if there was anyone else on the planet he would have enjoyed this with. And if not, was it really just sex? He shoved the thought away. They’d agreed. No heavy discussions today.

Sephiroth hummed, brushing his cum-free hand through Cloud’s hair lightly. He smiled up at him with a hazy afterglow-warmed smile.

“That was fun,” Cloud murmured after a moment, laying out beside him, tangling together.

“I agree,” Sephiroth said in a low, soft purr. “Thank you.”

Cloud hummed and rubbed himself lazily against Sephiroth’s thigh, because it felt good. Sephiroth gave a low chuckle, sliding a hand around to rub Cloud’s back slowly.

“We should wash up soon,” He purred. “Cum loses what appeal it has once it’s dried on.”

“In a little while.” Cloud said softly. “I want to stay here a little while longer.”

That same soft, beautiful smile answered him, and Cloud kissed it lightly, just a brush of lips this time.

“You know,” he said after a moment, “It was a heck of a feeling trying to cum twice there.”

“You certainly seemed to be enjoying it.” Sephiroth commented with a purr.

“I know you said…” Cloud hesitated. The past. Dangerous subject. Find a different way to put it. “That you enjoyed when I was being a dom for you.”

“I did.” Sephiroth agreed in an easy rumble.

“I think we’re both tapped out for tonight but… Would you show me? Soon?” Cloud asked softly, trailing a finger in circles on Sephiroth's chest, trying to make the motion seem idle and sexy when in reality it was nervous.

“Oh,” Sephiroth said, blinking. Then he turned to Cloud with soft affection in his eyes that turned in a heady rush to a glint of anticipation. “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bondage


	17. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud takes Sephiroth up on his offer to push him. Sephiroth's only too happy to feel powerful again for once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Before you go further, warning for sexual spanking in this chapter! There is also spanking in the chapter's image. So if that is triggering to you, please be cautious or consider skipping this chapter!
> 
> Also I'll go ahead and give warnings for... Let's see... Spreader bars, cock rings, some drooling, consensual domination, butt plugs, and incorrect use of vibrators. (Remember, fucking someone with a dildo while they have a wired vibrator inside them creates a danger of breaking the connection and exposing wires!)

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

"Well," Sephiroth purred. "Look at you."

Cloud stepped into the room with a smirk, stark naked and practically sparkling clean. He lifted his eyes to Sephiroth and smirked in challenge. He walked over slowly, and Sephiroth stepped forward to meet him. The taller man reached out a hand and placed it lightly on Cloud's chest, stopping him in place. Cloud held still, taking a slow breath, as Sephiroth paced slowly around him.

"All clean, hm?" Sephiroth purred in question, his voice low and pleased.

"Inside and out," Cloud said, eyes on the neat row of tools on the living room table. "Just like you asked."

"Very good," Sephiroth murmured, his hand trailing around Cloud's arms and back as he circled him. "You are lovely, Cloud."

Cloud smiled a little, keeping his head forward, but darting his eyes to the side to watch Sephiroth walk around from his other side, still touching softly.

"Are you certain that you're alright with all of this?" Sephiroth asked softly. "I will not be cruel to you. But I will dominate you, and that may not be… Comfortable. Given your history with me."

"We talked about this," Cloud murmured, smirking a little. "I trust you."

"Will you trust me on your knees?" Sephiroth asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I could break out of that thing in a heartbeat." Cloud said mildly, nodding to the metal cuffs on the table. "I'm not afraid." He didn't say he could stop Sephiroth. That was a given. And the whole point was to give him this night to be in charge.

"You remember how to stop me?" Sephiroth asked, smoothing a hand down Cloud's chest to rest at his naked hip.

"Aside from biting out of the gag?" Cloud teased mildly. "I turn away, you pause, I thumbs up if I want to keep going, shake my head if I don't. Satisfied?"

"Very," Sephiroth purred, leaning forward to kiss Cloud softly. "Shall we begin?"

Cloud took a steadying breath, looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, then sank to his knees before him with a smirk. Sephiroth hummed in pleasure at the sight of him and walked to the table, lifting the thick ball gag out of line and approaching Cloud with it.

He went to one knee before Cloud, offering it up, and Cloud closed his teeth around it obediently, then turned his head to let Sephiroth fasten it in place. For a moment, there was silence between them as Sephiroth fastened the symbolic restraint. Then the man dropped a soft kiss on Cloud's cheek, just above where the strap dug in, and the game was on.

Cloud let himself grunt behind the gag as Sephiroth pushed him down firmly, till his cheek was pressed into the floor and his ass was stuck up in the air. He shuddered a little at the exposed position, feeling his freshly-cleaned ass gaping just a little in the cool air. But Sephiroth was not interested in that. Not yet. He was on his feet again, leaving Cloud in place. Cloud hesitated, wondering if he should push, then slowly started to straighten out of the position with a challenge in his eyes. He may as well make Sephiroth work for it.

"Naughty," Sephiroth purred without even turning, lifting the spreader bar and turning back to Cloud. "Already asking for punishment."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. 'Will you hold up your end of the bargain?' he asked silently. 'Will you push me even though you've tried to be so harmless?'

Sephiroth stepped closer, and Cloud got his answer in the form of Sephiroth's foot lightly pressing against the back of his neck and pushing him back down to the ground, pinning him in place. Cloud caught a breath through his nose, and nodded to himself as Sephiroth pressed against the base of his skull lightly not in threat, but in reminder. This could work…

"We'll handle that attitude later." Sephiroth sighed, removing his foot to pace behind Cloud. "For now, we have to begin somewhere."

Cloud felt Sephiroth's hand on the back of his thigh, and resisted just for a moment before relenting. Sephiroth pushed his leg up, and grabbed the arm on that side to snake it between his legs. Cloud frowned a little in confusion, trying to twist his head to see. But it didn't take long for his answer to be given.

The first cuff locked around his ankle, and the second around his wrist, right at the ankle's side. He made a muffled sound as the odd shape of the device suddenly made sense. he was going to be stuck like this, his ass in the air for Sephiroth's amusement and his cock dangling between his spread legs. He moaned, softly, and went pliant and limp as Sephiroth pushed his other arm and leg into position. Then he closed his eyes and drew a breath as he heard Sephiroth turn the key in the lock. He was trapped.

It was true what he'd said. He could have broken free from the little device with a moment's thought and a touch of rug burn. But he didn't want to. He wanted to give in for once. He wanted a day off from being in control of everything. He wanted to stop over thinking every moment, and just feel.

And Sephiroth, it seemed, was more than happy to oblige.

"What a pretty picture you make," Sephiroth whispered.

Cloud shifted a little, wiggling. The restraints were tight, but not painful. His blood flow was only a little restricted, but they did their job well. he was left open and exposed, ready for whatever play Sephiroth might have devised. He made a muffled sound behind the ball gag, closing his eyes lightly in pleasure. He pressed his chest against the floor, and wiggled his ass just a touch, feeling his cock and balls dangle at the pose. Sephiroth reached out, stroking a finger over his soft ball sack, and Cloud sighed in pleasure. He could smell everything intensely, though all he could taste was the plastic of his gag.

He opened this eyes again, twisting his head to watch Sephiroth over the mounds of his own raised ass. The man was watching him with distinct pleasure. He stroked a hand up Cloud's inner thigh, drawing attention to how they were spread, how opened he was. Cloud arched his back into the touch as Sephiroth traced up and around to cup and squeeze his asscheek. His fingers skirted Cloud's hole, but did not touch, and Cloud let out a sigh of arousal and want. Sephiroth chuckled softly.

"You'll never last like this," He scolded, mildly. "We had better get you set up for that, hm? Don't worry, I won't cage you like you did me."

He slid both hands down Cloud's curved spine to press against his shoulder blades, grinding him briefly into the floor before rising away. Cloud watched as Sephiroth stepped lightly over him and wandered almost casually to the table. He was as naked as Cloud, sculpted and smooth and beautiful in ways that were no longer inhuman, but which were all the more spectacular for their humanity.

His hair shifted in slow flickers around the firm cheeks of Sephiroth's ass, and Cloud twitched in his confines, wanting to touch. The bar held, and Cloud calmed himself. No breaking out, he promised himself, trying to swallow the drool in his mouth from behind his gag. If he needed to stop, he'd do it Sephiroth's way. All it would take was a swivel and a head shake. The only danger was that Cloud might do it by accident if he wasn't careful.

"Here we are," Sephiroth murmured. "Let's have a little party."

Cloud arched his back to raise his head. He tried to watch, but Sephiroth was guarding intentionally. Cloud huffed. It wasn't as if he didn't know that Sephiroth had a cock ring for him. There was no need to be so sneaky about it.

He still gasped when Sephiroth cupped his balls from behind, massaging them in a long-fingered hand, sliding his hand forward until Cloud's entire cock and balls were held there.

"I thought I'd have to harden you up a little," He purred, "to get it to stay. But you're already starting to get off, aren't you? Very good, Cloud."

Cloud shivered a cold metal touched his tip, and Sephiroth gave a low, wicked chuckle. "Oh," he purred. "Is it cold? My apologies."

Cloud moaned behind the gag as Sephiroth carefully and intentionally dragged the cold metal down his beginning erection. he shuddered and wiggled, but he was held firmly in place by the bar. He didn't' dare wiggle too much further, for fear that he'd end up stopping Sephiroth so early in their game.

"Here we go," Sephiroth murmured. "This might pinch a little."

Cloud clenched his teeth around the gag, screaming behind it as Sephiroth pressed his balls through the ring impatiently. He jerked, wriggling, and shivering. But Sephiroth cupped his roughly-used balls and pulled them back behind Cloud to give them a soft kiss.

"No harm done," He chuckled. "Don't worry. They'll be much sorer before we're finished."

He gave Cloud's balls a brief squeeze, and Cloud moaned low in his throat, closing his eyes tightly. He shuddered, and Sephiroth pet his ass gently again.

"Beautiful," The man whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the rounded curve of one of Cloud's asscheeks. "Ready to feel the next piece I brought for you?"

Cloud hummed lowly behind the ball gag, already starting to ache from the pose and the rough use. Sephiroth gave a low, throaty chuckle, and Cloud heard lube open. He shuddered as it was poured onto his still slightly gaping asshole. He felt his muscles tighten in response to the chill, and from sephiroth's low, pleased noise that was exactly what he'd wanted.

"There," He murmured, and Cloud heard something being lifted and turned about. "Now for the fun to begin."

Cloud moaned as something pressed against him, and he tried to loosen up to accept it. It was cold, and rock hard, and smooth, and he didn't recognize it. He sucked in a breath as it pressed the rest of the way into him, followed by Sephiroth's thumb. He shuddered at the touch of his skin after the cold toy. Then he groaned as Sephiroth pulled his thumb free and replaced it with a long finger, pressing whatever it was inside Cloud deeper and deeper, moving unspeakably slowly.

It was trailing something behind it, Cloud could feel a string or something similar touching his thigh as Sephiroth worked. He groaned as Sephiroth pressed in as deeply as he could, his knuckles digging into the soft skin around Cloud's asshole. Then he pulled his finger out slowly, leaving the burning cold thing buried deep in Cloud's ass.

"There we go," He purred, placing something on top of Cloud's uplifted rear as if it were a table. "Now to ensure it stays…"

Cloud flinched at the sound of something tearing, then twisted his head, trying to watch. He was just in time to see Sephiroth tape some sort of dial onto his thigh, with a thick cord trailing up from it towards…

Gods. A vibrator. Cloud shifted, trying to feel where it was inside him, and whimpered behind his gag. Sephiroth absently patted his ass before ripping free another piece of tape to secure the dial in place.

"And the final piece," He purred, lifting a wide-bulbed buttplug and presenting it to Cloud's wide eyes with a smirk.

Cloud gasped, tensing as the tip of the plug pressed into him, then moaned as Sephiroth pressed it deeper and deeper. It wasn't their biggest by far, but Cloud was barely prepped, and every millimeter felt like an impossible stretch. He gave a muffled cry as Sephiroth finally forced it in to the widest point and held it there, refusing to let Cloud take it and relax his muscles. Cloud moaned, trying to press back—to release that painful stretch.

"I haven't forgotten that you tried to sit up." Sephiroth whispered, the nails of his free hand raking gently over Cloud's exposed inner thighs. "You've asked me not to take it easy on you in very clear terms. And I don't intend to. We'll see if you can handle it."

He shoved the plug the rest of the way in, and Cloud moaned, his brows twisting. He felt stuffed full, and he loved it.

"Very nice," Sephiroth murmured, and Cloud could hear him stroking himself. "Now then. Let's see about teaching you a thing or two about staying down when you're told."

Cloud felt the fingers on his thigh, dancing around the tape that held the vibrator's control to his skin. He whined softly, fearing it, wanting it. He was glad Sephiroth had given him warning and time to prepare. He'd have been mortified with uncertainty otherwise. As it was, he was more than willing to surrender—more than willing to take any sensation Sephiroth was willing to give him. Finally, finally, Sephiroth touched the dial, and Cloud let loose a guttural sound, his eyes flickering back in his head as the little vibrator buzzed to life inside him. Sephiroth had left it on the lowest setting, a dim, low shaking that left Cloud wishing he'd turned it up higher.

"There we go," Sephiroth purred, slowly sinking to lounge at Cloud's side. He slid a hand underneath Cloud, feeling over his stomach as though he might be able to feel the quiet vibration through his skin. Then he stroked his hand down to Cloud's nipples and gave the first one he encountered a harsh pinch and twist. Cloud whimpered, and his cock jumped hard in its restraint.

"Pain," Sephiroth whispered, "Is an incredible aphrodisiac when administered correctly. And you've clearly expressed your desire to be shown. You know how to make this stop. If you care to."

Then he pulled his hand away from Cloud's nipple. For a moment, Cloud stayed in place, brows twisted, waiting for Sephiroth's touch to return. He shifted, unable to twist his head thanks to his pose. He swallowed, sucking away some of the drool from the inside of his gag, trying to keep from salivating all over the floor.

Then Sephiroth's hand landed on his ass in a stinging, harsh slap, and Cloud's confusion vanished in a cry of pleasure.

"Mm." Sephiroth purred. "That's what I thought."

His hand landed again, abruptly, directly over his last harsh strike, and Cloud made a sound of want and discomfort, shifting where he was bound, uncertainly.

"You're the one who tried to get up," Sephiroth purred, sliding his hand over Cloud's ass, pausing to press against the base of the plug for a moment, urging it briefly deeper inside him before letting it go back to where it rested nestled on his ass. "Trying to rise just to test me. If it's proof of my domination you want, I'll gladly give it to you. You didn't even have to ask."

Cloud caught his breath as Sephiroth spoke, trying to calm himself. He felt a shudder go through his bound form, and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Then Sephiroth's hand landed again, and bit back a squeal of pain as the man's flat palm harshly slapped his exposed ass.

"Very good," Sephiroth purred. "Choke back those noises. We'll have you squealing soon either way. But it is very nice to hear you try."

Cloud caught a breath, preparing for pain, but he wasn't ready for the hand to land squarely on the plug the next time, jostling his already throbbing ass. He arched against it, and forced back a sound as it shifted the vibrator inside him. He could feel it move with his every shift, and his brows twisted at the sensation.

"Does it feel strange?" Sephiroth asked in a low, pleasant voice. "You'll grow accustomed to it soon enough. If I let you."

His hand traced in a light tickle down Cloud's ass rather than slapping, and he rested his fingertips on the dial again. Cloud wiggled, the gag muffling the soft sound of objection he made. Sephiroth didn't seem to mind. He flicked the dial, and Cloud had to hold his breath to restrain a yell as the little device inside him shuddered to life, jolting and shaking buried and held deep inside him. He squeezed internally, testing it, and groaned as it only made the jolting more intense.

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle, sliding his hand around to Cloud's belly again. Then he pressed upwards, compressing Cloud's abs, and gave a low hum as Cloud wheezed in pleasure at the contact so close to his throbbing erection, compressing him around the intrusion buried in his ass.

"I can feel it now," Sephiroth purred. "Isn't that something? What must it feel like, jerking inside of you. I do hope you're enjoying it. It's not going to change any time soon.

He removed his touch, and Cloud let out a slow breath, trying to regain himself. His cock twitched where it dangled, but could get no relief. He could not touch himself, or remove the ring, or give himself any friction but the air. Gods it felt good…

Sephiroth spanked him again with Cloud halfway through his breath, and he cried out in pleasure and pain, brows twisting. Sephiroth gave a low laugh, and slapped again. Cloud wiggled and shifted under the rough treatment as Sephiroth spanked him red and throbbing. Before long the hand was no longer focused not he same spot, but had left burning handprints on his thighs as well. One particularly neatly-aimed slap managed to jostle his dangling balls, leaving them smarting. Cloud shrieked behind the gag, and Sephiroth laughed openly at him.

"There!" He said, delight rich in his voice. "I did tell you I'd make you squeal, now didn't I?"

Cloud moaned, shivering. He closed his eyes tightly, toes curling where they were locked in place. His erection was aching, his entire ass throbbing with pain and pleasure.

Sephiroth leaned forward, nuzzling into the skin he'd left reddened and aching. Cloud moaned at the cool touch of Sephiroth's cheek. Then he gasped as the man traced his teeth over his ass and bit down on one cheek, pressing deep, biting him hard till Cloud was shaking and moaning. He released him after a moment, before breaking skin, and licked the place slowly.

"So lovely," He sighed again. "I can't tell you how much I like this ass of yours, Strife. I can't wait to claim it. But that comes later."

He laid down another slap, this time to the bottom of one of Cloud's bound feet, and Cloud moaned, twitching away from the harsh contact. Sephiroth laughed and rose up out of where he'd lounged at Cloud's side, pacing around him in a circle. When Cloud caught sight of him, he saw the man was stroking himself hard, looking eager and delighted.

"So compliant," He whispered, stopping just before Cloud's face. "And look at those eyes of yours, staring up at me with so much want. Would you like me to stroke you? Hold you? Fuck you? Let you cum?"

Cloud nodded against the carpet, but Sephiroth ignored him.

"Or shall I paint you into a picture of desperation," he purred, sliding a hand over Cloud's sore ass, "And watch you writhe for me?"

His hand snuck down to the dial, and Cloud made a muffled sound of objection. It was already shaking him to pieces inside, surely it had to be on the highest setting already, Sephiroth couldn't be turning it up again!

The vibrator gave an audible buzz inside him as Sephiroth kicked it up another notch, and Cloud howled at the feeling of it, bucking against nothing as the thing danced and twitched inside him with numbing intensity.

"Very good," Sephiroth praised, reaching under Cloud to stroke his swollen cock a couple of times, then straddling him in reverse, practically sitting on his bowed back to slide his hands down the insides of Cloud's thighs and up behind his balls, skating around the protruding butt plug. "Very good." He repeated in a low purr, grinding his own erection into Cloud's back.

Cloud gave a low moan, the tears he'd been restraining welling in his eyes. HIs drool was wet on his cheek where his face pressed into the carpet, and he arched his hips, trying to move enough to get some more stimulation off the vibrator, to rub his cock against anything at all, but Sephiroth was having none of it. He stayed straddled firmly over Cloud, holding him in place, and reached between his legs, pillowing his cheek on the curve of Cloud's ass as he took his cock and balls in hand again.

"I decided to take it easy on you tonight," Sephiroth purred. "That's why we're saving the anal beads until next time. But you're already so close, so desperate, I wonder if you could have handled them at all. It seems you're already willing to explode, just from a little vibrator shoved up inside you and some harsh treatment."

He squeezed Cloud's aching erection, and even Cloud would have admitted that the sound he let out was a squeal. But he was beyond caring.

"I can do anything I want to you like this," Sephiroth purred, releasing his erection again to trace over his inner thighs and dance over his belly. Cloud could feel his erection trembling in time with the relentless vibrator inside him. There was no doubting Sephiroth could feel it now. "I could turn you over and fuck your face till you begged me to stop," Sephiroth offered, rolling his hips against Cloud's back again. "Or add vibrators until you can't even remember your own name. I could leave you here and see how long before your patience gave out, or keep spanking you till you begged for forgiveness. Not that I'd be able to understand you with that gag in your mouth."

Cloud was moaning. He couldn't stop It was a low, keening moan, his eyes rolling back in his head. It was so much. The pain, the pleasure, the vibration, Sephiroth's low, sexy voice, the vibrator shoved up his ass…

"But more than anything," Sephiroth purred. "I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk when I release you. And I can, Cloud. Because you are mine right now. But then, you' are also somewhat… enhanced. So I may need to enlist some backup in order to make that dream a reality. Don't you think?"

He slapped Cloud's ass firmly, and Cloud groaned at the pleasure of it. He didn't bother trying to keep from drooling anymore. He just fought to keep breathing, his face hot from the flush in his cheeks and the blood being forced there by his awkward position. He watched Sephiroth's slender ankles as he walked back to the table, and groaned anew when Sephiroth lifted the three-bulbed toy Cloud had once taunted him with.

"I thought," Sephiroth purred, "That since I am only human, we might start with an interim cock."

Gods, Cloud thought. Please. Get it inside me, fuck me raw, make me lose it, just like this…

Sephiroth paced back and gripped the base of the plug. Cloud moaned, pressing back against his hand, and Sephiroth tisked, releasing his grip to Slap Cloud's ass even more sharply in his standing position. It rocked Cloud's body weight forward, and he grimaced at the press of his shoulders and face against the floor.

"Hold still," Sephiroth ordered, even as Cloud moaned in pleasure, and shifted his face out of the small puddle of drool he'd been pushed into.

Cloud held still. As still as he could, and gave a low moan as the plug was pulled free. He felt the vibrator start to slip out of him, and held his breath in anticipation for the release of the numbing jerking inside of him. But Sephiroth was not one to be so easily dissuaded, and the first bulb of the new toy was pressed against Cloud's ass, holding the vibrator in place just at his entrance. Cloud whined.

"Now then," Sephiroth whispered. "Let's see exactly how much you can take."

He sat behind Cloud, gripping one of his thighs tightly, and pressed in. He was slow at first, testing each one of the ridges inside Cloud before pulling it back again, letting Cloud feel every inch of the dildo. It wasn't as thick as Sephiroth, even at its widest point, but it stretched his tight hole. And worse, it pressed the vibrator into him, fucking him with its rough jolting motions.

Cloud was panting and moaning under Sephiroth in no time. Even before Sephiroth picked up the pace. but the first time Sephrioth shoved the dildo in as deep as it would go in a single motion, Cloud screamed behind the gag. Sephiroth kissed his aching ass in reward for the sound, then pulled the dildo free again.

The next slam, Cloud was more prepared for. But he wasn't prepared for it to continue. Before long, Sephiroth was fucking him with it violently, shoving it in and out of Cloud in rapid, harsh thrusts that left Cloud aching and trembling and moaning senselessly behind his ball gag. Now and then Sephiroth would shove it all the way in and rotate it, slowly, making sure every piece of Cloud felt its intrusion, and the bullet vibrator that crowned its tip.

Cloud howled when Sephiroth got the angle right to find his prostate. And then he kept howling, sobbing and shaking and twitching in his restraints as Sephiroth pummeled him with the toy, fucking him viciously, and always, always pressing that damn vibrator against the sensitive point, till he pressed the dildo in just for the purpose of holding it there, torturously, jolting against him.

Cloud jerked and twisted and fought, but he did not turn. He moaned objections and begged behind the gag. But he did not turn on his side, though he knew he could have and it would stop. he withstood it all, knowing he could halt Sephiroth's hands with a word.

If he could remember a word.

Finally, Sephiroth yanked the dildo out of him, and Cloud sobbed in relief, going limp, his back bowed, his muscles shaking from restraint. He could feel his ass twitching as Sephiroth pulled out the vibrator by its long cord, torturously slowly.

"Very good," Sephiroth cooed. "Very good. You've earned this, Cloud."

Cloud felt the blunt head of Sephiroth's cock nudge at his entrance, and moaned his approval. But he did not press back this time. He held achingly still and squeezed his ass muscles for Sephiroth's pleasure. Sephiroth purred in approval gripping his aching cheeks tightly and sliding in in an agonizingly slow thrust.

Sephiroth refused to go fast, and it was almost worse. After the rough fucking with the toy, Sephiroth's gentility was agonizing. Cloud no longer knew how much of the liquid on his face was drool, and how much was tears. He moaned into every motion without restraint, too far gone for shame or embarrassment. Sephiroth purred his approval, and squeezed Cloud's reddened ass.

"So good," Sephiroth whispered in praise, burying deep in Cloud and rolling his hips there before pulling out slowly. "And so compliant. Next time I'll let you suck me off first, and leave that vibrator in you till I get hard again. I want to watch you cry in pleasure from it. You already did tonight, and oh, Cloud, this is only just the tip of the iceberg."

Cloud moaned, closing his eyes tightly as Sephiroth ground into him. He winced as Sephiroth reached below his hips to squeeze at his cock and stroke it torturously towards a climax he could not reach with the tight ring around his balls.

"So good," Sephiroth purred warmly "So soft and sweet and needy. Look at you, shaking down there. How long have you wanted to let go, Cloud? How long have you waited for someone who would treat you like this?"

He pulled almost all the way out of Cloud and slapped his ass roughly. Cloud whimpered in pleasure, and squeezed around Sephiroth's tip in reply. Sephiroth hummed, staying with just his tip inside him, then slipped a thumb into him as well, holding him there a moment before thrusting in slowly with his thumb pressing against Cloud's inner walls holding him open just a little wider. Cloud whimpered, and shifted, but he didn't struggle.

"Good boy," Sephiroth purred. "Soon, I'll push you much harder than this on the nights that we play. But for now, you are already pushed so far, aren't you."

He slid another thumb in as he pulled out, and Cloud whimpered, feeling Sephiroth hold his twitching hole open for his inspection. He hummed softly, rubbing his cock against Cloud's hole without penetrating it. Cloud whined, casting him a desperate, wanting look.

"Does your prostate throb?" Sephiroth whispered, sliding two fingers into Cloud and searching for the place inside him. Cloud moaned and twitched when Sephiroth found his overstimulated spot. Sephiroth's fingers pressed and rubbed against him, buried deep inside, and Cloud moaned low and deep. Sephiroth slapped his ass again, pressing against his prostate roughly and giving shallow, harsh thrusts with his fingers against it.

Cloud jolted, whining low in his chest. He jerked, then jerked again in desire and agony as his trapped cock tried to cum. He jolted, screaming behind the gag as he struggled to breathe through his nose, his whole body aching with the denied orgasm. Sephiroth chuckled, pulling his fingers free.

"Just what I was hoping," He whispered, and shoved his cock back inside him.

Cloud moaned and sobbed as Sephiroth pounded into him, using his position and gravity against him. His hands were tight around Cloud's hips as he used him roughly. Cloud lost track of everything, his eyes rolling back in his head, gasping for air through his nose and moaning, screaming, calling out over and over without sense or restraint. When Sephiroth buried deep inside him and came, it only made Cloud shake harder, his own denied and tight arousal painful and dangling roughly, the weight of the cockering unbearable now as it pulled against his erection.

"There you go," Sephiroth whispered, thrusting shallowly into him twice more before slowly pulling out. "Very good."

Cloud moaned as Sephiroth slid the butt plug back into him almost playfully, locking his semen inside. He shifted, whining, and cast Sephiroth a desperate look.

"Do you want to cum?" Sephiroth murmured, stroking his fingers over Cloud's cock as he hummed warmly in his own sated state. "Well. Since you were so good."

He flicked a catch at the back of the cock ring, and Cloud screamed in relief as his blood flow was restored abruptly. Sephiroth didn't jerk him off, but he retrieved the still jolting vibrator and pressed it against the join of Cloud's balls and cock. Cloud moaned and pressed into it as best he could, feeling Sephiroth's sperm hot inside him, trapped by the plug—the lingering burn of the spanking—The pull at the corners of his cheeks from the tight gag—the burning of his lungs as he tried to gasp for air, and managed only shallow, wanting pulls of breath.

He came blindingly hard, clenching his eyes shut, and jerked helplessly into Sephiroth's hand and the torturous vibrator. He sobbed in desperation as Sephiroth kept it pressed hard against him even after he'd come, torturing the throbbing flesh of his erection with the intense stimulation. And, at last, Cloud could take no more.

He twisted, rolling onto his side, and shook his head desperately at Sephiroth. No more. He couldn't take any more. He'd break the lock, shatter the gag, lose his mind—no more...

Sephiroth softened instantly, and set the vibrator down, leaving Cloud's aching cock be. He whispered a soothing shush, sliding his hands down to Cloud's locked arms and legs.

"Alright," He whispered as Cloud trembled. "I'll get the key. Breathe, okay? You did very well."

Cloud lay there, gasping for breath through his nose, till Sephiroth returned with the key and unlocked his aching arms and legs. Cloud dropped limp to the floor, blinking tears out of his eyes. Sephiroth's hand stroked softly through his hair, and Cloud turned his head to let Sephiroth unclip the gag. Sephiroth pulled it carefully free, waiting till Cloud could open his mouth that final millimeter before sliding the gag free from behind his teeth.

"There you are," He whispered as Cloud moaned and shuddered, limp on the ground. "Just breathe, Cloud."

His fingers were soft when he stroked Cloud's jaw, massaging the tense joint in gentle motions. Cloud couldn't quite process. His eyes seemed to not want to focus, and he couldn't quite close his mouth. He managed to after a moment, and hummed lowly in pleasure at the sensation, swallowing hard.

"Doing alright?" Sephiroth asked, sitting next to Cloud and petting him gently, soothing his roughly used body.

"Mm." Cloud hummed, and gave a slow, drooping nod.

"Did you have fun?" Sephiroth asked petting his stomach. Cloud sighed, slowly, and nodded again.

"I'm glad," Sephiroth murmured, rubbing his hand back up to stroke through Cloud's sweat-drenched hair. "Once you can stand, we'll go get you cleaned up, alright? You'll feel better soon."

"Mm." Cloud forced his eyes open to look up at Sephiroth's tender expression. He gave a small, weary smile and turned his head to kiss Sephiroth's palm.

"I already feel great," He whispered roughly, his voice coming out raw and worn. Sephiroth answered him with a warm, low chuckle, and bent to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you," He whispered, and Cloud didn't ask what for. He just sighed into the touch and let his aching body relax, piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Memory


	18. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wild romp in the shared apartment becomes a night of unexpected emotion and uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops the plot caught up to the porn

_[<For more art by Tomo, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo) _

* * *

Cloud Strife had never considered himself particularly sexy. At least, not during the period of his life that he remembered. But that night, with Sephiroth splayed out like a buffet below him, Cloud felt like a sexual god. He traced his fingers down Sephiroth's torso, and knew just how to curve his fingernails against them to draw a moan from the beautiful man. Sephiroth arched beneath him, and trembled.

He played Sephiroth like a high-strung instrument, coaxing sounds of pleasure from him. He knew just where to kiss, just where to bite, just where to stroke. He worked his way down Sephiroth’s torso with pride fluttering in his chest at the heavy breaths Sephiroth was taking. He had been learning, these past few months. Learning every inch of Sephiroth. Where he liked Cloud’s touches harsh, and where gentle, and how those preferences changed around how close he was to the edge.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth murmured lowly, trembling briefly where he sat below Cloud, propped against the pillows as Cloud pleasured him.

“Mmhmm.” Cloud murmured, licking over his naval and nipping at his muscular stomach before shifting back on the bed, between his legs. He grazed his teeth over Sephiroth's inner thigh, and smirked to himself as Sephiroth made a low sound in response.

It was fun like this, he thought. With Sephiroth still and pliant, letting Cloud pleasure him and play as he cared to. He stroked a hand down Sephiroth’s stomach to rest at his hip, bracing himself against the man’s shin with his other hand as he nuzzled against his half-hard cock. He nuzzled into the dark hairs that ringed it, sighing warm breath into the coarse hair and the sensitive skin beneath.

He grinned sharply, nuzzling into the base of Sephiroth’s sensitive cock and licking at its base softly before scraping his teeth ever so slightly over the soft, loose skin there. Sephiroth made a faint, stifled sound, and Cloud smirked, wrapping his mouth around as much of the side of Sephiroth’s cock as he could, licking over it and sucking very softly before pulling back, dropping a kiss to the wet skin. He smirked, shifting down, looking forward to nuzzling against the join of balls and cock—playing over every inch of Sephiroth just as he liked—making him come quick and hard and heavy without ever being inside him. Cloud lapped softly at the tender skin under his tongue.

Sephiroth stifled another noise, and Cloud faltered. Hesitated. That had not sounded like arousal. It had sounded… Cloud shifted his hand up from Sephiroth’s thigh, bracing gently on his hip to lift his head and look up at him. His lips parted, his brows twisting a little in confusion at what he saw.

Sephiroth was not glowing and aroused. He was not even flushed. His hand was clamped over his mouth and his face was turned away. There was agony on his face. And worse than that—Cloud’s stomach clenched at the realization even as he sucked in a breath—Worse than that, Sephiroth’s face was wet with tears.

As Cloud stared, the muscles of Sephiroth’s abdomen tightened, and he stifled another sound behind his hand. Cloud watched those finger tips tighten on the soft skin of his cheeks repressively. Watched his eyes clench shut and fresh tears squeeze free.

“What?” Cloud whispered, horror in his voice. “What happened? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?”

Sephiroth gave a low, wounded moan, shaking his head roughly. Cloud abandoned his place between Sephiroth’s legs to straddle his hips without any consideration for sexuality. He caught Sephiroth’s face gently in his hands, coaxing his rough hand away from his lips, wiping tears off his face with a shaking desperation. They looked so wrong there. Sephiroth didn’t cry.

Sephiroth’s lips were turned down in pain, lips trembling. His stomach tensed again, and without his hand to cover his mouth, the sob that ripped out of him was clearly audible. Cloud stared a moment longer at the agony on his face that he seemed unable to explain. Then he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and pulled him close. Sephiroth pressed his face to Cloud’s neck, and shattered against him. Cloud wrapped his arm tightly around his back, squeezing him.

What had happened? He’d been… He’d thought he’d been doing just what Sephiroth would want most, but…

Sephiroth’s arms slipped around him, locking behind his back, his hands pressed flat against Cloud’s back as he clung to him as tightly as he could, and Cloud felt an almost-physical lurching sensation as a thought occurred to him.

Sephiroth had made no secret out of the fact that he’d loved Cloud in the past. And Cloud suddenly wondered if he had ever stopped.

“I’m sorry,” Sephiroth said into Cloud’s shoulder.

His voice was raw, and aching, and Cloud shook his head in denial, silently. He wasn’t sure if it was denial of the apology, or of Sephiroth’s sorrow in the first place. It didn’t seem possible. It didn’t seem right.

Cloud tangled his fingers slowly in silver hair, feeling Sephiroth shiver and struggle to breathe before him. he could feel the tears on his shoulder, hot at first, but cooling quickly. Mortal and human as Sephiroth was. Every one was like a dagger. Every one a mark of how gravely wounded Sephiroth was. Of how callous Cloud had been in denying to speak of the past.

He’d been content with the present. And he’d rejected Sephiroth's offers to speak of their history. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Sephiroth had been serious. That he had really loved him. And if he had, what must this have been like for him? Cloud had no idea. Maybe if they’d talked, he would have known.

He closed his eyes tightly, sliding a hand up to cradle the back of Sephiroth’s head and curl over him. Sephiroth sobbed, choking back every sound, fighting every motion, till he was trembling with tension and sorrow. And Cloud could not take back the harm Sephiroth, and time, and he himself had done.

We should never have started this, Cloud thought. But he regretted the thought. Hadn’t he deserved some joy? Some reprieve? Some lightness? Hadn’t Sephiroth enjoyed their time together? What am I supposed to do, he wondered instead.

He didn’t need an answer from the lifestream. He just had to hear the soft sound of Sephiroth biting his lip, trying so hard to stop that he was turning to pain to dry his tears.

Think of him he answered himself, slowly sliding a hand down Sephiroth’s shaking back. Of what he must be experiencing right now. Talk to him. Say anything.

“It’s alright,” He said, and it came out bland and stilted and wrong, so he tried again. “You don’t have to try so hard, Sephiroth. It’s alright to cry. It’s… It’s human.”

“It hurts,” Sephiroth rasped.

Cloud squeezed him gently, not sure if he meant the salty sting of burning tears, or whatever gaping loss had spurred them to start.

“It will get better.” He promised softly. “I’m sorry.” He added, because he was.

Sephiroth shook his head, pressing back out of Cloud’s hold slowly. Cloud let him go, his hand carding through Sephiroth's hair as he pulled away, drawing a lock of it over his shoulder. His green eyes looked shockingly bright on a bloodshot background, and Cloud could hardly fathom the exhaustion and sorrow he saw swimming in his gaze.

Sephiroth summoned a smile that was a lie, and it quivered on his lips. Cloud lifted a finger to brush over the twisted corner of the smirk, soothing it back into place. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on Sephiroth's forehead.

“I hurt you.” He murmured, softly.

“I’m not that fragile.” Sephiroth objected, trying to shake it off, even his expression trembled. “It was just a… A symptom of sleep deprivation, perhaps. I have had a hard time resting and—”

“Sephiroth,” Cloud said, softly. “Don’t.”

Sephiroth went silent, staring at him. Then he slowly slumped back against the headboard, lifting his hands to cover his face silently. He looked mired. He looked exhausted. He looked defeated.

“I want to go back.” Sephiroth said softly.

Cloud shuddered, shaking his head a little. Please mean to the past and not to the lifestream, he thought even as he reached forward and placed a hand on Sephiroth’s chest over his heartbeat.

Neither of them gave any thought to their positions, Cloud naked in Sephiroth’s lap on the bed. There was nothing sensual in the moment. Nothing attractive. There was only sorrow and guilt and confusion.

“Did I remind you?” Cloud asked softly. “I felt so sure. Like I’d always known how to touch you. Was it because of…”

“You asked not to talk about it.” Sephiroth said, his voice strained—almost sharp. His hands muffled his tone, but Cloud was certain he could hear his voice trembling.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud said. In his mind, he heard his own voice, like an echo. ‘Sir,’ the voice that was him and not-him said, but he did not repeat it. The past would not help. If that had ever been him, it was gone. He would not hurt Sephiroth more by coming close to it for the sake of temporary comfort.

“I can’t help you go back.” Cloud said softly after a long moment of silence between them. “I can’t be who I was. And neither can you.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Sephiroth grated, eyes flashing open, angry with hurt. Cloud stroked his hand up to catch Sephiroth’s tense cheek.

“More than anyone,’ He agreed, softly. “I’m sorry, Sephiroth. I shouldn’t have done this to you.”

“I’m not a victim in this,” Sephiroth objected, rising onto one elbow, tense and vibrating. His eyes were squinted, stinging tears still escaping them, clumping his dark eyelashes. “I made my choices.”

“And I made you make them alone.” Cloud argued, shaking his head a little. “This isn’t what they sent you back for, Sephiroth. Struggling, and hurting, and torturing yourself with… With things that can’t exist anymore.”

“That’s just it, though.” Sephiroth said with a strained laugh. “My feelings for you… They still exist.”

“But I’m not the same.” Cloud argued, shaking his head. “I changed. I lived. I grew. I forgot. I won’t tell you your feelings are wrong, but the person you loved isn’t here, Sephiroth. I can’t be him again.”

“You’re wrong,” Sephiroth whispered. “You’re still the same person. Whatever you went through, whatever you’ve done, you’re still you. And I…”

“You what?” Cloud whispered. “Thought sleeping with me would make it easier on you? That being close was enough? That you’d make do with whatever this is, and silently mourn for the rest of your life?”

“No.” Sephiroth whispered, his eyes darting to the side, seeking escape.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Cloud said, shaking his head a little.

“You don’t.” Sephiroth objected. “I… I have fun with you. Being with you, these times together, they’re all that… That have given me any joy since returning.”

“You came to start a new life.” Cloud argued softly. “Not to chase down an old one.”

“I came to keep me away from Jenova.” Sephiroth said softly, his voice full of stark injury. “Because I am a liability to the planet itself. And I thought that at least while I was imprisoned in this body on this planet that you and I might... “

“Rekindle a romance?” Cloud suggested softly.

“Make amends.” Sephiroth said instead. “But you remember so little, and nothing of me but what your body does. And it did remember quickly, didn’t it. Within the first weeks, you kissed me, and I thought… I hoped…”

They both fell silent, Cloud gazing down at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth closing his eyes, whether to ease the pain of tears or to hide his wounds from Cloud.

“Pity,” Cloud said softly. “That I’m all wrong, huh.”

“You are wonderful.” Sephiroth whispered, covering his eyes with a hand this time as he spoke. “As little as you so often seem to think of yourself. You are everything I knew you could one day be. The greatest Soldier to ever live.”

A little, wounded smile twitched over his lips, and Cloud didn’t wipe it away, because though it was twisted, it was true.

“I don’t want to be apart from you.” He murmured. “Even if you hated me, I wouldn’t want to be away. I’m sorry for this… This reaction. And I will understand if you want to leave. But I do not want you to, Cloud.”

Cloud considered. He really did. He sat on Sephiroth’s bare hips, feeling the heat of his skin, and the way his muscles trembled with every exhalation as he fought back tears. He watched splotchy color rise in Sephiroth's cheeks, a touch of shame added to his emotional blend. He looked at the too-human tear tracks on his cheeks, and the twitching misery of his soft bowed lips.

“I can’t say that I love you, Sephiroth.” Cloud said after a long moment of silence and breathing between them. “Whatever promises I might have made before—”

‘ _I’ll never leave you, Sephiroth_ ’ the voice from the past murmured in his head, and he let it speak, and then kept on going. It was in the past. Promises broken, he could not keep. And it had never been him who left.

“I cannot keep them now,” He murmured. “I am not the Cloud Strife who was your lover before.”

Sephiroth took a shuddering breath, but he nodded, letting his hand fall to rest beside his head and watching Cloud with a weary resolution.

“But I don’t want to leave either.” Cloud said softly. “I may not love you, but I like your company. I like being near you, and talking to you. And… Everything else we do. I’m not the Cloud who loved you. But I do care. I’m just sorry. For starting all of this. For making you vulnerable, when you’re already wounded.”

“I told you.” Sephiroth said flatly. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“You’re human,” Cloud whispered. “And searching for a new identity. For a new safety. For anything to anchor yourself to. And I should have listened when you wanted to talk about who we used to be. And I shouldn’t have kissed you that first time, when my body wanted to touch you so badly and my mind didn’t understand why.”

“I’m glad you did.” Sephiroth murmured, his eyes closing tightly again.

Cloud reached out, rubbing his thumbs over Sephiroth's eyelids.

“Come on,” He said after a moment, sliding out of Sephiroth’s lap and taking the man’s hands, urging him up. “Your eyes must be killing you. Crying’s not easy. Not even when you’ve had practice with it.”

And Sephiroth was still beautiful, walking stiffly to the bathroom with his eyes barely open and painfully red from crying. But his beauty didn’t matter right now. Cloud kept hold of his hand, and gently urged him to pat cold water onto his face. He led the man to the kitchen, and gently pushed him into a chair, holding his hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders for a moment longer than he had to.

“Stay.” He murmured, softly.

“I’m hardly going to start running.” Sephiroth murmured, looking away.

“No, I mean here. Stay here.” Cloud said, drawing his touch away to turn towards the kitchen and the tea kettle. “With me.”

“You’re hardly likely to find the same relief in me,” Sephiroth murmured softly. “I have rather thoroughly embarrassed myself.”

“I wish you’d told me,” Cloud said softly, shifting and scratching his foot over his bare calf. “So that we could have talked.”

It felt weird, walking around naked, but he didn’t want to take the time to get dressed. He had the feeling that if he left, Sephiroth would get his walls back up, and they would never move forward again. He started the water heating, and stepped back into the room.

“You didn’t want—”

“I messed up,” Cloud interrupted, shaking his head a little. “Me not wanting to talk about it doesn’t… It doesn’t usurp you needing to talk about it, Sephiroth. I may not love you, but you’re… You’re at least a friend. And I don’t want to hurt my friends.”

“I would turn it off if I could.” Sephiroth said, softly. “These feelings. I know you do not want me to have them.”

“You’re not a machine,” Cloud shook his head, crossing his arms. “I’m not asking you to turn anything off. I’m asking you to be honest with me.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“Then I need to know you.” Cloud pushed out of his stance, walking over to Sephiroth and pulling another chair out so he could sit close, facing him. He could feel his own expression twitching. “You have all these memories of me. Everything you know about me now is something new added to this encyclopedia you already have of me. But I don’t have that. And you can’t just tell me the past. I can’t experience that again.”

“So what would you suggest?” Sephiroth asked softly. “That we forget this? Become roommates, as we were meant to be in the first place?”

Cloud considered it. Then he sighed softly.

“I don’t really want that either.” He said after a moment. “But ‘casual’ is obviously not the word to describe what we’re doing together.”

Sephiroth watched him a moment, then a tiny smile flicked over his face, chased by sorrow, but true none the less.

“Hey,” He said softly, lifting his chin a little in an almost playful invitation. He lifted a finger, that shaking smile still on his lips. “How about one date?”

Cloud blinked, staring at him. Then he broke into a soft, small laugh and shook his head a little.

“Make it two,” He murmured, softly. “And buy me dinner.”

Sephiroth eyed him, then reached out. His fingers hesitated a moment before he touched Cloud’s skin, but then he gently stroked Cloud’s cheek, all familiar affection.

“Don’t suppose you’d lend me twenty gil.” He said in a cautious, uncertain joke.

Cloud let out a soft bark of laughter, and turned his head to kiss Sephiroth’s fingers.

“We need to talk.” Cloud whispered. “And if I’m going to be with you, romantically, I need to understand you and know you. But I’m not opposed to that.”

“Neither am I,” Sephiroth agreed in a quiet rasp.

“Then let’s try.” Cloud whispered. “And if it doesn’t work… I’ll tell you. And it’ll be roommates.”

Sephiroth gave a small nod, and scooted his chair back, as if to stand.

“Stay.” Cloud whispered. “Start now. Have some tea with me. Then maybe we could… go curl up together for a while. Just… Just for company?”

He’d started off strong, but he was muttering by the end, uncertain. Sex was common between them. But… Cuddling? It was something strange to ask for…. but he was rewarded with a soft smile from Sephiroth, and a blush across his cheeks that was not shame this time. He rubbed at his aching eyes, and Cloud felt the urge to kiss him. He did not know which of his pieces was sending him that urge.

“I’m not easy to get along with,” Sephiroth warned, softly.

“I’d noticed,” Cloud scoffed.

“I’m probably an uptight date.”

“You’ll be my first in ages. I wouldn’t worry.”

“I’m easily frustrated, and impatient, and weak.”

“Just hush, Seph.” Cloud murmured softly. “My mind’s made up. I’m not going to change it tonight.”

“If you’re sure.” Sephiroth whispered.

Cloud leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of one of Sephiroth’s eyes—a partial surrender to the urge. Sephiroth let out a slow breath, and a touch of high-strung tension seemed to bleed out of him.

“Now,” Cloud whispered, softly. “Let’s drink our goddamn tea.”

Sephiroth’s lips curled into a soft smile, and he leaned back in his chair. And though Cloud was pleased with the smile and Sephiroth's easy, silent agreement, he had a feeling that if he’d said they were going to be bitten by zoloms together, Sephiroth would have smiled for the ‘together’ part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Exhausted


	19. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day of training, Sephiroth and Cloud work off a little extra tension under the stars

[ _< For more of Tomo's art, click here!>_ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Steel clashed, and Sephiroth let out a grunt of effort, digging in his rear foot to withstand the strike. His arms held out, but he could see in Cloud’s eyes how carefully that had been orchestrated. Cloud was not taking chances with his safety.and the analytical part of Sephiroth’s brain considered that to be a great advantage. he just had to keep fighting long enough to make it one.

He shifted his stance, twisting his hip, and used the leverage to fling Cloud back with all his might. Once it would have sent his sparring opponent crashing into the nearest mesa. Now Cloud just stumbled a couple of steps backwards. Sephiroth pushed forward, his brain still fighting against the way his body moved now. Memory said he should have moved in an instant to cover the space between himself and Cloud. Reality said that those three steps took time, and Cloud’s defense was already back up by the time Sephiroth reached him.

“Shit,” Sephiroth growled, his shoulders aching as Cloud caught his strike again.

“Focus,” Cloud urged, eyes glowing. “You can’t move as fast anymore.Try something different.”

“Let me just re-invent sword fighting technique,” Sephiroth growled, pushing into Cloud’s blade even though it barely made Cloud firm his grip.

“Not the technique as a whole.” Cloud said, shaking his head a little. “Just yours. You don’t have masamune’s reach, and you don’t have your old speed. You can dwell on it, or you can learn to fight as you are.”

“Speaking from experience, Strife?” Sephiroth grunted, pushing back and taking a short hop backwards to buy himself some space.

“I still managed to get a hit or two in while I was human,” Cloud spun his sword in a neat, elegant circle, and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

“After Zack did the hard part,” He said dryly. “And while I was being brainwashed.”

“Still counts,” Cloud said loftily, circling slowly, but letting Sephiroth keep his distance. “What’s got you tied up? You’ve been doing better in hand-to-hand.”

“Muscle memory,” Sephiroth sighed. “It tells me I should go farther and faster than I do. Same problem. I just can’t get around it.”

“Need more practice.” Cloud said with a small shrug. “You’ve got years of muscle memory, and a couple weeks worth of training to re-write it.”

“Would have been easier losing an arm.” Sephiroth growled.

“Do you want to complain about it, or fight?” Cloud asked, lowering his sword to his side and meeting Sephiroth's eyes in challenge.

Sephiroth pulled back on his pride—he couldn’t win, so there was no use being upset about that. Then he rolled his aching shoulders and lifted his sword again.

“Give it your all.” Cloud said firmly. “I’m feeling secure and stable. Not going to have any flashbacks. If that changes I’ll let you know. But for now, come at me hard. Let’s see how you do when you’re not holding back.”

Sephiroth let out a heavy breath, then took a slow one after. Cloud waited, patient. Intelligent. And just a little smug. Sephiroth steadied himself, caught his breath, and charged again, blade angled in, pointed before him as he swept in. He was not uncoordinated, despite his human condition. And he held his own, to an extent. But he could not gain any ground. No matter how hard he hit, how fast he forced his new body to move, how hard he thought.

He backed up, panting, wiping dirt and dust off his face with an arm while keeping a wary eye on Cloud. He got some relief from the fact that Cloud was sweaty and dusty too. Not as much as Sephiroth was. But still. Sephiroth knew he’d scored some good hits on him in hand-to-hand, so why couldn’t he strike him now? He couldn’t even come close, and the bruises Cloud had left on him with his carefully-pulled strikes and glancing blows throbbed dully and uncomfortably. The one on his waist from when Cloud had slapped him lightly with the flat of his blade after a particularly risky move on Sephiroth’s part was particularly annoying. Mainly because it was proof of what Sephiroth knew all too well. Cloud could have killed him without a thought if he wanted to.

But that was the reason they were doing this, after all. Cloud could have killed Sephiroth. But he was also the only person Sephiroth trusted not to take the chance.

He knew that Cloud was right. He could fling himself forward all day and never swoop like he used to. He could struggle and fight and try, and he would never move in the space between breaths again, too fast for the human eye to follow. He had to find another way.

He thought of Genesis. Of the flashy spins and twirls. Of his own scoffing at the evasive maneuvers. He very very rarely had needed to dodge before. He took a steadying breath, fixing one of Genesis’s old attacks in his mind, and forced himself to go on the defensive.

He was not a defensive fighter. Or he had not been before. Cloud took in the change in his posture, and hesitated. There was a cautious glint in his eye that Sephiroth appreciated somewhat. Cloud still considered him, if not dangerous, then at least an interesting fighter.

Sephiroth sank deeper into his stance, staying on his toes for the maneuverability it would afford him, and waited. Cloud circled him. He jolted forward once or twice, trying to fake Sephiroth into moving out of his steady pose. Sephiroth stayed still and calm, waiting. He pivoted smoothly as Cloud paced behind him. He could see his training partner’s patience wearing thin, and with every flicker of impatience Cloud gave, Sephiroth felt his own deepen.

Cloud charged, fast and hard, and Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, holding still a second more before bursting into motion. He did not charge forward to meet Cloud, but kicked off with his rear foot, spinning inward and brushing the blade aside in a circular sweep.

He should have ended the motion with a stab to the gut… But the moment he achieved the first part, all the warning bells he had went off in alarm. His control was not good enough, his arms were too tired, he could no longer stop a hair’s-breath from injuring an opponent, and Cloud had been honestly surprised.

All his failings aside, Sephiroth could still think fast. He pulled the strike, letting his blade skitter across Cloud’s to touch the flats of their blades. He shoved and pushed away, and Cloud staggered just a half step. He was open a moment longer, then he had his balance again, and he whirled on Sephiroth. For a moment, Sephiroth braced for pain. He should have taken the shot. He knew better, /don’t miss opportunities out of pity boy/ but he’d had to, he’d needed to, and…

Cloud beamed at him. Grinned so brightly that the sinking sun seemed dim in comparison.

“Where did that come from?” He asked, delighted. “I haven’t seen you use that move before!”

“I haven’t used that move before,” Sephiroth said in reply, tilting his head. His heart was still pounding. All these years, and he still had flashbacks to the damn lab?

“Come use it again,” Cloud urged. “That was the first time it felt like a fight.”

“From you,” Sephiroth shifted his grip on his blade, glad for the gloves that were saving him from blisters. “I will take that as a compliment.”

“Good,” Cloud said warmly. “I meant it as one.”

Sephiroth did his best to learn to be defensive and circuitive. Cloud kindly refrained from slicing him in half while he practiced and learned. And as the sun sank down, making the sands seem to glow with a light of their own, Sephiroth finally hit a wall. he tried to dodge Cloud’s sword, and slipped, and failed. Cloud pulled the strike and yanked his blade away when Sephiroth lost his footing.

“Hells.” Sephiroth muttered, trying to push to his feet and finding his legs shaky.

“I think we should call it,” Cloud said mildly, breathing a little hard himself. “You still want to be able to move tomorrow, right?”

“Ah,” Sephiroth grunted as he straightened, holstering the sword with a sigh. His legs were shaking with effort. “Of course. I will be sore. I… Forget sometimes.”

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Cloud said fondly, swinging his own blade easily onto his back and walking over to Sephiroth. “Come on. Let’s put the swords up, then take a breather before heading into town. It’d probably be good for you to stretch out a little before getting on the bike.”

“Agreed,” Sephiroth sighed. “But I’d just as soon not roll around in the sand more.”

“I’ve got a bedroll in the side compartment,” Cloud offered. “I keep it around. Just in case I break down somewhere. We could spread it out and take a minute.”

“That sounds nice,” Sephiroth sighed. “So far this date has been less than relaxing.”

“Maybe,” Cloud chuckled. “But you sure looked good once you started getting the swing of it.”

“Is that so?” Sephiroth purred, sliding his sword off to place it carefully in Fenrir’s built-in side racks.

“Very,” Cloud said calmly, popping open another side-compartment to pull out a green bag before shutting it tight. “I considered asking for a recess so we could spend a little time kissing each others bruises.”

“Do your bruises need kissing, Strife?” Sephiroth purred, wavering wearily in place, but keeping his feet well enough all things considered.

“They wouldn’t mind a little TLC,” Cloud replied wryly, walking a ways away from the bike to spread the blanket out on the bright sand.

“Mmhmm.” Sephiroth wandered over slowly, his right leg twinging with every step uncomfortably. “And I’m sure the unbruised pieces of you would object strenuously.”

“You’re welcome to check in with them,” Cloud laughed, stretching as Sephiroth sat stiffly on the spread blanket.

“What else is in the bag?” Sephiroth asked, pulling his hair free from its restraining ponytail and letting out a breath. Not nearly as much sand this time.

“Fresh clothes,” Cloud answered with a shrug. “I figured we might be a little filthy and sweaty. No point in staying that way the whole way back.”

“You don’t mind changing out in the open,” Sephiroth asked, eyes flicking over to Cloud’s softly lit face, and the calm, soft look he wore.

“No one comes through out here,” Cloud said mildly, and Sephiroth was sure he wasn’t imagining the little glance Cloud flicked in his direction as he stretched out his arms. “So we should be fine.”

“Mmhmm.” Sephiroth murmured, turning slowly onto his knees so he could face Cloud. “Why don’t you go ahead and get started, hm? I’ll keep watch.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll keep watch.” Cloud purred, bending to unlace his shoes, glancing up at Sephiroth with his hair hanging down in his face. “Look at you. Watching.”

“I enjoy it,” Sephiroth sighed, stretching his arms. “What can I say?”

He watched Cloud pull off his boots, then step carefully onto the rather small blanket to save his feet from the sand. Sephiroth hummed warmly and stripped off his shirt as Cloud unbuttoned his pants. He heard the soft intake of breath intimately, and pulled the shirt off swiftly to gauge what had made Cloud catch his breath.

The other man was staring at him, a hunger in his eyes. Sephiroth looked down at himself and the smattering of bruises left on his skin. He hummed, rolling his shoulders, and smirked as Cloud walked over to him.

“Do they hurt?” Cloud asked, though it wasn’t worry in his eyes as he crouched before Sephiroth, stroking his body.

“Not in the slightest.” Sephiroth lied with a smirk.

Cloud leaned forward and kissed him softly. Sephiroth hummed into the kiss, reaching his hands out to trace over Cloud’s hips. He paused with a hand over Cloud’s pocket, and cleared his throat, pulling back. He snuck two fingers into Cloud’s pocket, and pulled back with a small travel-pack of lube between his fingers.

“Mr. Strife.” He said in a low purr. “Were you hoping to get lucky on this date?”

“What can I say?” Cloud purred. “You’re hot when you fight.”

“Well then,” Sephiroth murmured lowly. “I’m glad to indulge you.”

“You sure?” Cloud asked. “It was a long day.”

“Strife,” Sephiroth purred in a low voice. “The stars are coming out, the sand is on fire with the end of the sunlight, and you are gorgeous. Now turn around.”

Cloud gave him a wicked smile, then leaned forward to kiss him again. Then he turned neatly and sank to his knees, glancing back at Sephiroth over his shoulder as he started sliding his pants slowly down his hips.

Sephiroth hummed warmly, eyeing his slowly bared skin. Then he decided he’d spent enough time waiting for Cloud that afternoon. He caught Cloud’s back gently and pressed him forward onto his hands and knees. Then he firmly pushed one of Cloud’s legs forwards, dragging his pants leg off before guiding him back to his knees. Then he popped open the lube and started ringing his finger around Cloud’s entrance.

“Woah, Seph,” Cloud laughed, just a little. “I’m not even undressed…”

“If you want me to still have any energy at all,” Sephiroth purred. “We’d better keep moving. And besides. You look lovely when you’re disheveled.”

He leaned forward to nuzzle into Cloud’s shirt as he slipped a finger inside him, then coaxed in his second. Cloud groaned, arching back into the touch.

“You are going to have sand in all sorts of interesting places,” Sephiroth warned softly.

“Just try to keep from getting a sand burn downstairs,” Cloud teased in reply before trailing off in a moan as Sephiroth slowly started fucking him with his fingers.

“I’ll certainly do my best,” Sephiroth purred, trailing his free hand up Cloud’s thigh slowly. His back ached, and he wasn’t sure how long he could go. But he was more than happy to push his stamina for Cloud’s sake.

“You can push in,” Cloud urged. “I can take it.”

“Oh, I know,” Sephiroth chuckled, pulling his fingers free. “You proved more than capable today.”

“See?” Cloud murmured, wiggling his ass lightly. “It was totally a good date.”

“Atypical,” Sephiroth commented, opening his pants and stroking his already mostly-hard cock and gently applying lube to himself as well before adding more to Cloud, stroking it around his opening with one thumb while he fisted himself slowly. “But pleasant enough.”

“Pleasant,” Cloud laughed, before groaning as Sephiroth dipped his thumb into him while he prepped himself. “Mnn. that’s a word.”

Sephiroth squeezed Cloud’s ass lightly, his thumb’s position stretching Cloud’s hole just a little. He moved forward into position behind him, lining up. Cloud arched his hips for him, and shifted back a little to give Sephiroth more space.

“You good for this?” Cloud purred warmly. “You only just caught your breath.”

“Make me lose it again,” Sephiroth murmured, sliding his hands to Cloud’s hips. “I can’t think of a better finale to the day.”

He slid in slowly, and groaned at the sensation, and the dull pain in his lower back. His mind felt fuzzed with exhaustion, but he didn’t mind. He would take fuzz and distraction. It was lovely, in a way. And since he couldn’t concentrate on second-guessing himself and their position together, he could lose himself in the feeling of Cloud. The blond was tight around him, the skin of his hips still slick with sweat where Sephiroth gripped him.

“Hells.” Sephiroth rasped, bowing forward over Cloud as his sensitive cock was encased in the heat of him.

“Yes,” Cloud hissed. “Just like that. Ah fuck, you’re so big, Sephiroth…”

Sephiroth didn’t answer. He bowed over Cloud a moment more, placing a hand on the ground to steady himself. Then he slid that hand up Cloud’s leg and underneath his shirt, guiding him up to kneel. He stroked his fingertips along Cloud’s torso, pushing his Soldier-style knit top up over his toned chest. He pressed his face into Cloud’s hair, breathing deep the scent of his sweat. Cloud moaned as Sephiroth's hand found his nipple, and started playing lightly, stroking lightly over the sensitive flesh there, holding him bare against the slowly cooling night.

He rolled his hips slowly into Cloud in shallow thrusts. He didn’t have the strength or energy to go hard or deep tonight. He kept it almost casual, nibbling at Cloud’s neck and sighing into his skin. Cloud arched into his touches, straightening as much as he could, and Sephiroth hummed in pleasure as Cloud pressed his hips back, his thighs pressing against Sephiroth’s as he ground into him. Sephiroth nipped at his neck, and relished Cloud’s low moan.

“Gods,” Cloud whispered, reaching back with both hands to tangle in Sephiroth’s hair behind him. “Seph, more…”

Sephiroth was already panting again, softly. His body ached, and not only with arousal. Overworked muscles burned, and the bruises and scrapes Cloud and the sand had given him were deeply sore. Sephiroth pressed against Cloud, and tried to drive away the discomfort in him. A bead of sweat dropped off his face, and he could feel others following in their wake. But he was more interested in the sweat beading on Cloud’s jawline. He licked it away, sliding his other hand around Cloud’s hip to toy gently with the base of his erection.

“Oh yes,” Cloud whispered, arching into the touches.

Sephiroth spread his hand over Cloud’s chest, still thrusting shallowly into him with little arches of his hips. It was more Cloud’s motion than his own that was keeping him going by now. He was thoroughly distracted, breathing hard against Cloud’s cheek as they ground against each other out in the desert sands.

“You left lovely marks on me, Strife,” Sephiroth whispered, tilting his head to look down at Cloud’s slender, muscular body. “And I didn’t leave you exactly untouched yourself, did I?”

“You were a beast,” Cloud praised breathlessly. “We’ll be fighting together in no time.”

Oh, Sephiroth liked the sound of that. He showed it by wrapping his hand around Cloud’s cock and slowly starting to jerk him off, matching his almost lazy, exhausted tempo.

“You feel so good,” Sephiroth whispered into his neck.

“More,” Cloud whined, softly. “Sephiroth…”

“I’m at my limit,” Sephiroth murmured, licking away another drop of sweat. It was true. His body was slick with sweat, and if it hadn’t been for Cloud’s grip on his hair, and his grip on Cloud’s firm body, he’d have been in serious danger of collapsing.

“Shit,” Cloud moaned, but he didn’t complain. He just squeezed his internal muscles, and rolled his hips back harder into their inelegant joining.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth nuzzled against him, humming in pleasure at the sensation. “Ride me. Take what you want.”

“Don’t wanna break you,” Cloud moaned, but he was biting his lip, obviously wanting desperately what Sephiroth offered.

“You didn’t when you were swinging a sword at my neck,” Sephiroth chuckled, pulling out slowly with a shudder. “I’m asking you. Ride me.”

Cloud shifted, turned to look at him where he stood, letting Sephiroth pull away. Then he twisted, placing his hands on Sephiroth's chest, and neatly pushed him onto his back on the blanket. He leaned down and kissed him hungrily, all energy and verve suddenly. Sephiroth chuckled warmly. He’d obviously given Cloud something he had very much wanted.

Cloud threw a leg over Sephiroth's hips, reaching back with one hand to position himself. Sephiroth lifted a hand to rest beside his own hair, eyes on Cloud as the blond bit his lip, nestling down till he was poised over Sephiroth's tip.

“Ready?” Cloud whispered.

“Make your motorcycle jealous of me.” Sephiroth urged in a purr.

He was exhausted, and sore, and bruised, and a little disheartened… But there was no room for any of that inside him when Cloud started moving. The lithe man dropped down onto him, squeezed around his cock, then lifted up, and started a driving rhythm. His thrusts down onto Sephiroth didn’t take him all the way in, he kept it shallow and quick, and Sephiroth moaned for it. He rolled his hips upwards, and fisted one hand in his own hair.

His other hand reached for Cloud, resting on a bruise he’d left on the blond’s outer thigh. He squeezed, gently, and Cloud moaned in pleasure, reaching down with a hand of his own to fist himself as he rode Sephiroth hard.

Sephiroth hissed in pleasure of his own, unable to take it any further than Cloud, but riding high on the waves of pleasure. Cloud’s free hand came down to brace on his chest as he shifted positions, twisting just a touch with Sephiroth's cock inside him, searching out the angle that would make him scream.

He found it, throwing his head back and gasping. Sephiroth lost his breath. It was partially from pleasure, but more at the sight of the smattering of stars behind Cloud, and the look of pure ecstasy on the blond’s face. He practically shone himself with the sweat in gleaming beads on his forehead and chin. Sephiroth reached out with both hands to steady Cloud’s legs. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to be near him—This shining, lively creature, and all his strength and kindness and beauty.

“Oh fuck, Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered, eyes fluttering in pleasure.

“Incredible,” Sephiroth whispered, eyes closing lightly as his weary body tightened enough for a lazy orgasm.

It was not the usual fierce, strong sensation, but a warm tightness that left his whole body shivering with pleasure. Cloud moaned at the feeling, fucking himself a few more times on Sephiroth's softening cock before bearing down, sitting on his lap to finish himself off. Sephiroth watched him through half-opened eyes, breathing heavily into the evening air. It was cooling quickly now, and he could see the mist of his breath like a galaxy, connecting the stars above him.

Cloud clenched his teeth and came hard, his cum splattering across Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth hummed, considering swiping a finger through the thick cum to taste it. But his fingers were gritty with sand by now, and he prefered not to taste any more of that.

He kept his hands on Cloud as the man bowed over him, panting and dripping sweat. Then Sephiroth patted the spread beside him, and Cloud moaned softly. He rose to his knees, gently guiding Sephiroth’s flaccid cock out of himself before rolling over to flop on his back at Sephiroth’s side.

“Very nice.” Sephiroth praised, softly. “I won’t work as hard in training next time. I’d prefer to have something left to give you.”

“Hah.” Cloud pressed against his side, pillowing on Sephiroth's outstretched arm. “Very funny. Sorry, you’re probably going to be even more sore in the morning, now.”

“I don’t mind.” Sephiroth hummed, shifting to nuzzle against Cloud’s hair. “The stars are nice. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Cloud agreed easily stretching out at Sephiroth’s side. His ribcage rose and fell with every heavy breath, and Sephiroth watched it for a while before looking back to the sky.

“It seems almost unfair,” Sephiroth sighed after a moment. “Don’t you think? That after everything, you got so much closer to the stars than I ever did.”

“Well,” Cloud said after a moment, lifting a hand towards the stars almost lazily. “I did have the sense to use a rocket ship.”

“Hmm.” Sephiroth gave a small nod and a wry smirk. “Notes for next time.”

Cloud snorted and turned over to press his face into Sephiroth’s shoulder. The message was clear, and Sephiroth found himself blushing, even as the chilly air started to chill his sweat-drenched body.

The stars were all well and good. But Cloud was more interested in him. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud’s waist, and turned his face into the blond spikes of his hair, just to make sure Cloud knew he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Forgotten


	20. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to track down some missing materia for Yuffie, Cloud and Sephiroth venture into the Forgotten City together. And perhaps find a nice, quiet place to spend a little... quality time... together.

[ _< For more of Tomo's art, click here!>_ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

“What, exactly, are we looking for?” Sephiroth asked with a sigh.

“Materia.” Cloud said with a shrug. “Yuffie says she’s missing a transform, a bolt, an all, and a barrier.”

“And you’re certain that those are not scattered out among the ruins of Shinra?”

Cloud glanced back at Sephiroth’s expression, and hummed in thought at the curiously sad look on Sephiroth's face. Then he felt his own expression mirror it as he thought back to those moments. He lifted a hand to rub at the center of his chest, where Yazoo’s bullet had struck.

“They had a lot of materia on them,” Cloud assented, thinking back to the burning-bright orbs the remnants had implanted within themselves. “But they didn’t use those spells that I saw. It’s worth checking their… base.”

His voice faltered, and his steps did as well. He didn’t want to be here, with these glowing trees. He didn’t want to be treading this sacred ground. And he still wasn’t sure why he’d thought it was a good idea to take Sephiroth with him. Except that he’d known it would hurt, being here, and he’d wanted someone there… Someone who didn’t share his memories of this place. Someone who he didn’t have to protect from his own emotions.

Tifa and Barret—they’d been with him when he came here. And the others had come too, to pay their respects in time. And Cloud held himself together, because he’d broken once in this forest, and he could not break again. Facing down the remnants, seeing the tarnished black of the pure water where he’d laid Aerith to rest, it had been a nightmare. and he’d needed someone at his back.

Sephiroth stepped up beside him, and Cloud realized abruptly that he’d stopped dead in his tracks.

“Do you want me to go ahead without you?” Sephiroth offered, softly. “I think that harp has gotten us through the danger of the woods. I can go check the base. I know where it is.”

“No,” Cloud said softly, stepping forward again. “I can do it.”

“You don’t have to, though,” Sephiroth objected softly, even as he walked beside him. The man had kept his voice soft as they walked together, as though afraid of alerting something to his presence. Cloud wondered if it was because of the strange presence the forest had, or because of the memories it held.

“I chose to.” Cloud said softly. “I don’t want any of the others having to do it. This place… It’s too heavy.”

“It is no lighter for you,” Sephiroth objected, sliding his hands into the pockets of his stylish slender pants. “You have good friends, Cloud. They would be here for you, if you would call to them.”

“You’re here,” Cloud said with a little shrug. ‘I trust you to have my back.”

“Your memories of me in this place,” Sephiroth whispered, glancing around.

“You remember?” Cloud asked, lifting his head to look up through the shining trees around them.

“Dimly,” Sephiroth whispered. “The part of me that killed Aerith was a fragment of a fragment. And there were many of them operating then, carrying pieces of my consciousness to keep themselves functional…”

He glanced over to Cloud’s frown and grunted softly. “It was complicated.”

“I thought my brain was a mess,” Cloud commented mildly, giving Sephiroth a half-smile. “How many simultaneous lives were you living?”

“None of them was a life.” Sephiroth said, flatly, glancing around the softly glowing trees that had started to replace the green ones. “Even with all of them put together, it was not a life. Memories without emotion. Drive without desire. Bodies with heartbeats and minds, but hollowed out. No hunger. No exhaustion. No need. Only Jenova, and the desperate need to please her.”

Cloud shuddered, frowning. Sephiroth’s voice had taken on a chilling sort of flatness as he spoke.

“I shouldn’t have asked,” He muttered softly.

“I’m sorry none the less,” Sephiroth said quietly, pausing as they entered the part of the forest where the trees towered and the unearthly glow matched the natural daylight. “Aer— Her loss was a terrible blow. And I would undo it if I could.”

“You can’t.” Cloud said with a little shrug, hunching his back. His tire tracks from when he’d driven here after the remnants were still clear in the ground. Things did not change much in the ancient forest.

Sephiroth fell silent, and Cloud regretted the words. He cleared his throat softly, waving away one of the floating insects that glowed too near his face. He didn’t actually make contact with anything, and he began to wonder if they were really insects at all, or some strange piece of the city that he could no more fathom than the old bone houses.

“How was she?” Cloud asked into the silence between them. “When you saw her?”

“Unexpectedly humorous and kind.” Sephiroth replied, stopping beside Cloud as they reached the bank of the curling river where it met the towering bone house. Or temple, or whatever it was, Cloud thought with a scowl. “She never did act quite how I expected her to,” Sephiroth murmured in continuation, an almost distant expression on his face.

Cloud was watching the water, clear and sparkling once more. The Jenova cells Kadaj had unleashed to darken it had moved on, Whether they had just drifted downstream, or been absorbed back into the planet itself, there was no sign of them now.

“Were you with him too?” Cloud asked, nodding towards the bank where Denzel had described Kadaj preaching. “When he took the kids?”

“The remnants were different.” Sephiroth replied, blandly. “Zack and Aerith were protecting me then. But even they could only do so much. Jenova took the pieces of me that I rejected, and forged new souls from them. My strength, my insanity, my allure. I cast them all aside and she reformed them into those lost little creatures. They never stood a chance.”

“I don’t suppose they…”

“I believe Aerith is babysitting,” Sephiroth said with a shrug. “They would not come near me. And I do not blame them. Where are we looking?”

Cloud let him change the subject. He walked forward to the water, touching it briefly in hello, and apology, and affection. It flowed around his hands, warm as a living thing, and he pulled his hand away swiftly.

“There’s a cut through on the other side.” He said. “Where the river goes underground for a bit. We should be able to get across and check it all out.”

“Right,” Sephiroth murmured. He hesitated a moment, looking at the water. Then he reached out slowly to touch it. Cloud followed the motion of his hand, and both of them let out a breath when Sephiroth's fingers traced through the water without a touch of darkness splintering from them.

“Sorry for grilling you,” Cloud said as they walked around the impossible pool where once he’d stood to lay Aerith to rest and watched her sink down and down, far past where the bottom should have been. “I guess it’s easier than thinking about it. You know?”

“I understand,” Sephiroth replied, softly. “And I do not begrudge you your curiosity. Nor would I begrudge you anger. You suffered greatly in this place, Cloud.”

“You laughed,” Cloud said, his voice full of distance. Then he flinched and shook off the thought with a scowl. “Your copy that is. It killed her, and it laughed.”

“I wasn’t laughing.” Sephiroth said his voice low. “I remembered her. Distantly, from long ago. Back when she was in the labs. I did not think much on her, but I had hoped she lived a good life after she escaped. I was not laughing when I watched my own hands…”

Cloud took a steadying breath as Sephiroth trailed off. They’d promised to talk. To be open. But this hurt. Hurt both of them. And he didn’t want that. Not today. Not in this place, where Aerith and Zack were almost certainly watching over them.

“I bet she adored you.” Cloud said abruptly. “You’re the perfect target for her weird sense of humor.”

“Between her and Zack, I believe my sense of humor may have been corrupted towards the weird side during my stay.” Sephiroth agreed with a faint answering smile.

“Just as well if you’re going to be hanging out with Avalanche,” Cloud chuckled, shaking his head a little. “We’re not exactly a normal group of people.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Sephiroth muttered dryly.

Cloud thought back to the look on Sephiroth's face when they’d walked into the costume party to find Nanaki in a sailor’s suit, and Barret as a marshmallow. None of them had seen fit to explain the inside jokes to Sephiroth, but all of them had hidden snickers as Sephiroth’s face twisted in confusion over their appearances. He snorted softly, and Sephiroth shot him a brief grin.

“Weird they may be,” Sephiroth said as he jumped lightly across the small stream of water that was cutting through the bank they’d crossed. “But they are a strangely perfect family for you, Cloud.”

Cloud gave a little smile, and chuckled to himself. Silently, he agreed.

“You go left, I’ll go right?” He offered as they reached the enormous structure.

“Meet you at the front door if we don’t find anything.” Sephiroth rolled his shoulders, stretching out some minor ache left over from their training.

Cloud gave a little nod, pacing away from Sephiroth to circle right around the building. He frowned softly as he stepped past a set of deep footprints. He had a feeling that he was walking past where the remnants had stood. He had a brief impulse to wipe their footprints out of the ground, but he shook it off. Better to let the mark of their existence stand. He paused, glancing again, and frowned at the small footprints in the mud next to the largest set. Poor Marlene, he thought with a frown, turning to pace around the building.

He looked over the fallen tree, right where Marlene had described it, and sighed. So many years of growth all destroyed in a moment. He glanced around and hummed to himself. He could see the imprint where the box had been set, but no sign of the glowing orbs. He paced further along, and paused as he rounded the side.

Sephiroth had a hand tucked into his hair as he leaned out over the water, inspecting the depths. The trees glowed softly around him, lighting his hair with silver. His expression was soft and pensive, and his eyes glowed with the uncanny light of the ruins. When he lifted his attention to Cloud, Cloud felt his knees go weak at the sight of him.

“Oh,” Sephiroth said, something soft and rapturous in his voice. “Cloud. You’re glowing.”

Cloud looked to the side, and gave a soft laugh. The little light bugs or spirits or whatever they were were ringing him, lighting him in shades of gold. Sephiroth answered his soft laugh, and it rang in the trees that made him shine.

“You too,” Cloud whispered, moving forward slowly. “The light of the trees—”

“You look like the sun,” Sephiroth chuckled, not teasing, but in disbelief.

Then you’re the moon, Cloud thought, but did not say. He swallowed back the words, and lifted a hand to stroke through the shining silver of Sephiroth's hair.

“I think, perhaps, the city is trying to tell us something.” Cloud murmured, softly.

“I have heard that there are voices in the ruins at times.” Sephiroth brushed a hand through Cloud’s hair as well, and lights flew away from where he touched. “What do you hear it saying?”

“That there are many rooms around here,” Cloud replied, eyes hungrily following the pale light where it arched over Sephiroth's fine cheekbones. “And that we should get one.”

“Are you certain it’s not saying ‘hurry up and get that thing out of here?’” Sephiroth teased, though with a trace of sadness as he gestured to himself.

“You came back,” Cloud murmured. “Human but whole. You were sent to people who could understand. You were given a second chance. I would say that despite it all, you are very beloved by the planet, Sephiroth.”

“Oh,” Sephiroth said, softly. And he did not speak again for a while. Cloud let him think, and stroked his hair slowly, smiling at the way the trees made it shine like starlight, even with humanity slowly darkening Sephiroth's locks.

“You alright,” Cloud asked, softly.

“Processing.” Sephiroth replied, a small smile touching his lips. “Are you sure you want to go inside?”

“Hm?”

“It’s only,” Sephiroth turned into Cloud’s touch. “I rather like how the light out here treats you…”

“Hmm.” Cloud hummed softly, tilting his head and stroking Sephiroth’s hair again, holding it out into the soft glow of the trees. “Not here. But yes. Let’s… Find somewhere. Actually, I think I know a place.”

He led Sephiroth on a path he only half remembered. The last time he’d followed it, it had been through the air, wrapped in a red cape and held with surprising security and protectiveness in Vincent Valentine’s arms. He smiled as he slid through the thick bushes, in the middle of the transition zone. Still full of the soft floating lights, and the glowing trees, but with a carpet of soft grass.

Cloud didn’t tell Sephiroth how he knew the place. The discussion with Vincent had been less than pleasant, but there was no sign of thee dark gunman that day. Thank goodness. Cloud couldn’t imagine Sephiroth would agree to make love in this forest if his father was haunting it.

“Lovely,” Sephiroth whispered, following behind Cloud with a soft sort of awe about him. “This whole forest…”

“I know,” Cloud laughed softly. “It suits you, somehow.”

“Hm.” Sephiroth smirked just a touch, and preened in quiet pride.

Cloud lifted a hand to card gently through Sephiroth’s silver hair. Then he drew him over to one of the vast silver trees and smiled at the picture he made in its soft light.

“Can I see all of you?” He whispered, stroking a hand down Sephiroth's arm.

“Of course,” Sephiroth's hands went instantly to his long coat’s buttons.

It was a pale imitation of his old coat’s glory, but it was beautiful on him. Tight around his waist and flared behind his thighs. Cloud smiled in pleasure, and unfastened his own Soldier belt. Sephiroth carefully draped his jacket over the nearby bushes as he undressed, and both of them kept their eyes on each other, appreciating the light on each other’s smooth skin and tight muscles.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred. “Your little helpers are back.”

Cloud sighed, glancing to the lights that were shimmering around him. “I wonder if they like the mako or…”

“I don’t much care,” Sephiroth chuckled. “They look lovely around you. And I don’t think they are actually…”

He reached out to try and touch one, and hummed as his hand seemed to miss them all, even as he stroked it over Cloud’s skin which they had clustered so lovingly around.

“Fascinating…” Sephiroth murmured, tilting his head.

“Me, or the bugs?” Cloud asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Scientifically? The bugs.” Sephiroth replied with a chuckle. “Personally? Nothing is more interesting to me than you, Cloud Strife.”

Cloud sucked in a breath, and let it out in a low purr.

“Pants.” He ordered, softly.

“Yes sir,” Sephiroth replied with a smirk, unfastening his pants and sliding them off without complaint.

“Feeling alright for this?” Cloud asked as Sephiroth stretched, his bruises almost faded completely.

“I feel good,” Sephiroth sighed, lifting his hands over his head, his long pale body shining and shapely. He took a deep breath, and Cloud smiled at the swell of his muscles and chest.

“Must be this place.” Cloud murmured.

“I think it’s you.” Sephiroth objected, sending him a soft, warm smile.

“Hm,” Cloud felt his face heat up in a blush, but he just shifted a little, sliding out of the rest of his clothes as well rather than trying to hide it. “Good, then. I’m glad.”

Sephiroth turned to face him fully, and Cloud only briefly mourned the gorgeous view of his ass. He let his eyes slide up Sephiroth from his elegant toes to his muscular legs. He let out a slow breath as he looked at Sephiroth's cock. In the lighting, even it seemed pale and effervescent, and Cloud wanted to touch it. He resisted, letting his eyes trace up to Sephiroth’s hips, and slide over his slender torso. The nice thing, he thought, about finding someone so tall so attractive was that there was always a lot to look at.

“How do you want me?” Sephiroth asked, spreading his hands to the side to gesture to himself.

“Just as you are,” Cloud murmured, walking over to him slowly and sliding his hands up the pearly-white skin of Sephiroth’s chest. He tangled his fingers in Sephiroth’s hair and drew him towards the little copse of trees and bushes by the river, where two of the silver trees gleamed together in a sheltered little grove.

“Good,” Sephiroth whispered, reaching out in return to stroke a hand down Cloud’s arm, even as he followed him smoothly.

Cloud walked backwards to his chosen place, keeping his eyes on the shining glory of Sephiroth's little smile. He traced a hand over Sephiroth’s neck, stroking the soft skin, bleached white by the lighting. He leaned forward to taste Sephiroth’s glowing skin, and sighed at the humanity of his flavor. Sephiroth let out a slow breath, sliding his hand down Cloud’s body. His hand cupped Cloud’s hip, but he didn’t push. Neither of them was in a rush.

Cloud traced his tongue lightly over Sephiroth's pulse point, feeling the steady heartbeat underneath his mouth. He kissed it softly, then pulled back to look up at the man he was sharing this strange, quiet, beautiful moment with. Sephiroth’s eyes were strange in the pale light, but they were full of affection. Cloud knew his own weren’t like that. They weren’t swimming with love. But he also knew they were more than fond. He smiled up at Sephiroth, his brows twisting just a little in regret that they were not quite a matched set.

Sephiroth smiled in return, and bent to kiss him. There was no regret on his face, and Cloud let his affection wipe his uncertainty from his mind for the moment. He sighed into Sephiroth's kiss. Neither of them was aggressive. There was no sparring of tongues, or clashing of lips. They opened their mouths to each other, but only to suck lightly on each other’s lips and to taste each other more fully.

When Sephiroth stepped back, Cloud followed. And when Sephiroth sank carefully down the almost glass-like tree behind him, Cloud sank with him, staying close. They never broke contact.

There was something about it—About the softness of the grass and the smooth slide of skin on skin—that felt like a familiar dream, but Cloud let that pass. things often felt odd in this forest. He was just grateful to feel good with the man he had to admit he was coming to care for.

They didn’t speak. Their sex was often verbal, and playful, but this was different. This was secret, and sacred, and Cloud didn’t want to break the spell between them. He wanted to live in the silver shine of the trees, twining slowly and sweetly around Sephiroth. Sephiroth’s lips met his collarbone, and traced it with soft kisses and licks that left Cloud sighing softly, his head tilted back. Lights swam around them, the drifting flickering lights filling the air around them as the sun lowered and left them in the soft, pale embrace of the trees lights.

Cloud carefully caught one of Sephiroth’s hands, and lifted it to his lips, licking over the skin of his fingers before taking them into his mouth. He wanted Sephiroth inside him in this place. Sephiroth didn’t need encouraging. He let Cloud have his way with his fingers, his hand spreading over the small of Cloud's back. He was breathing a little heavier, but they were still quiet together. As Cloud worked, Sephiroth nuzzled into his shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses over him while he let Cloud slick his fingers with saliva.

They were both getting hard, Cloud perched on Sephiroth's lap and their cocks gently bobbing together. But for once, neither of them was in a hurry. They didn’t touch. They didn’t rush. They didn’t want to make this moment pass by. Cloud savored the feel of Sephiroth's fingers on his tongue before finally letting them slip free with a final lick. Sephiroth didn’t need more urging that that. He slid the hand down behind Cloud and started gently prepping him.

They caught quiet breaths, and pressed into each other’s touches, but it was not needy, or loud, or even particularly intense. But it was nice, Cloud thought with a little smile. This intimacy. Gasping just loud enough to be heard over the soft rippling of the water they were beside. Sighing in pleasure into the wind that barely nudged at the leaves of the bushes around them.

Sephiroth’s fingers drew out slowly, and Cloud nuzzled into his shoulder at the loss of them. When Sephiroth hesitated, his hand on Cloud’s ass, holding him a little open, Cloud nodded his silent agreement. Sephiroth licked over his hand smoothly, then repeated the motion again to slick himself up at least a little.

Cloud hissed through his teeth at the first push of Sephiroth into him. It burned a little, but not too much. Not enough to stop. He pressed his lips together and pressed his forehead to join of Sephiroth's neck and shoulder. Sephiroth’s free hand lifted to rest at the back of Cloud’s neck, stroking over the short hair there, comforting and soothing Cloud as they both adjusted to the new position.

Cloud straightened with a slow breath, sitting back in Sephiroth’s lap and humming very softly at the way it shifted Sephiroth inside him. At his motion, Sephiroth shifted his legs, lifting them to give Cloud a better seat. It wasn’t just about how deep he was. Not this time. It was about them staying close. About reveling in the existence of each other in this ancient place.

Cloud stretched a little, reaching back with one hand to rub a hand over Sephiroth's knee gently. He rose up, just a little, sliding back down on Sephiroth's cock smiling at the feel of it. HIs brows twisted, and he reached with his other hand to support himself on the tree behind Sephiroth. He met his eyes, and felt his face heat at what he saw in Sephiroth's eyes. That adoration, that affection, all focused entirely on him…

Cloud rolled his hips slowly, spreading his knees just a touch to deepen their contact.

Sephiroth let out a slow breath between softly pursed lips, then his expression shifted into a smile again as he used his position to slowly meet with Cloud in the middle, thrusting up slowly as Cloud gently lowered onto him. There was no urgency between them, and when Sephiroth's hand started to slide off Cloud’s hip to his cock, Cloud caught it and shifted it back into position. He wanted to last. He wanted this to last for them both.

He leaned down, catching Sephiroth's lips in a deep kiss as they slowly moved together, savoring the feel and taste and heat of each other. Cloud inhale deeply, and tried to memorize the smell of Sephiroth. The forgotten city smelled rather like old spices, and not quite how a forest ought to have smelled. Nothing decomposed here, and Cloud had never seen anything other than plants. He wondered if the animals who lived here were just too clever to be seen, or if even the wildlife had forgotten this city.

He pushed the thought from his mind, and snuck an eye open as he kissed Sephiroth to watch the look on his face. The way his brows twisted softly, and his eyelashes brushed dark against his cheek. Sephiroth’s eyes flickered open too, as if he could tell he was observed. They made eye contact, but they held it rather than pulling apart. Cloud licked over Sephiroth’s lips, and squeezed inside, and Sephiroth sucked lightly on his lower lip in return.

Sephiroth was beautiful, and the friction between them was delicious. But more than anything, Cloud reveled in the safety of it. He felt relaxed. Truly relaxed. Like he was part of something gorgeous and worthy. He could feel a small, soft smile fixed on his face, and he could not have gotten it to leave if he wanted.

They spent a long time making love by the river bank. They rolled against each other, and sighed and stroked each other as if they’d forgotten how nice the slide of skin on skin was.

But even in the dying light of the mystic forest, they couldn’t last forever. Eventually, they both came, whispering each other’s names into the quiet air like a promise—like a prayer. Cloud pressed against him, wrapping his arms slowly around Sephiroth’s neck and shoulders. He hugged the other man close, and sighed warmly when Sephiroth returned the grasp.

They stayed there a long while, basking, resting, breathing. They held on close as the night got colder and the glow of the trees became the main light source. And Sephiroth felt something warm deep inside him that had nothing to do with the lingering arousal or the smell of their sex.

Then his phone rang, and the sacred silence was broken as Sephiroth laughed and Cloud groaned loudly.

* * *

“Cloud?” Tifa frowned as Cloud picked up on the fourth ring. “I just wanted to check in. I know you were hunting Yuffie’s materia in the Forgotten City—Is everything alright?”

“What’s he sayin’?” Barret leaned closer, concern written all over his face. “Our Spike alright?”

Tifa shot him a frustrated glance for his impatience, but flicked on her speakerphone and held it between them.

“Oh!” Cloud didn’t sound like himself. But he didn’t sound hurt either. “The materia. Right. It’s, uh… No luck yet.”

“Who’s on the phone?” Asked a smooth, warm voice on Cloud’s end of the line. Tifa blinked. She had not heard Sephiroth sound that relaxed before…

“It’s Tifa. Barret too, I think. Can I put you guys on hold for a second?”

“Sure,” Tifa said mildly. She glanced to Barret as Cloud pressed a button. Rather obviously the wrong button. She considered warning him, but oh. It was instantly too juicy.

“We should get dressed,” Cloud was saying, and OH the way Barret’s eyes widened was delightful for her. “And start heading back. I hope our ferry’s still there…”

“Don’t you have a submarine parked around here somewhere?” Sephiroth asked with a grunt of effort.

“You alright?” Cloud said, rather than replying.

“Just fine, Strife. Don’t you have some worried friends on the phone?”

“Oh, right, I… Holy shit.”

“You /gotta/ be kiddin’ me!” Barret yelled down at the phone as it became apparent that Cloud had realized his error. “You two better not still be in the city!”

“N-No—” Cloud stuttered, and Tifa lifted a hand to her mouth in absolute delight. “Well, not in the center, at least, we just—”

“Cloud?”

Barret and Tifa both paused. And that was saying something. For a moment, indignant rage and utter delight faded in the wake of the sound of the way Sephiroth had said that name.

“Are you alright?” Sephiroth’s voice was so soft. So worried. Tifa’s lips parted in a silent ‘o’ and she looked up to Barret in surprise. He was eyeing the phone with suspicion, but even he looked uncertain.

“Yeah, I just…” Cloud started, but Tifa decided mercy was the better route for that day.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” She sang down to the phone. “I just wanted to call and check in. Drive home safe, okay?”

She hung up before they could overhear any more of that unexpected and almost unwelcome tenderness. It had been easier before she’d heard the note of adoration in Sephiroth's voice. Suddenly the whole world felt that much more complicated.

“Kids an’ their sex drive,” Barret muttered in disapproval and Tifa had to laugh for him, because she knew Barret was trying to avoid the same unwelcome thoughts she was experiencing.

They’d know they were sleeping together. It had made a sort of sense. But now, she had to wonder if that was it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ruined


	21. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's dirty talk accidentally strikes a nerve...

[ _< For more of Tomo's art, click here!>_ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

“Oh fuck,” Cloud moaned, arching his back and pressing against Sephiroth’s back with his legs. Sephiroth stroked his thighs in praise, shifting to keep Cloud’s knees hooked neatly over his shoulders.

“Right there?” He purred, rolling his hips and chuckling as Cloud moaned his approval.

“Yes,” Cloud gasped, wrapping a hand around his own cock to jerk off with as Sephiroth fucked him slow and steady.

Sephiroth gave a few slow, steady thrusts, then a fast harsh one to follow, and Cloud tensed around him, and groaned in pleasure.

“You make the most delightful noises,” Sephiroth murmured in praise.

“Seph,” Cloud called in quiet complaint, arching against him and blushing brightly.

Sephiroth hummed, turning to kiss Cloud’s knee lightly before shifting his grip to hold one of Cloud’s knees in his elbow and give his shoulder a break. He pressed deeper into Cloud, groaning softly and closing his eyes as Cloud squeezed around him insistently, and Sephiroth took it as a signal to stop talking. He thrust into Cloud firmly, and they tensed together a moment at the feeling of it. Sephiroth let out a low growl of desire.

“Gods you’re hot.” Sephiroth purred, giving a low chuckle. “If you could have slept your way to the top, you’d have been a shoo-in.”

He rolled into Cloud again, and sighed in pleasure. Then Cloud shifted abruptly and Sephiroth blinked his eyes open as something cold touched his face. He gaped as he realized Cloud’s foot was on his cheek. His foot. Sephiroth made a soft sound of displeasure, flicking a startled glance at Cloud, and found the blond’s expression flat and unamused.

“Nope,” Cloud said, pushing gently against Sephiroth's face with the foot that had been hooked over his back moments ago.

Sephiroth grunted in displeasure, pulling away and out of Cloud. He dropped back on his ass, rubbing his cheek and wrinkling his nose in mild disgust.

“Cloud!” Sephiroth complained as Cloud neatly scissored his legs to roll off the bed.

“Nope,” Cloud called over his shoulder as he walked stiffly out of the room, an uncomfortable little hitch in his step.

“What the hell, Strife.” Sephiroth muttered as Cloud left the room.

He huffed, grimacing mildly as his cock twinged in desire. He gave it a repressive frown, wiping at his face again. He could practically feel the dirt on his cheek, even though they’d just showered before hand. He levered himself out of bed, tucking his sullied bangs behind his ear and moving stiffly to the bathroom. He growled to himself in annoyance, his cock still hard and needy and making any elegance more impossible than difficult.

He walked to the sink, splashing his face and shivering at the cold contact of water dripping off his chin. His cock bobbed against the cold porcelain of the sink and he scowled in annoyance as the chill of it made him jump. He could hear Cloud stomping into the living room as he rinsed the probably-imagined dirt from his cheek.

He frowned at his reflection in the mirror. Not a kind joke, certainly, but Cloud usually reacted well to dirty talk in the bedroom. He’d hit a nerve, obviously. But he didn’t understand what eggshell, exactly, he had stepped on this time. Cloud was much less forgiving than he had once been.

Sephiroth knew he should go after him, but he scowled into the mirror a moment longer. Cloud could have just said ‘get off’ he thought to himself with a pout, even as he considered whether or not to bother covering his obvious lingering erection. The foot had really been unnecessary.

Sephiroth forewent the towel. He walked into the living room, trying not to be too indignant himself. He frowned a little when he found Cloud buck naked, still hard, sitting on the couch with his arms folded tightly and a deep pouting frown on his face.

“Touchy much,” Sephiroth said, then winced a little at his own words. “Sorry.”

“You’re such a dick,” Cloud snapped, scowling at Sephiroth. “You don’t have to rub it in, you know.”

“I thought you liked it when I rubbed it in.”

“I’m not joking right now, Sephiroth!”

Sephiroth sighed heavily, walking into the living room as well and dropping into a seat across from Cloud. He winced as the leather chair squeaked against his still-sweaty skin.

“I was just joking,” he said with a little frown. “I mean, it’s not as if you’d have /needed/ to sleep your way to the top. Another year—”

“Oh don’t give me that shit.” Cloud snapped, gesturing sharply with one hand before crossing his arms tightly again and hunching in place. “Everything special about me came from /your/ genetics.”

Sephiroth balked, then scoffed and shook his head.

“Ridiculous.” He objected thinking of the bright-eyed enthusiastic protective trooper he’d so dearly loved.

“Oh, so now I’m stupid too?” Cloud snapped through clenched teeth.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Strife!” Sephiroth barked back, tensing in his chair.

“I’d rather put a fist there!” Cloud tensed in return, his eyes flashing briefly.

Sephiroth threw his hands in the air and stood sharply out of the chair.

“Nevermind,” He huffed.

“Poor you, guess you have to take care of that yourself.” Cloud grumbled, gesturing to Sephiroth’s fading erection.

“That’s not what I came out here for.” Sephiroth muttered, waving a hand at him. “But fine. Sit out here and pout all you need. I’m making tea. Do you want some?”

“No,” Cloud growled, curling in on himself and crossing his arms again, scowling deeply at nothing.

Sephiroth made a pot so there would be enough for two anyway, then he sat in one of the dining room tables and fiddled with his teacup until it got too cold for him to stay naked anymore and his hard-on had finally given up and resigned itself to flaccidness.

He was about to stand to get dressed when Cloud appeared in the doorway. He was still pouting, and his arms were crossed tightly. But though his eyes were averted, he seemed less confrontational. Sephiroth watched him, then pushed the teapot in his direction. Cloud hesitated a moment, then grabbed a mug from the drying rack and walked over to drop heavily into the chair across from Sephiroth. He winced, and glanced down at his own bare cock, then heaved a sigh.

“Sorry,” He muttered.

“No, I shouldn’t have said that.” Sephiroth sighed, reaching back to rub the back of his neck slowly. “It was the sort of thing…”

He trailed off, and Cloud glanced up to him before looking down to pour himself some tea.

“The sort of thing I would have laughed at /before?/” He asked in a low mutter.

“Maybe not laughed,” Sephiroth said with a little shrug. “But at the time, you knew my stance on their refusal to let you join Soldier.”

“Which was?” Cloud asked blankly, looking at the tea in his mug without drinking it.

“That it was a great loss to Soldier not to have you as a part of it.” Sephiroth said softly. “That you would be great. That if you wanted it, you would achieve it in time without a doubt. You have a habit of stubbornly outlasting all opposition.”

“Heh.” Cloud muttered. “And I bet I opened right up for you in thanks for the praise.”

“I made you ice cream and we snuggled on the sofa.” Sephiroth muttered softly, hunching a little in his chair. “I may have been irresponsible to have been dating you—it was definitely a conflict of interest—but you were more than sex to me, Cloud. I’d have been happy with you without ever more than holding hands.”

“Not happy enough.” Cloud murmured, twisting his teacup without tasting it.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Sephiroth sighed, standing up sharply. “I’m cold, and I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed in my room, and if you want to talk you’re welcome to talk with me there, but if you just want to insult me—”

“Look this isn’t easy for me!” Cloud snapped. “You act like I’m doing a bad job being me! Like I’m wrong to be upset by things because the /real/ me wouldn’t be upset by them, but I am the real me, Sephiroth! I’m the only one of me there is!”

“I made a mistake.” Sephiroth barked. “I’m a human now, I /do/ that. I’ve apologized, and I’m removing myself from this situation before I make you any angrier or manage to hurt you more!”

For a moment they glared at themselves over the table. Then, as though by silent agreement, they both looked away with a sigh.

“I don’t want us to go to bed angry.” Cloud muttered eventually, as though the words embarrassed him.

Sephiroth paused. That was… That was the sort of thing couples said. Relationships. He took a slow breath, trying to calm himself, and let it out in a slow breath.

“I am sorry,” Sephiroth murmured. “I did not mean to poke at something you still found painful. I thought you would have been more than glad to have been spared working for Shinra any more than you did.”

“I never find my failures anything but embarrassing.” Cloud muttered, softly. “It was really rough to realize that part of my life I thought I’d had were just… Borrowed memories. Or created ones. I still don’t know how much of it was real memories from Zack, and how much was me filling things in to try and understand what was happening to me.”

Sephiroth watched him, trying to hear him, trying to understand. He nodded slowly, even though he didn’t fully comprehend. He understood the important part.

“I won’t bring it up again,” He murmured. “I promise.”

“And I won’t accuse you like that,” Cloud muttered, shifting a little uncomfortably. “I might not remember, but I believe you. That we were good together.”

“That’s all I could ask.” Sephiroth said, refusing to let his voice tremble with the way his gut twisted and his heart sank at the reminder that those days were gone.

Cloud sighed softly, his face twisting as though he could read Sephiroth’s emotions. He stood, naked and abrupt, and moved over to Sephiroth, taking one of his hands and squeezing softly.

“Look, the mood is kind of gone for tonight,” He said, tilting his head so the longer strands of blond hair framing his face swayed to one side. “But I’d like to curl up together. If you’re okay with that. Reconnect a little, you know?”

Sephiroth gazed at him a moment, then hummed fondly at the almost hesitantly offered intimacy.

“I’d like that,” He murmured, softly. “Want to relax on the couch and watch one of those films you keep trying to inflict on me?”

Cloud watched him a moment, then took a slow breath and let it out again. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Sephiroth’s cheek..

“Sounds great,” He said, squeezing Sephiroth’s hand. “But let’s get you a blanket. You really are cold.”

“Yes please,” Sephiroth said with a soft chuckle, squeezing Cloud’s hand in return as they headed towards the bedroom.

“And Seph?” Cloud said softly.

“Yes, Cloud?”

“Sorry about the foot.”

“Ugh.” Sephiroth wrinkled his nose and tried not to think about the germs in his hair. “Don’t remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dessert


	22. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shipment of flavored syrups for 7th Heaven gets perverted-- I mean!-- Diverted.

_[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo) _

* * *

“If that’s a cock cage,” Sephiroth said dryly, his eyes still fixed on the dinner he was preparing as Cloud walked in with a heavy cardboard box on his shoulder, “It’s a little big.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Cloud said, lifting the heavy box down onto the table. “Not every box I bring home is for you, you know.”

“They could be,” Sephiroth purred, giving him a smirk as he covered the pan he was working with to simmer. He paced over, and dropped a soft kiss to Cloud’s cheek.

“Can I snoop?” He asked, tilting his head.

“See, that’s why you don’t have a future in the delivery service,” Cloud said fondly, brushing Sephiroth's bangs behind his ear.

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm. A real delivery man never asks before he snoops.”

Sephiroth let out a low chuckle, leaning forward to twist the box so he could find the label. Then he gave a little pout and cast Cloud a glance.

“It’s just to 7th Heaven,” He said, mildly. “Why didn’t you take it over?”

“Turk party there tonight,” Cloud said with a shrug. “I’m steering clear. Those guys are too intense for me.”

“Hm.” Sephiroth twisted the box again, reading over the label. “It’s not one of our usual shipments—Oh!”

“Something you ordered?” Cloud chuckled. “Or what did you call it, requisitioned?”

“It’s for her new side-plan.” Sephiroth said mildly. “She thought it’d be nice for the kids to have a nice study joint, so Heaven will be opening as a cafe in the afternoons. For a little while, at least. Once we figure out all the details.”

“Alright,” Cloud said with a small shrug, tapping the label on the box’s side. “But that doesn’t explain what a ‘Flav Syr Mix’ is.”

“You really did snoop,” Sephiroth said with a pleased smile, He held out his hand towards Cloud. “Pass your key, let’s make sure they came in properly and you can satisfy your curiosity.”

“Hey, snooping is one thing, but opening a package—”

“Relax,” Sephiroth chuckled. “I’m her stock manager for now. Saves her from having to inventory, and gives me something to do in the afternoons other than banging my head against walls. I’ll just be opening it tomorrow afternoon when we go in.”

Cloud sighed, considering then handed over the key to Fenrir, wincing just a little as Sephiroth used it to cut through the tape holding the box closed. The key was more than tough enough to take it, but Cloud silently apologized for the misuse when Sephiroth handed it back. It didn’t feel right, using it for something so mundane…

“Here we are,” Sephiroth murmured, opening the box and pulling out a few plastic bottles. “Flavor syrups. In the standard mix.” He shot Cloud a small smirk and Cloud sighed, shaking his head a little.

“For, like, coffee drinks and stuff?” He said, poking at one of the bottles. Sephiroth took note of the fact that Cloud had been drawn instantly to the ‘caramel’ flavor.

“Yes,” Sephiroth chuckled. “For like coffee drinks and stuff.”

Cloud shot him a disapproving scowl, lifting the container to sniff briefly at the top before wincing a little. All he could smell was plastic.

“Here,” Sephiroth chuckled, taking it from him lightly. “Let’s see how it is. This is the experimental batch after all.”

“Yeah?” Cloud watched Sephiroth’s deft fingers twist the top free and peel off the inner cover with neat, efficient motions. He glanced to the tiny purse of Sephiroth's lips, and forced himself to tear his focus away. “Well. I’m sure Tifa wouldn’t mind too much.”

“I’m sure she won’t mind at all,” Sephiroth chuckled. “She would shower you in syrup if she thought you would like it.”

“Oh come on,” Cloud scoffed, lifting the container from Sephiroth’s hands and giving it a soft sniff.

“Mm. She’s not the only one who enjoys spoiling you,” Sephiroth murmured in a low voice. He smirked as Cloud’s cheeks heated, and Cloud turned away as if he was deeply invested in the scent of the caramel syrup.

“Give it a try,” Sephiroth purred, passing him the lid.

“Hm.” Cloud attached the tip, giving Sephiroth a suspicious look. “You’re very eager.”

“The safety seal was still on it, and you brought it here yourself.” Sephiroth chuckled. “If you’re worried about me trying to poison you, you’d do better to concern yourself with dinner than caramel syrup.”

“I’m /not/ worried about poison.” Cloud huffed. “Just… Curious.”

Sephiroth gave him a wry half-smile and hummed softly to himself.

“Like I said,” He murmured. “She’s not the only one who likes spoiling you. And I’m interested in your opinion on it.”

Cloud tilted his head, studying Sephiroth, then he tipped the bottle to squeeze a little of the syrup onto his finger. He made a soft sound of annoyance as it slid down his knuckle, and quickly popped his finger in his mouth. He couldn’t help the low moan he gave at the flavor.

Sephiroth gave a low hum, deep in his throat. Cloud flicked startled eyes up to him, only to find Sephiroth's gaze fixed hungrily on Cloud’s lips and the finger between them. /Ah/ Cloud thought to himself, and he took a long while sucking the sweet caramel from his finger before sliding it out slowly.

“That’s pretty good,” He commented mildly.

“Is it?” Sephiroth asked mildly, his voice a little too low.

“Want to try?” Cloud asked, waggling the syrup bottle.

Sephiroth held out a finger, but Cloud ignored him. He squeezed a dolop of caramel onto his finger again and offered the precariously-balanced syrup out to Sephiroth. Sephiroth reacted as Cloud had hoped, moving swiftly forward, ducking his head to catch Cloud’s finger between his lips. Then he lifted his eyes up to Cloud, meeting his gaze as he slowly sucked the sugar away. Then the taste seemed to hit home, and Cloud was treated to the sight of Sephiroth’s eyes flickering back, and a low groan of pleasure pulling out of him.

“You and sweets,” Cloud purred warmly as Sephiroth slowly pulled away, leaving Cloud’s finger slick with saliva.

“Very nice.” Sephiroth purred. “Particularly paired with the taste of you.”

His eyes looked dark with desire, and Cloud felt a deep warmth stirring within him.

“That so?” Cloud said warmly. “How long does that need to simmer?”

He nodded towards the stove, and Sephiroth gave a low hum.

“About another twenty minutes.”

“Plenty of time to spoil your dinner with sweets, don’t you think?” Cloud asked, setting down the bottle and tugging his shirt out of his pants.

“Oh,” Sephiroth purred. “Such an invitation.”

“I’m just saying,” Cloud grinned as he pulled his shirt off. “If I was to spill some syrup on myself, I’d be counting on you to clean me up.”

“A task I take very seriously, I assure you.”

His grin was sharp and delighted, and Cloud tugged at his shirt with light fingertips.

“Strip,” He ordered. “Let’s try to keep our clothes safe from syrup.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Sephiroth chuckled, sliding out of his shirt with a twist that arched his abdomen into a beautiful curve. “For the sake of the clothes.”

Cloud tugged off his pants and shoes, and kicked them to the side of the room. Sephiroth, fastidious to a fault, grunted at him and gathered their clothes to cart them off to their room. Cloud smirked at his back, and hopped onto the table in a smooth motion. It gave a soft groan of complaint under his weight, but it seemed to hold. He kicked his feet lightly, looking down at himself. Some days, it still felt kind of like his body wasn’t quite his own. But today he just felt hot, and strong, and utterly attractive.

He flicked the top cover off the dessert syrup again, hesitating just a moment, before tipping it so a long, chilly drizzle dropped over his chest as he leaned back. He shivered, sucking in a slow breath through his teeth. Sephiroth’s tongue, he thought, was going to have its work cut out for it tonight.

“Getting started without me?”

“Wanted to have a snack waiting for you,” Cloud teased, leaning back on both his arms to provide Sephiroth with the canvas of his chest and its abstract caramel decoration.

“Am I to erase such a work of art?” Sephiroth asked, walking over slowly, his footsteps soft pads on the floor.

Cloud snorted at him, shaking his head a little. Then he smiled as Sephiroth lifted his hands to hold back his bangs as he ran his tongue slowly up Cloud’s chest, licking away the caramel. He hummed softly in pleasure, then repeated the motion twice more, each time slower and harder than the last. Cloud shuddered in pleasure as Sephiroth licked away the traces of the syrup.

“You should put your hair back,” Cloud murmured, reaching for the syrup again. “You’re going to have a lot of cleaning to do.”

“Oh,” Sephiroth purred, his lips curling in a bowed circle around his ‘oh.’ “I think I can handle it.”

“Whatever you say,” Cloud purred, lifting the syrup and tracing a slow swerve up from his navel to his collarbone. “I’m counting on you.”

Sephiroth smacked his lips, and gave Cloud a delighted look. Then he ducked his head and slowly started lapping at his skin in slow, smooth strokes of his talented tongue.

Cloud leaned back, breathing hard. Sephiroth’s touch was an aphrodisiac to him. His hands rested on Cloud’s hips, and he slowly traced his way up his body, lick by lick, taking his time to cleanse his skin, leaving a wet trail behind him. Every couple of licks, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Cloud’s skin, and Cloud moaned in pleasure as Sephiroth’s teeth grazed his skin. Green eyes flicked up to watch him, and Sephiroth pulled back to catch his breath, smirking.

“We’re nearly half there,” Sephiroth purred. “And you’re already hard, Strife.”

“Shush,” Cloud gasped, reaching out and fisting a hand in the back of Sephiroth’s hair, drawing his head back down to his chest. “Less teasing more of that.”

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle, and his breath was hot against Cloud’s skin as he laughed. He agreed readily enough, turning back to his work with a low hum of pleasure. Cloud groaned, tightening his hand in Sephiroth’s hair. Sephiroth sighed in pleasure, bracing his hands on either side of Cloud and straightening a little where he was hovering over him. No piece of him touched Cloud but his tongue, and the faint tickle of his loose bangs tracing over Cloud’s bared chest.

Just before he reached the final tip, he pulled back again, but this time it was to trail a finger through the remaining caramel. He lifted his finger to Cloud’s lips with a smirk, and Cloud gamely sucked Sephiroth’s finger into his mouth. He moaned softly at the flavor, working his tongue around Sephiroth’s finger, licking it clean and sucking on it till his cheeks were hollowed and Sephiroth was breathing heavily.

“That’s pretty good,” Cloud purred when he finally released Sephiroth’s finger.

“It’s damn delicious,” Sephiroth purred, nuzzling against Cloud’s chest again and starting to lap at the final traces. “And much more will definitely spoil my dinner.”

“Oh good,” Cloud whispered. “Because you’re just getting to the best part.”

Sephiroth lapped hard over his skin once more, a broad stroke of his tongue before licking his lips and pulling back.

“Mmhmm?” Sephiroth murmured warmly, shifting back just a touch.

Cloud smirked, lifting the syrup, and carefully squeezed a drip out onto the tip of his cock, careful not to touch the plastic there, but leaving a generous dolop of caramel on the head of his cock.

“There,” Cloud murmured with a smirk.

“I see you’re going for the minimalist approach,” Sephiroth murmured, even as he sank to one knee.

“Oh, do you want more?” Cloud chuckled, hovering the syrup.

Sephiroth let out a low chuckle, cupping Cloud’s dick with one hand before carefully taking the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, savoring the flavor there and sucking softly. Cloud gave a low moan, his eyes flickering shut as that intense suction pulled at him. In any other position, he’d have bucked into Sephiroth’s mouth, but he was stuck where he sat perched on the table.

“More,” He rasped softly in desire.

Sephiroth made a soft, questioning sound, sucking against his head a little more insistently, rolling his tongue around Cloud’s tip again.

“Need incentive?” Cloud gasped, narrowing his eyes at Sephiroth.

He got a narrowing of Sephiroth’s eyes in return, and a playful lap over the tip of his cock.

Cloud tipped the squeeze bottle, and left coiling drizzles across the length of his cock. He licked his own lips at the hunger in Sephiroth’s eyes. Sephiroth’s hand snuck up to Cloud’s stomach, and Cloud hooked a leg around his back as Sephiroth moved closer.

He watched Sephiroth’s lovely mouth open as his hand splayed over Cloud’s abs. He kept pouring till there was a drizzle of syrup all the way to his base. Then he had to stop as Sephiroth followed the sweet traces. As much as he was enjoying this, he didn’t want to cover Sephiroth’s head in syrup.”

“Oh gods,” Cloud whispered as Sephiroth moved forward inch by inch, his hands wide and steadying on Cloud’s knee and stomach.

Sephiroth swallowed him down inch by inch, sucking hard as he stopped being able to reach the top of Cloud’s cock with his tongue. He bobbed back and forth, swallowing the taste of caramel hungrily. His burning eyes lifted to Cloud in absolute desire as he sucked and licked over him. His mouth was so wet, so hot…

Cloud dropped the syrup back on the table, keeping braced on one hand and tangling the other in Sephiroth’s hair, riding the waves of pleasure as Sephiroth greedily sucked the sweet caramel off his cock.

“Ah fuck,” Cloud whispered as Sephiroth's fingers curled on his abs. “Fuck yeah, Sephiroth…”

Sephiroth hummed warmly, pulling back slowly and shifting his hand off Cloud’s knee to hold Cloud’s cock as he licked slowly and broadly over the top side of Cloud’s cock, lapping away caramel with hot strokes of his tongue.

“The best part,” Sephiroth whispered between lips, “Is looking forward to the cream filling.”

Cloud barked out a breathy, aroused laugh, and Sephiroth answered it with a low dirty chuckle before sucking Cloud back into his mouth. Cloud fumbled for the syrup bottle again, drizzling another dose over himself, ignoring the drops that fell to the ground thanks to his shaking hand. They could clean later. Sephiroth hummed in pleasure, even as a little rope of caramel dripped over his nose as he pressed forward while Cloud was still pouring.

Cloud dropped it aside again, feeling his body getting close. His leg tightened behind Sephiroth’s back, egging him on. He leaned forward, moaning hungrily and tangling his hand in Sephiroth’s hair again. Sephiroth sucked and lapped at his cock with absolute hunger, his green eyes staying fixed up on Cloud as a low groan started escaping from Cloud’s lips, and he felt his balls tightening.

He came hard, and Sephiroth swallowed down his cum in heavy gulps, as if it were as delicious as the caramel. Cloud clenched his teeth against the pleasure, letting out a guttural cry of pleasure as Sephiroth kept sucking around him. He sucked in a breath as Sephiroth released him, only to lose his breath again as Sephiroth bent to licking him clean inch by inch.

He was ignoring Cloud’s soft, tense tugs on his hair, silently begging for mercy in wake of the overstimulation. Sephiroth just made a low pleased sound and kept nibbling and licking away the traces of caramel till Coud was bowed over his head, gasping hollowly for breath, and clinging too tightly to his hair with one hand, and to Sephiroth’s shoulder with the other.

Finally Sephiroth released his cock, and Cloud let out a low moan of pleasure, panting hard.

“Hm,” Sephiroth said mildly. “Good timing on dinner.”

Cloud felt his eyes flare, and he snatched up the chocolate syrup.

“Turn off the burner,” He said in a low growl, “Then get on the table.”

Sephiroth glanced to the chocolate, to Cloud’s burning eyes, and trembling body, then he gave a slow smirk and sauntered to the stove with a decidedly satisfied look in his eyes.

In the morning, they showed up freshly showered with an apology for Tifa about a damaged delivery, and only the bottles of vanilla and peppermint syrup. Tifa didn’t comment on the fact that they were both glowing a little, or on the dusky blush that raised on Sephiroth's cheeks when she lamented the lack of caramel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Massage


	23. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth trains himself into the ground, desperate to regain some of his old strength. Cloud, with some annoyance, picks him up when he falls.

[ _< For more of Tomo's art, click here!>_ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Sephiroth couldn’t catch his breath. His lungs didn’t seem big enough. He felt suffocated by his skin and bones—so restrictive. So weak. He had managed to drag himself here, but now he couldn’t breathe, and his whole body was shaking.

The wall had felt good at first, cool and comforting on his burning-hot flesh. Now he was freezing, and there was a hard lump that felt like it had nested in the center of his chest. He recognized it as the same helplessness that had driven him to those painful, awful sobs back before he and Cloud spoke, and he refused to acknowledge it.

He had only ever had one thing he could rely on all his life. And now that had been taken from him, and he could not get it back.

He swallowed hard, shuddering, lifting a hand weakly before letting it drop back over his knee again. His hair was a mess, stuck to his skin with dried sweat. His training sword lay abandoned in the middle of the room where he’d fallen to his knees in exhaustion.

It was an unwelcome thing, exhaustion. He knew it well, but once it would have taken week-long missions without rest. Or grievous injury. Long sessions in the lab…

/Weak, sneered the voice in his mind that had driven him to train himself into the ground./

He’s dead, Sephiroth thought to himself, tilting his head down wearily, and closing his eyes, his sweat-drenched bangs falling before his face. He’s dead.

“There you are,” Cloud sighed. Sephiroth hadn’t even heard the door open. He didn’t have the energy to jump or look up to Cloud.

“Were you training all day?” Cloud asked, approaching in steady strides. Sephiroth made a very small gesture with his hand. “You’ll hurt yourself like that.”

“So I’ve found,” Sephiroth rasped, his voice ragged and dry. He sounded horrible, he thought with a grimace, and gave a hard swallow.

“You should drink something,” Cloud scolded, as he crouched before Sephiroth.

“I…” Sephiroth gave an angry sigh, averting his eyes from Cloud’s bright, worried gaze. “Am unable to stand.”

“Uhhuh.” Cloud said, glancing to the clock on the wall. “How long have you been down here?”

“Since you left.”

“Sephiroth, that’s seven hours.”

“Mm.”

“How many of those hours were you training?”

Sephiroth glanced to the clock as well, stifling a hiss of discomfort as the shift moved his aching back.

“My legs gave out roughly fifteen minutes ago,” He said after a moment.

“Did you stop for lunch?”

Sephiroth did not reply. It turned out that he was not quite exhausted enough to avoid feeling shame.

“Alright,” Cloud said after a moment. “Water and dinner first. Then we’ll get you to bed.”

“I’m not an invalid.” Sephiroth growled, and Cloud paused, rocking back on his heels where he’d been reaching out for Sephiroth.

“I’m not calling you one,” Cloud said, putting his hands on his knees and straightening, frowning down at Sephiroth. “But if you’d rather stay down there till your legs magically decide to support you again, suit yourself.”

Sephiroth’s jaw tightened. He ached. the floor was cold and hard, and his light workout clothes did nothing to provide him any heat. He reeked of sweat, and he couldn’t stop shaking. No matter how hard he tried.

“You’re not really going to stay down there pouting are you?” Cloud asked with a faint frown.

“I’m not pouting,” Sephiroth said, softly, his hands curling weakly. He couldn’t make a fist anymore. His hands just wouldn’t obey.

“Hey,” Cloud said, softly, and Sephiroth flinched at how gentle his tone was. Cloud should have been angry at him for snapping. If he was worried, then Sephiroth was giving something away again. Some tell that he was not happy. He tried to school his expression, but the damage was done..

“Speaking as someone who /did/ spent a fair amount of time as an invalid,” Cloud said after a moment. “Even if you were one, which you’re not, I’d want to help.”

“You’re not an invalid.” Sephiroth scoffed, trying to push to his feet and just managing to hit his head lightly on the wall behind him when he failed. He grimaced, and Cloud rolled his eyes.

“Not at the moment,’ He said dryly. “But ask Tifa about the week and a half she spent wiping drool off my chin after the Northern Crater incident. Or Zack about escaping from the lab. I’ve relied on a lot of people, Sephiroth. Now will you please let me help you up?”

Sephiroth clenched his teeth, then hissed out a breath. He would not meet Cloud’s eyes. He should not need help. He should be /perfect./ He reached up a hand anyway, and bit back a sound of discomfort as Cloud draped that arm over his shoulder and hauled Sephiroth to his feet.

“Damn, could you try being shorter?” Cloud asked as he fumbled briefly for a grip on Sephiroth before anchoring his other hand around his waist.

“You could always wear heels,” Sephiroth suggested in a grunt as Cloud manhandled him into a manageable position.

“I’m gunna pass on that,” Cloud snorted. “I don’t trust my ankles with your weight and mine both.”

“You can jump onto rooftops and you’re complaining about /my/ weight?” Sephiroth muttered, trying to get his feet beneath himself. He barely managed to help move himself forward at all. Eventually he focused more on keeping his weight firmly situated on Cloud. He let out a sigh of relief when Cloud deposited him gently in a chair at the kitchen table.

“First,” Cloud said, “Water. It’s no wonder you can’t move, getting dehydrated like that. Then we’ll get some dinner in you, then a shower.”

“Thanks for the checklist,” Sephiroth muttered in a low grumble that barely sounded like him at all. He lay his arms and head on the table, and stifled a groan.

Cloud was silent a moment, then he returned from the sink with a glass of water for Sephiroth, setting it down by one of his twitching hands.

“And then,” Cloud said, his voice soft and low with promise. “I’m going to give you one hell of a massage to help you feel like yourself again.”

Sephiroth’s lips gave a little twitch, partially at Cloud’s promise, and partially at the hand that rested softly on his shoulder, rubbing in small circles there already. He took a slow breath, finding that it seemed to work a little better now with Cloud at his side. He wondered whether his body was just better out of that position, or if Cloud’s presence had that much of an effect on his physiology.

“Now drink some water,” Cloud said firmly. “And as a former human myself, I’d recommend going slow. You’re likely to make yourself sick, working like that.”

“Stop fretting,” Sephiroth muttered, even as he lifted the water glass in shaking hands to his lips.

“I’ll fret all I’d like,” Cloud said, firmly. “And if you don’t want me to, take better care of yourself.”

“Hm.” Sephiroth took a slow sip of water, and fought the urge to chug it.

He silenced his uncertainty, trying to give in to Cloud’s concern. He had quietly missed being looked after by Cloud, in a way. But he definitely didn’t want to admit that. Especially not when it would mean explaining when he’d been looked out for before. It would mean telling Cloud of the great shame of his past—That for all his strength, and for all the nice things he’d told Cloud about their past, he’d always been a labrat until Jenova set him free.

He ate what he could of the simple scrambled-eggs-and-toast style dinner Cloud made him, and tried not to object to being pampered.

“I’m not much of a cook,” Cloud apologized with a twist of his lips.

“I appreciate the meal,” Sephiroth murmured, and did not think of delicious meals Cloud had cooked for him a lifetime ago.

He had to sit in the shower, but at least he didn’t need Cloud to help him in and out. He took a little longer than he had to, sitting in the corner of the shower, feeling his thighs and back burning from the heavy workout that had been, all things considered, a failure. He couldn’t even unleash octaslash anymore. And it had taken a pathetically short time for his exhaustion to unlock the potential for the limit break at all.

He could still hear Hojo in his head. The memory of the professor's voice had been echoing in his head all day, from the moment he’d woken up with a crick in his neck.

“Seph?” Cloud called from outside the bathroom.

“Just finishing up.” Sephiroth said in reply, no bothering to yell. Cloud would hear him.

He wrung his hair out over the drain, and almost stumbled into the wall. He caught himself, but winced as he did. He really had pushed too hard. If he’d been frustrated by the crick in his neck, now he was furious at his traitorous body. There was no piece of him that was not tense and aching after the long and stressful day.

He glanced to the sky and wondered who, if anyone, was watching him struggle. He was certain Zack would be frustrated with him, if he was observing. But he was like Cloud. Both of them started human and became exceptional. Sephiroth did not know anyone else who had fallen from power to weakness.

Well. Except Genesis. And that was not an example he cared to follow.

He left the bathroom and found Cloud pacing the hallway. The blond stopped instantly when he saw Sephiroth, and offered him a small smile.

“Walking is still working?” He offered.

“Hydration seems to have helped.” Sephiroth answered in a low rumble. “I never asked how your day was.”

“Ask me later,” Cloud said with a shrug. “Let’s go to bed. You’re not going to be able to move tomorrow unless we loosen up your muscles a little.”

“Hm.” Sephiroth walked stiffly towards the bedroom. He felt awkward. Ungainly. Unattractive… But Cloud’s hand slid over his lower back anyway and the other man settled into stride beside him. Sephiroth glanced over, a little suspiciously, but Cloud was calm and aloof, his chin lifted and his eyes forward. Sephiroth could not read him. But then, he’d never been much good at such things.

“Lie on your face, okay?” Cloud ordered, rubbing his thumb down Sephiroth’s spine in promise of things to come. “I have some massage oil around here somewhere.”

“You were prepared?” Sephiroth asked with a low, strained chuckle.

Cloud was silent a moment, then gave a sigh. “I was going to talk you into giving me one,” He said after a moment. “But since I want you to be functional tomorrow, I’ll take first round. You can pay me back later.”

He’s disappointed in you, he thought to himself, and lay face-down on the bed with his head pillowed on his stiff arms rather than meeting Cloud’s eyes.

“Apologies,” He murmured, softly.

“I worry about you,” Cloud scolded, bustling around the room behind him. “And once I’m sure you’re alright I’m going to tell you what for.”

“I’m fine,” Sephiroth growled, shifting to push off the bed, then he grunted as a hand pressed against his back, urging him back to the bed.

“You’re hurt.” Cloud said, a little too harshly. “I know you’re trying, Seph, and you’re still finding your limits. Trust me when I say you need this, and you’ll feel better for it.”

“I don’t care how I feel.” Sephiroth muttered.

“I do,” Cloud muttered, stroking his hand around Sephiroth’s neck to pull his hair out of the way. Sephiroth smelled roses, and closed his eyes despite himself as Cloud’s hand stroked down his spine. “And I care about you staying in one piece. You’re still learning your new body, I know. And I appreciate that you want to be strong. But you have to be careful, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth would have answered, but Cloud’s hand dug into his spine just-so, the heel of his palm pressing down and then out into the tight muscles surrounding bone. Sephiroth stifled a grunt of pain and relief. Cloud’s second hand joined his first, repeating the motion on the other side before sliding down further, sliding oil down over Sephiroth’s buttocks to smooth over the backs of his thighs. He didn’t dig in again till he was nearly to his knee, then slowly pressed to drag his hand down the muscle there.

Sephiroth lost track of what they’d been talking about. He clenched his fists as tight as he could in the bedsheet as Cloud worked the soreness out of his muscles by force. Sephiroth could tell he’d done this before—That he was taking care to do no harm—But he still bit down on the pillow under his face to muffle the sounds of discomfort escaping him as his bones let out alarming cracks of relief, and Cloud worked out trigger points in his shoulders and aching tightness in his back.

Finally, the blond’s hands softened, and Sephiroth caught a breath. Cloud’s hands smoothed over his shoulders and traced down the backs of his arms he was using as pillows, then back to his spine. He rubbed small, soothing circles over Sephiroth’s back, and Sephiroth found himself relaxing despite the fact that he’d seriously been considering kicking Cloud to the floor moments before.

The smell of roses filled the room.

“Hanging in there okay?” Cloud asked softly, tracing his hand up the back of Sephiroth's neck and rubbing with his thumb and fingertips at the tense join of his neck and shoulders.

“That felt considerably more like punishment than concern,” Sephiroth complained in a rumble.

Cloud only laughed softly and continued gently soothing the abused muscles of Sephiroth’s back. Sephiroth caught a breath, and it escaped him in a low moan. His body, it appeared, was more than willing to latch onto the feeling of pleasure.

“Mmhmm,” Cloud said mildly. “It’s therapeutic massage. Tifa and I learned together. With our friend group, it seemed like a good idea. It’s supposed to help fix things, not feel good. This, on the other hand…”

“Feels very nice,” Sephiroth rumbled. “And I would appreciate if you kept to this sort for a while.”

Cloud chuckled, but didn’t seem to object. His knuckles swirled circles over Sephiroth's spine as he worked his way down vertebra by vertebra in a sensual rub. He pressed against Sephiroth’s hips when he reached them, drawing his hands down over the sides to rub at the tender muscles on the outsides of them, and Sephiroth hissed as it pressed his beginning arousal into the mattress.

“Oh,” Cloud said, fondly. “I see. Well. You keep enjoying that while I rub your legs down, hm? Then we’ll see if you’re still up for another kind of massage.”

Sephiroth was panting again, but he didn’t mind this time. Cloud rubbed down his thighs and calves without ever getting too sexual. Then he rubbed Sephiroth’s feet, digging his thumbs into their arches. The tingle of his touch shot straight to Sephiroth’s groin, and he felt his face heat up.

“Alright,” Cloud said at last. “You breathe a minute. I’ll be right back.”

Sephiroth gave a low, deep hum of pleasure and agreement. He waited till Cloud had left the room to roll his hips into the bed. He sighed at the sensation. His erection was sizable now, but he was too comfortable to deal with it. He felt on the edge of sleep, but he wanted release too badly to let himself sleep. He yawned into the pillow, and shifted his hand slowly out from under his forehead, already feeling the tingles of pins and needles.

“You still awake?” Cloud asked softly from the doorway.

“Mmhmm.”

“Right. You’re obviously 100% there. Roll over, Seph. Let’s give your front a little rub-down too.”

“Mmhmm?”

“Purely platonically.”

Sephiroth sighed, and tried not to pout as he rolled himself over heavily. Then he caught sight of Cloud’s naked form in the doorway, and he arched an eyebrow.

“Platonically?”

“Maybe I’m just more comfortable like this.”

Sephiroth tilted his head just a little to observe the hard on between Cloud’s legs. Then he lifted his gaze to Cloud’s eyes again and quirked an eyebrow as he flopped back on the bed. Cloud just smirked, and walked over to the bed. He laid his hands lightly on Sephiroth’s hips and slid them up his hard abs to his chest, rubbing over his pectorals and sliding his fingers into the small divots between his ribs, seeking out tight muscles intensely.

Sephiroth groaned, eyes flickering shut at the pain that Cloud’s intensive massage brought on. They were back to this then…

Only then Cloud climbed onto the bed, and slid his hands firmly back down to Sephiroth’s hips. He pressed down, rubbing his fingers into the dimpled muscles above his hips. Sephiroth let out a low moan.

“Mm.” Cloud murmured, a distinct smirk on his lips. “You’re really stiff here, huh?”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth rasped.

“I think I know just the thing,” Cloud chuckled, sliding a hand up Sephiroth’s cock. The soft feeling of massage oil over Sephiroth's cock drew a groan from his lips. Cloud played delicately with the loose skin on his still-swelling cock.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to object, when Cloud straddled him, but his concerns were smothered in a moan. Cloud reached behind himself, gripping Sephiroth’s cock and rubbing the tip against his opening, smirking as Sephiroth realized that he was already stretched.

“You’ll be right back, huh?” Sephiroth murmured, squinting up at Cloud out of sleepy, desire-filled eyes.

“You’re in no shape to prep me,” Cloud purred. “You’d better just hang on and try to enjoy the ride. And don’t try to help.” His smirk was pure, delicious evil. “You’ve already pushed yourself too hard today.”

“You are a wicked man, Cloud Strife,” Sephiroth murmured, softly.

“Don’t push so hard next time, and you’ll have energy after,” Cloud chided wryly before slowly sinking onto Sephiroth’s erection. Sephiroth groaned as Cloud bore down just enough for his tip to slide past the tight ring of muscle. Then he held still as Sephiroth moaned. He hooked his legs over Sephiroth’s thighs, and kept a hand pressed to his chest, effectively pinning him.

Sephiroth pulled in a breath. It was so much. The pain, the exhaustion, the release of the massage, and now the tightness of Cloud’s ass, playing around his tip while the rest of his erection was left neglected and untouched, as Cloud withdrew his hand to press against the headboard. He loomed over Sephiroth with a faint smirk on his face, and his eyes sparkling.

“Gods,” Sephiroth rasped. “Move…”

“When I’m good and ready,” Cloud purred. He wiggled his hips, and Sephiroth choked back a whine of pleasure as it moved his cock in a slow steady circle, still just barely penetrating. His body was desperate to thrust into Cloud, but he didn’t have the strength to take control. And Cloud knew it, damn him.

“Here,” Cloud whispered, reaching down and grabbing one of Sephiroth’s hands and resting it over Cloud’s cock. “You don’t even have to move. I’ll take care of that. You just keep a hold on.”

“Gods, Strife,’ Sephiroth whispered. He shifted his free hand forward, fingers curling weakly around Cloud’s thigh. “Move.”

“Ask nicely.” Cloud purred. “I’m happy to stay here all night. I’m feeling nice and stretched.”

Sephiroth clenched his jaw up at Cloud and narrowed his eyes.

“Please.” He muttered, his fingers tightening in their mostly-limp hold around Cloud’s hard cock.

“Much better,” Cloud murmured, and tilted his hips down. He sank slowly onto Sephiroth's cock, and Sephiroth moaned loudly.

Cloud hummed his pleasure at the reaction, and squeezed around Sephiroth, leaning down over his face till their noses were close and they could taste each other’s breath.

“Better?” He purred, rolling his hips slowly with Sephiroth deep inside him.

Sephiroth sucked in a breath, but allowed himself a faint grin, stroking Cloud’s cock slowly in praise.

“Much,” He rasped lowly.

Cloud smired, then leaned down to kiss him slowly and smoothly. Sephiroth sighed into his lips, shifting his hips as much as he could to give Cloud better leverage. Cloud pressed back and down into him, slowly fucking himself on Sephiroth’s cock. Sephiroth moaned into his lips, and Cloud devoured the sound of it before biting his lower lip softly, still keeping his motions slow and rolling. Sephiroth tightened his grip on Cloud’s thigh, but he couldn’t keep his hand steady on Cloud’s cock. Cloud’s motions rolled his erection into Sephiroth’s hand and against his stomach, and he seemed more than pleased with that.

He sat back slowly, rolling his hips like he was keeping his balance on a racing chocobo. Sephiroth groaned, and stiffened. Cloud glared at him repressively and pressed his hand against Sephiroth’s chest.

“Stay down, Soldier,” He teased, and Sephiroth growled low in his throat.

“Don’t tease me,” He complained, and Cloud hummed softly, leaning down to kiss him again, though in apology or play Sephiroth couldn’t tell.

It was good. Sephiroth could tell that if they’d been going hard that night, it would have been mind-blowing. He made a mental note to try this again—to let Cloud use him as a fuck-toy while he was fully awake and aware. And as strong as his pathetic body could be.

He strained up into Cloud despite his restraining touches, and Cloud laughed warmly.

“I have to appreciate how eager you are for me,” Cloud purred, his beautiful muscled body taut with pleasure. Sephiroth could feel his cock hard under his hand as Cloud gave a brief buck into his hand, shifting Sephiroth deep inside him.

Sephiroth glared up at him through half-open eyes, exhausted and restraining noises of pleasure. Cloud tilted his head back, baring his throat, breathing hard. Sephiroth watched the scar in his chest, and the thunder of his heartbeat in the hollow of his neck.

/I love you,/ he thought, and he clenched his eyes shut as his body tightened, his balls tensing and the cock buried in Cloud’s ass twitching hard. He bit his lip, holding back, and Cloud hummed warmly, bending over him again, catching the lip in his own teeth and pulling back, drawing it away with a careful scrape of his teeth.

“Cum,” He urged. “Cum deep inside me, Sephiroth.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth gasped, his hand pressing against Cloud’s cock just a little, and Cloud tightened and moaned at the touch.

“Cloud,” He gasped again, and Cloud gave him a wild grin that roused a similar expression from Sephiroth as his hips found some drive from his reserves, rolling into Cloud as a low groan worked its way from him.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered. “I’m here. Cum for me.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth sighed again, his mind going blissfully blank, his doubts and memories left behind in a wash of pleasure.

Cloud gave a soft grunt of pleasure as Sephiroth came buried in his ass. He trembled over Sephiroth, straining briefly. His inner muscles tightened, and Sephiroth hummed wearily, stroking his Cloud’s cock in short, weak strokes.

Cloud jolted, briefly, as he came into Sephiroth’s hand and over his stomach. He groaned in pleasure, arching where he sat astride Sephiroth with his cock still deep inside him.

“Next time take it easier,” Cloud sighed warmly. “It’s more fun when you have the energy to take me.”

“So noted,” Sephiroth whispered.

“What’s going on in your head, Seph?” Cloud whispered, softly, as if his tongue had been loosened by orgasm.

“Too many memories,’ Sephiroth whispered, his own words spurred by the release—the closeness—the affection. “Tired of failing.”

“Hm.” Cloud slowly lifted onto his knees, hissing out a breath before slowly curling at Sephiroth’s side, nevermind the cum staining both of them and no-doubt trickling down his inner thighs. “We’ll talk about your definition of failure tomorrow. For now, get some rest. You need the sleep.”

His fingers traced lazy circles on Sephiroth's chest, and Sephiroth let out a slow breath.

“You’re,” He yawned mid-word. “Very gentle with me.”

“Hm.” Cloud kissed his cheek as Sephiroth drifted into sleep.

“You’re worth it.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if he really heard the words, or if they were wishful thinking. But either way, his lips twitched into a smile as he drifted into exhausted rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Wet Dream


	24. Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth dreams of his power. His wing. His lover. His past.

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

/Sephiroth Dreamed/

“Take me higher,” Cloud laughed, light and carefree and clinging to Sephiroth’s shoulders.

Sephiroth laughed, low and pleased. He wrapped his arms more securely around Cloud’s body and pumped his wing, flying sharply higher into the air. Sephiroth’s body was strong, and responsive. His hated wing arced to the sky, and Cloud gave a bright, delighted cry against his chest, clinging to him.

“Are you afraid?” Sephiroth asked with a low chuckle, spinning in a lazy circle, his arms around Cloud.

“With you?” Cloud pulled his head away, beaming. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes sparkling. “Always.”

“And you’re certain you want to… All the way up here?”

“Yes,” Cloud laughed, clinging to Sephiroth’s open jacket. “Yes, Seph, as high as you can take me!”

Sephiroth hummed and wrapped his arms around Cloud, spinning them in a lazy spiral a little further up, through the clouds, till the sun was golden and dim, sheltered behind thin mounds of water. Cloud sighed warmly, pressing against Sephiroth, and his muscles were hard and full, and he was not the little armful Sephiroth remembered, but he was familiar and solid and warm.

It was strange, Sephiroth thought as Cloud nuzzled into his shoulder, how dreams liked to mix reality and memory. He remembered flying with Cloud, but that Cloud had not been quite so brave. Nor so strong. And he, for his part, had been neither so understanding nor so personable as he was behaving in the dream. But he did not have his wing, or his strength, or this Cloud who looked at him with love in his eyes. And he savored the dream too much to betray it.

“You can breathe alright?” He asked, softly.

“I’m not that weak,” Cloud laughed. “Higher. I want to touch the sky.”

“You’re touching it now.” Sephiroth chuckled, and pushed a little higher, shifting Cloud easily in arms to draw him closer against his check. “I don’t want the air to get too thin for you.”

“We can see the stars from here,” Cloud hummed, locking his hands in Sephiroth’s jacket straps. “So I guess it’ll do. I can breathe just fine, Sir.”

Sephiroth closed his eyes lightly, catching a breath. He hadn’t realized he’d missed Cloud’s half-sassed ‘sir’s.

“Can you keep us up here?” Cloud asked, hooking his legs tightly around Sephiroth's waist.

“Easily,” Sephiroth purred. And it was true. Even at the time it had been true. He did not understand the wing at the time, but he knew now what it symbolized. He tried not to think of the fact that he had once been so very alien. That the planet had rejected him so thoroughly that not even gravity would hold him to the ground.

But now was not the time for those thoughts and regrets. Now was the time for the tangle of memory and joyous imagining. For the strong, old-eyed, wickedly-smiling Cloud he knew now to kiss him as he’d done when he was a Trooper and desperately in love. For the tangling of their tongues that left them both breathless.

Sephiroth leaned back slowly, his wing spread and arched, as if to counter-balance him against the stars. It arched up, coiling over Cloud, and waved slowly, as if by its small motions and not Sephiroth’s impossibility it was keeping them afloat. Sephiroth remembered believing that, and would have cursed himself if he had not been distracted by Cloud’s beauty as he rode him carefully into the new, curved position. As little as gravity affected Sephiroth, it still pulled at Cloud—one of its beloved ones. But Cloud hooked his feet over Sephiroth’s legs, and kept his hands steady on Sephiroth’s chest, gripping the cross-straps of his comfortable, heavy jacket.

“I want you,” Cloud whispered, leaning forward to kiss Sephiroth deeply, wantingly.

“Then I’m yours,” Sephiroth whispered.

In the memory it had been almost frightening. Juggling Cloud carefully while the eager trooper disrobed for Sephiroth and the two of them found a position together. In the dream, weight and height and the awkward realities of bodies were forgotten and abandoned. It was as simple as remembering they’d done it, and it was done. But Sephiroth did not let his dream skip too far ahead.

He wanted to remember. He wanted to revel in how close they were. To remember every beautiful moment. Cloud’s fingers reached out, brushing over his wing, and they shifted in the air at the soft, tender touch. Sephiroth lost his breath, and arched into the contact. He’d forgotten just how good it felt. Just how tender Cloud could be. Or had once been… Perhaps he’d lost that now.

“I want you inside me,” Cloud whispered. “And don’t go all protective on me. I’m still stretched. Just… Just a little tight from the flying and the nerves…”

“Relax,” Sephiroth whispered, stroking a hand down Cloud’s back as they drifted in the sky. He stroked his hand all the way down to the lowest curve of Cloud’s spine, and gently rubbed him there as Cloud arched his hips into the touch, braced by the position, his feet hooked over Sephiroth’s thighs to give him some semblance of security.

He sighed and smiled down at Sephiroth, arching his muscled form in pleasure. sephiroth briefly saw cloud as he had been in reality—wiry muscles and young eyes—and then Cloud as he was returned, no taller, but filled out. His eyes glowed with a quiet power that would have set the air humming, and Sephiroth could not deny the fact that he found his new face, his new body, attractive. The memory already had him aroused, but the new strength in his lover only made the attraction that much more powerful.

“Don’t let me fall,” Cloud whispered, settling in his seat and slowly untangling his hands from Sephiroth's cross straps.

“Never,” Sephiroth whispered, holding perfectly still as Cloud trailed his hands down Sephiroth’s midriff to the wide expanse of his Soldier belt. Sephiroth caught a breath, somewhere between longing and arousal.

Cloud didn’t come remotely close to losing his balance as he unbuckled Sephiroth's pants and drew his hard cock free to stroke and rub. But Sephiroth kept his hands on Cloud’s shoulders none the less, curled forward a little to keep him protected and safe.

“So big,” Cloud whispered—had so often whispered when they were younger together, as if he never could hold Sephiroth’s size in his mind.

“You’re not exactly petit yourself,” Sephiroth purred, sliding his hand down Cloud’s stomach, brushing over the black knit top he wore—So like a Soldiers, but different. Familiar.

/There’s nothing I don’t cherish!/ Cloud had screamed, blitzing up from the pool of his blood on the ground towards Sephiroth with his blade in hand.

“Easy,” Cloud whispered, reaching forward to brace his hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder. Sephiroth hadn’t even noticed he was shifting. “Don’t lose me, Sephiroth.”

“I won’t,” Sephiroth whispered in promise. “I’m with you, Cloud.”

He knew what he’d said next. It was hard to convince himself it was safe, but he knew it was. He knew. This was just a dream. Just a thought. Just a wish.

“I love you,” he whispered in a rumble.

“I love you,” Cloud breathed in return, shifting forward on Sephiroth’s body, bracing himself once more against his chest and curling his fingers into the leather straps crossing his chest. Sephiroth smiled a little, but he was neither shocked nor delighted. They were the words Cloud had said on that day in the sky, and they meant nothing but memory. But he smiled at the thought none the less.

“Ready?” He asked, softly, stroking his hand slowly down Cloud’s back and over his bare ass. He continued the stroke down, taking his own cock in hand to line it up for Cloud.

“Sir,” Cloud whispered, reaching up with one hand to stroke Sephiroth’s cheek lightly. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?” Sephiroth asked, tilting his head with a soft smile.

“You look sad,” Cloud whispered. “If you don’t like this—”

Sephiroth faltered. This hadn’t happened. Not back then. Cloud’s eyes were soft and fond, his lips parted in want, but he had paused, as if the memory could not move forward.

“I’m not sad,” He whispered, softly. “You’re right here with me.”

“Mm.” Cloud gave a soft smile, and leaned forward to drop a gentle kiss on Sephiroth's lips.

“Right here with you,” Cloud agreed, softly. “And the answer is yes, Sephiroth. Yes, I’m ready.”

Sephiroth gave him a soft smile as Cloud shifted into motion again. He shifted slowly, thrusting into Cloud in a slow, smooth motion, holding him carefully in place. Cloud moaned, fisting his hands on the straps over Sephiroth’s chest to hold on as Sephiroth rocked into him slowly. He put one hand on Cloud’s back to hold him steady as he gave him a couple of short, slow thrusts. He shouldn’t have had the leverage to do it, but he managed with ease, and Cloud tilted his head back in pleasure, a pleased smile crossing his lips.

Sephiroth hissed in a breath as Cloud sank back onto him, wiggling down, trying to get them pressed flush together as Sephiroth thrust shallowly deeper and deeper inside. He quivered under Sephiroth’s hands, gasping and choking on moans. Sephiroth had forgotten how little restraint Cloud had once had, but he remembered full force as the blond gasped and cried out at every motion, sensitive and wanting and /so/ beautiful.

“You’re so tight,” Sephiroth praised, stroking his hand over Cloud’s hip. “I must stretch you thin, my Cloud.”

“Gods, Sephiroth, sir,” Cloud choked, his back arching as he squeezed around Sephiroth, wiggling still, trying to acclimate to the enormous cock filling him.

“So strong,” Sephiroth praised, leaning back a little to get a better view.

Cloud lifted himself and dropped down once, then twice, whimpering at the sensation as it pressed Sephiroth deep inside him. Sephiroth stroked his hand down Cloud’s back and over his ass to trace over the join of their flesh. He could feel how tightly Cloud was filled. He couldn’t squeeze another finger into him if he tried, but he tried anyway, just to hear Cloud moan and gasp, and to watch him go tense above him.

“Very nice,” Sephiroth praised in a low purr.

“Gods,” Cloud whispered. “Sephiroth, please.”

“Hmm.” Sephiroth smiled. He could feel his eyes brighten with power. Feel the mako wake in his bloodstream as he focused. He cupped Cloud’s ass in his hands and gave him a sharp grin.

“Hold on tight,” He whispered in a low voice, eyes narrowed in pleasure as Cloud’s grip tightened on the leather he was holding. Then he lifted Cloud’s ass away from his hips and started to thrust.

It took nothing. No effort at all for him to hold Cloud above him. He thrust into him, slow and deep, and Cloud shuddered and moaned, his legs still hooked over Sephiroth’s. He arched and sighed and moaned, his eyes fluttering and his lips parted in desire and pleasure.

“More,” He whispered. “Harder, Sephiroth.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sephiroth murmured.

“Screw that,” Cloud replied, eyes flashing as they could not have in the memory. Sephiroth’s eyes widened at the hint of current-Cloud, and he smirked at the delicious combination. Cloud was right, after all, dream or not. This was just a dream. There was nothing to fear.

Sephiroth smirked, and Cloud smirked in return. Then Sephiroth thrust into him with all the force he’d once possessed. Cloud screamed in pleasure, and Sephiroth responded with a low groan of pleasure.

“Fuck yes,” Cloud gasped. “Ruin me.”

Sephiroth grinned sharply, and thrust into Cloud again and again, holding his hips tightly in place and jackhammering into his ass. Cloud gasped and moaned and screamed in abandon, tossing his hair as he thrashed where he was impaled on Sephiroth’s cock. His eyes clenched shut and he whined deep in his throat as Sephiroth shifted, holding him up by his thighs. Cloud clenched his fists on Sephiroth’s jacket straps, whining low in his throat as Sephiroth fucked him hard and rough.

Cloud gasped out short ‘ah!’s with every thrust, arching and writhing in abandon. He was free, and strong, and ruled by his desire. He begged for more, faster, harder…

Sephiroth obliged at first, but eventually he slowed, wrapping his arms around Cloud, rolling in and out of him in slow, smooth arcs of motion. And Cloud moaned and shifted, but he nuzzled into Sephiroth’s hair, and untangled one hand to stroke his arching wing. They panted together in the thin air, strong and healthy and whispering their love… And when Cloud bucked against Sephiroth’s stomach and came fast and early, Sephiroth smiled in nostalgia. And he wasn’t far behind, with Cloud clenching around him and moaning his name.

They curled together in the sky, in the stars, drifting above the earth. Cloud pillowed himself on Sephiroth’s broad chest, still panting heavily, and Sephiroth stroked his back and closed his eyes, savoring the intimacy. The memory. The feel of his wing, his body, his self…

“I love you,” Cloud whispered into his chest. “You know that. Right, Sephiroth?”

“I know,” Sephiroth whispered.

“I’ll always love you.” Cloud sighed.

Sephiroth said nothing, but he stroked his hand into Cloud’s hair, and scratched his scalp lightly in affection

“Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered, nuzzling against him, but Sephiroth frowned. There was a buzzing in his ears. Unignorable. Undeniable. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, and tried not to know what was coming.

"Why is it so bright?" Cloud whispered, pressing his head against Sephiroth's chest. "So red…"

Sephiroth heard the fear in his voice, and opened his eyes. He stared up above them at the red light of meteor that was drawing closer and closer. Saw it blazing through the atmosphere. Saw doom approaching them. And he heard himself laugh.

"No," Cloud whispered, and something tangled around Sephiroth from below. Something terrible and impossible and inevitable. "No!"

Sephiroth held on, even as his own laughter threatened to tear him to pieces. He held on to Cloud as long as he could. But they were torn apart, and he was dragged down and down and down, into the earth that hated him, under the rocks—the poison under the skin of the world—and his mother called his name and he felt her fingers in his hair—in his eyes—in his brain.

/Cloud dreamed/

He was himself, but not himself. Too soft, too sweet, to weak, too young, but still himself. A fragment of a memory, brought to life only by his dreaming state. And he was not alone.

Cloud rarely dreamed in images or memories unless it was a nightmare. But he dreamed of arms around him, and the feeling of safety, and the sky. He felt so good, and so loved, and…

It was good. So good. He felt cherished, and loved, and important and…

And then he was snuggled against Sephiroth’s broad chest, breathing slow and deep as they floated in the sky, and he gave a low hum of pleasure. He wasn’t surprised his mind had inserted Sephiroth after a sexy dream. There had been no one else that Cloud could remember. Cloud accepted this. Though he shied away from the words he spoke in his dream. ‘I’ll always love you,’ the him-not-him said in a voice too soft and to light. Even the dream Sephiroth did not reply, and guilt welled ugly in Cloud’s chest.

But then the feeling of warmth, the knowledge of Sephiroth started to fade in the light of something hot and red. Cloud closed his eyes against it, tried to will it away. But he asked anyway, even though he knew, and Sephiroth laughed, and laughed, and laughed. And Cloud didn’t know why he held on, but he did, as tight as he could.

But he had never been able to hold on tight enough.

They were torn away, and Cloud was in fire. His mouth tasted like ashes, and his ears rang with the screams of the dead. He whirled, turning over and over to find fire, and fire, and fire—corpses and hungry flames and /gods/ even the stupid dog from down the street dead and burning and—

He remembered the feeling, the grief, the betrayal, and he’d never understood but oh, oh now it made so much more sense. The man he loved, the man he trusted, his dead mother, his hometown in flames, Sephiroth's name howled in rage from his lips as pale lips curled in an ugly, twisted smirk.

And then he was bathed in green, and suffocating. And then his world was swimming and snippets and ‘hey, we’re friends, right?’ and then blood, and blood, and blood.

And he was so very empty.

/My puppet./

Sephiroth woke with his sleep pants stained and his body aching. He tried to slip out of bed, and only barely managed to get out of the room before his legs gave out and he was left kneeling in the hallway in a body that he no longer commanded.

Cloud woke in an empty bed with eyes brimming with tears and a hopeless feeling of inevitability that wormed its way down to his very bones as he tried not to sob and bring Sephiroth running.

Sephiroth returned to find Cloud still teary, gazing at the ceiling with an exhausted look in his eyes.

“Sorry,” He murmured, softly. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Cloud whispered, softly. “Just a nightmare.”

“Sorry to hear it,” Sephiroth shifted stiffly back into bed.

“You too?” Cloud asked, turning his head to watch Sephiroth.

Sephiroth watched the soft, miserable pull of his lips and dropped a gentle, soothing kiss there.

“No,” He sighed, wistfully, thinking of the love of his life in his arms and the power of a god in his veins. “I’m afraid I’ve had very sweet dreams tonight.”

“Well,” Cloud sighed. “That’s something, at least.”

“Here,” Sephiroth whispered, wrapping his arms slowly around Cloud and drawing him close. “Let’s try to share.”

“Mediocre dreams for both?” Cloud asked with a low laugh.

“Mundane at best.” Sephiroth murmured, kissing Cloud’s scalp softly. “Better by far than having good dreams while you do not.”

“Sap,” Cloud whispered softly, but he buried his face against Sephiroth’s chest.

And though neither spoke it out loud, they both tried to re-capture that brief sense of peace they’d felt in the dream until they slept again, tangled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Help


	25. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets an otherworldly warning as he drives home from a long delivery. Something is wrong with Sephiroth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and WARNING!  
> Today's chapter is the one that the 'drug use' warning is for! There is a needle and some mako abuse below, along with some really high emotions, a little bit of violence, and (this is the real shocker) no sex. Keep yourself safe, and enjoy if you can! If you want a run-down of what happens in the chapter but are concerned about the content warnings, just message me or drop a comment. I'll help out <3  
> NO needles in the art below, so you are safe to peek at that even if you skip the story!

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Cloud drove lazily down the long road. Yellow wildflowers bloomed on either side, filling the air with a strong, sweet fragrance. The sun was warm on his back, and Fenrir purred beneath him. The wind caressed his hair and tugged at his clothes, but he was not pressing desperately into it. Not today. In fact, it had been a long time since he felt the urge to race towards the imagined freedom at the end of the road.

It had been good to get out of the city for a while. To see Yuffie and Nanaki again, and help with the rebuilding of Wutai. Even if he’d only been able to help as a substitute pack-chocobo carrying supplies up the mountain. It had taken a good couple of days to transport everything, even with his added assistance, and the long nights spent around a campfire with his friends were pleasantly nostalgic.

He was looking forward to passing along Nanaki’s greetings to the 7th Heaven Family, and relaying the adventures of the past couple of days to them, and Sephiroth both.. But for the moment, he was more than happy to travel along the empty road in silence, savoring the scent of flowers in the air.

Until the road, and his bike, and the world at large vanished in a flash of white.

Cloud stumbled, only barely regaining his feet before falling. It had been a long time since that had happened…

“Aerith?” He asked, turning in a slow circle.

“Cloud,” A voice that was not her’s said, low and fond and worried, and Cloud turned abruptly to see Zack standing beside him. “Buddy, you need to get home.”

“Zack?” Cloud restrained the urge to reach out for him.

“I’m sorry,” Zack said, shaking his head. He looked strained and worried. “I want to talk, but there’s no time. You have to get home, Cloud. You have to get home /now./”

“Why?” Cloud felt dread building within him. “What happened?”

‘Please don’t,’ Aerith’s voice said somewhere, distant but audible. ‘I know it’s hard, but please.”

“Nothing yet,” Zack whispered, his face drawn with tension. “Cloud. Hang in there.”

“Zack what’s—”

The whiteness vanished, and Cloud was back on his bike, as though the conversation had never happened. He didn’t stop to wonder what it had all meant, or if it had been real. He gunned Fenrir full throttle and raced for home.

Cloud pushed harder and harder, till Fenrir was flying over the ground. Cloud crouched low over the bike’s body, eyes fixed forward. He had no doubt which home he was going to.

He was suddenly filled with sick certainty that he should not have left Sephiroth alone so long.

He tried to call, but there was no response from Sephiroth. He got the same dull, blank answering machine message Sephiroth had programmed that first day he got his phone.

“This is Sephiroth. Leave a message if you want me to reply.”

“Sephiroth?” Cloud called over the wind of his travel. “I’m on my way home. Call me back if you get this, okay.”

He didn’t let himself say sorry for not calling sooner. Sephiroth had a phone, he told himself. Sephiroth could have called him any time. He’d have answered if he’d called. But he had to choke back his apology. And the fearful hope burning in the back of his mind. /Please be okay./

He blazed through the streets of Edge, far faster than was safe. His mako flared internally, and his eyes flicked to every obstacle, every other car, every child in the street. He dodged around them neatly, and paid no mind to the curses and yells that followed him. He slowed down only when he got closer to the apartment, and swung off Fenrir, kicking down the stand as he dismounted and sweeping towards the house.

‘Gentle,’ Aerith’s voice cautioned, and Cloud paused mid-stride. He frowned a little at the strain in the word, and swallowed his nerves.

Cloud stepped up to the door, unlocking it and stepping slowly inside, glancing around. The lights were on, and the smell of coffee was clear in the air. But there was something wrong. Almost like the room was holding its breath.

Cloud did not announce his presence. He moved slowly into the empty apartment. There was quiet music playing towards the bedroom, and he wasn’t certain whether that meant anything or not. Sephiroth had not often listened to music while Cloud was around, but Cloud didn’t know what he got up to while he wasn’t around.

He wandered slowly towards the kitchen, looking to see if there was a note, when he realized what was out of place. Under the scent of coffee and the music in the bedroom, the smell of mako tinged the air, and someone was breathing hard. Cloud froze stock still, listening, his eyes wide and the blood draining out of his face, leaving him feeling woozy and uncertain. He held in place, waiting for his senses to prove him wrong—For the traces of mako to vanish and Sephiroth to appear. Instead, someone stifled a clenching noise of pain.

Cloud broke out of place, sprinting towards the sound and slamming open the bathroom door. It splintered under his shoulder, and inside, Sephiroth jolted. The needle in his arm twitched in his surprise, and blood spilled. Along with something green and bright. Cloud was upon him in a heartbeat, but not before Sephiroth had registered his appearance and tried to press down the injection.

Cloud gripped his wrist, tearing it away from his arm. The violent motion tore open the vein, and blood snaked around Sephiroth’s arm, even as the man strained against Cloud’s grip.

“Let go!” Sephiroth snarled, keeping hold of the needle even as Cloud’s hand squeezed his wrist.

“What are you doing?” Cloud lifted a hand to snatch the needle away from Sephiroth, but had to divert to block a punch from him instead.

Cloud ducked around Sephiroth’s attack and wrapped his other arm around him. He switched grips in a neat, sharp motion. One arm he wrapped around Sephiroth’s injured right arm and middle, and the other gripped the needle holding hand by the wrist, keeping it away from Sephiroth’s body. It all seemed to happen so fast, his mako flowing from panic. Sephiroth gave a strained noise as Cloud squeezed too hard, and he forced himself to lighten his grip.

“Drop it,” Cloud snapped, pressing his face against the back of Sephiroth’s shoulder as the man jerked his head back, trying to make contact between his skull and Cloud’s nose.

“Let go!” Sephiroth snapped again, thrashing against the hold Cloud had on him. Cloud tightened his grip, and winced as Sephiroth made another soft sound of pain.

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Cloud screamed against his shoulder. “Drop the damn thing, Sephiroth!”

Sephiroth laughed. It was an awful sound, and it scared Cloud right down to his core. It was a laugh of derision and rage and anguish. And the longer it went on, the more he was reminded of cold reptile eyes and a sword in his chest.

“Sephiroth!” He snapped, shaking the man’s body, trying to force him without breaking him.

“Don’t want to hurt me!” Sephiroth wheezed through his laughter, and his voice was wounded and broken. “Why not? Why couldn’t you have killed me on sight like I thought you would? At least then I wouldn’t be this! They’d have taken me back!”

He thrashed, and Cloud dug his feet in, pressing against Sephiroth’s wrist as Sephiroth struggled to get the mako-filled vial back into his flesh.

“You can’t just shove mako in your veins!” Cloud barked, holding him off. “You’re human, Sephiroth, it could kill you!”

“I can’t do this!” Sephiroth was screaming, fighting to get the mako into his flesh. Cloud could already smell it with his blood. How much had he gotten inside himself? How much danger was he in when they grappled?

“Then don’t!” Cloud screamed back, squeezing his hand around Sephiroth’s wrist. “Let go!”

“That’s not what I mean!” Sephiroth bucked, dropped his feet out from under himself, trying to pull Cloud off balance. Cloud only barely managed to keep his feet, and his heart squeezed in fear. “I can’t /be/ this!”

Cloud clenched his teeth and held on. Held on as Sephiroth struggled, and screamed behind clenched teeth in rage and desperation. Held on when the first backlash hit him. Until the mako vial fell from his suddenly twitching fingers as he violently spasmed. Then Cloud backed up from the shatter and slowly lowered Sephiroth, unwrapping his fingers from Sephiroth’s deeply-bruised wrist, and leaning the man back against his chest as Sephiroth gasped and shuddered in the wake of the reaction.

“How much did you take?” Cloud asked, harshly, hands shaking as he grabbed Sephiroth's still-bleeding arm and pressed a thumb over the wound.

“Let go of me,” Sephiroth grated.

“Tell me how much, Sephiroth!” Cloud snapped.

“I’m going to be sick,” Sephiroth said, and Cloud finally released his bruised ribs.

Sephiroth grabbed the toilet, dragging his shaking body closer and retching heavily. Cloud watched the mako escaping him dissolve into streams of lifestream green.

“What were you trying to do?” Cloud snapped, staring at Sephiroth's body—at the bruises he’d left there. “Do you want me to have to murder you again that badly?”

“Anything but this,” Sephiroth laughed between retches, but it was a miserable, desperate laugh. “I can’t be—” He gagged, fingers clenching. “I can’t be useless, I…”

He hurled, and Cloud flinched at how it sent his whole body tense. He forced himself back to Sephiroth’s side, slowly going to a knee beside him and taking his injured arm away. He pressed his thumb over the wound again, urging the bleeding vein to seal closed.

“Breathe,” Cloud said, low and deep.

“I should have just done it,” Sephiroth laughed, weakly. “I should have… It hurt, and I…”

“And then I’d have had the pleasure of coming home to find you catatonic.” Cloud snapped. “What were you thinking? I was gone three days, Sephiroth! Three days! And I come home to this! Where did you even fucking find mako? What the hell were you thinking?”

Sephiroth didn’t answer. He was coughing into the toilet, his pale body shaking. Cloud saw flickers of green tracing along the veins under his arm, and hissed softly as Sephiroth’s muscles spasmed where the mako touched, his human body rejecting it.

“You’re in for a long night,” Cloud said after a long moment, going slowly to one knee beside him. “You need to stay awake and fighting, Sephiroth.”

“What do you care?” Sephiroth groaned.

“I’m not playing.” Cloud whispered. “I want answers, but right now you’re fighting off mako poisoning. So you need to breathe, and you need to stay awake. And I’m going to stay with you.”

“Just leave me alone.” Sephiroth groaned, before his stomach went tight again and he all but vibrated with the sickness and pain of it.

“Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t.” Cloud pulled Sephiroth’s hair back over his shoulder, scowling deeply. “You scared Zack and Aerith.”

Sephiroth gave a choked sound that might have been another manic laugh, or a groan of misery. Either way, Cloud stroked his free hand down the center of Sephiroth’s back.

“I can’t hear them,” He gasped when he could speak. “There’s nothing…. Nothing special about me anymore!”

His voice was gasping, his pain and exhaustion clear. Cloud stroked his hand through Sephiroth’s bangs, frowning down at the side of his face he could see. Sephiroth lifted an eye to him, his eyes bloodshot, ringed in dark circles. He looked like death warmed over. Cloud felt sick.

“You need to calm down,” He said, softly. “And you need to think. But you can’t do those things right now, because you’re sick and worn out. So we’re going to stay here till you feel better, and then we’re going to bed.”

“Cloud—”

“No.” Cloud snapped. “Here until you’re better, and then bed, Sephiroth! You can go alone if you want, but you need sleep! I’m not going to…”

He broke off, catching a breath as Sephiroth retched again, tensing. His legs curled in towards himself, and Cloud wrapped an arm around him, holding him steady.

“You’re not well.” Cloud whispered when Sephiroth groaned and managed to breathe again. “I know this is hard on you, and I’m sorry you’re hurting. But you can’t do this, Sephiroth. You can’t hurt yourself.”

Sephiroth said nothing. He shuddered again, and pressed his face against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat. His wounded eyes closed in defeat, and Cloud felt guilt well in him at the sight of the bruises he’d left in their brief struggle. He slowly brushed Sephiroth’s hair back from his face.

“How long has it been since you slept?” Cloud whispered.

“I couldn’t.” Sephiroth whispered, his voice raw. “It wasn’t…” He shuddered again, and Cloud saw green flicker through the veins in his neck and jaw. “Not safe.”

“Why didn’t you call someone? One of the others?” Cloud asked. But he knew the answer. Sephiroth hadn’t called anyone in Nibelheim either.

Eventually, Cloud gave up on pressing his thumb over the wound, worried about it getting infected from his touch after the rough treatment and the mako. He left Sephiroth at the toilet to get the medical kit, and came back to find him limp and motionless there. But his eyes opened when Cloud walked in the room before he closed them again.

Cloud moved over, crouching beside him and carefully cleaning the still-bleeding wound. Then he bandaged it tightly, wrapping steady figure-eights around the wound in Sephiroth's elbow. He pretended not to notice the tears in Sephiroth’s eyes.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Cloud whispered.

“My fault.” Sephiroth rasped.

“I’m sorry anyway.” Cloud repeated. “For not noticing you were in trouble. For not checking in. Can I do anything?”

Sephiroth shuddered and shifted briefly, as if preparing to be sick again, then let out a shaking breath as it passed.

“Stay?” He asked, his eyes averted and his face pale with mako sickness.

Cloud shifted into place beside him, wrapping a careful arm around his back and brushing his bangs carefully out of his face in reply.

“I’m with you.” He murmured, even as internally he was screaming.

How could he do this? How could Sephiroth have come that close? How could he have endangered all that they’d worked for between them? Except Cloud knew that wasn’t what Sephiroth had been doing. Desperation, loneliness, helplessness… Cloud remembered those feelings well enough to know that without his friends, he’d have been no better off than Sephiroth was right then.

“For what it’s worth,” He said softly, a long while later, “I think you’re plenty special. With or without superpowers.”

Sephiroth didn’t reply, but Cloud thought he saw his brows twist quietly, as though it wounded him. Or as if he wanted it very, very badly.

Finally, they were able to move to bed. Sephiroth moved stiffly, and Cloud managed to worm a confession from him about another day of endless training while Cloud was away. He resisted the urge to scream at him, but only because Sephiroth looked like he was about five seconds from collapse. He settled the man into bed and went to leave the room, but Sephiroth’s hand tangled in his shirt, holding him in place.

“I’ll be right back,” Cloud promised, surprised by how gentle his voice came out. “Stay put and breathe, Sephiroth.”

“I didn’t mean it,’ Sephiroth whispered. “About making you kill me. I wouldn’t. I’m not… I’m not trying to die.”

“I know you aren’t,” Cloud said after a moment. “You’re just trying to find a way out.”

“I can’t be this,” Sephiroth tried to explain. “This isn’t what I wanted. I can’t be useless.”

“You’re not, you damn idiot.” Cloud barked, and Sephiroth flinched a little, a confused look crossing his face. Cloud huffed out a breath and wiped a hand down his face.

“Stay in bed and out of trouble.” He ordered. “I’m going to clean up and unpack my bike. Is there any more mako in the house you’re planning on trying to enhance yourself with?”

“No,” Sephiroth said, his voice small.

“Good.” Cloud barked. “I’m sorry you feel weak, I’m sorry it bothers you, I’d give you back your old body if i could, but I can’t. Just like I can’t get /my/ old body back, or my memories, or my mother. So learn to deal with it and move on, Sephiroth!”

He stormed out of the room, fuming silently. He cleaned up the glass and the needle, and flinched at the disconnected images of flashing glasses and needles in his brain. He brought in the bedroll and threw it on the floor by the washing machine, trying not to think of Sephiroth's low, warm laugh and the affectionate night they’d spent on that roll under the stars. He yanked the gift he’d brought for Sephiroth out of the pocket of his pack and scowled at it, filled with the urge to throw it away—to burn it—to destroy something, at least. But he took it with him back to the bedroom anyway.

He entered to find Sephiroth sleeping, but fitfully. He was twitching on the bed, his brows twisted in discomfort and his limbs shifting unpleasantly. Cloud took a slow breath, watching him a moment. He let the breath out in a slow sigh and pulled his boots off, then stripped off his shirt as well. He tossed them into the corner, then hesitated and went over to put them in the hamper neatly and line his boots up by the door. Sephiroth liked it better that way, after all.

After some thought, he stripped his pants off too and climbed slowly into the bed with the sweaty shivering form of Sephiroth. He gently drew his head into his lap, and sat there a long while, stroking his hair till Sephiroth settled and calmed, waiting for him to wake up.

Sephiroth slept a long time. And Cloud relaxed slowly as he rested. He thought through it all—over Sephiroth’s growing frustration with his body, and his obvious pain missing the past. About his confused heart, and the memories that were as lost to him as Sephiroth's strength was for him.

Cloud closed his eyes and reached out to Aerith and Zack, but if they were there, they could not reply. Cloud was left on his own. He looked down at the man resting in his lap, and his bandaged arm, and his bruised wrist, and the soft, vulnerable part of his lips.

He’d said he didn’t feel safe. That he couldn’t be useless. That he wasn’t special anymore. And Cloud wished he remembered anything about him to help him understand. He searched internally, but there was just blankness. And when he tried to push further, he just remembered pain. And he’d gone down that road before.

He took a slow breath and let it out. There was nothing he could do to fix it without knowing more. And he couldn’t find out more without Sephiroth being awake. So he waited, and stroked Sephiroth’s hair, and tried not to think about just how many nightmares Sephiroth twitched through over the night.

When he finally woke up, the sky was growing light again, and Cloud had drifted into thought, propped against the headboard silently. It took him a moment to realize he was being watched. and when he did, he gave Sephiroth a few moments more of silence, waiting for him to speak.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said quietly at last.

“Morning.” Cloud responded, softly. “Are you feeling better than you were last night?”

“I feel like a fool.” Sephiroth said, quietly. “I should not have fought you.”

“You shouldn’t have hurt yourself in the first place.” Cloud scolded. “We should have talked through this the last time you trained yourself into the ground.”

Sephiroth’s face seemed to shut down, a bit, and Cloud clenched his jaw quietly. He took a slow breath and let it out slowly, carefully carding his fingers through Sephiroth's hair.

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said after a moment. “You scared the shit out of me last night, you know.”

“I wasn’t trying to become an enemy to you again.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Cloud cupped Sephiroth’s cheek, steering his eyes up to meet his eyes. “You were hurt. You could have died, Sephiroth. After everything we’ve been through, and as far as we’ve come, you could have…”

“It was just a vial.” Sephiroth muttered, softly. “I’ve soaked in the stuff.”

“You weren’t human before.” Cloud said softly. “You were being overseen by medics—”

“Just Hojo, usually.”

“Someone who could help if it went wrong!” Cloud caught himself yelling and frowned to himself. “You spent three hours being sick and then slept like a rock. From what can’t have been more than a drop or two.”

“That’s just how pathetic I am,” Sephiroth muttered, wearily.

“It’s just part of being human,” Cloud objected. “Which you are. Which I can’t change. Sephiroth, if you’re this miserable, why did you even come back?”

He balked as a drop of water landed on Sephiroth's hair. Then he realized he had Sephiroth’s full attention, and he lifted the hand out of his darkening silver hair to wipe at his face, clearing the tears away.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered, shifting where he lay half in Cloud’s lap.

“I know it’s not enough,” Cloud whispered, swiping the tears impatiently off his cheeks. “I know everything’s hard, and complicated, and I know I’m not the person you want me to be, and your body isn’t the one you want it to be either. But I thought we still had something. I thought you liked my friends, and I thought we were… “

“It was not my intent to hurt you,” Sephiroth said in a small voice. His hand lifted weakly to brush at Cloud’s chin, gently taking another tear away.

“I know I was gone a couple of days,” Cloud whispered. “But I was trusting you. Trusting you’d call me if you needed me. I told you outright you were welcome at Tifa’s if you wanted to go…”

“It was not your fault,” Sephiroth whispered, softly.

“Sure as hell feels like it.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth’s lips tightened at the corners, and he swallowed hard. “You are the /only/ good thing to happen to me since I’ve come back. And I cannot apologize enough for paying you back with stress and fear.”

“How do you do that?” Cloud whispered, shaking his head and frowning. “I know you’re miserable. But you sound all calm, and you put it in phrases that make it sound okay, and then you wall it all off from me.”

“It’s who I am,” Sephiroth murmured.

“Maybe that was okay before,” Cloud whispered. “But I don’t know anything about how to help you now. I don’t even know where to start. And I must not have done too well before, because however well you loved me, you burned my hometown to the ground.”

Sephiroth flinched, his hand curling away, and Cloud clicked his tongue, silently rebuking himself. Terrible fucking timing, Strife, he thought with a scowl.

“What I mean is,” he said, softly, “That I want to help. And that you need help. That you needed it before you were human too, and maybe things could have been different if I had seen that.”

“it wasn’t your—”

“Not my fault, I know.” Cloud interrupted. “But Sephiroth, I want to protect you now! Whatever we were before, whatever I’ve forgotten, however I used to feel, you’re important to me now. And I want to help you. You just have to /let/ me.”

“Easier said than done,” Sephiroth said softly, and for a moment there was a heavy, disappointed silence between them. Then Sephiroth took a slow, shaking breath to steady himself.

“I was taught,” he whispered in a low voice, “from a very young age that strength was my only defense against a world that meant me ill. That my control and my power were my only companions. That disappointment would be met with pain and punishment. That failure was intolerable. And now I am here again, and I am not strong, or controlled. I meet disappointment after disappointment, and fail at something so simple as finding a job. As working for a living.”

“So you tried to take matters into your own hands.” Cloud filled in, slowly.

“I should not have,” Sephiroth murmured. “But you were away, and I could not… I despise the weakness I see in myself. And it did not seem worth protecting someone I despised.”

“You don’t really want to fight again,” Cloud said after a long moment. “Right?”

Sephiroth’s brows twisted, and he reached up, carefully. Cloud bent to him, and wrapped his arms tightly around him, careful of the bruise he’d left on Sephiroth’s ribs. Their lips met, but there was nothing sexual about it. It was desperate, and hungry, but for affection—for reassurance—for safety.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Sephiroth whispered, still weak and limp in Cloud’s arms, but turning towards him none the less—a flower to the sun.

“Okay,” Cloud whispered, nuzzling their faces together, softly. “Then let me help you. We’ll work together. Find some better way for you. Find anything that helps. There has to be something we can do.”

Sephiroth’s brows twisted, his eyes searching Cloud’s face. Then he pressed back up into the kiss, wrapping his bandaged arm around Cloud’s side and clinging to him. Cloud wrapped his arms tightly around Sephiroth in return, tangling his fingers in his hair. They held on to one another, kissing and touching and saying nothing at all for a long, long while. Until Sephiroth’s stomach growled, and he let out an impatient groan.

“Pretend your body is mine.” Cloud said abruptly. “You wouldn’t fuss at me for being hungry.”

“It’s different.” Sephiroth sighed.

“Of course it is.” Cloud said, mildly. “You love me.”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said, quietly. “I do.”

“Then try to be gentler with yourself.” Cloud stroked his hand down to rest over Sephiroth’s stomach, rubbing his thumb lightly over his abs. “For my sake, if nothing else.”

Sephiroth watched him a long moment, then let out a slow sigh. He gave a slow, grave nod, and Cloud smiled warmly down at him, still cradling his head and stroking his stomach. Despite their agreement, it took Sephiroth’s stomach two more growls to finally move them from their spot on the bed.

But Sephiroth did better. And he spoke more to Cloud. His arm healed well, and eventually they found a new, less-unsteady normal to share.

The next time Cloud had to leave for a long trip, he did it only after Sephiroth swore to stay safe. And he spent the day on the road with a lump in his throat and fear in his gut. It wasn’t until he got a call later from Tifa saying that Sephiroth had come over for cocoa and company that he relaxed. He even laughed when she mentioned with a knowing sound in her voice, that Sephiroth had requested a caramel flavor shot.

And Cloud did not think that he loved him. But he did not know what the word was for what he did feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rimming


	26. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephrioth decides to give Cloud a treat. Not everyone gets their first rim job twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to tell y'all, it is what the chapter title says it is. Sephiroth eats out Cloud's ass and Cloud LOVES it. If that's not your jam, that's totally cool! Hop over this chapter. Love you, hope you're enjoying the lead up to the finale of this fic!

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)   
~~[(<Also I'm back on Tumblr, so you can find me here for more content>)](boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com) ~~

* * *

"Well," Sephiroth said, stretching. "That was the least interesting terrorist meeting I have ever been to."

"The WRO isn't a terrorist organization," Cloud sighed.

"It's more fun to say it that way," Sephiroth purred with a smirk. "In all technicality, I was more of a terrorist than you ever were."

"Ugh, let's not go into technicalities," Cloud sighed, dropping onto the sofa. "I have a hellish headache."

Sephiroth tisked softly, sitting on the sofa on the other side from Cloud and patting his thigh.

"Lay your head here," He said fondly. "You've always had a tendency towards stress headaches. And that yelling match would have been enough to trigger one for someone who wasn't as well. I can help."

"Thanks for coming with," Cloud sighed, dropping to the side to pillow his head on Sephiroth's thigh. "You were… Pretty awesome."

"Mm." Sephiroth stroked his fingers into Cloud's hair, and Cloud sighed in pleasure as his fingertips traced over his forehead.

"I'm used to that sort of thing," Sephiroth murmured, rubbing Cloud's temples slowly and gently. "It was kind of nice to flex my diplomacy muscles again."

Cloud chuckled, softly, closing his eyes as Sephiroth's fingers stroked slowly through his hair, rubbing softly at his scalp. He let out a low hum of pleasure, tilting his head back into Sephiroth's wide hands as he petted him slowly, rubbing his thumbs over his temples and brow as his fingers massaged his head.

"You're not half bad at that either." Cloud muttered, leaning into the touches like a cat.

"You've always liked having your head rubbed." Sephiroth purred softly. "It's nice to do this again as well.

Cloud sighed slowly, tilting his head to the side and allowing himself to relax. Muscle, by muscle, he unwound as Sephiroth rubbed and stroked his hair, easing the tension making his skull pound. When his fingers finally worked back to the base of his skull, Cloud couldn't help a low, pleased moan.

"That's perfect." He murmured, nuzzling his cheek against Sephiroth's thigh. "You have a good memory…"

"I have always treasured moments like these." Sephiroth replied, warmly.

Cloud could hear that same, bone-deep affection that filled Sephiroth's words when he thought of the past. But there was less pain lancing through his reminiscing of late. It seemed that their talks, their conversations, and Sephiroth's new and strictly-adhered-to measures of self-care were having the desired effect.

"That feels so good," Cloud sighed, flickering his eye so pen to look up at Sephiroth's tender, fond expression.

"You deserve a little spoiling now and then." Sephiroth murmured, sliding his hands free to start at Cloud's hairline again, massaging back into the spikes. Cloud let out a sigh of appreciation.

"You make me believe it," Cloud chuckled breathily.

"Good," Sephiroth murmured. Then the smile on his face turned a little more sensual. A little wilder. "In fact, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to spoil you tonight too."

"Mm?" Cloud arched his eyebrows, even as he nuzzled into the hand that Sephiroth stroked down his cheek.

"Just a little something I remember you enjoying before." Sephiroth said mildly.

"Mm." Cloud closed his eyes. "Rub the back of my neck again, and you can do whatever you want to me tonight."

Sephiroth laughed, low and quiet, but it was the deep rumbling laugh of arousal, and it set every one of Cloud's nerves on edge, as they they were all preparing for pleasure. He massaged the back of Cloud's neck with thorough affectionate detail.

"How's your schedule look after dinner?" Cloud asked in drowsy affection as Sephiroth slowly stroked through his hair.

"Free and clear, Strife."

"How about I take a nice long shower after, then take you up on that offer?" Cloud flicked an eye open, just to watch for Sephiroth's response.

The man outright licked his lips. Cloud cleared his throat, and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I think that sounds like a very nice plan." Sephiroth purred, warmly. "And Cloud?"

"Mm?"

"Be thorough."

Dinner was calm. And it seemed to Cloud to last a very, very long time. It was not time wasted by any stretch of the imagination.

They spoke a little about the WRO meeting, and the fundamental misunderstanding some of their fellow participants seemed to have about the dangers of any surprises Hojo might have left for them posthumously. They talked about the research Sephiroth had been doing, no longer about jobs and working, but about loss and grief, and self-care. He was still moderately embarrassed to need to research at all, but Cloud tried to be supportive, and it seemed to be easier on Sephiroth than it had been at first.

At least he'd stopped flinching every time he admitted a problem.

But though Cloud tried to keep his eyes off the clock, and genuinely enjoyed trying to understand what Sephiroth was learning and struggling with, eventually the man brushed his silver hair behind one ear, chuckling softly.

"Go on." He said, leaning forward on the table.

"What?"

"Go shower." Sephiroth lifted his chin towards the door. "I'll clean up here and get the bedroom ready."

"Does the bedroom need getting ready?" Cloud asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Only in so far as me making the bed to be the most supportive for my position." Sephiroth replied with a mild shrug. "We'll talk more later."

"I wasn't bored," Cloud argued softly.

"I never said you were." Sephiroth chuckled. "I'm not offended that you're eager to get me into bed, Strife. Go shower. I'll show you something wonderful after."

"I've seen your cock." Cloud said with a faint smirk.

"Thank you for the compliment." Sephiroth purred with a smirk, rising out of his chair. "And remember. Be thorough."

Cloud had an interesting time in the shower. He cleaned up briskly for the most part—he was never the sort of person who could bring himself to take long showers, unlike a certain roommate of his. But the word thorough kept running through his mind, and he could feel himself getting turned on at the very thought. He avoided it as long as he could, scrubbing his hair thoroughly. But even that brought on the reminder of Sephiroth's fingers toying through his blond spikes, soothing his aching brain.

He washed all over, telling himself it was just to be clean, and not to make sure he would taste good. Then he carefully cleaned his cock, though it hardly needed it, getting as much affection and use and cleaning as it did recently. He bit his lip at the feeling of his fingers on himself, and refused to allow himself to be too embarrassed to walk out with a… What was that word Cid had used? Half-chub. Cloud snorted a laugh, and relaxed a touch as the thought removed some sexual tension.

The he turned his back, slowly, and started on the 'thorough' part of his instructions. He shuddered at the feeling of his own hand reaching between his ass cheeks. He scrubbed the soft skin there carefully, biting his lip as his fingers brushed again and again over the tight ring of muscle that he had no doubt Sephiroth would be enjoying in one way or another. And oh, he was looking forward to Sephiroth's touch there. Looking forward to feeling attractive and wanted and pampered like Sephiroth had promised. And there was no doubt in his mind he would be.

He arched his back, spreading his cheeks to make sure the soap was thoroughly washed away. The water felt amazing against him, just enough pressure to provide some stimulation. He closed his eyes lightly, and rode out the waves of pleasure. How far, he wondered again, did 'thorough' go?

He took a deep breath, and went a little bit farther.

He emerged with more than a half-chub, but he was glowing and clean, and Sephiroth smiled at the sight of him.

"Your hair dries so fast," He said enviously as Cloud dropped the towel off his head by the door.

"That's because there's a reasonable amount of it," Cloud teased in return.

Sephiroth flicked a glance to the towel and arched an eyebrow. Cloud sighed and picked it up, hanging it over the doorknob. Sephiroth's smile and the sound of approval he made were enough to bring a smile to Cloud's face again.

"You're not undressed," Cloud commented, shifting in place uneasily with his cock still half-hard and bouncing a little before him.

"No." Sephiroth purred, extending a broad hand to Cloud. "Tonight is about you, Cloud. Come to bed with me."

Cloud swallowed hard, and took Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth drew him to bed, but it was not a instantly sexual experience. He lay on his back, wrapping his arms around Cloud’s still-damp body and nuzzling against him. Cloud sighed, closing his eyes at the quiet affection. Sephiroth’s hand slid down his back, slowly, but then back up again—a smooth pet rather than a direct approach.

“How’s your head?” Sephiroth asked in a low voice. Cloud could feel his words through his chest, and sighed in approval.

“It’s feeling a lot better,” He murmured. “That massage was wonderful.”

“Mm.” Sephiroth nuzzled under his chin to kiss Cloud’s neck, and Cloud arched his head back to provide him better access. “Good. Any time you would like one, all you need do is ask.”

“Same to you,” Cloud chuckled warmly, and Sephiroth gave a low hum of acknowledgement. Cloud hissed in a breath at the way the sound trembled into his neck where Sephiroth was leaving hot kisses.

“You don’t mind trying something new tonight?” Sephiroth clarified. “You know you can tell me no if you would like to take it easy tonight.”

Cloud pulled away to smirk at Sephiroth, brushing his fingers over Sephiroth’s high, elegant cheekbone.

“I want to see what else you remember about my body,” Cloud narrowed his eyes in pleasure and challenge. “I want to find out if it’s as good as that massage was.”

“Mmm.” Sephiroth smirked and nudged their lips together in a brief kiss. “You are going to very much enjoy what I have in store for you. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Cloud chuckled. “You ready?”

Sephiroth leaned back on the pillows and patted his chest. “Turn over,” He ordered. “and get your hips up here for me.”

“Nothing good ever starts that way,” Cloud teased with a sigh.

He shifted slowly onto all fours, and carefully turned. He kept his eyes on Sephiroth as he slowly placed one leg over his body, shifting into the position Sephiroth had requested. He was angled with a hesitant, lackluster tension as he hovered there. Sephiroth lifted his arms under Cloud’s thighs and wrapped them around his hips to grab his hips. His hands were not as strong as they had once been, but they were strong enough for this.

Cloud relaxed, letting Sephiroth maneuver him however he wanted. Sephiroth gave a slow hum, unwrapping his hands from under Cloud to gently lay them over his thighs with his palms on the cheeks of Cloud’s ass. Then Cloud hissed softly as Sephiroth slowly pulled his asscheeks apart. He flushed brightly, tucking his chin so he wouldn’t just be left staring at Sephiroth as the man observed his asshole.

“Very nice,” Sephiroth praised. “You took me seriously. How many fingers did you get inside yourself before you felt you’d met the definition ‘thorough?’ I’d guess at least two…”

“Sephiroth,” Cloud complained, biting his lip and wiggling his hips. “Come on…”

“Relax,” Sephiroth purred softly, stroking his hand up over Cloud’s ass to rub over his lower back. “And get comfortable.”

“Comfortable?” Cloud tilted his head back to try and catch a glimpse of Sephiroth. “You’re staring at my ass like it’s a crystal ball.”

“It’s a very nice ass,” Sephiroth said mildly, nuzzling his nose lightly against Cloud’s inner thigh. “And you took such good care of it for me. Thank you for that. It’s more thorough than I meant, but I’m grateful. You’ve made it easy on me.”

“Made what easy on you?” Cloud asked as Sephiroth nuzzled his nose further up, cuddling his cheek against Cloud’s thigh as he nosed lightly at his ball sack. Cloud shuddered above him. “You haven’t told me what we’re doing.”

“Relax.” Sephiroth purred, his breath ghosting hot against Cloud’s balls. “You’ll like it.”

“You seem really sure,” Cloud murmured, arching his back a little and clenching his ass. Sephiroth purred pleasantly.

“The last time we played like this,” Sephiroth purred. “You appeared to lose coherent thought for a solid four minutes. This time, I plan to aim for five.”

Cloud gave a breathy laugh, but it cut off in a shocked gasp as Sephiroth’s tongue touched the very back bottom edge of his balls. Then he dragged his tongue back and up, licking broadly over the soft, delicate skin there. Cloud made a startled, bewildered sound as Sephiroth’s fingers pulled his asscheeks apart once more so he could continue the broad stroke of his tongue up Cloud’s asscrack and over his lightly-stretched sensitive hole.

“Oh /fuck/” Cloud gasped fervently.

“Not everyone gets to have their first time rimming twice,” Sephiroth purred. “Just relax and enjoy, Cloud.”

“Oh my god, you’re…” Cloud gave a startled laugh. “You’re serious?”

“Mmm.” Sephiroth hummed as he nuzzled his face between Cloud’s cheeks and slowly spread the flat of his tongue over the suddenly-twitching ring of muscle there.

Cloud groaned loudly, locking his elbows to keep himself from buckling under the hot, wet touch. He could feel Sephiroth’s saliva intimately as a drip escaped his tongue to trace down below along the sensitive skin. Sephiroth hummed again against Cloud’s ass, and Cloud moaned in response.

“Seph that can’t—” He gasped. “That can’t be pleasant, even if I did—”

“It’s very nice,” Sephiroth purred, nipping lightly at one of Cloud’s asscheeks. “The last time I did this, I had enhanced senses, and I still enjoyed it. Now relax. Let me work, Cloud. Unless it doesn’t feel good?”

“No,” Cloud whispered. He couldn’t lie. Not about that. “No, it feels good…”

“Mm.” Sephiroth licked with just the tip of his tongue, and Cloud shuddered. “Then enjoy. I know I will.”

He burried his face between Cloud’s asscheeks again, and Cloud shuddered as Sephrioth opened his mouth wide in order to give himself the most working room. He gasped as Sephiroth traced the hard tip of his tongue around his entrance before slowly going back to licking the tender skin in steady, slow, strong motions.

Cloud moaned and gripped one hand in the sheets. The other hand he moved to Sephiroth’s leg. He intended, briefly, to open his zipper, but he was arrested halfway there by the sensation of Sephiroth’s hot breath when he pulled back to breathe out over his ass. He clenched his hand in the fabric over his thigh instead.

Cloud was lost. He knew he was lost. There was no comparing this to what they’d done before. Sephiroth’s tongue was so hot and soft, but strong enough that his every motion felt powerful. When he needed a break, rather than just pulling away he drew his mouth closed as though he was making out with Cloud’s ass. It was unspeakable, and Cloud all too soon found himself hard and panting. Sephiroth’s fingers dug into his asscheeks, but pleasantly. He did not speak, lapping insistently at Cloud’s ass before slowly worming the tip of his tongue inside him.

Cloud gasped, eyes flying wide. His cock jumped in pleasure and he whined as his internal muscles squeezed. Sephiroth laughed warmly, pulling back and nipping at the inside of Cloud’s left asscheek in rebuke.

“Don’t squeeze,” He insisted, panting softly under Cloud. His voice hitched, and Cloud ducked his chin to see that precum was dripping off his cock onto Sephiroth’s beautiful stomach. He whined deep in his chest at the beautiful sight of it, and tried to force himself to relax. He started to reach for his cock, but Sephiroth’s hand snuck up to his shoulders, quick as a snake, and he pressed him down again.

“No,” He purred, softly. “That’s my job.”

Cloud thought Sephiroth’s hand would go to his cock. But instead the man slid his hands down to Cloud’s ass again and spread his cheeks once more, briefly tracing a long finger over his ass and dipping it inside without resistance, testing his tightness. Then his face was back, and that /tongue./ Oh Cloud wanted more. He forced himself not to clench, but he couldn’t help pressing back into the touch. Sephiroth gave a muffled moan of approval against Cloud’s hole, and his teeth traced briefly over Cloud’s loose ring of muscle. Cloud whimpered and closed his eyes tightly.

His face was flaming hot. His cock was jumping and twitching in arousal, but he held his position. He squeezed his hand in Sephiroth’s pants and whined low in his chest as Sephiroth went back to those quick sloppy licks, so wet and hot and hard. When he pressed his tongue into Cloud again, Cloud gasped, and forced himself not to squeeze around the intimate contact. He bit his lip as Sephiroth slowly traced a slow circle inside him with the bit of his tongue he’d managed to work in.

“Oh,” Cloud gasped, trying to speak, trying to find words and failing. Sephiroth gave a low rumbling sound of approval, lapping over Cloud’s ass again before pulling back to breathe. Cloud could hear him licking his lips, and he moaned low in his chest, arching his back. His hips rolled as if trying to thrust into the very air.

Sephiroth’s fingers slid in, and Cloud gave a low whine of pleasure as just the first knuckle of what must have been Sephiroth’s pointer fingers snuck inside him. The man stretched his hole slowly, then pressed back in. Cloud bit back a scream as Sephiroth used the position to slowly tongue-fuck Cloud, the hot, wet, strangely-textured feel of his tongue had Cloud gasping for breath. His cock jerked, and Sephiroth took a sharp breath as pre-cum dripped onto him. Then he was pressing back in, burrowing his face deep and releasing his fingers so that Cloud was filled only with his tongue. He pressed into him a couple more times before he had to pull back to breathe once more.

Cloud was gasping for air. His hands were clenching and unclenching in the fabric, and his whole body was starting to tremble, as though it was physically difficult to maintain the easy pose on his knees. He tried to call Sephiroth’s name, to demand more, but he only managed another gasp, and a hiss as Sephiroth slowly circled his loose hole with his tongue, pressing against him without intentionally dipping in. His tongue slipped in the hard contact now and then, gracing over Cloud’s hot inside, before returning to tracing his hole.

Cloud choked back a sob of pleasure as the man released the heavy contact to lap over him again. Sephrioth’s hands were squeezing rhytmically on his asscheeks, holding him in place, and Cloud found himself making low moaning noises to pair with his squeezing. His hips rolled back into Sephiroth's face, and Sephiroth gamely opened his mouth, leaving his tongue out as far as it could go for Cloud to roll against.

Cloud hissed in pleasure, closing his eyes tightly as he rolled back into Sephiroth’s face. He could hear the man breathing hard, swallowing when he could, lapping and gasping and humming in pleasure himself. There was a distinct tent in his pants, but Cloud couldn’t spare the focus to touch. Couldn’t maintain this pleasure, couldn’t handle this much longer!

Sephiroth hadn’t even /touched/ his cock, but it didn’t seem to matter. Cloud ground back against his tongue, and Sephiroth held on tight, welcoming the rough treatment. Cloud arched his back, choking in a gasp as Sephiroth used his motion to lick once more over hard over the stretched hole of his ass. Cloud came hard, bucking into the air, drawing away from Sephiroth's tongue as he pressed forward desperate for the release. He shivered and arched and moaned, both his hands clinging to Sephiroth’s trousers as the man breathed hard against his stretched ass.

Sephiroth licked him again and again as Cloud spurted and sobbed and moaned his pleasure. He tried to say enough, but words wouldn’t reach him and it felt /so good./

Finally his body decided it couldn’t take it any more, and Cloud’s elbows buckled. He whined, his chest pressing against Sephiroth’s cum-drenched stomach, and his ass left in the air. Sephiroth took mercy on him, but not before leaving one more hot, open-mouthed kiss on Cloud’s ass.

Cloud trembled, even as Sephiroth gently helped him onto his side. He searched for words, blushing and shocked at his own response. He watched with wide eyes as Sephiroth wiped the saliva off his lips and chin, humming to himself and smirking with a vicious sort of pride. Then he reached out gently, and wiped a stream of drool off Cloud’s lips as well.

“Nod if you’re okay,” He murmured, working his jaw slowly, as if it were sore.

Cloud gasped in a few more breaths and nodded as enthusiastically as he could. He kept nodding till Sephiroth was grinning down at him with a warm laugh rumbling through him. He stroked Cloud’s hair slowly and fondly.

“Very good.” Sephiroth purred, bending to touch their heads together.

Cloud knew Sephiroth had just been eating out his ass, but he kissed him anyway while he was close enough to. Sephiroth made a soft, pleased sound, then relaxed slowly into the kiss.

“That was—” Cloud whispered.

Sephiroth glanced to the clock, and his eyebrows twitched pleasantly.

“Amazing,” Cloud finished, holding back a laugh.

“Good,” Sephiroth murmured, stroking his hand slowly down Cloud’s side. “You know, something occurs to me.”

“Mm?” Cloud said, forcing his eyes to open again. Sephiroth’s saliva was cold on his ass now, and he was shivering at the intense feeling of the chill against his delicate, stimulated skin.

“Mm.” Sephiroth stroked his hand down over Cloud’s chest, scooping up some of the cum that had stuck to him there. “We’ve spent a lot of time finding my limits.”

“True that,” Cloud gasped with a soft laugh.

“When was the last time someone pushed yours?” Sephiroth asked in a low purr.

Cloud caught a breath, and let out another low hum of thought.

“Wait for me,” He whispered. “My brain will start working again soon.”

Sephiroth gave a low laugh, stroking Cloud’s back slowly.

“I owe you one,” Cloud murmured, reaching for Sephiroth's still-covered cock.

“No,” Sephiroth corrected softly, catching Cloud’s hand. “You rest and relax. I’m just fine, Cloud. I did that because I wanted to.”

“Well, maybe I want to too.” Cloud said through a yawn.

“Rest first,” Sephiroth laughed warmly, curling over Cloud and snuggling against him. “I’m in no hurry.”

Cloud considered it a moment. Then he closed his eyes with a warm sigh, snuggling against Sephiroth, and decided to trust him on that.

"Sephiroth?" He murmured after a long while.

"Mm?"

"Test my endurance soon, would you?"

"Mm." Sephiroth kissed his hair softly, and when he spoke again, his voice was a low, feral purr. "Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Multiple


	27. Multiple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's endurance is put to the test as Sephiroth draws him into a night of exhausting, boundary-pushing pleasure.

_[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo) _

* * *

They took a few days. Cloud kept thinking over Sephiroth’s question, and tried to find the right time to ask. And the right way to ask too. There was something about saying the words that felt… Odd. Awkward. Wrong. So he waited. He tangled his fingers together with Sephiroth’s when they sat at the bar in 7th Heaven, chatting with Tifa.

Cloud practiced kissing Sephiroth more often, in little in-between moments. Tested the waters between them. Dropped soft kisses on Sephiroth’s lips in the mornings when they woke up, and while he read, and every now and then while he was cooking. Every time, Sephiroth gave him such a soft, pleased look, and Cloud felt a sort of steady certainty growing inside him.

Finally, he was ready. It wasn’t a perfect moment, but it felt as good as any. He cleared his throat softly, took a slow breath and waited for Sephiroth to look at him. Sephiroth’s gaze lifted, expectantly, a mild, gentle arch to his eyebrows.

Cloud knew, looking at him, that he could decide to do nothing but missionary position for the rest of his life, and Sephiroth would smile. That he could say he didn’t want to sleep together anymore, and Sephiroth would frown, but accept. Neither of those were what he wanted, but they were the reason he was willing to ask for what he did.

“Sephiroth,” He said, slowly. “About that ‘endurance test’...”

Sephiroth’s answering smirk was pure, wicked delight, and Cloud shuddered to see it. It was not a shudder of fear. Not anymore.

Sephiroth asked for planning time. Cloud tried to get work done instead of jerking off at the very thought. He didn’t want to spoil their fun that night by being too tired. But when Sephiroth outlined what he had planned, Cloud couldn’t help the way his cock twitched in his pants.

“Sound acceptable?” Sephiroth asked in a low purr, his eyebrows lifted mildly.

“How many times?” Cloud asked, weakly.

“As many as you can stand,” Sephiroth purred.

“I want my mouth free,’ Cloud said after a moment, his voice shaking with desire. “I want to be able to talk to you.”

“Gladly.” Sephiroth purred. “As much as I enjoy hearing your muffled moans, I’d just as soon hear you calling my name.”

“From what you’re telling me, it will probably be in frustration.” Cloud warned.

“Mm.” Sephiroth smiled. “Good. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yeah,” Cloud whispered, his cheeks flushed and his cock already twitching to life in his pants.

His head felt a little light from his sudden arousal, but he didn’t mind. He was just as happy to start off a little dazed. He was anxious and excited at once, his body trembling in anticipation now and then as Sephiroth rose from the bed and offered him a hand.

Cloud wrapped his hand around Sephiroth’s fingers, and pulled himself closer with the grip to catch Sephiroth’s lips in a soft kiss.

“It may not be entirely pleasant for you,” Sephiroth whispered, stroking Cloud’s hair. “It may exhaust and push you. It may even be painful at times. But I promise you will enjoy the evening. It will be a night to remember.”

“I trust you,” Cloud smirked. “And you have a lot of faith in yourself. Thinking you can get me off four times in one night.”

“Ah, my dear Cloud,” Sephiroth chuckled a wicked light glinting in his eyes. “If I were not concerned for your safety and comfort, I would be confident aiming for ten.”

Cloud shuddered. Joke or not, it was an incredibly hot promise. He pressed against Sephiroth and kissed him again, even as he ground against him.

“Try me.” Cloud growled.

Sephiroth just smiled and drew Cloud into the bedroom.

The handcuffs were first. More a reminder than anything. To keep Cloud in place, suffering through his pleasure rather than participating. Or pushing Sephiroth off in the case of inevitable overstimulation.

He was armed with safe words, but even so, when the cuffs went on he shuddered and swallowed hard. Sephiroth murmured in a low voice, praising Cloud and stroking his hand up and down Cloud’s naked chest, not yet touching his cock, but stroking him collarbones to pubic hair and back in slow, smooth motions. Cloud caught a breath at last, and closed his eyes lightly, relaxing into Sephiroth’s hands.

“You can stop me any time you choose.” Sephiroth whispered, sliding his other hand down Cloud’s back, tracing his back inside his bound arms, then sliding over Cloud’s cuffed hands to rub over his ass.

“I’m not scared.” Cloud objected, scowling even as he turned into Sephiroth’s chest and nuzzled against him.

“Good,” Sephiroth purred, sliding his hand back up to Cloud’s chest, and keeping his other hand on his ass. Then he pushed him roughly back onto the bed, sweeping his legs out from under him. Cloud gasped and tensed, landing with a bounce on their soft bed. Sephiroth gave a low, rumbling laugh.

“You could have just asked!” Cloud complained, wiggling into a more comfortable position.

“Trust me,” Sephiroth purred. “You’ll be used to being manhandled by the time we’re done.”

“Fuck, Sephiroth,” Cloud complained.

Sephiroth didn’t let him finish. He pried Cloud’s legs open and stepped in between them, gripping Cloud’s cock in a firm hand. Cloud hissed in a breath, choking back a sound as Sephiroth started slowly sliding the loose skin over his partial erection.

“We’ve begun,” Sephiroth purred. “So you have a request, it had better be followed by a color name, or a raw, begging scream.”

“Ah, fuck,” Cloud gasped, trying to find a grip around Sephiroth’s hips with his legs. Sephiroth brushed his attempts away, keeping himself free and in control rather than letting Cloud into control.

He hummed as he firmly jerked off Cloud’s cock. After a moment, he leaned forward with one heavy hand on the bed, and added his own cock, rubbing them together slowly. Cloud shuddered and moaned. It wasn’t fair for him to be this turned on already. He was never going to last. He took slow breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. Sephiroth made a low, approving hum of sound, and ground against him more intensely.

Cloud bit his lip, fighting to maintain control. He breathed slow and even, trying to keep himself from the edge. He didn’t really intend on defying Sephiroth, but he wasn’t going to make it easy on him. He knew damn well he was weak against Sephiroth's appeal, and he had to compensate for that. He wouldn’t be finished easily.

“Impressive control,” Sephiroth purred.

“With someone as insatiable as you, I need it,” Cloud growled.

“Well,” Sephiroth smiled that wicked smile of his and bent to kiss Cloud again. “Let’s see what we can do to fix that.”

Cloud inhaled deeply, bracing for pleasure. But instead, Sephiroth stepped away, walking to the bedside drawer. Cloud did not allow himself to whine, but he tugged experimentally at the handcuffs. He could have broken them. He chose not to, even though his cock was starting to ache for attention. He watched Sephiroth fish briefly for something, and moaned when he saw the man emerge with a cock ring. He bit his lip, watching Sephiroth lube himself slowly, then slide the ring into place, tight at the base of his cock. He let out a hiss of breath at the feel of it, fisting himself a couple more times. Cloud groaned in want.

“There,” Sephiroth purred. “Now I should last a while longer for you.”

“Seph,” Cloud growled, twisting. “Getting a little cold here.”

“No you aren’t,” Sephiroth laughed, sauntering over slowly. “You’re burning with your want for me. You’re only whining because you want this cock inside you. Isn’t that right, my Cloud?”

“I’m not whining,” Cloud grumbled, even as he pulled his thighs together again, trying to provide himself some relief. He arched on the bed, but Sephiroth pulled his legs apart again before he could manage to relieve the ache at all.

Cloud could have held his legs together. He chose not to. Sephiroth stepped up before him again and rubbed their cocks together. Cloud moaned at the hot, slick feel of Sephiroth’s lubed, hard cock rubbing against his.

“So cute,” Sephiroth purred, wickedly.

“Asshole,” Cloud accused.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll get to your asshole in good time.”

“Sephiroth, gods damn it…” Cloud hissed, lifting his hips into Sephiroth’s rubbing as much as he could.

Sephiroth chuckled warmly, and backed off instead of complying. Cloud growled weakly in want, bucking on the bed.

“You see,” Sephiroth murmured. “That’s one of my favorite things about you, Strife.”

“What’s that?” Cloud gasped, trying to maintain his cool.

“You always rise to the challenge.” Sephiroth purred, tapping the tip of Cloud’s cock in a sharp motion that left it bobbing.

“Was that a fucking pun?” Cloud gasped, even as he arched into the touch.

Sephiroth laughed warmly, even as he gripped Cloud’s knees, forcing him to brace his legs against the side of the bed to support him. He ducked his head over Cloud’s pelvis, his hair tracing over the soft, trembling muscles of Cloud’s thighs. He took Cloud’s tip in his mouth and suckled at it, working the underside with his tongue.

Cloud hissed, shifting on the bed. He rolled his hips, and this time Sephiroth allowed it. He opened his mouth for Cloud, taking in more of him as Cloud gave shallow needy thrusts into his mouth. Sephiroth laughed around his cock, tilting his head so he could watch Cloud’s face. Cloud moaned, feeling Sephiroth’s hands clench on his thighs as he sucked against him.

“Ah,” Cloud hissed. “Yes…”

Sephiroth pulled back with so much suction he made a soft popping sound when he rose up. Cloud clenched back another sound.

“Sure you want to give in?” Sephiroth purred. “If you cum now, the second time is that much sooner.”

“Shit,” Cloud hissed. “Just… Sephiroth!”

He tried to buck his hips again. He was so close. So close to cumming. He just needed a little more!

“As you like,” Sephiroth purred with the air of someone making a great sacrifice.

He bent again, and Cloud groaned loudly as Sephiroth took him all in, swallowing around him and slowly bobbing his head back and forth. His hair swayed with his motion, and his eyes stayed fixed on Cloud. His gaze was dark with arousal, and he sucked and licked hungrily at Cloud’s cock.

‘He’s going to wring me dry,’ Cloud thought. ‘He’s going to drain me, and he’s going to love it.’

His hips bucked, and Sephiroth clenched his hands on his thighs as Cloud came hard. He spurt his first load into Sephiroth’s mouth, then the man pulled back, gripping Cloud’s cock and jerking him off hard. Cloud tensed, curling in on himself, and his cum splattered over his stomach, a landed next to his nipple, and Cloud shuddered in sensation.

“Three spurts,” Sephiroth laughed warmly. “With plenty in between. Not bad at all, Strife.”

But he didn’t release his cock. He kept jerking him off, even as empty as he was. Cloud’s balls strained, cum dribbling weakly a moment more before he started to soften.

“Shit,” he complained as his lower abs trembled with the force of his arousal.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Sephiroth purred, licking the drip of cum off the corner of his lips. “What’s the point of being a superhuman if you don’t make full use of it, hmm?”

“Gods fucking damn it, Sephiroth,” Cloud hissed, even as his hips pressed into the wide hand still pressed over his spent cock—still cupping his balls with slender, strong fingers that shifted them ever so slightly.

“You say so,” Sephiroth purred, pressing a kiss to Cloud’s soft tip. “But do I see you pulling away?”

“Oh fuck,” Cloud whispered, shuddering.

He shifted a foot to Sephiroth’s shoulder, pushing lightly against him in a silent command to release his cock, but Sephiroth just ducked his shoulder under Cloud’s leg, pressing forward. He went to one knee before Cloud, still fisting his cock, and used his position with his ass off the bed to lick broadly over his tight hole and up over his balls. Cloud let out a yelp of pleasure. He felt his overworked cock twitch under Sephiroth’s hand, and the man laughed against his hole.

“I wonder how long I could keep you cumming with this alone,” Sephiroth murmured. “Just playing with you, and licking this sensitive ass of yours.”

“Sephiroth—”

“Not tonight, of course,” Sephiroth chuckled. “We must save something for next time, after all. And I did promise we’d get to your lovely asshole. Now’s as good a time as any.”

Cloud couldn’t catch his breath. He moaned as Sephiroth licked over his ballsack fondly, sucking one of Cloud’s balls into his mouth, then swapping it out for the next. Cloud shuddered, feeling his body straining to answer. He tingled all over, his blood flow diverting, fighting to fill his cock again under Sephiroth's urging.

“There we are,” Sephiroth purred, nuzzling against the balls he’d been toying with.

When he stood, he kept Cloud’s leg over his shoulder, leaving him exposed. He nudged the tip of his cock against Cloud’s asshole, and Cloud went tense at the blunt nudge from the head of Sephiroth’s lube-slicked cock.

“Wait,” He gasped, tightening in rejection.

“I’m not going in without prepping you,” Sephiroth laughed. “Relax, Cloud. Just reminding you what you’re in for.”

Cloud bit his lip, trying to breathe deeply enough to clear his head. But he knew exactly how futile that was the moment Sephiroth’s first finger slid inside him and started crooking slowly, testing the walls of him, pressing against him on the inside.

“The best part,” Sephiroth whispered. “Is though it takes longer and longer to get you hard—”

He pressed a second finger against Cloud’s hole, and he tensed a moment. Sephiroth kept pressing, till his second finger shoved inside his barely-lubed, tight hole. Cloud clenched back a sound of pain, but gods… Gods it felt good.

“Every time you get there,” Sephiroth purred, jerking Cloud’s half-hard cock a few times with his free hand while he slowly thrust his two fingers in and out, not too hard, but so tight and harsh… “It will be more and more unbearably intense for you to cum.”

Cloud gasped in relief when Sephiroth finally released his cock to add some lube to his fingers and Cloud’s aching hole. He thrust into him again with his fingers, and this time it went so smoothly. Cloud shuddered at the difference, groaning as Sephiroth started to scissor inside him. He was aware of the fact that he’d gone quiet, but he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Couldn’t seem to formulate words at all…

Sephiroth purred warmly, sliding his fingers out and fisting his cock a couple of times. He smirked at Cloud and shifted position. He dropped Cloud’s knee to his elbow, holding him tightly there. With the grip he shifted Cloud’s hips, yanking him a little higher on that side. Then he smiled, straddling Cloud’s other thigh.

“Just to make sure you don’t try to push me off again,” Sephiroth purred. “It’s against the rules after all.”

“Can you even get in me from there?” Cloud managed to gasp.

“Hn.” Sephiroth smirked, hiking Cloud’s captured leg a little higher. “Watch me.”

Cloud choked back a scream as Sephiroth nudged his tip into him. Cloud was hard again and oh, gods, it was too much. He throbbed there, and Sephiroth, for the moment, was ignoring his cock, leaving it aching and bobbing as he nudged into him bit by bit.

It wasn’t until Sephiroth was halfway in with his microscopic thrusts that Cloud remembered the cock ring and realized just how long a night he was in for.

Sephiroth thrust harshly into him abruptly, slamming from half in to fully buried in a harsh motion that pressed his balls against Cloud’s trapped thigh. Cloud screamed behind clenched teeth, arching his back. He tugged at his bound arms, considered breaking free, and forced himself to hold back. Somehow holding back made it all the more sensual. All the more impossibly arousing.

“Very good,” Sephiroth purred, noticing the restraint, holding pressed into Cloud. Cloud stared up at him, breathing hard, as Sephiroth chuckled, one hand stroking up and down Cloud’s thigh, and his other reaching forward to slide his thumb over Cloud’s nipple. “Such restraint, my Cloud. Don’t worry. Soon you’ll forget all about escaping.”

“Sephiroth…”

“Mmm?”

“/More/”

“Hm. This one time, gladly.”

Sephiroth pulled back and rocked into him hard. He pressed forward hard enough that Cloud rocked back into the bed, the mattress creaking in complaint. The leg Sephiroth had trapped bent, leaving Cloud stretched open for him in new and exciting ways. He moaned as Sephiroth’s cock shoved into him, so big, so filling. Cloud tightened around him, and was gifted to the sight of Sephiroth’s eyes closing briefly in rapture.

Sephiroth’s muscles tensed at the feeling, and Cloud choked back a moan. He couldn’t be losing it already. Not yet. His eyes shifted towards the clock, and Sephiroth shoved sharply into him that a thrust that was half punishment.

Cloud yelped, and was treated to another harsh, fast thrust. He choked back that sound, gasping for breath.

“Naughty,” Sephiroth purred.

“How long—” Cloud started, but he had to clench his teeth and silence himself as Sephiroth thrust hard into him again.

“We’ve only just begun,” Sephiroth purred, pinching Cloud’s nipple and sliding his hand down to Cloud’s heavy cock.

He fucked him hard, and Cloud tried to stay calm—tried to breathe through it. Every time he got used to Sephiroth’s bruising rhythm the man would slow down, or shift his leg to a new position, or start pinching and playing with his nipples again. Cloud could feel himself approaching the edge again. His only comfort was how hard Sephiroth was sweating—how desperately he must have needed to cum. He couldn’t resist taking off that cock ring too much longer, could he?

Then Sephiroth lifted his eyes to Cloud and /smirked./ And Cloud knew. Oh he knew Sephiroth was telling the truth. They were only getting started.

Sephiroth fucked him hard in short, sharp motions. Cloud gasped, and moaned, and tried to hold on. His hands clenched behind his back, and his toes curled. What was it Sephiroth had said? Each time he came it would be more intense? He couldn’t give in too quickly. He couldn’t cum, not yet, not with Sephiroth still hard inside him and pounding him like a gods damned machine. He clenched around Sephiroth, fighting for breath.

Sephiroth grunted, gasping himself. His skin was coated in sweat, his hair clinging to him intensely. Cloud whimpered when Sephiroth pinched his nipple again, rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger as he fucked Cloud raw.

“Oh,” Cloud gasped as Sephiroth struck deep inside him. Then the soft ‘oh’ mutated into gasped, rapturous ‘ah’s of pleasure as Sephiroth held him tightly in position and pounded into his prostate over and over and over.

Cloud twitched, fighting a moment more, but it was no use. His balls throbbed and spurted, and his cock jumped as he came again. But Sephiroth didn’t stop. He didn’t even slow down. He fucked Cloud hard and long and harsh, and Cloud didn’t even realize he was screaming the man’s name and bucking as it drew his orgasm out longer and longer.

Sephiroth was practically purring. He swiped a thumb through the cum on Cloud’s belly and slowly, sensually licked it away. Cloud couldn’t handle it. He bucked, his head dropping back, his back arching. He felt his internal muscles squeezing around Sephiroth’s hot, hard cock, and his balls tightened painfully, empty, trying to dump more of his seed.

Cloud’s cock twitched, and the rest of him followed in a needy, sinuous spasm that left him twitching and drained. And still Sephiroth fucked him, thrusting in over and over and over. Cloud groaned, and twisted, and tried to breathe as his body fought and trembled. He tugged at the restraints mindlessly, writing on the bed below Sephiroth.

Finally, finally, Sephiroth pulled out, gripping his cock and climbing up onto the bed, hovering over Cloud. Cloud moaned in want as Sephiroth slid the cock ring off and jerked himself off over Cloud’s trembling body. He held his tip against Cloud’s lips his eyes burning.

“Open,” He ordered.

Cloud shuddered, whimpered as his overused cock twitched in desire, and obeyed.

Sephiroth spilled his load over Cloud’s face and open mouth, painting him with his own marks as Cloud lapped hungrily at the tip of his cock. Sephiroth growled in pleasure, rubbing his tip over Cloud’s lips as he started to come down from the edge. Cloud sucked it in, swallowing down the last few spurts of cum.

Sephiroth pulled back slowly, but only after rolling his hips into Cloud’s face once, not quite face-fucking him, but reminding him it was an option. He was panting and trembling, but not near as hard as Cloud was. Cloud felt like he couldn’t breathe. Felt like there was no thought in his mind. No thought but how good it felt, and the taste of Sephiroth's cum, and oh gods. Oh gods help him, he wanted more, but he didn’t know if he could take it.

He finally managed to focus his eyes, and blinked to find that Sephiroth had vanished. He’d only barely started looking for him when the man appeared at his feet again. Cloud hissed in a breath as Sephiroth caught him by the ankles and towed his legs up so that Cloud was arched over himself, his still dripping cock leaving a droplet of cum on his face as Sephiroth held him in place. He gave a little moan of desperation as Sephiroth unslung dark, familiar leather from around his shoulders.

Cloud didn’t fight him as Sephiroth attached the first end of the sling around one of Cloud’s knees, then looped it behind his neck to attach the other. With his hands bound behind his back, there was nothing Cloud could do. He was trapped with his ass in the air and his panting, triumphant lover looming over him.

“The bad news,” Sephiroth said in a low, hoarse rumble as he slowly rubbed his hand over Cloud’s used hole, feeling how it gaped. “Is that I am remarkably human now, and that is probably all I have in me for the next hour or so.”

Cloud moaned and wiggled, but Sephiroth was having none of it. He reached to the side table, and pulled free the much hated vibrator. Cloud screamed openly as it was pressed inside him, even before Sephiroth turned it on. The taste of Sephiroth's cum filled his senses, mingling with the smell of his own, and the throbbing of his whole body. He tensed when Sephiroth lined up the plug that would keep the vibrator inside, but he had no defense. None but a single word, which would stop Sephiroth in his tracks…

He bit his tongue, and tried to breathe.

Sephiroth patted the plug holding the vibrator in Cloud’s ass, and Cloud whimpered at the touch.

“The good news,” Sephiroth said mildly as he flicked the dial onto low and left it dangling out of Cloud’s ass, filling him with the slow, maddening vibrations. He gripped Cloud’s chin, leaning around the restraints to kiss him slowly. “Is that I’m not our only option.”

He stepped away from the bed, leaving Cloud moaning and twisting as he tried to acclimate to the buzzing in his already aching ass, and the twitching of his exhausted cock.

“Now,” Sephiroth purred, slowly starting to pull out their entirely immodest collection of toys. “Which of these lovely dicks do you want to take next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Toys


	28. Toys

[ _< For more of Tomo's art, click here!>_ ](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Sephiroth left the vibrator in for quite some time. He arranged their array of dildos from smallest to largest, then hummed to himself. He rearranged them in order of thickness, running his fingertips over their heads fondly. Cloud had already had something of a collection for himself when Sephiroth arrived. Together, they’d picked up more and more… Eclectic additions. Sephiroth stroked his fingertips over the anal beads, and smiled as Cloud let loose a low, aching moan behind him.

“Problem?” He asked, turning to where he’d left Cloud bound.

Cloud was quivering, his lower lip trapped between his teeth and his big blue eyes dark with desire. He was sweating hard, flushed, and he seemed to be having a hard time focusing. Sephiroth’s exhausted dick gave a lazy twitch of appreciation, and Sephiroth sighed softly. Oh to be super-human and fuck Cloud senseless with his own cock. As it was…

He picked the biggest, and the choked sound Cloud made was somewhere between horror and desire. That he was still choking back noises told Sephiroth he hadn’t pushed too far yet. Cloud was still at least mostly in control. Sephiroth opened the lube, and started by squeezing it onto the tip, slowly giving the inhuman dildo a hand-job to slick it up. He made sure Cloud could see—Watched the way Cloud gasped through his mouth as he realized how the dildo fit in Sephiroth’s hand. His toes curled and stretched where they were held in the air.

“Is it too big?” Sephiroth hummed, turning the slick monster of a dildo over and over in his hands as he wandered back towards the bed. “I don’t even think you could suck this. You can barely deep throat me, this lovely thing would choke you for sure.”

Cloud gave a needy moan, biting his lip and shifting. Sephiroth tisked at him in disapproval as he started to roll to his side, and caught his knee, holding him in place with a lube-slick hand.

“Hold still.” He ordered. “Unless you want me to stop.”

“I am holding still.” Cloud growled in a voice that was shaking with every quiver of his muscles. “You’re just taking forever.”

“Maybe I should give you something to suck on and stop your whining.” Sephiroth cooed, grinning at Cloud’s annoyed growl and the way his cock twitched in response.

“Damn it, Sephiroth…”

“Hm. You’re so grumpy. Can it be you’re already to cum again? You really must love that vibrator.”

He set the dildo down on the bedside table, where Cloud could look at it closely, and gently cupped Cloud’s hardening cock in his hand. He hummed warmly, smoothing his fingers up and and down its length as he fiddled with the dangling control. He laughed warmly at Cloud’s choked scream of pleasure.

“Now let’s see,” Sephiroth murmured. “How shall I arrange you.”

“Sephiroth!” Cloud cried, struggling in the grip of his bonds.

“Hmm,” Sephiroth mused. “That sling can’t be comfortable around your neck like that, now can it. Hold still for me.”

He crawled onto the bed, on his knees before Cloud, and pressed down over him. Cloud’s feet against his chest, he leaned forward till Cloud was moaning and gasping from being bent with the toys still filling him, pressing in new and exciting ways as Sephiroth shifted his position.

Sephiroth carefully slid the now-slack sling down behind Cloud’s arms, then slowly released him, letting him uncurl against the pillows. At least partially. Cloud groaned as he was left stuck in a slightly less extreme, but no less compromising pose. His stomach muscles were trembling and tense. Sephiroth purred, and stroked a hand over them. He’d left the vibrator on so hard he could feel it shaking Cloud from the inside. Gods he did love that sensation…

“Do you want this out of you?” Sephiroth asked, sliding his hand between Cloud’s hardening cock and stomach, pressing against the muscles. Cloud whimpered as it pressed the vibrator more firmly inside him, and Sephiroth tried not to smile TOO wickedly.

“Yes,” Cloud gasped, wiggling in his position, his feet curling as if to cover himself.

“Mm.” Sephiroth pressed a hand against Cloud’s leg, cupping the join of his thigh and asscheek. He used the grip as leverage, slowly working the plug out of Cloud. Cloud twisted in his bonds, arching his back more to try and give Sephiroth better access. Sephiroth smirked, taking his time. He worked the modest bulb out of Cloud inch by inch. Cloud whined his agonized pleasure, and Sephiroth’s cock gave another lazy twitch at his reaction.

He pulled it free at last, and patted Cloud’s ass lightly as the vibrator’s buzzing sound became suddenly more audible. He tugged it free gently by its cord, humming warmly as Cloud gasped in a sob of relief. He stroked his thumb around Cloud’s slightly gaping hole. He bent to press a soft kiss to the pale skin of Cloud’s thigh, rubbing over his twitching opening.

“You look cold, all empty like that,” Sephiroth purred his thumb dipping into Cloud and rubbing gently over the sensitive skin inside.

“Oh shit,” Cloud whispered, eyes flicking to the glistening dildo waggling pleasantly at him from the bedside.

“Mm, some company does sound nice, doesn’t it?” Sephiroth purred. “You always did say you liked the look of this one. What better time to give it a try.”

“I don’t,” Cloud caught a breath. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Oh Strife,” Sephiroth chuckled, hooking an arm in Cloud’s bent knees and curling over him, bending him harshly to hover face to face, with Cloud. He smiled at the look of him, his flushed, cum-spattered cheeks and the dazed pleasure in his eyes. “I have /every/ faith in you.”

He kissed him, tasting his cum on Cloud’s lips. Cloud moaned into the touch, pinned in place. But despite his groaning sounds and constricted pose, he devoured Sephiroth’s lips—hungry and wanting. Sephiroth pressed his other hand against Cloud’s shoulder, straightening slowly away from the kiss. He smiled to see Cloud’s cock already hard again, bobbing quietly. It was amazing, he thought, how much a little suggestion could do. A few dirty words, the promise of a giant dildo thrust into him again, and Cloud’s cock forgot its exhaustion and swelled again.

That wasn’t to say that he planned to go easy on Cloud. The dildo was all lubed after all.

And to be honest, he enjoyed this. He enjoyed knowing that he could still dominate Cloud, when the warrior could have chosen to break his neck at any moment. All these years, all these changes… And Cloud still made him feel strong, and competent.

He picked up the toy slowly. It wasn’t exactly made to be used like this—To be held and used—but the wide base gave Sephiroth enough of a handhold to start with. He hummed at the lube still on his hand, petting his fingers over Cloud’s still-stretched ass to add a little more for him. he smiled as a string of lube stretched between his fingers and Cloud’s ass. Cloud couldn’t see the interplay, but he could feel it. He was whining and trembling, waiting for the touch of the toy that exceeded even Sephiroth in size.

And that wasn’t to mention the texture.

Sephiroth gave the covers up for lost and wiped his hand off on them, before switching the dildo to that hand and slowly sliding his free hand over Cloud’s dripping cock. More precum, he wondered with a low chuckle or his cock still trying to catch up with that last dry orgasm?

“Oh gods,” Cloud whispered, brows twisting as he fidgeted in anticipation. “Come on, hurry up!”

“I was serious about you sucking on something if you don’t settle,” Sephiroth purred lowly. “But if you’re so eager to feel this inside you…”

He nudged the blunt tip of the toy against Cloud’s ass, pressing in just a little, letting Cloud feel exactly how textured the surface was—smooth, but with sculpted bulbs and ridges that were designed to enhance every bit of stimulation. He didn’t even put the tip all the way in. He gave a couple of miniscule, half-thrusts, making sure Cloud could feel every piece of the tip nudging at his entrance.

Cloud was starting to whimper, his toes curling. Sephiroth kissed one of his curled legs, smiling at how they’d tucked in almost protectively. He couldn’t escape, though. Not from this. Not unless he called it off altogether. And Sephiroth had a sneaking suspicion that Cloud was not going to do that.

“You’ve barely taken any of it, and you’re already so close,” Sephiroth laughed softly. “Is it the idea of getting fucked by this that arousing to you, Cloud? Or is it just realizing how completely helpless you are?”

“I-It’s big!” Cloud gasped, twitching and curling his back. Sephiroth steadied him with a hand to his chest, keeping the tip right at his entrance.

Sephiroth gave a low laugh, catching a breath. He was sweating, and overheated. His shoulders ached softly, and his body was tight with tension from the intensity of what they were doing. He was tense and sweating, but Cloud… Oh Cloud was on another level. He was flushed lightly head to do, his body shaking intermittently with pleasure and overstimulation. Sephiroth slowly swirled the dildo, rubbing every side of Cloud with the monstrous toy. Cloud gasped in a breath, his eyes closing and his brows twisting.

“Can you feel it, Cloud? All those little ribs and bulges, just for your pleasure.”

Cloud moaned, his expression softening in absolute desire. Sephiroth pressed the dildo in a little deeper, making sure Cloud felt as the first wide ridge dipped into him. Then he drew it back out, smirking as Cloud cried out in pleasure at the feeling of the rub pulling against him as Sephiroth pulled it back. Sephiroth grinned through his exhaustion, repeating the shallow thrust over and over, short and sharp. Cloud twitched and jerked in pleasure, and Sephiroth held onto the strap behind Cloud’s left arm to hold him in place.

“Please,” Cloud moaned in a while, “Please!”

Sephiroth doubted that even he knew what he was begging for. But Sephiroth took it to mean ‘more.’

He stopped the shallow thrusts, pulled all the way back to the tip. Then he slowly and steadily started to press the toy into Cloud. He pressed deeper and deeper, well past the first ridge, forcing Cloud open wider and wider. The blond wasn’t censoring himself anymore. Every breath was a whining, intense sound of pleasure and exhaustion. Cloud whined and writhed and arched under the touch, trapped in Sephiroth’s hold. Sephiroth watched his blue eyes open, dazed and hazy with pleasure.

“How’s that?” Sephiroth asked with a purr. “Does it feel good, Strife? You’ve nearly taken it all now.”

Cloud, it seemed, was unable to answer. He was giving clenching, whining moans of pleasure with every breath, his eyes fixed on Sephiroth. HIs ribs expanded hugely with every breath, trapped and compressed by the bonds. Sephiroth pushed again, pressing deep into Cloud with the toy, and Cloud went utterly stiff, a clenched sound of pleasure and pain escaping him.

His legs strained against his bonds, and Sephiroth heard the leather creak dangerously, but Cloud did not break it as he could have. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in pleasure, his cock twitching. Cloud was dribbling pre-cum helplessly onto his stomach, jerking under Sephiroth’s harsh treatment.

“Nearly there,” Sephiroth soothed, shifting his position to get a better angle and give Cloud a moment to adjust. “Open for me, Cloud.”

Cloud sobbed, opening teary eyes to stare at Sephiroth. He whined deep in his chest in pleasure, wiggling a little without trying to get away. He swallowed hard, then went back to panting. He was sweating hard, and a tear escaped his left eye, sliding back into his hair. He was desperate, and Sephiroth almost released him.

Then Cloud took a deep, bracing breath, and nodded. Sephiroth stroked his free hand up the bond to smooth over Cloud’s asscheek lightly till it had stopped clenching around the intruding dildo. Sephiroth pet the tense muscle there a moment longer. Then he pressed again, and Cloud screamed in pleasure as the last inch of the monster dildo sank into him, leaving it buried to the sculpted ballsack. Sephiroth smiled, releasing his hand, leaving it embedded deep within Cloud. Cloud was tensing, arching and shifting where he was impaled on the false cock. Sephiroth held onto one of the straps between his back and knee, keeping him in position as he tried to adjust to the intrusion deep inside him.

“I’m glad we went with the ‘medium,’ Sephiroth chuckled warmly.

Cloud sobbed, his lips pulled back in a grimace of pleasure and pain. Sephiroth took mercy on him, reaching around to slowly stroke his weeping cock. Cloud gasped and sighed, filled to the brim and high on sensation. Sephiroth bent after a moment to kiss his gasping mouth, biting at his lips lightly as Cloud gasped for breath.

He realized, after a moment, that he was getting hard again. He glanced at the clock, even as Cloud twisted below him with his eyes clenched shut. It had definitely not been an hour. But it had taken quite some time. No wonder Cloud was exhausted. By this point they’d been playing for nearly two hours, and every moment had been with the blond on the edge.

But they were far from done.

“Adjusted?” Sephiroth asked, pulling back without waiting for an answer. “Good. Let’s see how this feels inside of you.”

He pulled the toy out slowly, making sure Cloud felt every ridge gripping his insides, fighting to stay inside him even as Sephiroth pulled it free. Oh the /sounds/ he was making. Long and clenching groans of agonized arousal. Sephiroth bent, kissing Cloud’s tight balls and holding its tip inside him again.

“You know how to stop me,” He whispered.

Cloud moaned again, but did not reply. His legs tensed, then relaxed again, and Sephiroth watched him forcibly relax his ass. He hummed his pleasure and kissed Cloud’s asscheek lightly. He lounged beside him, slowly giving shallow thrusts once more as Cloud moaned and gasped, lips parted senselessly. He was drooling in pleasure, the soft saliva tangling with Sephiroth’s cum where it splattered against Cloud’s cheek.

Sephiroth felt his own cock jump, and shoved the toy into Cloud in a single harsh thrust that still seemed to go on forever. Cloud screamed, and he gave a brief thrash. Sephiroth kept him in place by the hold on his restraints, and by his hold on the thick false-cock buried in Cloud’s ass. Sephiroth gripped tighter where he was holding Cloud, and repeated the thrust, watching as Cloud’s body adapted to the harsh treatment.

His arm was already getting sore where he lounged at Cloud’s sigh. It would have been easier crouched at his ass to shove into him, but he liked it better like this. He was enjoying watching Cloud’s eyes going distant with lust and exhaustion. Liked the low whines of sound he made with every breath, and the helpless part of his lips as he gasped for air.

“You like it don’t you,” Sephiroth growled through his own panting. “Feeling that toy destroying your tight little hole. Your cock is certainly enjoying the sensation. You look ready to blow again.”

Cloud choked back a scream as Sephiroth shoved all the way inside him again, then slowly rotated the toy by its base. It was torturous enough by itself, but when Cloud went utterly stiff and held his breath, Sephiroth smirked, knowing he’d found something. He held the toy in position, angled just a little to the right and pressing upwards just a little. The dick wasn’t big enough to show through Cloud’s beautiful abs, but Sephiroth licked his lips at the thought of it so deep inside him.

He sat up slowly, holding the cock in place, and Cloud’s eyes flickered open, searching for him with a confused look on his flushed, wanting face.

Sephiroth smirked, kneeling beside him. Then he slowly, slowly drew the toy out, pressing it back and forth slowly and smoothly, searching for just the right place.

Cloud lost his breath, but his mouth opened as if he was screaming.

“Ah,” Sephiroth purred, as mildly as he could with his cock starting to throb in desire. “There it is.”

“Se-ss-seph---” Cloud couldn’t get his mouth around Sephiroth’s name, and Sephiroth glanced up to make sure he didn’t look pained or upset, but his look was pure, mindless bliss, his lips twitching up in a senseless smile even as he gasped for breath and tried to roll his hips into the stimulation.

Sephiroth rubbed the toy over the internal spot that was driving Cloud wild, and had to dodge a suddenly kicking foot. He laughed warmly when Cloud whined what appeared to be intended as an apology. He gripped his ankle and shoved it against his own thigh, holding him tightly there as he kept rubbing against his prostate with the knobby head of the toy.

He kept going till Cloud screamed his pleasure with a helpless jerk, followed by sobbing gasps of air. Sephiroth purred, reaching around to jerk Cloud’s cock off as he came in helpless ropy streams of cum. Sephiroth chuckled as it splattered over Cloud’s chest and stomach again, painting him. He pulled the toy out slowly, leaving Cloud gaping open. He lost his breath at the sight of his hole, reddened from the harsh treatment and gaping needily.

“Well,” Sephiroth told himself, reaching down and fisting his revived erection. “Technically you’ve only had three and a half orgasms. And I did promise you four.”

“Mnnnnnn” Cloud whimpered, shaking his head “n..no more, I can’t… I—”

“Is that a ‘red?’” Sephiroth asked.

Cloud made a low moaning noise in his throat, his brows twisting in silent desperation. Then, after a long moment, he shook his head no. Sephiroth smirked, grabbed his hips, and manhandled him, as promised. He yanked off the strap around one of his knees, releasing his legs abruptly from their confines. Cloud sprawled with a gasp of exhaustion, but Sephiroth caught his thighs at once, dragging him around so his hips were hanging off the bed again.

He thrust into Cloud’s more-than-stretched hole, and groaned at the feel of his hot insides, stretched wide enough to accommodate the enormous toy. Cloud whimpered, biting his lip hard, and Sephiroth leaned forward to catch that lip in his own teeth, even as he started roughly thrusting into Cloud. He was exhausted, and sore, and Cloud was just as bad. Or worse. He fucked him hard and fast, with all the desperation of his own second orgasm of the night.

Cloud kissed him like the world was ending. He sucked against his tongue, devouring his kiss even as he arched and writhed under Sephiroth's rough fucking. They tangled together, all sweat and teeth and agonized pleasure as Sephiroth pleasured himself in Cloud’s loose hole, and Cloud clung to consciousness through his third fuck of the night. He broke the kiss to gasp for air, and Sephiroth gripped his legs tightly, pounding into him with all the force gravity and their pose could give him. He hefted Cloud’s legs into the air again, holding him open and slamming down into him.

He came quickly, his cock not up for the long haul. But he thrust a few more times, even as he came. Cloud was gasping hollowly for breath, tears in his eyelashes and his eyes hazy with desire. Sephiroth hooked both his legs over one shoulder, and gripped Cloud’s still easing erection to jerk him off. Cloud whined, low and desperate in his chest, and his entire body convulsed as his hips gave one more thrust up into Sephiroth’s hand. The dry orgasm left him quiva quivering, boneless mass on the bed, and Sephiroth watched his eyes roll back in his head as he phased out of consciousness.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth murmured, rubbing Cloud’s thighs gently and warmly, leaving his twitching, tormented cock be. “It’s alright. Come back. It’s alright. You’re done.”

Cloud’s eyes opened again slowly his head lolling and his lips parted in dazed confusion. Sephiroth held in place, stroking Cloud’s legs gently and fondly, soothing him with quiet words as Cloud acquainted himself with consciousness and tried to catch his breath.

“You alright?” Sephiroth asked, his voice shaking with his own exhaustion. He could feel his own seed leaking out of Cloud’s ass, even with him still embedded inside.

Cloud tried to speak, but he couldn’t find the words. He swallowed hard, and nodded instead.

“Is it alright for me to pull out?” Sephiroth asked, keeping his voice low and soft, even as he gazed in pleasure down as Cloud’s disheveled hair and, cum-splattered face.

A low whimper of sound answered him, but Cloud nodded again. Sephiroth moved slow, but he slipped out with barely any resistance. Poor Cloud, he thought with a sly, weary smile. It would take quite some time for him to tighten up again.

He lowered Cloud’s legs slowly, setting his heels on the floor. Cloud was shuddering and gasping for air. His teary eyes tracked Sephiroth’s every move, and Sephiroth sat lightly beside him to stroke his cheek up and down carefully, wiping away tears and cum and drool

“Can you turn?” He asked softly. “Your shoulders must be sore.”

Cloud hummed softly, and stiffly moved onto his side. Sephiroth gently unlocked the handcuffs, and pulled them free. He held Cloud’s wrists a moment, checking to make sure that they hadn’t left indentations too deep.

“Easy does it,” Sephiroth murmured, fondly, releasing Cloud slowly. “You’re free.”

Cloud let out a slow breath, turning stiffly back onto his back. Then he squinted his eyes open as he worked his hands slowly around in front of him again, wincing at the feeling in his stiff shoulders. Sephiroth brushed his fingertips over Cloud’s sweat-drenched forehead.

“May I take you to the shower?” Sephiroth asked softly.

“Mmm.” Cloud nodded weary agreement, trembling in place. His legs were limp and shivering, and his cock was finally, finally allowed to droop.

Sephiroth wrapped Cloud in his arms and lifted him carefully. He could feel his own cum on Cloud’s inner thighs, and smirked warmly.

“Don’t look so smug.” Cloud whispered into Sephiroth’s neck.

“I’m not smug,” Sephiroth said quietly, which was only half-true. “I’m proud of you. You were very strong, Cloud.”

Cloud’s face was so flushed, it was hard to tell. But Sephiroth thought he blushed.

Cloud was heavy, and Sephiroth was sore, but he carried him to the bathroom successfully. He set Cloud carefully on the shower floor, apologizing when Cloud shivered at the touch. He took down the removable shower head and let it heat up dangling away from them as he knelt beside Cloud and stroked his hair slowly in comfort.

“Did you enjoy?” Sephiroth asked quietly, stroking his thumb over Cloud’s bruised lower lip.

Cloud gave a brief, sharp laugh, and lifted bright, piercing eyes to Sephiroth.

“Next time,” He gasped weakly, “Let’s aim for five.”

Sephiroth laughed, and pulled Cloud into a careful hug. Cloud nuzzled into the hollow of his throat, and sighed in pleasure.

They showered, Cloud relaxing against the wall and letting Sephiroth cleanse him from top to bottom. He only batted Sephiroth’s hands away when the man went to wash his sensitive cock. Cloud took care of that himself, and Sephiroth contented himself stroking his fingers up and down Cloud’s shins fondly.

They went to bed eventually, Cloud still moving stiffly and tensely. They curled together, murmuring softly, sharing their experiences of the night. And before long, they fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

They were woken early by shrill ringing.

“That’s my phone,” Cloud groaned.

“I can get it for you,” Sephiroth offered, starting to shift.

“Thanks,” Cloud sighed warmly, blinking dazed blue eyes open.

Sephiroth padded smoothly out of the room, but slowed as he approached the ringing phone. Something felt strange… He glanced to the door, and sensed in the way only someone used to war could, that there was someone outside. He returned with Cloud’s phone quickly, and grabbed his pants.

“There’s someone outside.” He murmured in dark concern, eyes darting to all potential exits.

Cloud flipped open the phone, frowning and rubbing his eyes.

“Reeve?” He asked, sitting up stiffly. Then he frowned very deeply. “What do you mean? He’s been here all—You can’t be serious!”

Sephiroth felt his stomach twisting. Here it was, he thought. Here was the end of his little daydream.

“You can’t just lock someone up for—”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said softly, reaching out and touching his arm softly.

Cloud clenched his teeth, listening a moment more before pressing the speaker-button icon on his phone.

“Sephiroth, can you hear me now?” Reeve asked on the other end.

“I hear you,” Sephiroth said softly.

“There have been some killings.” Reeve said, his voice hesitant and soft. “I tried to convince the board that you can’t have had anything to do with it but—”

“But why look for a killer when you know where one lives?” Sephiroth filled in softly. “Can you give me time to get dressed? I won’t resist.”

“Sephiroth—” Cloud objected.

“I can get you ten minutes. I’m sure we’ll have it cleared up in no time,” Reeve said, apologetically.

“I’m sure,” Sephiroth agreed softly.

Silently, he was grateful that he had shared that precious night with Cloud. Because he doubted there would be another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Reunion


	29. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sephiroth imprisoned, Cloud reaches out to his friends for help.

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Two days. Two days since Cloud had had to stand aside and watch Sephiroth be led away at gunpoint. Two days of arguing with the WRO higher ups. Two days of a silent apartment and a knot in his stomach. Two days, and there was no change.

They still wouldn't let him in to see Sephiroth. 'Just as a precaution,' they said, and Cloud felt more than foolish. He felt sick. At least he trusted Reeve enough to believe him when he said that Sephiroth was safe.

"If the killings continue while he's in custody, he'll be released. No one can argue that." Reeve had said just a few minutes ago with a guilty frown.

Cloud left their meeting with the ugly feeling of waiting almost eagerly for someone to die. And with a quiet thought in the back of his head that maybe, just maybe, he could find someone who deserved to die and take matters into his own hands.

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking off the thought and taking a steadying breath as he swung onto Fenrir. He hesitated, then reached for his phone. He typed out a message rather than calling. He’d never been any good at calling his friends.

“Sorry to call. It’s a personal thing. Sephiroth in WRO prison. They say ‘just in case.’ Could use backup.”

He sent it to the group file Avalanche, and hoped someone could meet him. He didn’t want to pay attention to the sinking feeling in his chest at the thought of going home to an empty house again. When had he gotten so, so used to Sephiroth’s presence?

No. It was more than that. It wasn’t just being used to him in the house. It was his company, his strange humor, his insatiable distaste for disorganization… His small soft smile. The way his eyes tightened in pleasure when Cloud so much as walked in the room. Watching him cook, listening to him talk about what he’d researched as he learned to be human.

Cloud went to the apartment, but only to make sure he’d wiped away every trace of the men. He didn’t want a single one of their footprints on the doorstep.

He got a message before he arrived home from Tifa. He’d called her the day it happened. Sephiroth had been helping with her accounting after all. She’d said she was certain it would all work out, but Cloud could hear the worry in her voice. She messaged him later to tell him Marlene had been inconsolable that her friend wouldn’t be there, and Cloud wondered when, exactly, Sephiroth had become a part of their little family.

‘Meet at 7th Heaven tonight if you can help,’ She’d added to the group chat. ‘I’ll be here, Cloud.’

Cloud let out a slow breath, and put his phone back in his pocket, standing still in the garage, staring at the place he found Sephiroth that day he trained too long. He couldn’t escape the feeling that he should have done something. Should have stopped this. He took a slow breath, and forced himself inside to eat something. The kitchen felt unfriendly without the smell of fresh-brewed coffee. Almost eerie. Cloud felt the shadows of his new life all around him, and wondered how he could have gotten so used to being happy without even noticing.

He paced the empty house. He washed the messy bedding he hadn’t bothered with in his flustered state, and tried not to think of that night. It hurt. To have felt that much, and now to not have it. Sephiroth’s plan had included cooking him breakfast and pampering him all day the morning after. Cloud closed his eyes, trying not to think too much about the day that they should have had when the armed guards showed up at their door.

The moment the blankets were in the dryer, he threw his goggles back on and headed to 7th Heaven. He couldn’t wait any longer. He and Tifa could get started early. He rumbled up on his bike, waving silently to the neighbors who called out hellos in recognition. He parked Fenrir around the side, rubbing a hand over the saddle of his seat.

Even his bike was full of memories of Sephiroth.

The door opened abruptly, and Marlene sprinted out and around the corner to Cloud. He crouched, letting her fling her arms around him, and rubbed her back.

“Is Sephiroth okay?” She asked against his shoulder.

“He’s not hurt, Marlene.” He murmured, scooping the girl up. She was getting bigger, he thought with a half-smile. He could remember when she wouldn’t even speak to him—so small and shy. She’d grown strong, he thought with a small smile. And her army of aunts and uncles didn’t hurt with that.

“Are you okay?” Marlene asked.

Cloud braced her on one hip, giving her a soft, sad smile.

“I will be,” He murmured. “Tifa and I will figure something out.”

“Not just Tifa.” Marlene said warmly, pushing carefully out of Cloud’s arms and running ahead to open the door.

Cloud smiled a little as he stepped into the room. Then he froze just in front of the open doorway as Marlene ran to join her father at the bar.

For a moment, the previously noisy room went silent, and all eyes turned expectantly to Cloud.

"You…" Cloud stood before the doorway to 7th Heaven, confronted by the faces of nearly the entirety of Avalanche. "You all…?"

"Don't look so shocked," Cid groused, pointing at him sharply. "You called a meetin', we showed up."

"You didn't think we'd want to help?" Tifa asked, leaning back on her bar and tightening her fighting gloves.

"I," Cloud looked around the room at his friends, and swallowed hard. "I didn't expect…"

"You said it was personal," Nanaki rumbled, stepping forward and looking up at Cloud with his good eye. His hair clips jangled softly with the motion. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say we have wanted for some time to help you personally.."

"All you ever call about is big disasters," Yuffie complained with a sigh. "It's never running out of hair gel, or needing company, or anything that isn't life threatening."

"We've got yer back all the way!" Barret yelled, holding his gun arm before him and bracing it with his human hand. Marlene copied the motion with a firm nod.

"Tell us what's happened," Vincent murmured behind his cowl. "From the beginning."

There was a soft knock at the door, and Denzel ducked around Cloud to open it eagerly. He smiled warmly at the crowned cat who stepped through almost bashfully. Cloud went still, eyeing the little machine.

"Cait Sith," He greeted, softly.

"I know ye're mad 'bout me callin' ye," Cait Sith said, shifting the megaphone behind his back. "But I really do believe ye that he wasn' the one. I want ta help."

Cloud took a steadying breath, looking around the room at his friends, and their expectant expressions. Then he gave a slow nod.

"Thank you," He said softly. "All of you."

There was a moment of silence. Then Cid scoffed at him, rolling his eyes, and Yuffie echoed the sentiment by kicking her feet lightly where she perched on her bar stool. Denzel stepped up to Cloud’s side, and Cloud dropped an affectionate hand on his head.

“So ‘jest in case,’ huh?” Barret said roughly. “Th’ hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“There have been killings.” Vincent answered for Cloud, his eyes glowing briefly yellow. “I assume they have decided to gather someone suspicious rather than investigating.”

“Ach, it’s more while investigatin’!” Cait objected. “It’s not like we’re slackin’ off.”

“Point is, we all know it wasn’t Sephiroth.” Tifa said, firmly.

“Damn straight,” Cid said fiercely. “Ain’t a two-faced bone in his body. If he was crazy, he’d be full-blown cuckoo. None ‘a this creepin’ around in th’ shadows shit.”

“There have been no fluctuations in the lifestream.” Nanaki agreed with a slow nod of his massive head. He tilted into Marlene’s hand as she gently stroked his mane. “Grandfather’s equipment would have noticed if there was some resurgence of the imbalance from those years ago.”

“So,” Yuffie hopped off her stool to stand straight and proud, her eyes practically gleaming with eagerness. “Where do we start?”

Cloud looked around the room, then gave a slow nod.

“The WRO does the best they can,” He said, slowly. “But no one hunts down a murderer like Avalanche. Vincent, any idea where to start?”

It took two hours, but they hashed out a plan. They broke into smaller parties. Cloud could have hugged Yuffie to bits when she hesitantly produced the mastered restore materias from all those years ago to share among them all. He settled for thanking her seriously, and got a ten minute lecture on his failed mission to find her lost materia. He did not tell her what had distracted him, but he blushed none the less.

Group by group, they headed out into the evening, promising to stay in touch through PHS. Until it was just Cloud, Tifa, and Barret left together.

“Just like old times, huh?” Tifa asked, her hands on the children’s shoulders.

“I wasn’t there then.” Denzel said almost shyly.

“Better than old times, then.” Cloud said with a nod. “Come on. Let’s get you two to aunt Elmyra.”

“Can’t we come?” Marlene asked, her brows twisting. “Tifa’s been teachin’ me to fight!”

“And I have my staff,” Denzel agreed eagerly.

“Well, go get it,” Cloud encouraged. “But only for defense. We’re hunting a murderer tonight, and it’s not necessarily a monster.”

“Cloud’s right.” Tifa agreed, nodding sagely. “But let’s get you two outfitted to fight just in case. If we run into trouble, you’d better be able to hold your own.”

“Alright.” Denzel muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Papa,” Marlene whined with a soft pout.

“You heard ‘em,” Barret agreed firmly. “It’s one thing ta take ya out monster huntin’. This is somethin’ else.”

“Come on,” Tifa said warmly. “We’ll pick out a game for you to take as well.”

She led them upstairs as Cloud shifted impatiently, sharing a kind of awkward silence with Barret. Barret seemed to be holding back on saying a lot of things, and Cloud wasn’t sure how long that restraint would hold.

"Barret," Cloud said, softly, once he could hear Tifa and the kids upstairs. "If I asked you for it. Would you hand me that materia?"

"Hell no," Barret scoffed, straightening from where he'd settled.

"Oh," Cloud whispered, his face paling at the thought.

"But it ain't cuz you're under any control." Barret grumbled after a moment. "It's cuz you're a damn love-struck fool."

Cloud breathed out a laugh and tucked his chin. But he couldn’t disagree.

‘You’re not alone,’ he thought to Sephiroth, closing his eyes as Tifa and the kids returned. ‘You’ve got a lot of people looking out for you. So hold on. Stay calm. Wait for me just a little longer.’

It was Nanaki who found the Tonberry, with blood coating its dagger and malice in its empty eyes. But he and Vincent hunted it through the city rather than taking it on right away. They called in the others for backup, and little red lights blinked in Cait Sith’s left eye while he recorded the monster hunting in slow shuffling motions through the dark streets of Edge.

A single stab wound, silently murdering anyone it got close to. It was no wonder they’d thought it was Sephiroth, Cloud thought. If nothing else, Tonberries were neat killers…

Cid and Nanaki broke off from the group, both heading to 7th Heaven. In Nanaki’s case, to wash the Tonberry blood from his mouth, and in Cid’s to deliver Fenrir safely to the prison for Cloud to take Sephiroth home.

Cait Sith carried the dagger carefully in his puppet paws, the only one of their group who was safe to handle it without leaving more fingerprints. They went straight to the prison, despite the fact that they’d hunted all night. Cait Sith assured them that on the other side, Reeve was making all the necessary calls.

“Cloud,” Tifa said, warmly, where she walked at his side, keeping his pace steady instead of racing. “You go right on back, okay? We’ll handle the people up front.”

“Are you sure?” Cloud asked, glancing back at his team.

“Just leave it to me!” Yuffie said, pointing to herself. “No one baffles bureaucrats like a ninja!”

“I’m sure we can handle it.” Vincent agreed, eyes holding steady on Cloud a moment with a curious glint in them.

“I wanna give the head honchos there a piece of my mind as it is!” Barret yelled. “Lockin’ people up just cuz they had a rough past. Shit! All of us an’ th’ Shinra brat too’d be in jail!”

“Barret,” Tifa scolded with a smile, laying a hand on his arm. “People are sleeping.”

Cloud took a bracing breath as they neared the jail, and realized that he’d been circled. Tifa and Barret were flanking him on each side, with Yuffie and Cait leading the way. Vincent followed behind, the quiet, steady clink of his boots as clear a comfort to Cloud as it was a threat to any opponent.

“Cloud,” Vincent said in a low voice.

“Yeah, Vince?”

“When this is finished and all is well,” He said calmly. “I’d like to talk about your intentions with my son.”

Cloud’s lips parted and he looked back over his shoulder in shock. But he barked a laugh when he saw the faint, dry humor in Vincent’s eyes.

“Right,” He laughed softly, straightening and taking a breath. “But first, let’s get him back.”

There were a lot of things that could be said about Avalanche. It could be said that they were a ragtag team of oddballs, no doubt. That many of their members were boisterous and lively to a fault there was no doubt. But no one on Gaia could say that they weren’t effective.

Cloud let the flustered guards face the force of his friends, and walked smoothly back into the prison, almost without breaking stride. he paused at the locked door, but watched as the light turned green for him, and glanced suspiciously back to Cait Sith. The puppet cat winked at him, even as it passed the bloody dagger into the evidence bag he was presented.

Cloud nodded in reply and walked back into the prison. The guard inside looked surprise, but took one look at Cloud and snapped a salute.

“Did you get the memo?” Cloud asked, striding down the hall.

“S-sir?”

“Killer’s been caught.” Cloud said firmly, striding right past the guard and hearing him fall into step behind him. “So Sephiroth’s leaving with me. Right now.”

“B-but sir…”

Usually Cloud would take the opportunity to remind the guard that he wasn’t actually part of the hierarchy. But at the moment, that wasn’t even on his radar of priorities. He heard the guard’s phone chime, and knew it would be Reeve again, making sure he got through. He smiled a little at the thought, even as his heart hammered in his chest.

/Please be okay./

He looked to the guard expectantly, and the man looked to his phone, then again to Cloud with wide eyes before scuttling around him and jogging swiftly down the hall. Cloud followed, not even bothering to walk slowly. He stayed just behind the guard, ignoring all the cells but the one the man was aiming for. The guard swiped a key card, then tugged off his glove to scan his fingerprint into the machine.

Inside, Cloud heard someone sigh.

“I thought I had at least half an hour more to rest.” Sephiroth’s voice said, drained and empty and rough.

Cloud pushed past the guard to open the door, and crossed the space between them without thought. He saw Sephiroth’s sleepless eyes widen—saw his lips part in shock. Saw the hand shackled to the small bed. Dark stubble hung on his handsome jawline. Cloud reached out to him as he crossed the cramped room, and Sephiroth reached back with his free hand, twisting on the mattress to swing his legs to the floor.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered in relief, catching Sephiroth’s hand in one of his own and lifting his other to brush over Sephiroth’s cheek softly.

“Please tell me you didn’t break in here,” Sephiroth murmured, eyes haunted and worried and stress clear on his expression. He leaned into Cloud’s touch, his brows twisting at the gentle contact.

“No,” Cloud said, raking his hands over the garish orange prisoner’s garb Sephiroth was dressed in, looking for injuries. “We did it right. Mostly. Are you okay?”

Sephiroth’s eyes flickered to the guard still standing in the doorway, and he gave Cloud a small, strained smile.

“They have been perfectly civil captors all things considered,” He murmured, but the exhaustion clear on his face, and the shaking of his hands made it clear that ‘civil’ was far from enough.

“Hey,” Cloud barked, turning his head towards the door. “Unlock his hand, kid.”

“Easy,” Sephiroth whispered, turning to kiss Cloud’s palm softly, his eyes falling lightly closed. ‘You’re here,’ he breathed, barely a whisper of sound against Cloud’s hand.

Cloud softened, but only for Sephiroth’s sake. He stroked his hand back into Sephiroth’s dulled hair. At least they had let him brush it, even if shaving hadn’t been allowed. Sephiroth’s aching green eyes looked at Cloud fixedly, as though he couldn’t get enough of the sight of him. The guard fumbled with his keys, and finally, finally released Sephiroth’s hand.

“Come on.” Cloud murmured, sliding his hand down to Sephiroth’s fingers. “Let’s go. The others are right outside. They’ll make sure we don’t have any problems.”

“The others?” Sephiroth asked, rising to his feet slowly, ignoring how the guard shied away from him.

“They helped,” Cloud said, softly. “Actually, they’re the reason you’re out. Without them, it would have taken me ages.”

“But you would have come,” Sephiroth said, slowly, as though cementing that in reality.

“I’m not leaving you behind,” Cloud whispered, squeezing Sephiroth's hand gently and leading him out of the dark cell. “Not ever again, Sephiroth.”

He was glad he was walking at Sephiroth’s side, because it gave him the chance to see the soft, hopeful smile on his face.

They could hear Barret well before they reached the lobby, and Sephiroth gave a low rumble of a chuckle, the warm expression sticking on his lips.

“What’s he yelling about?” He asked, his voice still rough and strained, but affectionate.

“Barret feels very strongly about justice.” Cloud said with a nod. “And a lot of other things too for that matter. I think he’s making damn sure they know how irresponsible it was of them to treat you like that.”

“Aw,” Sephiroth murmured. “That’s rather sweet.”

But he dropped all joking when they emerged together. Cid was leaning against one side of the door with a helmet under his arm. On the other side, Vincent stood with a hand resting easily on the holster of his massive gun. Barret and Yuffie seemed to be taking turns screaming at the man with the highest ranking at any given moment. They didn’t even look like they were doing it for fun. They just looked angry. Tifa walked over to them, as if she’d been waiting, with a worried smile on her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, placing a careful hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder.

Sephiroth looked, Cloud thought, a little more than unprepared. He glanced around the room in exhausted surprise, looking at the people who’d come to set him free. His eyes met Vincent’s briefly, and Vincent gave him a slow nod of recognition and approval before sliding his gaze back to the men he was intimidating through sheer silence and presence.

“I’m fine” Sephiroth whispered, his voice raw and his eyes suddenly looking suspiciously bright. “Are you sure this isn’t a heist?”

“We’re not breaking you out,” Tifa said with a warm smile, squeezing Sephiroth’s shoulder gently. “Just making sure the paperwork can wait.”

“Efficient.” Sephiroth murmured as the captain of the guards looked to him as if for help against the combined force of Barret and Tifa rather than in fear or anger.

“Go on, you two,” Tifa said warmly. “We’ll get everything wrapped up here.”

Something dark and fuzzy worked its way over, till Cait Sith was standing bashfully before Sephiroth, his little head ducked, shifting his weight back and forth.

“I’m sorry fer this,” Cait said, scuffing one foot on the floor. “I’ll be sher to make it up to ye.”

“No harm done,” Sephiroth murmured, softly. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Cait stepped aside quickly, and Cloud hooked his arm through Sephiroth’s, lending him more moral support than physical, but holding onto him anyway.

“Ye’ll be needin’ this,” Cid said, offering the helmet to the two of them. “Drive safe, you two. No roadside hanky-panky. Won’t be pullin’ ya outta jail for that one.”

“Thanks Cid,” Cloud sighed, taking the helmet even as Sephiroth gave a faint, bewildered smile.

“We’ll update you on the situation if anything changes.” Vincent added, his voice low and calm. His eyes fixed briefly on Sephiroth again, and his hand twitched, briefly, as if he wanted to touch. But he held himself back, and settled for another nod. “Rest well.”

And then Cloud was outside, leading Sephiroth into the light. He walked with him down the stairs, the two of them silent together as the listened to the fading yells of Barret’s righteous anger.

“Your friends are very kind.” Sephiroth whispered after a long moment.

“They’re your friends too,” Cloud murmured, softly. “If you want them. Not one of them doubted you. They all wanted you free.”

Sephiroth looked over, and gave a fragile, weary smile. It looked strained at the corners, and Cloud paused. He turned till he and Sephiroth were facing each other, and took Sephiroth’s hands in his own. He looked down at his wrists, and made a soft, worried sound as he found them reddened, as if he’d spent too long in handcuffs.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Sephiroth whispered. “I merely had a nightmare the first night. They adjusted the restraints after to allow me more room.”

Cloud slid his hands up to rest over Sephiroth’s rubbed raw wrists.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“As well as could be expected.” Sephiroth assured, his voice ragged and worn, but honest enough. “More worn than wounded.”

“Alright,” Cloud nodded, turning to Fenrir and setting the helmet on the seat. “Let’s get you…” He paused, feeling sudden warmth against his back. “Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth pressed against him from behind, his hands wrapping around Cloud’s chest, squeezing him silently. Cloud held very still as Sephiroth turned his nose into his neck and took a slow, bracing breath. Cloud lifted a hand to touch the backs of Sephiroth's hands where they rested on his chest.

“Thank you.” Sephiroth whispered. “For trusting me.”

“There was never a question.” Cloud said, softly, tilting his head against Sephiroth’s. “Now let’s get on the bike, alright? You can rest on my back. Just let me tie your hair up so it doesn’t get caught in the wheels.”

Sephiroth nodded, nuzzling briefly against Cloud’s head before pulling away. He looked slumped, but straightened slowly, as if re-finding his center. Cloud stroked a hand through his long hair, pulling it over his shoulder and braiding it slowly and loosely. He left the end untied, and slid the helmet on for Sephiroth, buckling it under his chin. The stubble on his cheek scratched at Cloud’s fingers lightly, and Sephiroth grimaced at the feel of it.

“I feel filthy,” He muttered in complaint.

“It looks fine on you,” Cloud argued, stroking his chin again before leaning up slowly to press his lips against Sephiroth’s in a soft, warm kiss.

He swung onto the bike without further comment, and Sephiroth climbed on neatly behind him. He locked his arms around Cloud’s waist, and tucked in on himself so he could rest his face against Cloud’s shoulder.

Cloud drove slowly, paying close attention to Sephiroth’s balance. But as tired as the man had to be, he was steady and stable, holding onto Cloud tightly. Cloud was almost sorry to arrive. He’d missed Sephiroth’s presence—his heat.

“Are you—”

“I’m still fine,” Sephiroth said with a low chuckle. “I could use a drink, and some rest.” He considered, then added. “And a shower. And a shave.”

“And to change your clothes, I’m sure,” Cloud added, walking with him to the doorway.

“Most definitely,” Sephiroth laughed weakly.

“Well,” Cloud whispered, opening the door and turning to smile softly at Sephiroth as the sun broke over the horizon, starting the third day since he’d been taken, and lighting his return. “Welcome home.”

Sephiroth stared at him a long moment, then bent to kiss him, his lips brushing against Cloud’s, his short beard scratching lightly on Cloud’s chin.

“It’s good to be back,” he whispered. “I missed you.”

Cloud kicked the door closed neatly behind Sephiroth and tangled his hands gently in his hair. “I missed you too…”

They did not speak again, but the light in Sephiroth’s eyes, despite his exhaustion, said everything. And Cloud ripped the orange shirt literally in half so that Sephiroth could slide out of it. Sephiroth gave a low, approving hum, staying engaged in the kiss as Cloud undressed him. Sephiroth’s hands found Cloud’s heavy semi-armored belt, and started working at it with slow, methodical patience.

Cloud was more than happy to let him work. He slid his hands up Sephiroth’s bare back, checking for wounds first, then rubbing carefully at the tension there when he found him unharmed. They melded together, Cloud touching Sephiroth hungrily, and Sephiroth kissing him like he’d been drowning and Cloud was giving him air.

It was a long journey to the kitchen, with shoes and clothes strewn in their wake by both Sephiroth and Cloud for once. And once they were there, neither of them cared to break away from each other long enough to bother with the bedroom. Cloud slid onto the kitchen table and hooked his legs around Sephiroth’s naked form, parting his lips to slowly kiss over Sephiroth’s wide, soft lips. He pulled back slowly, touching his hand to Sephiroth’s stubbled jawline, even as their new erections rubbed together between them.

“I don’t know if I can—” Sephiroth whispered, his brows twisting as he glanced down.

“Like this is fine,” Cloud whispered, stroking Sephiroth’s short stubble smoothly. “More than fine.”

Sephiroth gave him a weary smile again, and Cloud drew him close to kiss him once more. They rolled their hips together as they kissed, silent but for the soft gasps of air they caught as they ground against one another—hot and sweaty and alive and /together./ Sephiroth leaned forward, cupping one hand around Cloud’s back and bracing against the table with the other.

The size of Sephiroth’s cock never failed to turn Cloud on, wide and long, dwarfing Cloud’s own. He hooked his ankles carefully behind Sephiroth’s back, careful not to bruise him, and trying to keep himself balanced without putting too much weight onto Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took a deep breath through his nose as he rolled his hips forward, rubbing against Cloud as if their cocks were kissing as desperately as their lips. Cloud thought of that cock inside him, of that long, wonderful night. He smiled into the kiss, even as he arched his back to press back against Sephiroth.

His arousal sank deep at the thought of their life together—of the depraved and the vanilla and the domestic. All of which was the most fun Cloud had had in years. All of which had become so important. All of which he’d thought he’d lost.

Sephiroth bit Cloud’s lower lip lightly, sucking against it as Cloud sighed in pleasure and relief, keeping one hand wrapped behind Sephiroth’s neck, and the other on his jaw. Neither of them lasted long.

Sephiroth came with a shudder, hips straining forward and his brows twisting. Cloud kissed him softly through it, reaching back with one hand himself to brace against the table as Sephiroth slumped against him. He stroked his fingers back and up into Sephiroth’s hair as the man broke their kiss to rest his head against Cloud’s chest, breathing hard. Cloud rolled his own erection against Sephiroth’s a couple more times, willing himself over the edge to join Sephiroth in the afterglow of their reunion.

They stayed there a long time, both with one arm wrapped around the other, and one arm supporting them against the table. Cloud kissed Sephiroth’s head, and Sephiroth kissed his collar bones, his beard like sandpaper on Cloud’s skin. Cloud loved it. Loved every aspect of Sephiroth that told him this was real.

“Are you—”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth complained, his lips twitching into a smile.

Cloud cleared his throat, flushing, and averted his eyes, rubbing his hand up and down Sephiroth’s spine.

“Do you want to take that shower?” He offered instead, and Sephiroth’s back shook with quiet laughter. When Sephiroth stood, stiffly, there were tears in his eyes, but he nodded his assent.

Cloud didn’t press him. He took his hand carefully and walked with him, naked and cum-stained, to the bathroom.

They showered together, and after they both scrubbed the cum off their chests and stomachs, Cloud convinced Sephiroth to sit in the warm spray and let him help. His balance was unsteady, and Cloud worried. He washed his body, head to toe, but even Sephiroth agreed he wasn’t up to washing his mass of hair just yet.

Cloud hesitated before they left the bathroom, watching Sephiroth’s strained frown as he touched the stubble on his face.

“Do you want to shave?” He offered, softly.

“Cid gifted me with a shaving set, but it only has a straight razor.” Sephiroth murmured. “I don’t think my hands are steady enough tonight.”

“Want me to help?” Cloud offered, shifting a little. “I know that might be stressful for you—”

“I would like that,” Sephiroth sighed, gesturing to the cabinet behind the mirror.

Cloud settled him on the side of the tub, and knelt before him. Cid had given him a nice kit, he had to admit. He’d shaved a little, before he changed, and knew his way around the face. But honestly watching Cid teach Sephiroth how to shave the unwelcome dark stubble had taught him more than he’d known before.

He thought Sephiroth would be stressed by the blade so close to him, but if anything his main concern was keeping his lover awake until he was finished. He paid more attention to the shave than he had to sword-techniques in years. He swore to himself that he would leave not a single nick on Sephiroth’s face.

By the time they finished and Cloud was gently washing away the last traces of shaving cream with a warm towel, Sephiroth was drooping.

“There,” Cloud murmured. “One of these days I’ll convince you to try a beard.”

“Mm. If that were to happen,” Sephiroth murmured, lifting a hand to stroke over his soft face. “It would be entirely on my terms. And neatly groomed.”

“Of course,” Cloud agreed. “Are you ready to sleep?”

“Mmm.”

They moved to the bed, Sephiroth so relaxed his eyes closed now and then, even as he walked. He didn’t seem to need to look at the rooms to know where he was going. He was asleep almost the moment he dropped onto the bed, and Cloud let out a breath of relief. Then he slid the covers carefully over Sephiroth’s naked form, kissed his reddened wrists, and slid into bed beside him, wrapping careful arms around him, and following him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hair Pulling/Asphyxiation


	30. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth has a very specific fantasy. Cloud finally relaxes enough to try it out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter & illustration contain erotic asphyxiation (aka breath play) via pulling on Sephiroth's hair. Both characters are very into it, but if that could be upsetting to you please proceed with caution! 
> 
> (Also, PLEASE don't try this at home)

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

Sephiroth recovered quickly, but he did not go back to the way he’d been before. He settled into his skin in a way he had not before, and his smiles came more frequently—more easily. Cloud watched it with a feeling of relief deep in his chest as Sephiroth seemed to finally relax now and then. He had nightmares sometimes, but when he wasn’t having bad dreams he slept more soundly. He was still quiet, but he spoke more often to people who were not Cloud. And best of all, his conversations with Cloud became less and less about the past.

When the shadows in his eyes from the brief imprisonment faded, the shadows that had been there before them had quieted as well. Cloud spent a great deal of time looking for them in Sephrioth’s gaze as the man chuckled and held still for him, but there was only affection. only a new quiet warmth. Something undefinable and human. Cloud thought he looked happy for the first time in a very long time.

Which was why when Sephiroth asked Cloud to help him fulfil a specific fantasy, Cloud decided to give it a try. He’d balked from dominating Sephiroth predominantly since his breakdown. He didn’t want to hurt him, and it had been clear that hurting him was even easier than losing physical control.

But with Sephiroth looking at him with desire in his eyes and that calm competence about him, Cloud felt those concerns fade.

“We do it safe,” He said softly. “We do it carefully. And you stay in control of the tightness. I don’t trust my strength that much.”

“Deal.” Sephiroth purred, eyes narrowing in wicked pleasure. “How’s your evening looking?”

“Suddenly much more interesting.” Cloud said, stroking his hand down Sephiroth’s smooth cheek.

Sephiroth gave him a sharp, wicked grin, and Cloud shifted in his abruptly uncomfortable pants.

And that night, Cloud carefully undressed Sephiroth head to toe, kissed him breathless, then took a section of his hair and carefully wrapped it around his neck in snug loops of silver.

“Feel okay?” Cloud asked softly, stroking his hair over the still-loose strands.

“Just fine,” Sephiroth agreed, his voice low with pleasure. His eyes were dilated, and his cock was already getting hard, just from the idea of it all. Cloud was no better. “It will be even better very soon.”

“Mm.” Cloud smiled slowly, guiding Sephiroth to the ground and straddling his knees. He leaned forward, kissing Sephiroth’s ear and slowly, carefully, pulling on the strand of hair. The sound of hair on hair was the only noise between them aside from the hiss of breath Sephiroth sucked in.

Cloud waited till the hair was just barely tight against Sephiroth's skin, then froze in place. waiting. Sephiroth took a strained breath, then two. Then he pulled a little further away to increase the tightness, and gave a wanting sigh of breath.

“Beautiful,” Cloud whispered, eyes tracing over the wrapped column of Sephiroth’s throat and up to his faintly flushed face. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth breathed, his voice a little strained already, and his desire-filled eyes flickering open to watch Cloud.

“Then prep me while you can still focus,” Cloud ordered softly, giving the smallest of tugs on the hair he held in a firm hand.

Sephiroth caught a breath, eyes closing lightly and brows twisting. His expression was pure bliss, even as he fumbled with the lube, slicking his fingers up thoroughly, even as his muscles started to shiver in arousal and restraint.

“Look at you,” Cloud chuckled, hungrily eyeing Sephiroth’s swollen, twitching erection. “This really does get you off, huh.”

“Only when it’s you,” Sephiroth replied in a breathy voice, his throat squeezed by his own hair, though not very much. Not yet.

He was already a little red in the face. Cloud leaned forward to kiss his cheeks, holding his hand in place as Sephiroth reached behind him to slid a finger inside. He could have pressed deeper than he did, but he was still straining against cloud’s hand on his hair. Cloud sighed at him and rolled his hand in Sephiroth’s hair, so his hand was just a little closer to Sephiroth’s throat, holding them close together. Sephiroth hummed his pleasure, bracing with one hand as his hips rolled up against Cloud’s.

His finger sank deeper into Cloud and started a slow, steady thrusting inside him.

“You know how to stop if you need to and you can’t talk?” Cloud asked softly.

“Tap out,” Sephiroth whispered with a half grin. “Or pass out.”

Cloud chuckled, kissing him softly in approval and nipping at his lower lip. Sephiroth’s breaths were already coming a little heavier from the sustained light choke-hold. Cloud felt the urge to release his hand—to let Sephiroth breathe easy again. But the man could have moved closer at any moment if he’d so chosen… And the way he bit his own lip in pleasure and swallowed hard against the restraining hold made it clear that this was far from unpleasant for him.

“Don’t let me hurt you.” Cloud tried to warn. The words came out a soft plea, and Sephiroth blinked hazy eyes open fully to watch him. Then he gave a soft smile, and nodded, catching a breath at the way the motion tugged on his hair.

“Promise.” Sephiroth whispered.

That was good enough for Cloud. He ground back into the hand Sephiroth had against his ass, and Sephiroth gave a breathy chuckle that tapered off at the end into another soft gasp for breath. He was still calm—still in control—but Cloud could tell how quickly he might be undone once their gentle play became more intense.

A second finger pressed inside Cloud, and he moaned low in his throat, his own erection already hard. he was probably enjoying this too much, he thought to himself. But he gave a very, very slow pull on Sephiroth’s hair to draw him into a kiss, and Sephiroth’s moan of pleasure was more than enough to silence Cloud’s embarrassment.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth gasped against his lips.

“Keep going,” Cloud whispered, squeezing around Sephiroth’s fingers. “Unless you want to stop?”

“No,” Sephiroth breathed, slowly starting to scissor his fingers inside Cloud.

Cloud watched Sephiroth bite his lip, and settled his pull on Sephiroth’s hair as he leaned in to steal Sephiroth’s lip, biting it himself as he laid his free hand against Sephiroth’s ribcage, feeling it expand heavily as his lungs struggled to get enough air. The fingers inside him lost their focus again for a moment as Sephiroth shifted. Then he leaned his head back away from Cloud to choke himself a little tighter.

His fingers pressed deeper inside Cloud as he gave a wheeze of pleasure. His hips rolled thoughtlessly, and the motion jostled Cloud forward a touch. Cloud loosened his hold on Sephiroth's hair instantly, just to make sure, and he caught a disappointed look from the man for it.

“Finish me up first,” Cloud insisted. “I want to be secure on you.”

“Alright.” Sephiroth agreed, his voice a little raspy, and his face well reddened by then.

Cloud kept the hair just a little tight, but he did not pull again, and Sephiroth did not fight him on that. They gasped and rolled their cocks together as Sephiroth worked his fingers inside Cloud, prepping him thoroughly despite his obvious eagerness.

“Alright,” Cloud whispered, pulling Sephiroth’s hand away with his free arm and guiding it to his cock. “Slick yourself up. Then show me how hard you want to be choked while you take me.”

Sephiroth grunted and gave a helpless little thrust up. Cloud smirked in pleasure, even as Sephiroth’s hand wrapped around his own cock, spreading the rest of the lube over himself. Cloud sat back to watch Sephiroth stroke himself, his motions a little slow as if he wanted to make this moment last. When his green eyes peeked open, Cloud was smiling at him.

“Ready?” Cloud asked, his voice low with desire.

“Yes,” Sephiroth said, his voice clearer now. He lifted the hand that had been bracing him to touch Cloud’s arm. “May I?”

“Help yourself,” Cloud purred.

Sephiroth took the hair from Cloud’s fingers, and deftly wrapped it around his neck once more, till the hair Cloud had left to grip would keep them unspeakably close together. Cloud took it back from him, and waited while Sephiroth took a slow, steadying breath.

Then Sephiroth’s hand closed around Cloud’s, and he started pushing his hand away, slowly and steadily increasing the choke-hold on his throat. His hair tightened slowly, and Cloud let him dictate. Let him push his hand farther than he would have, until though they were close, Cloud’s hand was well out to the side, and Sephiroth’s neck was squeezed tightly. The man took a wheezing, restricted breath, then gave Cloud a delighted, intense smile. The hand that had guided Cloud slid around to his back, and Sephiroth’s fingernails raked slowly down Cloud’s spine in pleasure as Sephiroth’s eyelids flickered

Cloud kissed him hard, drawn forward by the faint burning of Sephiroth’s fingernails over his skin. Sephiroth made a faint sound, his breathing further restricted by Cloud’s kiss, but it was a decidedly happy sound. His fingernails arced down Cloud’s spine, tracking down till Sephiroth was gripping his hip tightly. Cloud smirked down at him, wiggling his hips down and reaching behind himself with his free hand to position Sephiroth’s hard cock. Then he sank down onto Sephiroth’s erection, and heard the man give a scraping sound of utter pleasure.

He moved his lips, trying to whisper Cloud’s name, from the sound of it, but his strained breathing was not allowing him speech. Cloud sat back, taking in the half-dazed smile on Sephiroth's face and the way his narrow eyes shone with pleasure and desire. Then he slid slowly up, squeezing around Sephiroth as he did. Sephiroth tried to gasp, and gave a soft, whining sound when the tight restrictions on his neck held it back.

His eyes widened briefly. Then he narrowed them, lowering his brows and smirking up at Cloud in part-pleasure, part-challenge, even as his face started to go pink again, and his pupils blew-wide in arousal. Cloud could feel his cock twitch inside him, and he moaned in pleasure himself at the feel. He drew the sound out a little, making sure Sephiroth could hear how easily the breath escaped Cloud’s chest to contrast his own stifled sounds.

“You like this, huh?” Cloud whispered, rising up again and squeezing around Sephiroth. He held his hand in place, leaving Sephiroth’s smirk sliding away as his lips parted in hollow gasps for air. “It must be making your mind fuzzy by now, huh? Look at you, trying so hard to breathe. But if I loosened up without you asking, you’d only pout wouldn’t you?”

He kept sliding slowly up Sephiroth's length and sinking back down it again. He shuddered and grit out a sound as the loose portion of Sephiroth’s hair brushed over his needy cock. Sephiroth choked, lungs straining and his eyes closed in rapture. His hand squeezed on Cloud’s hip firmly, holding onto him and grounding himself by the touch.

“But this isn’t quite what you want yet, is it?” Cloud purred. “You want to lose yourself, right? You want me to use you like I use my toys while you gasp and writhe. Isn’t that right, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth’s lips moved. Cloud heard the ‘yes’ in his almost inaudible breath, but he played along as if he hadn’t. Silently, he kept a close ear on Sephiroth’s pounding heartbeat, listening for danger.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cloud teased, sinking into Sephiroth’s lap and holding there, tilting his head innocently. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

He pulled slowly against Sephiroth’s hair just a moment more, till Sephiroth made a weak, strained sound. Then he released the tension and let Sephiroth gasp in heavy breaths, eyes wide and slightly reddened by the suffocation. His face was flushed, and his lips were soft red rather than their usual pale pink. Cloud bent to kiss him, swallowing his answer once more.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth gasped when Cloud released him. “Please.”

“Please what.” Cloud whispered, eyes intense and a smirk on his lips.

Sephiroth took a few more breaths, trying to steady himself, turning his head to cough twice before leaning forward, curling against Cloud and wrapping his arms around his back, groaning as Cloud squeezed around him.

“Fuck yourself on me,” Sephiroth managed, his voice a low, sensual purr, and with every word Cloud tightened the wrapped hair around his throat. “Use me. Choke me. Let me watch you be—Urk!”

Cloud smirked, eyes narrowing in pleasure as Sephiroth’s speech was stolen. The man let out a weak whisper of a moan, tilting his head back in abandon. His bangs fell back, and the mass of his hair between them pooled in their laps. Cloud smirked, holding his hand there, letting Sephiroth strain against it. He made sure he could lessen it if he wanted. It would just take a short tilt toward Cloud’s hand. Or a tap where Sephiroth held onto him.

Sephiroth only pressed back further, and Cloud decided that there was only one way he could respond to such a delicious spectacle. He decided to fulfil Sephiroth’s fantasy as fully as he could, and holding his hand carefully in place, he started fucking himself on Sephiroth's achingly hard cock.

Sephiroth arched up into him, legs bending to give himself some sort of leverage even as he clung to Cloud’s body. Cloud shifted his position till he could pound against Sephiroth, using him hard while watching his face redden and saliva spill from the corner of his mouth as he struggled to breathe. Veins stood out on his forehead before he pressed closer to Cloud, hiding his face against the shoulder closest to Cloud’s hand, panting for breath while Cloud kept fucking him hard, dropping onto his cock over and over.

Sephiroth was so big, he thought, biting his lip. The toys were good, that monstrous Bad Bahamut in particular, but nothing compared to Sephiroth’s hot, wide length. To the feeling of being bucked into as fiercely as the man could manage.

Sephiroth had no rhythm, no control in his motions for once. Cloud hummed in pleasure at how quickly Sephiroth had been undone by this. He wasn’t kidding when he said it was a fantasy of his.

“More,” Sephiroth growled, squeezing his hands on Cloud’s back and leaning back on one hand again to thrust up into him. He slowly increased the choke-hold on his own neck, tilting away from Cloud inch by inch till he was pounding up into him. Cloud practically held still, letting Sephiroth fuck him like a machine. The man’s muscles were quivering, one of his hands still on Cloud’s hip while the other braced him. Cloud leaned back a little, bracing himself on Sephiroth's thigh, and moaned as Sephiroth grazed over that little place inside him.

His own cock twitched, and Cloud found himself seconding Sephiroth’s motion. He wanted /more./

Sephiroth managed to open his eyes, flicking his gaze from Cloud’s hand to Cloud, then squeezing his hand on Cloud’s hip. Cloud took in the wanting expression on his face as he fucked him and gasped hollowly. Then Cloud smirked, and followed the silent instruction, pulling the hair just a little tighter. Sephiroth gave a strained whimper, but could not breathe in again to replace the lost air. His eyes went wide, then squeezed shut, his brows twisting in rapture.

Cloud took over, fucking him hard while he held his throat closed, watching Sephiroth carefully as the man tilted his head back, basking in the suffocation. His cock was jumping inside Cloud, his nipples hard and goosebumps covering his arms. Cloud let up when he heard Sephiroth's heartbeat start to slow, and Sephiroth moaned in disappointment. Once he had the breath to.

“You want more?” Cloud asked with a low laugh. “Masochist. Your poor throat.”

“Give it to me,” Sephiroth insisted, clinging to Cloud with his one hand, groaning as Cloud squeezed around him and rolled his hips. “Cloud. Please.”

Cloud drew Sephiroth forward with his free hand to kiss him, tasting the heat of his breath. He waited until Sephiroth’s gasps had settled a little. Then he pulled free of his lips.

“Alright,” He whispered, pulling his hand back till it was resting at his own chest, already starting to restrict Sephiroth’s breathing and blood flow again. “Help yourself.”

Sephiroth met his eyes, his gaze intense with desire. He swallowed hard around the restraint, then leaned back on his hand, tightening the noose of hair slowly, till he gave a choking wheeze and his breath was cut off again. Cloud rode him, eyes intense as he watched Sephiroth relish his suffering. He fucked himself on Sephiroth’s cock, forcing his eyes to stay open even as groans of pleasure escaped him. Even as his own cock bobbed hard before him, turned on by Sephiroth’s strength and desire—by his intentional deprivation. Even by the sight of the hair so tight around his throat that he could see the indentation at either end of his throat.

He squeezed Sephiroth with his internal muscles—watched him buck in helpless pleasure. Sephiroth’s hand squeezed on Cloud’s hip, and a strained sound escaped him, even as his mouth opened helplessly. His eyes flickered open to watch Cloud, pupils wide and eyes glassy with automatic tears. His lips moved silently, but he stroked Cloud’s thigh with a thumb, letting him know it wasn’t a plea. drool pooled on his lips, and Cloud reached forward to brush it away, stroking his hand over Sephiroth’s reddened face affectionately.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” He whispered to the man, slowing his strokes as he felt Sephiroth’s muscles tightening beneath him, on the edge of climax.

Sephiroth’s eyes fluttered back in his head, and he jerked up into Cloud, cumming hard. His whole body trembled, flushed and straining as he shot hot cum inside Cloud. Cloud moaned, squeezing around him, milking him slowly, but ready. When Sephiroth went boneless, Cloud caught him carefully, instantly unwinding the constricting hair and letting Sephiroth draw in a gasp for air automatically. Pass out or tap out, he’d said, but Cloud had a feeling Sephiroth had known all along which it would be.

“Easy does it,” Cloud whispered as Sephiroth shifted in his arms, gasping for breath unconsciously. He left the hair still wrapped around Sephiroth's throat, but made sure it was loose and looping now. “There you go, Sephiroth. Easy does it.”

Sephiroth's eyes fluttered, dazed and bleary. A tear tracked down his face, but it did not seem to be because of any upset. His lips twitched up in a senseless smile when he saw Cloud, then he turned his head to cough heavily, dragging in breath after breath.

“So beautiful,” Cloud whispered, holding Sephiroth up with one hand while his other trailed down Sephiroth's trembling torso. “You were so strong, Sephiroth. And your hair is so gorgeous...”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth whispered, his voice raw from his throat’s suffering.

Cloud smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him even as he slid his hand down between them to slowly start jerking himself off. His fingers tangled in the pool of Sephiroth’s hair between them, and he hummed to himself. He gathered the hair, looping it slowly around his own hard cock and sliding the silver strands over his hardness.

“Watching you cum like that,” Cloud rasped in pleasure, still squeezing around Sephiroth's softening cock as he jerked himself off. Sephiroth whined low in his chest in pleasure, his throat red, and his face slowly regaining its normal color. “Watching you suffocate yourself like that. I’ll have wet dreams for weeks. Can you breathe alright?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth answered after a long moment, seeming to absorb the questing on a twenty second delay.

“Did it feel good?” Cloud purred. “Cumming like that?”

He jerked himself off, biting his lip as he strained forward into the soft mass of Sephiroth’s hair, rubbing himself even as he jerked off into the soft silver of Sephiroth's locks. They were going to have to take a shower anyway.

“Yes,” Sephiroth whispered, drawing out the s in a long hiss of pleasure, his hands lifting weakly from his sides to wrap around Cloud’s shoulders.

“You’ll have to show me sometime,” Cloud whispered. “What it feels like.”

Sephiroth slid one hand down Cloud’s sweat-slick chest, tangling it weakly around Cloud’s hand on his cock. He was still shaking and weak, but he wrapped his fingers under Cloud’s hand, mirroring his grip around Cloud’s needy cock, pressing the hair around him from all sides.

“Gladly,” Sephiroth purred. “I’m guessing,” He broke off to breathe, trying to force his hand faster to match Cloud’s strokes. “You’d like to use my hair too.”

“Ah,” Cloud arched, tightening around Sephiroth’s overworked cock. Sephiroth gave a choked sound, straining back a coughing fit. His body trembled, his softening cock rolling a little deeper into Cloud as he shuddered, and his fingers tightening. Cloud came hard against Sephiroth’s stomach, his cock tangled between their hands and a web of silver hair.

Sephiroth slumped against Cloud’s shoulder, wrapping him in a hug as Cloud arched and trembled in the wake of his orgasm. Cloud returned the hug, holding onto Sephiroth’s quivering form as the man wheezed against his shoulder.

“Do you need a potion?” Cloud asked eventually. “A cure?”

“A rest,” Sephiroth rasped with a laugh that trailed off into another wheeze.

“Got you.” Cloud murmured. “Lean on me, okay? I’m going to stand up.”

Sephiroth hummed softly, nuzzling into Cloud’s shoulder. Cloud slowly lifted himself, reaching back to help guide Sephiroth’s erection free. He winced slightly, and let out a hiss of breath. Sephiroth’s claw marks down his back stung with sweat, and he could feel cum sliding down the inside of his thigh. They both needed a shower… But it could wait.

Cloud cupped the back of Sephiroth’s head, gently, pulling away and cupping his cheek. He stroked his thumb through the saliva on Sephiroth’s chin, and Sephiroth sighed softly, turning his head wearily to kiss Cloud’s thumb.

“Was that what you were hoping for?” Cloud asked, softly.

“Yes,” Sephiroth murmured, his still-dazed, reddened eyes narrowing in pleasure. “More than.”

“Good,” Cloud whispered. “Can you stand?”

“Mm.” Sephiroth shifted slowly, rising to his feet in stiff movements. Cloud stayed with him, hands on his body in comfort and encouragement all the way.

They moved slowly to the bed, and Sephiroth sat heavily on its side, wavering a little unsteadily as his body recovered from the intense experience. Cloud stroked his fingers over Sephiroth’s reddened neck carefully, checking for damage, and Sephiroth gave a low hum that vibrated under his fingers.

Cloud almost said it. But now wasn’t the time. He didn’t want to give this message. That Sephiroth being weak and unsteady was something he liked best. So he just wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and stroked his hair slowly as his lover hummed in the aftershocks of pleasure, and slowly settled back in his skin.

Cloud knew Sephiroth was feeling more himself when he felt the man stiffen suddenly.

“Did you cum in my hair?” He asked in a low rasp.

“You helped,” Cloud commented warmly. “And I hear it’s good conditioner.”

“I don’t object per say,” Sephiroth muttered, pulling away slowly and grimacing as he looked down at his hair. “But it’s dried in now…”

“Well then,” Cloud smiled, straightening. “You’ll have to let me wash it for you.”

Sephiroth gave him a warm smile, then drew him down carefully into a kiss.

“Thank you,” He whispered, standing steadily this time. “I know that was stressful for you at times. I appreciate your willingness to—”

He ran out of breath, and frowned at himself, even as he took a slow breath.

“My pleasure,” Cloud chuckled. “It was worth it to see you like that. You really let go there. I’ve never seen you like that before. Did we used to…?”

“No,” Sephiroth dropped a kiss in Cloud’s hair, even as they walked towards the shower together. “I never,” He paused a long moment, considering and swallowing around his sore throat. “I never felt safe enough.”

“What, really?” Cloud looked up at him with a confused furrow to his brow. “What changed?”

“Hm.” Sephiroth’s lips curled up a little at the corner, and he gave Cloud a long, fond look. Cloud blushed when he received no answer other than that, but he squeezed Sephiroth gently in affection, and was answered with a quiet, rasping laugh.


	31. Sofa Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth has an apartment, a new job, and a partner he loves. And he begins to think, at last, that might be more than enough.

[<For more of Tomo's art, click here!>](https://twitter.com/tomowowo)

* * *

"Welcome home," Sephiroth called as he heard the door open and close.

He kept his head bowed over his work, reading the article he'd been assigned for the fifth time. It had come as some surprise to him that his somewhat ruthless nature had been welcomed in the news industry. The TimesEdge newspaper had welcomed him as an editor after a harsh interview where Sephiroth had been grilled over his credentials, his views on the truth and responsibility of the media, and had been asked more questions about his role at Shinra and involvement in the war than even Yuffie and the WRO combined had asked him.

He loved it. And within a month, he'd been moved to the position of Editor in Chief for his brutal fact-checking, his strict rules of quality for writers, and his skill at disconnecting his feelings from reality and facts. The newspaper's owner—something of a radical progressive in the journalism industry it seemed—had nearly cried from joy. Sephiroth had finally broken down and gotten new glasses. Pride could only take him so far while he was writing sharp red notations across a page of text.

"Thanks," Cloud called from behind him, footsteps heavy in the hallway, not from exhaustion, but from relaxation. He was only quiet when he was tense, Sephiroth had found. He was glad to hear him moving loudly.

"Mm." Cloud's hand stroked over Sephiroth's shoulder from behind, and he bent, pressing a kiss to the side of Sephiroth's neck. "Making more journalists cry?"

"They bring it upon themselves," Sephiroth sighed, gesturing at the page.

"Lacking direction," Cloud read over Sephiroth's shoulder. "’Is this an article, or are you merely trying to fill in the spaces usually occupied by ads’? Wow, Sephiroth, harsh."

"Marlene could do better at this." Sephiroth said, humming pleasantly as Cloud propped his chin on one of his shoulders

"You're wearing the red glasses today," Cloud noted in approval.

"I know you like them." Sephiroth replied, dropping his pen over the page. They hadn't wasted much time writing it, obviously, so he was uninterested in spending any more time on it. Especially when he had such a pleasant option in Cloud's company.

"They match your work," Cloud said with an amused snort.

Sephiroth chuckled warmly, turning in his chair. He blinked, glancing down to see Cloud's other hand was tucked behind his back. He slid his gaze up the hidden arm to meet Cloud's pleased blue eyes. He looked delighted. Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Did you bring something home?" He asked. "More delicious little parcels for us to open?"

"Maybe it's just the latest copy of the paper," Cloud teased.

"Mmhmm. Because suddenly you have a deep and abiding interest in the news. Secret news at that, from how you're holding it."

"Maybe it's got a picture of you on the cover," Cloud chuckled.

"It had better not, or Rinko will be in a great deal of trouble for going off-plan with the front page design. Are you going to show me?"

"When I'm ready," Cloud murmured, sliding his free hand over Sephiroth's shoulder and into his hair. "How was your day?"

"Full of red ink," Sephiroth purred.

"Better than red tape," Cloud commented, and he leaned down to kiss Sephiroth, his lips warm and soft, and still curled in that little smile.

Sephiroth licked at his lower lip fondly, humming his agreement as he met him touch for touch.

"It seems a long time since I was tied in that," Sephiroth murmured. "Though less long since I was tied in general."

Cloud gave him a brief flash of a grin, cupping Sephiroth's jaw and nudging their heads together. He kissed the brim of Sephiroth's glasses, and Sephiroth grumbled to himself, but it was fondly.

"Actually, that leads in pretty well to your surprise," Cloud said.

"New rope?" Sephiroth asked with a pleased hum, feeling that familiar rush of excitement that Cloud so often brought to his life.

"Not this time," Cloud chuckled, pulling his hand out from behind his back at last.

Sephiroth looked down at the little clear plastic box he held, and the beautiful piece of cake inside. Dark chocolate frosting—ganache from the look of it—over chocolate layers. His favorite, but fancy. Decadent. There were curls of solid chocolate and drizzles of vanilla over the top. He could smell it even through the plastic—heavy and rich and poist. No cheap treat... He glanced up to Cloud, even as he held his hands out to accept it.

"Is there an occasion?" He asked, letting Cloud press the cake carefully into his hands. He tried not to let on that he was more cradling it than holding it. Gifts, in general, were still precious to him.

"Well," Cloud shifted a little. "I guess you wouldn't remember exactly,"

Sephiroth snorted softly at the very idea. He may not have been a Soldier anymore, but he still had his photographic memory.

"But it's been a year," Cloud said, giving him a simultaneously fond and annoyed look for the interruption.

"Since?" Sephiroth asked, tilting his head and glancing towards the date on the calendar.

"Since this, Seph," Cloud murmured, reaching down to tap Sephiroth's chest over his heartbeat. "Since you came back."

"You…” Sephiroth trailed off for a moment, looking from the cake to Cloud and back. “You kept track?”

"I mean, it was pretty memorable for most of us," Cloud said mildly. "You were kind of drowning and asleep at first, so it's not a big surprise you didn't start counting right away."

"To be honest," Sephiroth murmured. "I never considered keeping track at all.”

"Well," Cloud shifted his weight, his arms locked at his sides, looking almost embarrassed and strangely official. "I figured I didn't remember your real birthday, so I should at least bring you cake for your, uh…"

"Re-birth day?" Sephiroth offered with a faint, bewildered smile.

"Yeah," Cloud said, relaxing abruptly with a laugh. "I hope that's not too… Are you okay?"

"That's…" Sephiroth was looking at the cake in his hands. His mind was tracing back over years. Over made-up birthdays and the empty feeling around them. Only now it wasn't made up. Perhaps Vincent could have told him when he was born… But he found he didn't want to know. This was better.

He set the cake aside slowly and stood up, pulling his glasses off and setting them by the chocolate cake and the red-lined paper. He looked at them a moment—Three things that were his, in his new home, in his new life.

"Thank you," He whispered, turning away to slide his hand over Cloud's jaw. He leaned down to kiss him, because he didn’t know how to tell him what it meant. Cloud smiled into the kiss, straightening a little as though in pride.

"You don't mind it?" Cloud asked when they finally parted with a soft sigh. "I thought it might be a little…"

"It's a little sappy," Sephiroth agreed, eyes narrowing in pleasure and a wicked smirk crossing his lips.

"Jerk," Cloud commented, even as he stepped closer to cuddle against Sephiroth's chest.

"I'm becoming fond of sappy," Sephiroth murmured, stroking his hand down Cloud's back. "Especially when it comes from you"

Cloud snorted, but when Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him in a hug, Cloud returned it with a warm squeeze.

"Happy, uh…"

"Birthday is fine." Sephiroth murmured softly. "This new life… It is something worth celebrating."

“Well, if I knew it’d mean that much to you, I’d have gotten you a present.” Cloud chuckled softly, nuzzling against Sephiroth and stroking his hands down his back. “I kind of figured you’d laugh at me.”

“For bringing me chocolate cake?” Sephiroth asked, affronted. “Never.”

“Well,” Cloud pulled slowly out of the hug, but it was with a look that was far from disappointed. “You know… There’s always one thing you can unwrap if you want to.”

Sephiroth raked his eyes down Cloud’s body, and gave a slow, dark smile. Cloud rolled his shoulders back and tilted his head to the side in silent challenge. Sephiroth hummed softly, slipping his hand up under the hem of Cloud’s shirt to stroke over the toned muscles there.

“I think,” Sephiroth purred in a low voice that made Cloud shudder in pleasure. “That we should take this to the couch.”

Cloud bit his lip and his eyes flared a little. Sephiroth smirked. He loved seeing how his presence awakened the mako in Cloud with excitement. He wondered if it had been this fun for Cloud before… But it was only a brief thought, and easily set aside. He no longer consumed himself with who they had been. They were different now. And they still fit together. That was all that he needed and more.

“How do you want me?” Cloud asked, walking backwards smoothly, with Sephiroth matching him step-for-step, his hand warm on Cloud’s side.

“Perhaps you can give me a different sort of lap dance.” Sephiroth suggested, feeling strangely light.

“Oh?” Cloud smirked a little. “Well then. Let me grab the lube, and then we can get started on your gift.”

Sephiroth hummed his approval, stripping out of his shirt as Cloud stepped into their bedroom and returned with the rather embarrassingly sized pump-bottle of lube they’d decided to indulge in. Some things were worth the convenience. And Sephiroth thought the blush he’d sported why buying the thing was well worth it for the flush on Cloud’s face when he carried it into the room.

“So,” Sephiroth growled in pleasure. “What was that about ‘unwrapping you?’”

“Help yourself,” Cloud offered, spreading his arms.

“Mm.” Sephiroth stepped forward, stroking his hand over the neck of Cloud’s top, then pulling the fabric aside to lay a soft kiss and nip on his skin there. “Gladly.”

Inch by inch, he undressed Cloud. He covered the newly bared skin in kisses and licks, biting now and then, just to see Cloud shiver with the pleasure of it. With every kiss, he thought of the time spent together. Cloud’s patience and affection, even when Sephiroth was at his most frustrated. Their training sessions which had started out so frustrating, and become such a stable, enjoyable part of their lives. The quiet laughter they shared. the fiends Cloud cherished so deeply, and shared so willingly with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth loved him. He loved him more than anything. But he stifled the thought, sinking to his knees to pull Cloud’s pants free. He knew Cloud cared about him, and that was more than enough. It was more than Sephiroth had dreamed when he planned to come back all that time ago—was it a year already, he thought? And simultaneously, a part of him wondered ‘only a year?’

“Sephiroth?”

“Mm?”

“Are you going to take my pants off, or just… Stare at my crotch down there?”

“Mmm. This is perfectly nice.” Sephiroth said, glancing up at Cloud warmly and nuzzling against the crotch of his pants with a wicked smirk. Cloud grunted as his restrained erection was cuddled with, and Sephiroth laughed darkly at his arousal. Even if he was no better off.

He didn’t tease him long. He wanted him too badly for that. He opened his pants and slid them away slowly, pressing kisses to the angular muscles over his hips, to the fronts of his thighs, to the soft dusting of blonde hair at the base of his cock.

“Glad you’re having fun,” Cloud gasped, his cheeks flushed softly, and his muscles quivering as he held himself still for Sephiroth’s enjoyment.

“You are too good to me,” Sephiroth purred.

Cloud smiled down at him, stroking his hand through Sephiroth's dark roots.

“I keep meaning to ask,” Cloud murmured, leaning on Sephiroth’s shoulder as Sephiroth bent to unhook his feet from his pants. “Are you going to let it grow out?”

“Perhaps,” Sephiroth commented, tilting his head to the side. “I like how it is styled. And I am not sold on the idea of dying it. Perhaps I would look good with black hair.”

“You always look good,” Cloud praised in a low, wanting voice.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Sephiroth chuckled, standing slowly, folding Cloud’s pants and setting them on the coffee table before unclasping his own. “Will you prep me?”

“Oh yes please,” Cloud sighed, eyes on Sephiroth’s hips as he undressed. He licked his lips at the sight of Sephiroth’s hard on, and Sephiroth knew he was in for a treat.

He settled back on the sofa, waiting patiently as Cloud pumped lube into his hand. Cloud walked over to join him, sliding a hand around the base of Sephiroth’s cock, slick with chilly lube. He sank to his knees before him. His eyes were warm and pleasant, and he leaned forward, taking the head of Sephiroth's cock in his mouth and sucking gently at it while he slowly stroked the rest of his length.

“Hmm.” Sephiroth put a hand in Cloud’s hair, but only in affection.

He stroked through the blonde hair, his body wanting more, but his mind wanting this to last. Wanting to watch Cloud’s blue eyes gaze up at him from under those dark lashes while he hollowed his cheeks sucking him forever. Yet he couldn’t be disappointed when Cloud released him with a popping sound and stroked his hands over the head of Sephiroth's cock as well, slowly stroking his length up and down, coating him thoroughly. He traced every vein with careful fingertips, base to tip.

“Do you want me to prep myself?” Cloud asked, his voice low and strong, and a smirk on his lips. “Or do you want to feel me open up for you?”

“Such a choice.” Sephiroth sighed, reaching out and pulling Cloud carefully forward till Cloud was straddling his lap. He tangled his fingers with Cloud’s slick ones, smirking almost wickedly. “Why not both?”

He drew Cloud’s hand behind him, making him twist to accommodate. He smirked at the way it pressed Cloud’s chest towards him, and licked over one of his nipples affectionately with a broad sweep of his tongue.

He slid a finger slowly into Cloud, feeling the blond’s hand hover with his. Then he sighed in pleasure as one of Cloud’s fingers slowly joined his. Cloud made a faint, whimpering sound, holding his breath a moment before letting it out in a shaking breath.

“That’s nice,” Sephiroth purred, slowly sliding his finger in and out of Cloud’s ass, feeling Cloud’s finger shifting and curling inside him. “Do you like that, Cloud?”

“Yes,” Cloud whispered, even as Sephiroth twined their two fingers together before letting them slip apart again. “Oh fuck…”

“So lovely,” Sephiroth sighed. “Passion becomes you. Think you can fit another finger inside?”

Cloud made a low keening noise, biting his lip, but he slid another finger inside himself, two to Sephiroth's one. Sephiroth purred, sliding his finger around in Cloud, stretching him against his own insertions.

“I want you,” Cloud whispered with a quiet moan.

“You have me,” Sephiroth murmured. “Are you ready? Shall I put another finger inside you as well?”

“Not unless you want this to be over /really/ quickly.” Cloud chuckled weakly, giving Sephiroth a faint grin. His eyes were dark with pleasure, his pupils wide, and Sephiroth made a mental note to do this again some time, even as he slid his finger free, letting Cloud do the same.

“Ride me, then,” Sephiroth murmured. “Show me how much you want me inside you.”

“I’m only letting you get away with talking like that because it’s your birthday,” Cloud commented, his lube-slick fingers stroking over Sephiroth’s chest.

“Sure you are,” Sephiroth chuckled, holding his cock in place for Cloud while the blond rubbed back and forth over his tip, lining himself up. “In no way does it turn you on to hear me ordering you around. You’ve certainly never gotten off just to my voice whispering dirty words for your ears only.”

“Ah fuck,” Cloud whispered, biting his lip as he slowly sank to take Sephiroth’s tip in.

“You alright?” Sephiroth asked, wrapping his arms behind his back. “We prepped you a little fast. You feel tight still.”

“Feels good,’ Cloud whispered, blinking his eyes open and smiling. “Think you can take it?”

“Anything you throw at me,” Sephiroth purred in challenge, even as he chuckled.

“Hm.” Cloud leaned forward and kissed him softly. “Tonight I’m not throwing you anything you can’t handle. I want to make you feel so good.”

Sephiroth sucked in a breath as Cloud sank down, taking another inch of Sephiroth in, his hole achingly tight, but slick and open. Cloud sighed in pleasure, wrapping his arms over Sephiroth’s shoulder, nuzzling their noses lightly together as he worked him in bit by bit. Sephiroth let out his breath in a slow sigh, sliding one of his hands over Cloud’s hip, and the other curling up over his shoulders. He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself.

“Feels good right?” Cloud hummed, sounding deeply smug.

Sephiroth opened his eyes again to find Cloud smirking at him from inches away, their noses still touching, Cloud’s breath hot against his lips. Sephiroth smiled warmly in response.

“You always feel good,” He purred, his voice low and powerful.

Cloud shuddered at the sound of it and sank deeper onto him. Sephiroth tilted his head back on the back of the couch, breathing steadily to try and hold off his orgasm. Cloud always destroyed him like this. Always brought him close to the edge too fast in these intimate, playful moments. Cloud paused, sucking in a breath, and Sephiroth stroked his skin, admiring the thin sheen of sweat starting to coat his back as he worked to restrain himself and adapt to Sephiroth’s cock inside him.

“All this time, and you’re still a hell of a handful.” Cloud said, breathing out slowly and relaxing his internal muscles through sheer force of will.

“It’s always a pleasure watching you work, Strife.” Sephiroth murmured warmly.

“Call me Cloud,” Cloud whispered, leaning forward to kiss Sephiroth softly. “Please.”

“I don’t want to remind—”

“You don’t.” Cloud said, a smile on his lips. “So call me Cloud tonight.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth purred, savoring the flavor of the name on his lips.

Cloud shuddered, moaned quietly in pleasure, and sank down to take Sephiroth all the way in.

“Nn.” He flickered his eyes closed, breathing through it and tangling his fingers in Sephiroth’s hair. “You’re so deep.”

“You’re so lovely.” Sephiroth rumbled, squeezing Cloud’s shoulder gently and sliding his hand around from Cloud’s hip to jerk him off slowly. He bit his lip as Cloud squeezed around him. He felt hot all over, and oh. Oh the tension in his groin was already so intense… So good.

“Move,” Sephiroth ordered softly, eyes opening narrowly to watch Cloud. “Please.” he amended after catching a look in return.

Cloud chuckled despite himself, rolling his hips to grind down as deep against Sephiroth as he could, then started moving.

Every motion was designed to be the most intense possible. Cloud braced a hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder, sliding himself up with aching slowness. He squeezed carefully every inch of the way, milking Sephiroth’s cock, then dropped back to his lap with a moan. He bit his lip, undulating slowly in Sephiroth’s lap, curling his hips back and forward again, moving Sephiroth inside him.

Sephiroth realized, belatedly, that he was really getting a dance of a fuck. He leaned back a little to better enjoy the view, sliding his hand around so one of his palms was resting over Cloud’s pectoral, letting his sensitive nipple brush over his palm as he moved in sensuous arcs. His other hand he held over Cloud’s erection, letting Cloud fuck himself against Sephiroth’s palm, even as he pleasured Sephiroth.

He’d have gone further, done more, but Cloud was driving him to distraction. His mouth felt dry from panting as Cloud pleasured him, riding him not hard and violent, but slow and intimate and delicious. Every motion was made to give Sephiroth pleasure—every tilt of his head designed to let Sephiroth enjoy the view. Sephiroth praised him in rapturous whispers, forcing his hips to hold still for Cloud. He wanted to let Cloud control this. Wanted to accept his gift, as it were.

He tried to cement each moment in his mind. He watched Cloud’s every movement, felt the fingers tighten in his hair—The sweat-smooth tension of Cloud’s body under his hands—The slick heat of his insides, gripping around Sephiroth as though Cloud never wanted to let him go.

Sephiroth rode it out, just as Cloud rode him. He let the waves of pleasure carry him, leaving him breathless and aching with want. He kept his hand in motion, jerking Cloud off slowly

And it was so good. And it was all theirs.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth gasped. “I’m so close…”

“Do you want to take me?” Cloud offered, his hands sliding out of Sephiroth’s hair to stroke over his cheeks, down his neck, over his chest.

“Yes.” Sephiroth growled, gripping Cloud’s shoulder slowly and intensely.

“Then take me.” Cloud growled, nipping at Sephiroth’s lip in excitement and permission.

Sephiroth shifted his grip off Cloud’s cock to roll him onto the sofa. He hovered over him, face to face, and fucked him. He was not particularly hard, or particularly fierce, but he rolled into Cloud with all the desperation of a man on the edge. Cloud reached around, jerking himself off even as Sephiroth gripped his hips and leaned down to kiss him.

Sephiroth came first, deep inside Cloud’s ass with their lips tangled so that his moan of release was lost in between them. It arced through him like electricity, a pleasure that spread inexorably through him, from tight balls to toes. He bit Cloud’s lip, closing his eyes.

Cloud gave a needy whine against Sephiroth in return, squeezing once more around Sephiroth’s throbbing cock as his own hand flew with wet, heavy noises over his own erection. He came with a hungry grunt of sound, and Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his lap once more as Cloud climaxed, holding their two trembling bodies together. Cloud tangled his hands behind Sephiroth again, trembling and gasping in pleasure.

“Gods,” Sephiroth whispered. “Cloud…”

“Sephiroth,” Cloud whispered in return, pressing their cheeks together as he panted hard.

Sephiroth shifted them carefully, then lay back on their long couch so they were propped together against the headboard, with Cloud resting on his lap. Cloud snuggled against his chest with a sigh, and Sephiroth stroked his lower back.

“Talk about a power bottom.” Sephiroth chuckled breathlessly.

Cloud hummed pleasantly in reply and pressed a kiss to Sephiroth’s sternum.

“Let’s share my cake after we clean up,” Sephiroth sighed, nuzzling his head into Cloud’s hair, still coming down from the intense high.

“So generous.” Cloud chuckled in a sigh. Then he went quiet a moment, and an almost serious air fell upon him. Sephiroth stroked his back, and waited for him to be ready to speak.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud said at last.

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Sephiroth took a slow breath. Smelled Cloud’s hair, and felt Cloud’s body heavy on top of him. The arm Cloud had wrapped around his waist tightened, not possessively, but in affection. Sephiroth's world clicked back into place, and he took a slow breath, feeling his heart beating steady in his chest, and his skin flushing warmly, human and fragile and /loved./

“I love you too, Cloud.” He whispered, nuzzling into his hair.

Cloud scoffed, Squeezing Sephiroth even tighter and giving a suspicious sniffle.

“Well I /knew/ that one,” He muttered fondly, and kissed Sephiroth’s chest over his heartbeat.

* * *

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, kudosing, and bookmarking! Whether this was your first time reading, or a revisit to an old favorite, we appreciate you all and hope that this story and its art made you happy 
> 
> All our love, Boom & Tomo


End file.
